Harry Potter y la vida después de Hogwarts
by AnyeliPotterGranger
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, una vida maravillosa y un amor eterno. La historia antes de la fuerza del corazón
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: EL NUEVO COMIENZO

Era una mañana de verano; el viento soplaba afuera mientras el más flamante sol salía e iluminaba los jardines del valle Gardenia, en Londres. Era raro ver el sol tan resplandeciente, parecía el reflejo de los habitantes del valle... En especial de quienes habitaban en el num.12, "los Potter".

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana y proyectó su fulgor en la habitación superior de la casa, un joven de 22 años dormía tranquilamente; con el pelo negro y en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo aún seguía en el mismo lugar, esa cicatriz consecuencia de una poderosa maldición que pudo haberle arrebatado la vida. Pero no sólo era una marca de esa lucha, la que al año de edad lo dejara huérfano, sino una conexión con su agresor y tal vez su salvación... Ya Harry Potter se las había tenido que ver con él desde su primer año en Hogwarts y en los siguientes del colegio, hasta que pudo vencerlo y así acabar con un reinado de terror y muerte. Habían pasado casi 5 años de ese acontecimiento que le dio más fama de héroe entre los magos, pero su mayor felicidad la había conseguido después de todo en alguien cercano a él.

Esa mañana su despertar fue otro, ya no escucharía más los gritos de tía Petunia diciéndole:

_¡Arriba!, ¡Es hora de levantarse!, ¡Ahora!_ - Ó los regaños de tío Vernon, No esquivaría nunca más los golpes de su primo Dudley, mucho menos soportarlos. Esta vez fue una dulce voz la que lo llamó, la voz más bella que jamás haya escuchado; y que tal vez lo había aturdido un poco la primera vez que la escuchó en el tren camino a Hogwarts en primer año… y que a partir de entonces esa voz tan profunda le diría palabras de aliento y apoyo, de comprensión y admiración; que jamás lo dejarían caer y le salvarían la vida. Que lo harían sentir especial y que no estaba solo, que lo felicitaría en sus victorias y triunfos y lloraría sus fracasos, derrotas y angustias. Esa voz era la de Hermione Granger, sí, su inseparable amiga; la que a veces lo regañaba por sus imprudencias pero al fin y al cabo lo apoyaba en ellas.

¿Harry, ya te has despertado? Baja, el desayuno está servido.

El chico tomó sus gafas redondas de la mesilla de noche, detrás de ellas sus ojos intensamente verdes esmeralda igual a los de su madre; se incorporó.

En un minuto bajo, Hermione -le avisó.

Se vio al espejo, su reflejo había cambiado. Ya no era más el adolescente imprudente, era un hombre; aunque su cabello inútilmente no cedía al peinarse terminó de arreglarse. Bajó las gradas, entró a la estancia con dirección al comedor; Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa y él le respondió con un beso.

¡Buenos días!, Harry.

Hermione tampoco era la misma niña del colegio, era toda una mujer. Su cabello largo y castaño pero ahora arreglado era el mismo, sus ojos tan marrón como siempre... Pero reflejaban la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro y sobre todo en el alma, la felicidad de una mujer realizada. En sus brazos una bebé de pelo castaño idéntica a ella a diferencia de sus ojos, de un color verde intenso.

Sí, Lily Potter, como habían decidido llamarla sus padres en honor a su abuela paterna. La primogénita del matrimonio Potter Granger.

¡Hola, mi amor!- dijo Harry acomodándola en la silla alta.

Has madrugado Hermione, debiste despertarme. En tu estado no es conveniente -agachó la cabeza, besó el vientre de Her y saludó con un: ¡Hola, James!

No quise levantarte tan temprano, preferí verte dormir. Parecías ser feliz y no quise interrumpir tus sueños.

Para qué dormir soñando ser feliz, si la felicidad está en mi mundo real, Hermione.

No sé Harry, sólo pensaba. ¿Jamás te arrepentirás de estar conmigo?

¡Nunca, de eso puedes estar segura!

Pero pudiste haber elegido a Ginny Weasley, ella es de sangre pura. O a Cho, ella también lo es, y tu primer amor.

¿A qué viene eso, Hermione? ¡Tú eres mi único amor! Eso sólo fue una ilusión de adolescencia, y a Ginny siempre la he visto y la seguiré viendo como mi hermanita menor.

_No siempre…_-musitó dolida la castaña, él pasó por alto el comentario, un tanto apenado.

Igual que a Ron y a los demás Weasley, como mis hermanos - prosiguió - Pero tú eres la personita con la que decidí compartir mi vida, ¿y de cuándo acá tú tienes prejuicios de la sangre, Hermione? No seas insegura, yo te amo por lo que eres no por la sangre que tienes. ¿O acaso tú a mí sí? – Porque tú bien sabes que mi sangre es mezclada, mi madre era hija de muggles también. Sin embargo una excelente bruja igual que tú, y yo estoy orgulloso de ambas.

¿Verdad Lily que estás orgullosa de tu mamá? –se dirigió a la pequeña, Lily sonrió- Ves Hermione, no tienes por qué dudar de cuán grande es mi amor por ti.

¿Cómo pruebas que el cielo es azul y los océanos inmensos?, Yo pruebo cuán profundos son mis sentimientos hacia ti cuando veo tus ojos y me tocas, en cada amanecer a tu lado, en las sonrisas y llantos de Lily… y el latir del corazón de James. Así sé que son verdaderos.

Ahora te pregunto yo a ti – y la atrajo hacia sí, con un beso la cuestionó.

¿Tú te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?, Habiendo podido casarte con Krum cuando te lo propuso. Él, un jugador estrella que podía darte la seguridad de que jamás te ocurriría algo. Ó Malfoy, un heredero prospecto de gran fortuna que te ofrecía una vida cómoda y sin privaciones.

No Harry, no tengo dudas de que mi amor es tuyo; y mucho menos miedo… Porque desde que nos conocimos, juntos desafiamos los peligros; no tengo por qué arrepentirme ahora ni nunca.

_**Y para qué quiero toda una vida sin haberla compartido contigo, es mejor correr el riesgo de morir en tus brazos y haberte amado tanto. **_

Esta es mi casa, mi familia y el camino que elegí. Y con ello yo soy feliz.

Entonces Hermione, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

La besó lentamente en los labios y su unión iluminó más la estancia ante los ojos del más puro testigo, y la prueba más grande de su amor.

Lily, la cual en ese instante dijo su primera palabra.

Papá.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sonrieron.

¡¿Hermione, escuchaste?! ¡Lily me dijo papá!

¡Sí Harry, la escuché! - Harry la cargó y dijo.

Lily, dilo otra vez - pero la pequeña se limitó a sonreír. Después se acercó al oído de Hermione y le susurró:

Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Gracias por darme la mayor felicidad en una hija maravillosa, en una esposa amorosa y un bebé que ahora late dentro de ti. Son mi mayor tesoro.

Y bien, ya que todo está aclarado… hay que desayunar - dijo Harry, con voz alegre.

Hay que festejar que Lily haya dicho su primera palabra.

Nunca dejes de decirme te amo, Hermione. Ustedes son mi fuerza y mucho menos dejes de sonreír, porque de ello mi alma se alimenta.

Esa mañana del sábado 26 de julio fue tal vez una de las mejores para Harry Potter, tenía lo que más deseaba en la vida, "una familia", en la cual él era el soporte.

¿Qué más puedo querer si lo mejor de mi vida son ellos 3? - Pensó Harry mientras desayunaban, observó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro a Hermione y a Lily.

El día pasó muy rápido y el resto de la tarde la disfrutaron jugando con Lily y disfrutando de tenerse el uno al otro. A las nueve Hermione anunció que llevaría a Lily a descansar pues a la pequeña el sueño la había vencido.

-Está bien Hermione, las alcanzo en un momento. Voy a cerrar bien todo.-avisó y besó la frente de Lily.

Harry apagó las luces de la estancia y mientras subía las gradas a la parte superior de la casa, imaginó a sus padres con él y una vez más volvió a sonreír para sí.

¿Cuando yo era bebé sería tan feliz como Lily? -pensó Harry, pero ahora se le heló la sangre al pensar qué pasaría si él y Hermione estaban amenazados igual que sus padres y Lily condenada a la orfandad al igual que él. Algo más lo tensó, ¿y si en ese instante alguien los vigilaba?- su corazón tuvo un mayor temor.

¡James!- Pensó- Qué tal si no lo veo nacer, o lo que es peor, no lo dejan nacer. Ese alguien que los persiguiera. -Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, su corazón latía aprisa y se dijo a sí mismo.

¡No puede ser posible, Voldemort ya no existe! - Pero quedan aún quienes le son fieles y quieren vengarse de ti - dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Con esto dando vueltas en su cabeza no se percató que ya había llegado al segundo piso, en eso alguien lo llamó.

¡Harry ven, Lily se despertó y no quiere dormir sin ti!

Volvió en sí.

¡Ya voy, Her!

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Este, yo. . .

¿Harry, te pasa algo? –lo escudriñó con la mirada.

No, nada –negó tenso.

¿En serio?- insistió.

En serio, Her –y sintió el impulso de besarla y nunca soltarla.

No te creo Harry, a ti te ocurre algo extraño.

No, sólo que... Aún no puedo creer que estés junto a mí, creo no merecerlo. Se dirigió a Lily, la arrulló en sus brazos, la besó nuevamente en la frente y le dijo:

Dulces sueños, mi dulce ángel –la volvió a recostar en su cuna- y esta vez le dijo al oído en voz muy baja.

Papá te protegerá aún a consta de su vida, no temas. No le digas a mami, no quiero preocuparla.

La bebé de nuevo durmió tranquilamente. Harry apagó la luz y tomó por la cintura a Hermione.

Vamos a dormir, ok?

Harry, insisto, te comportas de manera extraña desde que subiste.

No Hermione, no alucines, no me sucede nada extraño - Ella lo miró dubitativa.

Sólo estoy cansado, será mejor dormir, ¿vale?-dijo nervioso.

Llegando a la habitación Harry se puso la pijama y se acomodó en la cama, Hermione apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado; le deseó dulces sueños, Harry la besó y ella cayó profundamente dormida.

Eres mi vida, Her –susurró él.

Hermione sólo alcanzó a articular un _umm_, acompañado de un suspiro para empezar a soñar. Inmediatamente Harry comenzó a soñar - Era un sueño muy raro, como los que acostumbraba en el tiempo del colegio. Estaban en una bodega o algo parecido, era un lugar abandonado y enorme. Alguien gritaba: ¡Ella es mía, apártate! Una bebé lloraba, un _No _desesperado se oía a lo lejos, era la voz de Hermione. Instantes después se escuchaba _Avada Kedavra_ un rayo de luz verde le cegaba, alguien caía muerto, iba a verlo. Un grito de dolor rompía el fúnebre silencio, alguien más caía muerto pero esta vez en sus brazos, había sangre, él gritaba. Iba a ver el rostro de quién tenía en brazos, ya casi... En eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Recuerdos De Antaño**

Harry, ¡Harry!, Despierta -¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-lo movía angustiada, Harry sudaba frío, su corazón latía deprisa –Despertaba de pronto pero no podía recordar casi nada.

Oh Her, abrázame -le dijo.

¿Harry, qué sucede? Gritabas y llorabas.

No sé, no recuerdo bien. Sólo quiero estar así siempre, entre tus brazos.

Harry, ya pasó. Tuviste tal vez una pesadilla, tranquilo yo estoy aquí. Vuelve a dormir, ok? Son las 4:00 de la mañana-dijo Hermione abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana Harry se despertó sin recuerdo del sueño y feliz como siempre; Contento de estar con la mujer de su vida y su familia.

A su lado estaba Hermione, quien aún dormía, la besó. Ella se despertó al instante que sintió el beso de Harry.

¡Buenos días, mi amor! -saludó en susurro, con una sonrisa.

¡Ay ya te desperté, Her… discúlpame!

No hay cuidado, además...

Nada Her, vuelve a dormir.

Pero, ¿y Lily?

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella. Tú descansa - y salió por la pequeña.

Regresó a la habitación con Lily en brazos pero aún dormida, la recostó entre ellos y comenzó una plática muy poco usual de un tema que no había tocado nunca. Vio a Hermione como si la acabara de conocer.

¿Harry, por qué me miras así?

Yo, este... sólo recordaba el día glorioso en que te conocí. ¿Te acuerdas, aquel día en el tren?

Claro, fue el día que... nos conocimos. Aunque no creo que de la mejor manera, ¿Verdad?

Este. . .

Mira, luego te digo. Va? ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste? : ¡Ay, yo sé todo sobre ti! –diciéndolo en tono de burla.

Hermione le dio un almohadazo - Deja de bromear -dijo en tono molesto, pero casi riéndose.

¿En serio sabías todo sobre mí?

Bueeno, Harry –dijo tartamudeando.

Verás, es que yo... la verdad yo...

Te escucho con atención, Her.

Si te digo, ¿No te burlas? - en sus mejillas apareció un tenue sonrojo.

Oh vamos Her, ¿todavía te sonrojas por eso?

No te burles, sólo que. . . bueno está bien. La verdad... me gustaste cuando te conocí... al fin en persona.

Pero vino a continuación la desilusión, ¿Y si no me hablabas, ni siquiera me volteabas a ver...? O peor, me detestabas. Es por eso que... traté de acercarme a ti y quizá no te causé una buena impresión, ¿verdad?

Pues te diré, no te enojes Her, pero este... Me causaste la impresión de ser una mandona y una sabelotodo -dicho esto puso cara de angelito.

No sigas, que todavía me siento mal por eso.

Pero es que Her, cuando intentaste persuadirme del duelo con Draco, por lo de la recordadora de Neville. Supe que eras racional en todo lo demás, aunque... ( ahora fueron las mejillas de Harry las que adquirieron el tono rojo)

Lo pensaba a veces, lo comprendí hasta ahora que soy maduro... Y no te rías.

En serio, deja de reírte Her.

No, en serio, ¿no te parece graciosa la forma en la que nos comenzamos a llevar después de que no me tolerabas? Bueno también Ron.

La vez del Trol y eso... y como tú y él me salvaron la vida.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?, Pudiste dejarme ahí.

No sé, creo que fue un impulso de mi ciego corazón.

¡Pero era necesario que supieras lo de esa cosa!

En mi lugar tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

Este... -y puso cara de duda.

¿Sí, verdad?- Preguntó dudoso.

Era broma, por supuesto.

Bien, además no te hubiera podido salvar sino hubiera sido por dos razones:

La primera si Ron no te hubiera molestado, y la segunda sino te hubiéramos encerrado con esa cosa.

Te digo algo Harry, desde ese día me enamoré de verdad de ti...

No te rías, pero te confesaré algo. Mil veces tal vez planeé la escena en mi mente en la que podía cruzar palabras contigo, ya era ganancia estar en la misma casa. Pero de mí dependía el acercamiento; jamás me imaginé que sería de aquella manera... Sabía que eras un héroe, pero no tan intrépido.

¡Ay... los viejos recuerdos!, ¿No?-suspiró.

Sí Harry, en nuestra mente siempre van a estar ahí. Como si fueran momentos capturados en el tiempo y poder verlos en pensamientos, y que día con día son más.

Pero desde entonces siempre los haremos juntos esos momentos, ¿cierto?-le vio cómplice.

Sí Harry, siempre juntos - respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Tantas veces que hemos compartido momentos buenos y malos, pero juntos para siempre. Eso te lo prometo - dijo Harry.

Te amo Her, eres mi Estrella luminosa. ¡Eso es lo que eres!-Siempre me guías de la oscuridad a la luz, desde ese día del Trol jamás me has dejado solo.

En primero me ayudaste a conseguir la piedra gracias a tu astucia, y claro también a Ron. A ambos les debo mucho.

En segundo gracias de nuevo a ti supe lo que guardaba la cámara de los secretos, ¿y sabes por qué me atreví a entrar en ella?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo dudosa y respondió - Para salvar a Ginny... -esperando que la respuesta no fuera un rotundo sí.

En parte, pero en realidad fue por ti. No te quería perder, y significabas ya, mucho para mí... Y mi decisión la tomé el día que te vi petrificada en la enfermería, tenía que entrar en esa cámara para saber en realidad por qué habían atacado a mis amigos. Porque sin ti ya no valía la pena nada. Al menos intentaría rescatarte.

¡Oh Harry, eres mi ángel! -exclamó conmovida.

Después en tercero, tantos sucesos... Lo de Sirius nos trajo de cabeza, pero era mi padrino; y... -Tocar el tema de Sirius aún dolía.

Ya Harry, Sirius está bien donde quiera que se encuentre. Sé que te está cuidando, igual que tus padres.

"_Las personas que nos aman aunque ya no estén físicamente siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón y en nuestros recuerdos. Jamás nos abandonan, y cuando las busquemos estarán ahí... Sólo tienes que mirar al cielo y buscarlas entre las estrellas, ellas nos protegerán y guiarán. Mira bien, la más brillante es tu ser querido"_

Tienes razón, Her.

Ay Harry, sufrí mucho al pensar que te quería matar... –Pero en eso dio un cambio brusco a la conversación. -¡¡Oye!!, en tercero conociste a Cho, eh!. Eso no me hace mucha gracia - puso cara de celosa.

Her, ya te dije fue algo de un adolescente estúpido; y...

Era broma Harry, ya lo superé -soltó una risita, divertida.

Yo sufrí mucho más cuando creí que los dementores te harían daño en el lago, Her.

Sabes, en cuarto año tú fuiste la única que me creyó lo del torneo. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí,siempre me apoyaste sin preguntas sin por qués, sólo a mi lado. Aunque... _-_( ahora fue Harry el que hizo una mueca de celos)

Cuando conociste a Krum me ignoraste un poco, eh...

- ¡Ah verdad!, comprendes lo que yo sentí cuando invitaste a Cho en vez de a mí al baile...

- Ya no me recuerdes lo idiota que fui en ese tiempo...

¿Nada más en ese tiempo? - dijo Hermione, en tono de broma.

Síguele... te perdono porque te amo –contestó Harry ofendido, pero riendo y la abrazó.

En el mundial Malfoy dijo algo que podrían lastimarte los mortífagos y ahí mi corazón se confundió. Fue estúpido no haberlo descubierto antes y pensar que era sólo una preocupación de amigo.

En el baile recuerdo lo bella que lucías... Sabes, todas las chicas te envidiaron y todos los chicos te admiraron; hasta el idiota de Malfoy. (Her se ruborizó por el halago)

Luego vino el torneo, y en la segunda prueba del lago... De verdad creí que estabas ahí por mi culpa.

No tomé en serio a Víktor cuando me cuestionó sobre lo de nuestro supuesto noviazgo, y dijo que tú todo el tiempo le hablabas de mí. Pensar que le respondí: Porque somos amigos, y le dejé el camino libre hacia ti -arrugó el entrecejo, Her le sonrió vacilante.

Pero ya en serio, Krum era una competencia muy fuerte... En serio me daba miedo el perderte, cuando supe que eras su novia me encelé demasiado. Pero aún no comprendía que te amaba, ¡Qué tonto! -se recriminó.

Aún no me repongo de la angustia que viví aquel curso cuando estabas arriesgándote a morir -expresó ella. -Y peor, en la tercera prueba cuando no podía saber qué sucedería y si volvería a verte. Mi alma se desmoronaba lentamente hasta que te vi salir con el cuerpo de... -cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

Ya no me quiero acordar de eso... ¿vale? -la tomó por la barbilla y le guiñó un ojo.

Tan sólo recordaré cuando me recibiste en el cuartel de la Orden con besos y abrazos... y tus lágrimas no las merecía. Gracias a ti estaba vivo, aquel verano cuando los dementores me atacaron, fue tu rostro el que apareció para darme esperanzas en las tinieblas.

Todo el 5° año me poyaste y yo te lastimé cuando te enteraste del beso que me dio Cho -Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

Oye, aclárame esta duda. ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó?-cuestionó.

Este... bueno era obvio ¿no? Tu... cara... lo decía todo, y...

(Por como hablaba Hermione parecía querer dar vuelta al asunto)

¿Nos viste, Her?-indagó.

¡No, claro que no! Sólo que... -se puso nerviosa.

O mejor dime, Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando Ron te preguntó cómo sabías que yo no la había hecho llorar con mi beso -entornó su mirada.

Harry escucha, tengo que decirte algo. Este... -comenzó a ponerse más roja.

Sí, dime, te escucho -la miró atento e intrigado.

Quiero que sepas que fue antes de que fuéramos mejores amigos, ok?

Nada más no te rías porque te golpeo -advirtió.

Ay, ¿Tan grave es?

No grave, pero sí bochornoso –en sus mejillas apareció un intenso rubor.

Y bien, dime eso tan misterioso y bochornoso -la vio interesado.

Ah... cuando tú estabas en la enfermería por lo del enfrentamiento con Quirrell, mejor dicho, con Voldemort. Ron y yo te visitábamos todos los días, pero... En dos ocasiones fui sola, y como tú seguías inconsciente pues... este...

Hermione no te detengas, me tienes con el alma en un hilo.

Bueno, me dije a mi misma, era ahora o nunca... Te lo juro, fue antes de que pasáramos tantas cosas -aclaró.

Y era una adolescente, y ...

¿Y? Sí -insistió.

Harry yo te besé - dijo aquello tan rápido que el ojiverde se quedó con la boca abierta y cara de confusión. Por la cara de Hermione se desprendía un intenso vapor por la pena.

¡Hermione!, ¡Tú!, Me... ¡¿me besaste en primer año!? -exhaló asimilando lo dicho por ella.

Sí, pero ya te dije... fue un impulso tonto de mi corazón desesperado, ya que no sabía si podría volver a tener la oportunidad de besarlos de nuevo. Y menos despierto. (Harry la besó, y por sus mejillas de ella comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas)

No llores Her, mis besos siempre serán tuyos. Igual que mi corazón y mi vida entera, créeme.

Aunque...

Aunque qué, ¿Harry?

Yo siempre creí que fue Cho la que me había besado por primera vez -confesó desconcertado, la castaña lo miró indignada.

No me veas así, de verdad me alegro que hayas sido tú y no ella -se apuró a aclarar.

Te digo lo más extraño, es que yo ya lo sabía.

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? -ahora ella era la que ponía cara de confusión.

Bueno, claro, no a magia cierta… pero sí.

En sueños algunas veces sentía que me besabas, y cuando te besé por primera vez... cuando ya los dos habíamos dejado los rodeos y aceptamos nuestros sentimientos; lo confirmé al sentir que tus labios ya los había probado antes -(Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó muy fuerte)

¡Lily! –dijo Harry ya que la bebé estaba en medio de los 2.

¡Ay, perdón mi vida! -se disculpó Her pero la bebé ni siquiera se percató.

Hermione, ¿recuerdas el día de nuestra graduación? -recordaba, ella asintió.

¿Cómo olvidarlo, cierto? -Harry sonreía. - Recuerdo que te veías hermosa, y ahí me cayó el veinte de que me encantabas y que te amaba, pero aún estaba asustado por lo que te podía pasar, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort todos aquellos que le seguían me odiaban ...

Harry, desde que supe lo que decía la profecía con respecto a ti. Sentí morirme al pensar que todo dependía de tu vida o la de él, pero al final uno tenía que morir. Y eso me tenía aterrorizada.

No lo digas porque ese amor fue el que me salvó la vida. Tu más puro sentimiento, ¡El amor! Lo que Voldemort no podía tolerar y ni siquiera entender. Gracias a ti estoy vivo.

¡Y fue estúpido dejarte marchar! -se recriminaba a sí mismo- Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para darme cuenta de que no podía alejarme de ti si te necesitaba como al aire para seguir viviendo.

Como saber que te casarías con Malfoy... ¿Dejaste a Krum también por andar con Draco…?

Ya no lo recuerdes porque no quiero pensar en ello.(dicho esto lo besó)

Lo importante es que estamos juntos, y punto Harry.

Lo que más me agrada recordar es el día que me pediste ser tu novia, y mejor aún, tu esposa. Fue tan gracioso, me llevaste a dar un paseo en escoba, me moría de miedo pero en tus brazos sabía que estaba segura.

Sí, recuerdo tu cara de pánico.

Y yo más la tuya cuando te dije que estábamos esperando a Lily.

Já!, también a quién se le ocurre decírmelo en pleno cumpleaños de la hija de Charlie Weasley, y como dando a entender que también esperabas gemelos al igual que la esposa de Ron.

¡Oye, yo que culpa tengo que seas cobarde!, um?-sonrió inocentemente.

¿Qué?, ¿cobarde yo?- exclamó poniendo cara de ofendido.

¡Sí, tú! O ya no recuerdas que te pusiste pálido en la sala de partos y casi te desmayas y sólo reaccionaste al oír el llanto de Lily - (Harry puso cara de apenado y dijo)

Está bien, es cierto, lo acepto. Pero qué esperabas, era padre primerizo...-se justificó.

Oye, yo también lo era y no me desmayé. Y eso que yo era la que estaba dando a luz, ok.

Espero que no te pongas así cuando nazca James, o le ordeno al sanador que no te deje entrar hasta que ya haya nacido.

¡Claro que no!, No puedo dejarte sola… y quiero que yo sea una de las primeras personas a las que vea mi hijo.

¡Ay no, lo vas a espantar!-se burló traviesamente.

¡Síguele!, Me estás insultando - se hacía el dolido.

Mi cielo, era una bromita pequeña -le hizo cariños.

¡Ya lo sé!-respondió sonriendo.

Her, nunca voy a olvidar todo esto. ¡Nunca…! Lo hermosa que luciste en nuestra boda, y siempre luces hermosa. Pero sobre todo nuestra luna de miel, y en especial la noche de bodas -lo dijo en tono pícaro.

¡Oh, claro que yo tampoco! Cómo olvidar que casi te descalabro con... ¿qué era?

¡Una secadora! -respondió su ojiverde esposo.

Al menos eso fue lo que vi antes de que me agachara para esquivarla y la cosa esa atravesara la ventana. Por poco y me matas, ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿De verdad querías quedarte viuda? ¡O qué!

¡Perdóname, mi amor! Pero tú tuviste la culpa por impaciente. No pudiste esperar a que me terminara de bañar y peinar, sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa aviento cualquier cosa que tenga en las manos si me presionan.

Sí, desde esa noche que casi termino en el Hospital –ironizó - Menos mal que no tenías algo más grande, pesado, y que mis reflejos son buenos; salvé la vida.

¡Qué exagerado!, de todas formas te lo merecías.

Tal vez, pero al final tuve una gratificación por sobrevivir a tu agresión- dijo esto de forma muy pícara.

¡Ya Harry!, ¡vas a sacarme los colores!-protestó sonrojada.

Qué tal si revivimos nuestra luna de miel -propuso insinuante.

¿Quieres que te arroje otra secadora? -dijo riendo, la castaña.

Bueno, nos saltamos esa parte, ¿Sí? –continuó Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno.

¡Estás loco, es en serio!-rió Hermione.

Como tan en serio es que nunca vas a olvidar tampoco mi embarazo, pues a ti te dieron las nauseas –continuaba, riéndose.

Ah sí, en serio nunca podré olvidarlo. Y los antojos... Pero cuando se juntaban los dos no salía del restaurante y el baño -citó él, haciendo exageradas muecas de sufrimiento.

¡Ya payaso!- ella le daba de nuevo con la almohada.

Pero creo que al que peor le fue, fue a Ron con los desmayos de los mellizos. Imagínate si tú hubieras tenido gemelos, ¡me muero! -exclamó estremecido.

Ay no es para tanto, una tía tuvo trillizos -lo dijo como si fuera algo normal.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pobre!- exclamó con angustia, Harry.

¿Entonces de qué te quejas?

¿Yo?, de nada. Al contrario, agradezco por sentir eso, pues fue una forma de compartir contigo a nuestra bebé.

Menos mal que ahora no has sentido tanto los efectos de mi embarazo.

Corrección, nuestro - puntualizó Harry, sonriendo.

Y si en cierto modo, no le llamas efectos al sueño y melancolía - dijo bostezando.

¡Ay, no es nada!-la castaña dijo con simplicidad.

Claro, como tú no lo sientes -se quejó el ojiverde, Hermione hizo una mueca de risa.

La besó profundamente y en eso despertó Lily y los observó sonriendo, Hermione se percató y alejó a Harry pero él la atrajo hacia sí y dijo:

Her, a Lily le gusta ver que sus padres son felices. Quiero que guarde en su mente estos momentos y siempre recuerde que sus padres se aman y se amarán eternamente.

Harry me asustas, hablas como si algo malo nos fuera a ocurrir...

Desde anoche estás muy raro -lo vio dubitativa y preocupada.

No te asustes, no pasa nada. No es así de la forma en que lo digo...-se apuró a tranquilizarla.

Y ahora a desayunar, flojita –Harry la cargó y dijo.

Ahora vuelvo por ti, Lily - la niña había vuelto a recostarse en la cama muy obediente.

Aquella mañana bajaron a desayunar y comenzaron las sorpresas.

Harry trataba de darle el cereal a Lily pero la pequeña lo encontraba mejor como juego que como desayuno.

Lily, espera, deja de jugar con el cereal. No... no... no lo hagas. No lo ti... res ¡Ay no!- Demasiado tarde la pequeña Lily había aventado una cucharada de cereal con dirección a la cara de su padre, y rió tiernamente con un ataque de risa. Harry también sonrió mientras veía a su pequeña feliz. Hermione, quien llevaba rato observándolos, sonrió.

Te ves gracioso como papá –dijo mientras limpiaba la cara de Harry con una servilleta.

¡Es que darle de comer a esta pilla es un verdadero milagro!-expuso el de gafas.

¡¿Milagro?!, Yo lo hago todos los días -exclamó incrédula la castaña.

Y además de qué te quejas, ¡Si es igualita a ti!-subrayó riendo.

¡No es cierto, es idéntica a ti, Her!-contradijo.

No me refiero al físico, sino al comportamiento -Her continuaba sonriendo.

¿Tú crees? -ella asintió - Yo en cambio creo que va a ser igual de mandona que tú. Dicho esto Harry cerró los ojos y esperó la reacción de Hermione.

¡Ah! Contestó una Hermione sorprendida. -¿¡Que yo qué?!

Era broma, Her.

En eso entró una lechuza muy revoltosa por la ventana del comedor y se posó sobre el alfeizar, Harry se incorporó y tomó la carta, Her aprovechó para cambiar a Lily.

¡Hola, Pig!

¡Her, es una carta de Ron!- La desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

_¡Hola Sres. Potter!_

Se escucha raro, ¿no?- Harry sonrió para sí.

_Bueno Harry déjame acostumbrarme, aunque Her y tú se casaron hace casi tres años aún no me hago a la idea de que sea así y continuo creyendo que son mis amigos los del colegio..._

_Perdona la sinceridad, ya sé lo que has de estar pensando: ¡Ay Ron, ya madura! Eres padre de mellizos._

_Mamá y mi esposa me lo recuerdan cada 5 min. Já.-_el ojiverde negó sonriendo.

_A lo que iba__..._

_No creas que se me ha olvidado el cumpleaños de Lily, y el tuyo por supuesto. Así que el próximo jueves mi niña y yo los iremos a visitar con los mellizos, espero no causen destrozos. Ella insiste en que son iguales que Fred y George, pero tú ya te acostumbraste a las travesuras, ¿cierto?_

Vale nos veremos el 31 a las 3:00PM

_Esperando se encuentren bien__, me despido._

_PD. Saludos a mi aijada y a Hermione, y por supuesto al pequeño James. De parte mía y de mi familia._

_Att. Su amigo Ron Weasley. _

(¿Quién será la misteriosa esposa de Ron?)

¿Así que los Weasley vienen?- Dijo Her, que lo había escuchado mientras cambiaba a Lily.

Así es… ¿qué te parece? El primer cumpleaños de Lily, ¡aún no lo puedo creer!

Este será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida... hasta ahora. Y apuesto que los que vienen serán igual, porque James ya estará con nosotros. Aunque también...

Está el día que cumpliste 11 años, cuando Hagrid fue por ti aquella noche de Julio y te contó sobre la verdad de tus padres y su mundo. ¡Tu mundo!, ¿Cierto?- Puntualizó Hermione.

Es posible, porque en este mundo mágico te conocí a ti - la besaba en la nariz.

Pero en realidad pensaba en cada uno de los cuales tú has estado a mi lado, Her -la abrazaba.

Instantes después...

Harry por cierto, mis padres también vendrán -avisó.

(Harry, quien en ese instante tomaba su jugo se atragantó haciendo un sonido de tos)

¡Ay no!, lo que me faltaba... ¡Mis suegros!

¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- se ponía seria.

¡¡Nada!! –respondía éste con cara angelical.

¡Te escuché, Harry James Potter!-Así le llamaba cuando se molestaba con él.

Era una broma.

Ajá, vaya bromita...

Perdón - y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione, no seguirás molesta. Te dije que era una broma -Se dirigía a una molesta Hermione.

¡Caíste, yo también bromeaba! -Dicho esto sonreía.

El resto del día transcurría tranquilo y sin sorpresas; bueno ya no se podía llamar sorpresas a las travesuras de la pequeña hija de los Potter.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Fátima Mil Grax por el comentario ;) Espero que el segundo capítulo también te guste._

_HermionePotter90 De igual manera muchas gracias por darte un chance y dejarme tu opinión._

_Anyeli Hazel_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Un Doble Cumpleaños**

Los días transcurrieron como hojas que se lleva el viento, la mañana del 31 pintaba para ser un día perfecto. Harry despertó feliz como siempre, desde que Hermione era su esposa. Tomó sus gafas, y... Se sobresaltó al ver que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 AM

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a prisa, como un niño con juguete nuevo brincó los dos últimos escalones de las gradas. En la puerta de la antesala había un letrero encantado que decía:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_¡Harry y Lily!_

_¡Los Amo!_

Claramente visible, con letras verdes y azules que cambiaban continuamente de color.

Harry entró en el comedor y Hermione al verlo lo saludó.

¡Hola mi amor, buenos días! - él la abrazó, después cargó a Lily y la colocó en su silla diciéndole - ¡Felicidades, mi corazón!- Y dirigiéndose a Hermione atrayéndola hacia él.

¡Harry, espera! ¡Voy a tirar el almuerzo! -exclamó.

¡Oye Her, volviste a dejarme dormir! -se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Tenía que consentirte, es tu cumple -justificó sonriente.

Sí, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado... -negó él.

Harry estaré bien, me siento bien. El simple hecho de estar embarazada no quiere decir que sea una inútil, ok -recalcó.

Yo no dije que lo fueras Her, sólo que...

Nada, te preocupas demasiado. Tranquilo -dijo con voz despreocupada.

Es que recuerda que el sanador dijo que debías guardar reposo cuando... -la miró preocupado.

Me sintiera mal, y yo me siento perfectamente bien. ¡Y luego dices que mi madre es la que exagera! - sonrió mientras servía el desayuno para los tres.

Siéntate Her, yo lo hago, va –le guiñó el ojo y le quitó los platos de la mano.

Ay Harry, ves lo que decía. ¡Exageras!-dijo soltando una risita.

Y mejor yo le doy la papilla a Lily, porque si no luego termino teniendo que limpiar a dos. Como si tuviera dos bebés en lugar de una, y mira que James aún no cuenta -dijo a continuación, negando con resignación.

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

A las 2:30 llegó la primera sorpresa del día... ¡Sus suegros!

Tocaron a la puerta, y al abrir allí estaban. En compañía de otra persona que Harry sólo conocía por fotografías y algunas veces en conversaciones, una tía de Hermione.

¡Ay no!- pensó Harry, sin embargo los recibió con una sonrisa muy efusiva y tan poco natural.

¡Hola, bienvenidos!

No era que le cayeran mal los padres de Her, al contrario, se llevaba de maravilla con el señor Granger. Pero en lo que se refería a la dulce señora Granger era otra cosa, Harry aún recordaba cuando... decidieron casarse Hermione y él, sus palabras estaban muy bien grabadas en su mente.

_¡Están muy jóvenes para un paso así de grande, el éxito de un matrimonio implica responsabilidad! Pero allá ustedes._ –Já, cómo se atrevió a decirlo, si ella se casó de esa edad; y para colmo su hija estuvo a punto de pisar el altar con Draco. Aunque según sabía a ese matrimonio, ellos, sus suegros; se oponían rotundamente. Lo que le alegraba. Y también claramente recordaba con gracia la vez que les dieron la noticia de que los harían abuelos, y de cómo la mamá de Her casi se desmaya, pero cambió su forma de tratar a Hermione de una niña a una bebé; con sus extremados cuidados. Aunque él no se quedaba atrás, eso le ponía de nervios ya que su linda suegrita se la pasaba metida casi todo el santo día en su casa de ellos.

Menos mal que con el nuevo embarazo de Her ya no tanto, y sólo los visitaba de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo los fines de semana, o fechas muy especiales. Harry supuso que su suegro tenía algo qué ver con eso y puso un poco de alto en su esposa, ya que ellos necesitaban privacidad.

La señora Granger pasó de prisa y al ver a su hija gritó con emoción. Hermione se acercó a la puerta para recibirlos, con Lily en brazos.

¡Herm, hija! ¡Mi vida!- la abrazó y la besó.

Harry se quedó en la puerta y esperó a que pasaran el señor Granger y su hermana.

¿Cómo has estado, Harry? -saludó a su yerno.

Bien, gracias señor Andrew -se estrecharon las manos.

Por cierto, ¡felicidades! -lo felicitó su suegro. En tanto la mamá de Her la bombardeaba con cuestiones que la aturdían.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo vas?, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¡¡No debes cargar a esta muñequita tanto tiempo, podría hacerle daño al bebé!! - volteó a ver a su yerno con ojos de: Y tú qué haces ahí paradote, ¡ayúdala! Harry comprendió la mirada y dijo.

Her, dame a mi hija – pero su suegra le ganó y la cargó, él la miró de una forma ácida.

Ay, a ver preciosura, ven con tu abuela.

Sofía, ya déjala respirar –

Está bien, ya voy, sólo saludaba a mi niña. Al cederle el paso a su esposo él también saludó a su hija.

¡Hola, hija! -dijo sonriendo.

¡Hola, papi!-saludó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mira quién viene con nosotros - apartándose par descubrir a su hermana, la cual Her aún no había visto.

¡¡Tía!!

¡Hola Herm, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Qué crecida estás! –comentó - Veo que ya no eres una niña, no te veo desde que tenías 18 años. ¡Qué mala onda eres!

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió ácidamente, mientras Her se ruborizaba.

Al entrar en la sala...

Tía, te presento a Harry, mi esposo. Y esta es mi hija Lily.

Encantada, yo soy Mariam Granger. Soy la hermana menor del padre de Hermione.

Un placer - respondió Harry.

¡¡Hasta que conozco al famoso Harry Potter!!

¿Famoso?- Harry pensó esto y se quedó confuso y sorprendido. Mariam Granger continuaba hablando.

Todo el tiempo Andrew y Sofía hablan de ti, y recuerdo que Hermione también lo hacía desde los once años. Más la última vez que la vi…-vio significativamente a su sobrina. Harry volteó a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa y una mueca de sorpresa, Her sólo se ruborizó más.

¡Qué hermosa criatura tienen! Idéntica a ti Herm, con excepción de sus ojos que son los de su padre. Harry aún sorprendido por lo que dijo de que Hermione hablaba de él aún antes de conocerlo. Reaccionó y observó, no sabía por qué tía Mariam le empezaba a caer mal.

¿Y cómo dices que se llama? -preguntaba mientras observaba a la pequeña ojiverde, quien estaba en brazos de su abuela.

Lily -respondió con orgullo, Herm.

¿Lily?, ¡¿Sólo Lily?!

Bueno tía, así le decimos de cariño. Su nombre completo es Lilytzy Brillet -dijo con vacilación.

Ah, ok ¡Lindo nombre!- pero en realidad pensó que era un poco raro, y estaba mejor llamarle Lily.

¿Y qué nombre piensan ponerle al nuevo bebé? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry y yo hemos decidido que se llamará… Nickolas James-exclamó Hermione.

Nickolas, porque nos gusta su significado. Y James en memoria de su abuelo paterno -explicó, dicho esto con una mirada se disculpó con su padre.

¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué significa?-quiso saber.

¡La victoria de un pueblo!- esta vez fue Harry quien respondió.

Para ellos ese nombre significaba mucho ya que habían planeado llamarle así a su hijo, porque la victoria de un pueblo fue cuando él, Harry, había vencido a Voldemort. Y tanto magos como muggles quedaron libres del terror, aunque para el mundo mágico significaba más. Ya que ellos sabían quién era el causante de ese terror.

Además ambos estaban de acuerdo que era el nombre perfecto para el fruto de su amor, ese amor que fue el motivo de la derrota del mal.

Por simple curiosidad, ¿qué significa el de Lily?-Mariam arqueó una ceja.

Ah, significa "Luz brillante"-aclaró la ojimiel.

Um, también es lindo el significado -opinó.

¿Cuándo nace tu bebé, Her? Por lo visto no te falta mucho -dijo evaluando la pancita de su sobrina. Her se incomodó un poco, le estaba insinuando que estaba gordita, ¿o qué?

¿Cuántos meses tienes?-volvía a preguntar.

Siete, y según el sanador en septiembre nace -respondió, su mirada marrón brilló.

¿El que? -respingó su tía.

¡Mi medico! -se apresuró a decir.

¡Ah, Qué bien! Con suerte y nace en tu cumpleaños, Herm.

¡Ojalá! -contestó una sonriente Hermione. -Así los cumpleaños de nuestros hijos coincidirán con el de Harry y el mío.

Harry cada vez se sentía más incómodo con la presencia de tía Mariam, ya que en parte le recordaba a tía Petunia. Y no porque fueran parecidas físicamente, pues la tía de Her era de pelo café y ojos color miel. Alta, y sí delgada, pero no tanto como la tía de él. Su voz era una mezcla de dulzura e intelectualidad.

Según tenía entendido ella impartía clases de ciencias en una universidad muggle, en Irlanda. La razón por la cual casi no viajaba a Londres... Y en efecto le caía mal por ser un tanto metiche.

Como toda la familia de Her, tía Mariam era muggle y se la pasaba preguntando diversas cosas que había en la casa de ellos. Aunque ya sabía que Hermione era bruja aún se sorprendía de la magia.

¡Está linda su casa! -observó.

¡Gracias! -respondían ambos.

Y en verdad lo era...

La casa tenía dos pisos y una fachada hermosa pintada de color blanco, con un estilo arquitectónico muy singular. Un jardín precioso lleno de rosales, y por dentro una estancia grande y cómoda.

Al entrar estaba el vestíbulo e inmediatamente la sala, al lado contrario de ella el comedor y en medio las escaleras al piso superior, las cuales eran de madera.

La sala estaba decorada elegante y acogedoramente, con sillones muy lindos y cómodos. Las alfombras de color beige y cortinas azules cielo, la estancia pintada de color verde agua y muebles con acabados coloniales. Al fondo una chimenea, la cual utilizaban para transportarse por medio de la red flu de vez en cuando, ya que Lily era pequeña y no podía aparecerse. Pero preferían utilizar el auto, como personas normales.

En las paredes estaban colocados diversos cuadros, tanto de paisajes como de ellos... En el colegio, en su boda, de Lily recién nacida.

La cocina estaba continua del comedor, y dividida por una barra de azulejos. Por cierto muy ordenada. Casi, porque cuando Lily encontraba las comidas demasiado divertidas parecía un campo de batalla. Claro después de la guerra, cosa que Hermione solucionaba con un movimiento de la varita. Aunque utilizaban la magia siempre que podían trataban de no necesitarla.

En el piso superior se encontraban las habitaciones, en un pasillo decorado con fotos y cuadros, que conducía a ellas. Primero se encontraba la de ellos, una habitación algo espaciosa y muy linda... Al entrar se podía apreciar la estancia, enmedio la cama matrimonial con sábanas de manta fina y almohadas de plumas. Con mesillas de noche de cada lado y lámparas sobre ellas. Y un reloj del lado de Harry. Tenía alfombra de color azul bajito, las paredes lucían un color azul agua y en ellas fotos familiares...

De Harry en el colegio atrapando la snitch, Hermione con Crookshanks. De su boda, de sus padres de Harry, de Her embarazada de Lily y el ojiverde besando su vientre. Y muchas más de la pequeña en portarretratos del estante. Se encontraban también sillones para descansar y leer, con un escritorio cerca de la ventana. La cual estaba cubierta con cortinas verde agua, por ella entraba mucha claridad.

La habitación siguiente pertenecía a Lily, también extensa y muy bonita. Adecuada para una bebé hija de magos aunque también con conexión muggle, su decoración se notaba había sido cuidada en cada detalle. En especial el móvil de la cuna que eran unas lechuzas, la cuna era muy bonita con cobertores de snitch y escobas. En general la habitación lucía muy parecida a la de un bebé muggle, con excepciones como la cuna y algunos juguetes, pero hasta ahí. El color que tenían las paredes eran rosas pastel a juego con las cortinas y objetos en conjunto, el techo iluminado por estrellas brillantes de plástico y algunas noches sus padres hacían un hechizo para que pareciera el cielo de noche. Siempre y cuando estuviera estrellado.

La continua de la de Lily estaba reservada para James, con los mismos decorados a excepción de los colores que eran en verde y azul pastel. La última era para las visitas, casi siempre familia de Hermione. Entiéndase sus padres, y ocupada todo el tiempo del primer embarazo de Hermione, por su linda mamá.

***********

A las 3:00 en punto llegó la salvación para Harry, quien comenzaba a aburrirse con la plática de su suegra y sus famosos consejos, sumando ahora los de su cuñada, hacia Her. Él y su suegro sólo escuchaban casi al punto de que el señor Granger se quedó dormido y él casi le hacía compañía... Pero para su fortuna alguien llamó a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con la cara familiar de Ron, quien venía con una muchacha muy linda. De ojos azules y cabello lacio y rubio, de unos 21 años. Cargando dos pequeños casi idénticos, sólo cambiaban en el color del cabello, pero sus caras y pecas sin duda alguna eran las de Ron.

¡Hola, Harry! ¿podemos pasar?-sonrió el pelirrojo.

¡Claro, adelante!

Primero los saludó y les cedió el paso, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó varias voces conocidas. Que gritaban al mismo tiempo ¡¡Sorpresa!!

Al comprobar de quién provenían esas voces tan familiares se encontró con una verdadera sorpresa. La familia de Ron en la puerta de su casa.

Fred, George y Ginny llegaron esta mañana de su viaje - dijo Ron. _(la verdad es que los Weasley viajaban continuamente desde que los gemelos tenían éxito con la tienda de bromas, y dos lo preferían así por llevarse lejos a Ginny. Quien después de la boda de Harry con Hermione quedó lastimada y los gemelos trataban de que olvidara de esa forma, conociendo países y lugares diferentes __con gente nueva.)_

Y mamá quería darles la bienvenida, pero les recordé que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Y como cada año, después de su boda. Hermione te lo festejaría, sólo que ahora con el de su hija.

¡Yo no necesitaba recordatorios del cumpleaños de Harry, me sé de memoria su fecha de nacimiento!- aclaró la pequeña hermana de Ron, que de pequeña no tenía ya nada. Se había convertido en una mujer de 21 años muy guapa y sexy.

¡Hola, Harry! ¿piensas dejarnos en la puerta?-dijo la pelirroja.

¡Ay no, claro que no! Pasen-respondió un sorprendido Harry.

Inmediatamente la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre Harry, dándole un fuerte abrazo como si fuera su hijo consentido.

¡HARRY!, ¡OH HARRY! ¡Cuánto Tiempo Sin Verlos, Creo Que Desde Hace 2 Meses! - gritó con emoción la mamá de Ron.

Tú y Hermione nos han abandonado mucho en este tiempo - añadió la señora Weasley, bajando el tono de voz.

¡Ya mamá, déjalo respirar! -dijo Fred, viendo a su gemelo y apartándola de Harry. La señora Weasley entró en la casa y se dirigió a la sala.

Hola muchacho, veo que te convertiste en un muchacho grande - saludó Fred.

¡En mi opinión, todo un hombre! – puntualizó George.

Oh, veo que nos hiciste caso en eso de unirte a los muchachos grandes… Pero no nos referíamos a tan rápido -se rieron los gemelos.

¡Ay chicos, no lo molesten! – dijo la voz de su pelirroja hermana, abriéndose paso entre ellos se acercó al ojiverde.

Es cierto que cambiaste, ¡Te pusiste más guapo!-lo dijo de manera coqueta - Pero ojalá sigas siendo el mismo chico agradable de siempre, al menos eso espero. Dicho esto dirigió una mirada ácida a la castaña esposa de Harry, quien había llegado al vestíbulo para recibir a las visitas. Ginny abrazó y besó al ojiverde en la mejilla.

¡Felicidades, Harry! -Él se sintió incómodo y la alejó dándole las gracias.

Tú tampoco eres una niña, estás muy cambiada y muy bonita – dijo algo apenado.

Hermione se puso seria más sin embargo también saludó a los recién llegados, con Lily en los brazos. Quizá en el fondo sí quería que Ginny recordara que ella, Hermione, era la esposa de Harry. Por si se le ocurría seguirlo cortejando, aunque quería confiar en ésta y en la promesa que hizo de aceptar el amor entre ella y Harry. Al fin y al cabo llevaban casi tres años sin verse y tal vez ya se hubiera olvidado del ojiverde.

Primero saludó a la señora Weasley, quien se reunió en la sala con la familia de Her, segundo a los gemelos. Quienes al verla la halagaron mucho y también siguieron a su mamá a la sala.

Ginny continuaba en el vestíbulo.

¡Hello, Ginny! –saludó Her.

¡Qué tal! -respondió desganadamente, pero de manera disimulada.

Harry, quien no se había dado cuenta de que su esposa los observaba desde hace un rato y se sorprendió al verla.

¡Her!, ¡¡Qué haces cargando a Lily!!- se acercó a cargar a su hija, sin querer hizo aun lado a Ginny por ir deprisa hacia Hermione, la pelirroja se molestó.

Harry, sólo quería que Lily también recibiera a sus invitados. ¡Lo sigo afirmando, te preocupas demasiado!-lo miró como si exagerara.

¿Demasiado?, Sólo prevengo -contradijo.

Y usted princesita, debe acostumbrarse a que yo la cargo siempre. Mamá no debe agitarse demasiado. ¡No ves que con tu hermanito es suficiente!-decía dirigiéndose a la pequeña que tenía en brazos, llevándola hasta donde estaban los demás en la sala.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione se quedaban en el vestíbulo, platicando.

¿Cómo has estado?-comenzó la castaña - La última vez que te vi fue el día de mi boda y de ahí no te volví a ver, hasta ahora. Pero según supe por tus padres has viajado mucho con los gemelos y estudiaste en Irlanda, ¿cierto?

En verdad veo que te han enterado muy bien de mi vida, como si de verdad te importara -dijo ácidamente.

¿Qué dices Ginny?, si en verdad me importas. Eres una de mis mejores amigas del colegio, si no es que la única…

Si tú lo dices - ironizó la pelirroja fríamente, y en su mente pensó _(-¡Hipócrita!, cómo se atreve a llamarme amiga si me traicionó casándose con el amor de mi vida_). Más sin embargo articuló una fría sonrisa.

No tengo que preguntar cómo has estado tú, porque por lo visto estás feliz. Ron me dijo que tenías una hija, pero ahora me encuentro con la sorpresa de que estás embarazada de nuevo. Y tú hija apenas es una bebé.

¿Cuántos meses tienes?-expresó intencional.

¡Siete!-respondió una retadora Hermione, que no le gustaba el tono en el cual Ginny le hablaba.

¡Ah!-dijo arqueando las cejas- Tu hija tenía sólo cinco meses cuando te embarazaste de nuevo, ¿no?

Sí, así es. Pero fue porque Harry y yo así lo decidimos -contestó tajante la castaña.

Oh bien, entonces tu familia es estupenda. ¡Me alegro! –dijo esto de manera ácida y con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz. (En el fondo Ginny aún no olvidaba a Harry, pero les había hecho creer a todos que sí. El único que realmente sabía la verdad era Ron, al cual había convencido últimamente; pero continuaba receloso por si las dudas).

Gracias… ¿debo tomar esto como un halago?

La situación entre ambas se tensaba cuando...

¡Hermione!, ¡Ginny! Qué hacen aquí todavía, si las estamos esperando -dijo la esposa de Ron.

Ay Luna, ya vamos. Discúlpenme lo descortés, pero Ginny y yo teníamos tantas cosas de qué hablar después de no vernos en tanto tiempo -se disculpaba Her.

(Sí, Luna Lovegood es la tan misteriosa señora Weasley)

Claro, pero tienes que ver lo graciosos que se ven Ron y Harry jugando como niños, con Lily y los mellizos -dijo la rubia.

En efecto, los 2 jugaban con los tres bebés, muy divertidos en la sala.

Al ver entrar a Her, Harry se acercó y le preguntó el motivo de su retraso y ella le respondió lo mismo que a Luna.

Le decía a Harry que Lily es una niña muy obediente, en cambio Roy y Marín... ¡No señor, con ellos la casa tiembla!-exclamó Ron.

¡Ya exagerado, mis niños son unos ángeles!- continuó Luna.

¡Ah sí, ángeles!- Ron sonrió con incredulidad.

Y yo le digo que es porque no ha visto cuando Lily encuentra el desayuno divertido, o cualquier comida. Terminan, o bien en las paredes ¡o sobre mí!-dijo Harry.

¡Imagínate si tuvieras gemelos! -rió Ron.

¡Pues como si los tuviera, Lily vale por mil! No sé cómo vamos a hacerle Her y yo ahora que nazca James, ¡vamos a necesitar mil manos!-exclamó estremecido.

Pues yo no tengo mil manos y puedo con los mellizos -dijo ufanándose Ron.

¡Ya presumidos, si nosotras somos las que los cuidamos casi todo el tiempo y jamás nos quejamos! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Luna y Hermione.

Además nosotras los tuvimos. ¿Quién sufrió más? -añadió la castaña, intercambiando una mirada con la ojiazul.

Ron y Harry respondieron - Estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes, pero nosotros también tuvimos estragos. -dijo el pelirrojo, frotándose la cabeza.

Luna rió recordando que en un desmayo de Ron consecuencia de su embarazo, cayó en el piso de piedra del ministerio de magia y se lastimó la cabeza. Casi siempre corría con la suerte de caer en un lugar acojinado, pero aquella ocasión no fue así.

Y yo también - continuó Harry, quien también recordaba esos estragos. En especial la vez que le dio antojo de una tarta de cerezas y llevó a Hermione a un restaurante muy fino, y después de comer le dieron nauseas terribles tanto que terminó vomitando sobre la mesa. Fue algo realmente bochornoso y asqueroso. Hermione también rió igual que Luna, recordándolo.

¿Ya te acordaste, Her? -dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a su esposa.

Ah, este... sí - sonrió.

¡Cómo olvidarlo!, si no hemos podido volver a ese restaurante -dijo burlona.

Mientras platicaban los demás entablaban conversaciones ajenas a ellos, su suegra de Harry platicaba animadamente con su cuñada, el señor Granger dormía. Los gemelos jugaban ahora con los pequeños, mientras la señora Weasley los veía, y Ginny observaba a los matrimonios hablando de sus recuerdos con una cara de nostalgia.

Pensando qué hubiera pasado si ella estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, sería muy feliz.

En ese instante sintió una rabia hacia la castaña, al principio de todo tenía la esperanza de que el noviazgo de ellos era pasajero... Pero cuando decidieron casarse el mundo se derrumbó para la menor de los Weasley; y cada vez que los veía juntos volvía a ocurrir ese mar de sentimientos encontrados. Más ahora que ellos tenían una hija en común y esperaban un segundo bebé.

Harry, quien no se percataba de que en ese instante el corazón de la pelirroja lloraba por dentro, siguió con el tema de los pequeños.

¿Luna y tú no piensan tener más hijos? -cuestionó el ojiverde.

Por el momento no hemos pensado en eso, Merlín me libre de volver a tener mellizos -negó estremecido, con voz de pánico.

¡Ay sí, como si tú los hubieras tenido!-rió Luna.

Por lo visto ustedes ni siquiera lo planearon nada más actuaron, ¿verdad? -intervino la voz de Ginny.

¡Claro que lo planeamos! -contestó un sorprendido Harry. -¡Y tal vez tengamos más! –agregó sonriendo.

¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó asustada la castaña.

Bueno, dije tal vez…-vaciló.

¡Ajá!, ¡Con gusto si tú los das a luz, claro que acepto!

Pero Her, en San Mugo existe un embrujo para eliminar el dolor del parto -opinó el pecoso.

Sí Ron, pero a mi linda suegra no le gusta la idea y no deja que se lo hagan a su hija -informó el ojiverde.

Oh, pero si ella no es la que está en su lugar -decía sorprendido.

Miren, dejen de hablar de eso que nada más de pensarlo creo que se me adelantará el parto –la castaña comenzó a respirar lento.

¡¿Her, qué te ocurre?!-saltó alarmado el de gafas.

¡Nada!, No te alarmes Harry. Sólo fue una patadita de James, ya pasó -lo tranquilizó.

¡Ah, qué susto me has dado! -suspiró aliviado.

Amigo, tranquilo -le dio una palmada en el hombro- ¡Ay por cierto, se me olvidaba darte tu regalo!- exclamó Ron.

Espero que te sea útil, es una agenda para que te organices ahora que vamos a entrar a trabajar por fin al ministerio de magia. Pero con Her a tu lado no creo que la necesites -dijo esto en un susurro para que tanto Hermione y Luna que estaban cerca no lo escucharan. Harry sonrió y dijo: ¡Ron!

¡Tan sólo bromeaba!, Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ginny por fin habló de nuevo desde la tajante repuesta de Harry, pero su comentario fue hiriente y mal intencionado hacia Hermione.

¿Y qué te regaló tu esposa, Harry? ¿Acaso un libro o un reloj controlador?-dijo con voz de burla.

Hermione iba a responderle cuando... el ojiverde se le adelantó diciendo:

Su regalo es el mejor que jamás haya recibido.

Sí, ¿y qué es?-entornó la mirada.

Ser mi esposa y dos hijos maravillosos. Aunque el segundo aún no nace, sé bien que es parte de mí -asentó con reto.

¡Sí por supuesto Harry, y nadie duda que sea el mejor!-intervino Ron, que se había percatado de la tensa situación.

***

¡¡Bueno, ya es hora de partir el pastel!! ¡Todos acérquense!-exclamó Luna.

Los demás que estaban concentrados en sus pláticas no se habían dado cuenta de la tensa situación entre Hermione y Ginny. Poco apoco se fueron acercando al comedor, primero los señores Granger con la tía de Her, luego la señora Weasley seguida por los gemelos. Quienes cargaron a sus sobrinos, Fred sostuvo a Royer, un pequeño con el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules. Y George a Marín, que a diferencia de su mellizo tenía el cabello intensamente rojo igual a todos los Weasley, también de ojos azules. Harry se acercó y cargó a su pequeña princesa, llegó al comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos.

A ver, primero fotografiemos a los del cumpleaños solos, después a los tres Potter. Bueno, cuatro -dijo Ron, observando la mirada de complicidad de Harry. - Y por último todos, va.

¡Ya está! -exclamó después de los muchos flasheasos.

La fiesta continuaba y todos volvían a concentrarse en sus charlas.

¡Oh cielos Harry, aún no lo puedo creer!

¿Creer qué, señora Weasley?

¡Que tú y Her estén casados y con dos hijos! ¡Imagínate, mi Ronnie con mellizos de año y medio!-exclamaba conmovida. - Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el andén 9 y ¾, con tu carita de niño inocente y asustado -citó, Harry se ruborizó.

Simplemente sorprendente todo lo que ha pasado en 12 años, ¿no?

¡Lástima que Fred y George siguen sin querer sentar cabeza!-hizo una mueca negativa y resignada.

¡¿Y para qué queremos casarnos, madre?!- dijeron los gemelos, que habían estado escuchándola.

Ah vaya, tal vez mamá piensa que nos gustaría que nos ordenaran a mí y a George como a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ronnie y hasta el inocente y asustado Harry - se decían uno al otro los gemelos, en tono de burla hacia su progenitora.

¡Oigan chicos, a mí no me metan por favor! -aclaró un sonrojado Harry.

¡No, ya sé! ¡Tal vez mamá quiere más nietos de los que ya tiene!- puntualizó George.

Si no le vasta con William, París _(hijos de Bill y Fleur, de 7 y 4 años respectivamente)_ Karl, Hallie _(hijos de Charlie y Melanie, una bruja de Rumania. De 6 y 3 años)_ Paul, Paola _(hijos de Percy y Penélope, de 5 y 2 años) _Los mellizos Royer y Marín_ (estos últimos hijos de Ron y Luna, de año y medio)_ –Oh, se me olvidaba que también Lily y James cuentan -Finalizó Fred.

Porque déjame decirte esto madre, ¡No esperes eso de nosotros!- rotundizó George.

Exacto, no nos vemos cuidando niños en la tienda de bromas -continuó Fred.

Sí, podría pasar un accidente que lamentaríamos mucho -aclaró George.

¡YA BASTA DE BROMAS!, ¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA! -reprendió molesta la señora Weasley, mientras los gemelos se reían.

¡Por favor, déjense de comportar como niños! ¡Son hombres de 26 años! -seguía regañándolos.

¡Discúlpalos, cielo!- dijo refiriéndose a Harry.

¡Ay madre!, dices que somos Fred y yo los que nos comportamos como niños. ¡Y tú tratas a Harry peor que a un niño! –comentó George, Harry se incomodó.

Mientras tanto Hermione platicaba animadamente con Luna de los pequeños y de algunos síntomas que últimamente tenía ella, observando jugar a las criaturas.

Ron charlaba con el señor Granger, La señora Granger enfrascada en una conversación con su cuñada sobre cuánto había cambiado Londres desde la última vez que los visitó.

Ginny en tanto recorría la casa de los Potter.

***

Aún falta mi regalo -intervino Harry, desligándose de la conversación de la señora Weasley y los gemelos. Que había comenzado a ser una discusión un tanto familiar pues la señora Weasley aprovechó para reprenderlos de que no habían cambiado en nada durante el tiempo que dejaron de verse.

Se acercó y cargó a su pequeña hija y le mostró un paquete largo que al parecer era una escobita de juguete.

Y en efecto cuando Harry quitó la envoltura descubrió ante los ojos de la bebé y los demás que se habían acercado con curiosidad.

¡Ay no Harry!, ¡Mi bebé está muy chiquita!-gritó asustada Hermione.

¡Tranquilízate mi amor, no vuela muy alto! Sólo es para que mi princesa se vaya familiarizando con el Quidditch, y algún día si ella decide juegue en el equipo de su casa - sonrió el ojiverde en tono de calma.

Ginny, quien había visto todo no tardó en agredir a Hermione diciéndole una indirecta muy directa.

¿Qué Hermione, acaso tienes miedo de que tu hija sea igual de miedosa que tú y ni siquiera se atreva a usar una escoba?

¡Claro que no!, Pero sólo... -Her iba a responder la indirecta pero Ron se adelantó.

¡Sólo cuida a su hija porque es su tesoro!, ¡Igual que mi madre te cuidaba y sigue cuidándote aunque tengas 21 años!-dijo de manera cortante.

Y será mejor irnos, Luna y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana. Y los niños ya tienen sueño -terminó un molesto Ron.

¡Ah sí, vámonos! –exclamó la señora Weasley, que se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que se retirarían. -¡Miren la hora que es, son las nueve de la noche!

Yo no me quiero ir, aún es temprano. ¡Adelántense ustedes!-dijo en forma caprichosa Ginny.

Además estuve viendo que la casa de Harry tiene una habitación para huéspedes, y ya que Hermione siempre me dijo que su casa sería como la mía, pues ahora le tomo la palabra pues no se me antoja viajar estoy muy cansada para la red flu -argumentó. – O cualquier medio de transporte -añadió antes de que alguien de su familia alegara. Sin embargo Ron sí alegó diciendo que podía aparecerse en la casa de ellos. Lamentablemente Hermione aceptó que Ginny se quedara para demostrar que no había ningún resentimiento de su parte.

Miren, Ginny tiene razón. Es mi amiga y yo siempre la invité a mi casa, además mi esposo y yo siempre pasábamos los últimos días de vacaciones en la madriguera en los tiempos del colegio. Y ella compartía conmigo su habitación... Y como ella dice, ahora que me toma la palabra de quedarse en mi casa, pues no se la voy a negar -dijo la castaña mientras a Harry la idea no le caía en gracia, pero aceptó por no contrariar delante de los demás a su esposa.

¡¿Ya ven?!, Entonces me voy a dormir. ¡Que descansen bien y buen viaje!-Se despidió de su familia que la miraba atónita y no pudieron seguir insistiendo que ella se fuera, porque eso sería agravar el problema. Y al fin y al cabo Hermione se comportaba como lo que era, toda una mujer madura y razonable que no se fijaba en las niñerías de la menor de los Weasley.

Bien, entonces mañana llegas a la casa, Ginny -Ron la miró significativamente, ella lo desafió con la mirada y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios.

Harry, tal vez no podamos venir a desayunar pero nos veremos mañana en la comida, va -dicho esto Ron se despidió de sus amigos algo tenso, sin embargo sonrió.

Bueno, nos veremos pronto… espero que Her y tú no nos abandonen de nuevo durante tanto tiempo. ¡Visítennos, no lo duden! Ah y cuiden a esta preciosa muñequita –se despidió una sonriente señora Weasley, haciéndole una caricia a la pequeña que Harry sostenía en sus brazos. -¡Y de nuevo gracias por recibir a Ginny, espero y no cause molestias!-añadió.

¡Mañana nos veremos hija, que descanses!-se dirigió a su pelirroja hija.

Sí, mamá - dijo Ginny de manera desesperada cuando su madre salió de la casa dando un último beso en la mejilla a Hermione, quien le respondió de manera educada que tener a su hija de huésped no era ninguna molestia. Claro que la señora Weasley sabía que en el fondo sí lo era pero no cuestionó a la señora Potter, al contrario, se admiró de su carácter tan de maduro; porque ella en su lugar después de la manera en que se comportó su pelirroja hija la hubiera corrido lo más pronto posible de su casa.

¡Hasta pronto, muchacho!-dijeron lo gemelos- ¡Cuídate Hermione, cada día estás más linda!

¡Gracias! -respondió apenada la castaña, y los gemelos salieron también de la casa.

Sí, nos vemos mañana, Her. Que descanses bien, ha sido un día muy largo y no te olvides de lo que hablamos -dijo Luna, quien trataba de retener a la inquieta Marín.

En tanto Ron le decía a Harry - Si mi hermana se vuelve molesta antes de mañana, háblame y yo vendré por ella. Ahora no puedo aparecerme en mi casa porque vengo con los mellizos así que tuvo la mejor excusa para poder quedarse.

¿Ron, qué haces? Hay que irnos, nos espera un fastidioso viaje en coche - decía su ojiazul esposa.

Bueno compañero, nos vemos - y salía detrás de Luna con Roy en brazos, dormido.

Vaya, hija. Creo nosotros también nos vamos yendo, porque ya es de noche y mañana también tenemos que trabajar y acompañaremos a tú tía al aeropuerto para que tome su vuelo a Irlanda -dijo la madre de Hermione.

¿Tan pronto te marchas, tía?-exclamó su sorprendida sobrina.

Sí, Her lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pues tengo otros lugares que visitar en mi tour -dijo sonriendo, en tono de popstar.

¡Ah, lástima!-suspiró la castaña.

Te prometo regresar a visitarlos en mis próximas vacaciones, por lo mientras no dejen de escribirme.

Y Harry, cuida bien a mi sobrina… porque es mi consentida. ¡Y a sus preciosos angelitos!

Claro, cómo no los voy a cuidar. ¡Si son mi tesoro! -respondió el ojiverde esposo de Hermione.

Bueno claro, sólo era una recomendación, pero nunca está demás. Aunque sé por medio de mi hermano que tú eres muy responsable, espero sigas así.

No hay cuidado -contestó un impaciente Harry

Bien ahora nos vamos, hasta pronto- los padres de Her y su tía se despidieron de los Potter.

Tras cerrar la puerta después de que los Granger se marcharon, Hermione comenzó a levantar las cosas y el desorden causado por la fiesta, mientras Harry subía las gradas para llevar a descansar a su bebé, quien ya dormía.

Al llegar a la habitación de Lily su papá la acostó en su cuna y se quedó un rato observándola mientras ella soñaba y sonreía.

Harry pensó:

Duerme princesa, que tus sueños sean lindos. Ojalá y estés soñando con un paraíso. Hasta mañana, mi amor -la besó en la frente, después salió de la recamara apagando la luz tras de él. Dejando brillar las estrellas del cielo que iluminaban los aposentos de la pequeña Potter por el hechizo que Harry hizo para que pareciera el cielo de afuera.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su bella esposa.

Her, deja todo como está. Vámonos a dormir, es hora de que tú descanses.

Harry sólo levantaba algunas cosas, pero ahora subo.

Exacto, ahora mismo -la cargó.

No, ay HARRY ¡Qué haces! ¡No, bájame! Ja,ja,ja -se empezaba a reír.

Te dije que nos vamos a descansar, ok señora necia. Y no la voy a bajar hasta que lleguemos al piso superior.

Está bien, pero hay que apagar la luz -Apagaban las luces y subían las gradas.

En la habitación de ellos... Harry posó con cuidado sobre la cama a una sonriente Hermione.

Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes, Her.

¿En serio?

En verdad, lo digo como es.

¡Harry!

¡Qué, Her!

¿Estás molesto?

¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Tal vez porque acepté que Ginny Weasley se quedara a dormir?

No te niego que sí me molestó, pero es tú casa y sabes bien a quién invitas a ella.

La acepté porque confío en ti y sé que no me defraudarás.

Jamás cuestiones el amor que te tengo, estrella luminosa –dijo el ojiverde mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

Aunque en el fondo me siento un poco extraño e incómodo por su presencia. No me gustó la forma en la que te habló esta tarde.

¿Tú crees que siga sintiendo algo por ti?-preguntó su esposa.

¡Ojalá y no!

Porque me sentiría peor, aún me duele haberla lastimado.

Tienes razón Harry, tampoco me gustó la forma en la que se dirigía a mí. Pero trato de comprenderla, yo me sentía a veces así cuando tú hablabas de Cho Chang.

Sí, pero al menos ella ni siquiera fue mi novia y tú eres mi esposa. Y mejor no hablemos de lo que no pudo ser porque vas a hacer que me sienta culpable, y tal vez suene egoísta pero a mí sólo me importa que nosotros seamos felices. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendamos a pensar en nosotros y no en segundas personas, ok. Porque si seguimos nunca acabamos de enlistar aquellos a quienes en parte les hicimos daño con nuestro matrimonio.

Vuelves a tener razón, mi vida.

Oye también me molestó otra cosa, sabes -dijo Harry en tono de broma.

¿Qué? -preguntó la ojimiel, asustada.

Tu linda madre.

¡Ah, ya me habías asustado! Eso ya no es novedad, que mamá y tú no se lleven.

¡Pero ahora hay algo nuevo!

¿Ah sí…? ¿y qué es?

Haber déjame recordar, cómo iba... Oh, ya me acordé: ¡Ay por dios no puedo creer que mi niña sea madre de una muñequita que parece su hermanita menor! Yo tenía razón de decir que estaba muy chiquita para casarse, y... -Harry imitaba exageradamente a su suegra cuando sintió un almohadazo en la cabeza.

¡Ya basta, Harry James Potter Evans!-lo reprendió una Her en tono molesto, pero risueña.

¡Ay, por lo visto te encanta golpearme! ¡Vas a ver, te demandaré por maltrato físico y tentativa de asesinato por segunda ocasión!

No iba a permitir que te burlaras de mi madre -dijo de forma amenazante.

¡Yo qué!, Eso fue lo que escuché que le decía a tu linda tía.

¡Ah!, ahora te burlas de mi tía y escuchas conversaciones que no te interesan -iba a golpearlo de nuevo.

Espera, te diré algo. En primera no me burlo de ellas y segunda escuché por casualidad, ¡sin querer!

Sí claro, sin querer. ¿Terminaste? -aún con la almohada en alto.

No aún me falta decirte que, sí me interesa porque hablaban de ti y eso me incluye ya que tu mamá me hace ver delante de tus familiares como un asalta cunas, y...

¿Y?

Y ahora pagarás por el almohadazo - esquivó el segundo mientras le hacía cosquillas a su esposa.

¡¡NO!!¡Ha... rry!

Ay no, me estás haciendo reír y despertare...mos a los vecinos.

¡No me importa!

¿Y Lily? -Harry se detuvo y dijo.

Bueno, ella sí. Pero hice un hechizo en su puerta para que no escuchara los ruidos del exterior más sin embargo nosotros sí los de su habitación.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Para que no se despierte en toda la noche, y...-la vio de forma pícara.

Ah ok, ya entiendo. Para que no oiga tus ronquidos, tal vez yo me haga uno en los oídos porque los tapones ya no funcionan, ¡sigo escuchándote!

Jaja graciosita, yo no ronco -puso cara de ofendido, pero seguía sonriendo con esa mirada pícara.

Her, cuando nazca James y tengamos vacaciones haremos un viaje para recordar nuestra luna de miel.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿y con quién se supone dejaremos a los niños, eh?

Bueno... tu mamá de pronto me empezó a caer bien.

¡Oye con mi mamá no, eh!

Bueno pues los llevaremos pero haré un hechizo para que no despierten en toda la noche- rotundizó.

¡Síguele payaso, te estás ganando otro almohadazo!

Damelo y te ganarás otra dosis de cosquillas –advirtió con una amplia sonrisa.

Mejor nos saltamos el almohadazo -comenzó de nuevo a hacerle cosquillas cuando...

¡AY!, ¡AUCH!

¡HER! ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te lastimé?-éste se paraba de la cama asustado y se ponía a dar de vueltas por toda la habitación guardando cosas en maletas y viendo Hermione.

¡Harry! - decía Her.

¿Te sientes mal?, ¿qué pasa? ¡No me asustes!, ¿no va a nacer ahora, verdad?

¡¡HARRY!!-Se hacía oír Her entre los movimientos y cuestionamientos de un nervioso Harry.

¿Qué? -reaccionaba su preocupado esposo, con varias maletas en mano.

¡Tranquilízate! ¡No va a nacer ahora, y no me lastimaste!

¿Ah no?-observó a su esposa, con dudas.

¿Entonces?

Acércate - dijo sonrojada la castaña, con una mirada única. La mirada de una mujer embarazada.

Dame tu mano -Harry se la dio y ella la colocó sobre su vientre y le dijo.

¿Sientes?

Sí -exclamó Harry, aún nervioso.

Nick se está moviendo.

Es tan gracioso, ya había sentido esto cuando estabas embarazada de Lily… y es algo verdaderamente único, Her.

Puedo oír su corazón -dijo colocando su oído a la altura de su vientre de Hermione.

¿Por qué lloras, Harry?

Porque soy tan feliz, estrella… nunca pensé llegar a sentir este sentimiento tan grande hacia una personita que aún no conozco pero sé que existe y es parte de mí y de la persona que más amo y amaré en la vida. Al igual que amé a su hermana desde que estaba en tu vientre, y cada día aumenta ese amor.

¡Ay Harry!- ahora ella también lloraba.

¡¡Her, ya te hice llorar!!

No ángel, tú no me hiciste llorar. Sólo que... también siento ese sentimiento del que tú hablas. Por eso es que no me arrepiento de tener otro bebé aunque muchas personas me hayan criticado y lo sigan haciendo, entre ellas mi madre y Ginny. Jamás cambiaría por nada en el mundo el sentir el contacto con otro ser humano, que es el fruto de mi amor con la persona que decidí compartir mi vida, y si el cielo me envió a este angelito a los cinco meses de Lily… yo lo recibiré con la misma alegría que recibí a su hermanita.

¡Her, yo también lo siento así!-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Ginny te molestó con eso?

Pero Harry ya no pudo continuar hablando pues Hermione lo besó y él le correspondió el beso.

Harry se incorporó del piso y la cargó para después colocarla con delicadeza en la cama y le dijo al oído.

Que tengas dulces sueños mi estrella luminosa - le dio un último beso en la frente, inmediatamente Hermione se quedó dormida.

Harry la observó unos minutos dormir tranquilamente, y se acostó a su lado con una mirada de felicidad.

Mientras una pelirroja se resbalaba poco a poco tras la puerta de la habitación del joven matrimonio. Con lágrimas en los ojos, reprimiendo su llanto y apretando los puños.

Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas.

¡Te odio, algún día me las pagarás todas juntas, Hermione Granger! Mientras tanto disfruta de tu fugaz felicidad y del amor de mi vida, mientras sea tuyo… ¡Eso lo juro!- Dio un golpe con el puño en su mano, se limpió las lágrimas y se retiró a su habitación en el silencio de la noche.

Notas de la autora:

N/a: No es coincidencia que los dos nombres de sus hijos de Harry y Her signifiquen algo relacionado con la claridad, después de haber vivido en las tinieblas antes de que Harry venciera a Voldemort.

Sé que fui un poquito cruel con Ginny, sorry.

Natys: Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, el cumple de Harry y Lily.

Eli potter: Sí, Harry se las ve duras con su hija, espera a que nazca James y se desmaya.

Fátima y Hermionepotter90 gracias por su comentarios.

Anyeli Hazel


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Una Incómoda Visita**

****

Nota: para menores confusiones los pensamientos estarán marcados entre "..."

****

Durante la noche Harry escuchó llantos en la recamara de a lado, era su pequeña hija; salió tratando de no moverse mucho y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposa quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Se puso la bata encima y sus pantuflas, al entrar al cuarto de Lily se llevó una verdadera sorpresa; Ginny se encontraba cargando a la bebé en brazos y… ¿consolándola?

¿Ginny? ¿qué haces? -preguntaba el ojiverde extrañado.

¡Ay! -gritaba la pelirroja, asustada.

¡Harry!

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! - exclamó con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y dejando a la bebé en su cuna.

¡Susto el que tú me diste a mí! -dijo acercándose a la cuna y cargando a su primogénita, inmediatamente la niña dejó de llorar.

¿Qué haces despierta? se supone que deberías estar descansando de tu largo viaje.

¿Yo? este... me levanté al baño y escuché llorar a tu hija. Y bueno como Hermione no venía pues me acerqué a verla y tratar de que volviera a dormir.

Gracias.

Además, sí estoy cansada, pero sufro de insomnio – suspiró con resignación.

¡Quien fuera Hermione! -dijo moviendo la cabeza.

¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Harry confundido.

Ah, este... lo digo porque puede dormir a sus anchas sin preocuparse por cómo está su hija...

¡Claro que se preocupa! sólo que yo hice un hechizo para que ella no la escuche por las noches.

¿Ah sí, por qué? -lo interrogó con el cejo fruncido.

Porque el médico dijo que debe descansar bien por lo del embarazo -respondió tajante.

¡Ah, qué buena excusa! -dijo cono un dejo amargo.

¡No es excusa! -Harry comenzaba a subir su tono.

Yo lo decidí así, por el bien de todos.

Está bien, pero no me grites.

¡Yo no estoy gritando! -dijo subiendo el tono de voz aun más, pero en susurro.

Y será mejor que te vayas a dormir, o por lo menos ve a tú habitación. Gracias por preocuparte por mi hija... yo ya estoy aquí así que ya no es necesario que sigas en la habitación.

¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sí.

Pues tú dirás que el hechizo es por el bien de todos... Pero la verdad pienso que nada más de tu esposa e hijos... porque tuyo, lo dudo por la manera en que te alteras.

Estaré bien, ahora déjame dormir a Lily, si no es molestia -dijo sarcástico, abriendo la puerta.

Ginny salió con aire de ofendida y dobló por el pasillo para entrar en su habitación.

Harry volvió junto a su hija y la durmió en sus brazos arrullándola con una canción, la colocó en su cuna como si fuera de cristal.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes, ahora ocupada por Ginny; la pelirroja entró enfada. Quería gritar, llorar, estaba tan enojada con ella misma, con su corazón ingenuo que la traicionaba por no poder olvidarlo. "_Pero él no merece tus lágrimas"-_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza - _Ahora mismo está haciéndole caricias a su hija, la hija de su esposa sangre sucia… la que se dijo alguna vez ser tu mejor amiga, aquella que juró te ayudaría a conquistar su corazón, del cual ahora ella es dueña_.

¡Ay, por qué Harry! Por qué, dime por qué no puedes verme… estoy aquí en medio de la nada gritando con todas las fuerzas de mi alma porque algún día me dejes de ver como tu hermana y me veas de la misma forma que la miras a ella. ¡Con esos ojos tan verdes que me vuelven loca, los mismos que heredó esa bebé, que pudo haber sido nuestra y no de una traidora dizque amiga -Ginny se repetía esto en su mente y las lágrimas se hacían más, hasta que por fin se acostó sobre la cama y se quedó dormida sin sentir.

En la recamara del matrimonio Potter Granger... después de dormir a su pequeña hija,

Harry entró con delicadeza y se acostó a lado de su esposa… pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y en su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Ginny. En sus pensamientos se decía a sí mismo...

"_Olvídame Ginny, por lo que más quieras… No me gusta lastimarte. Por qué regresaste, debiste quedarte en Irlanda, al menos lejos de mí no te vería sufrir de esa forma y yo podría continuar con mi vida a lado de las personas que más amo ¡lo lamento!, lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos que sé son sinceros"_ - Con esto dando vueltas en su mente también se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente sintió cómo un tibio cuerpo estaba sobre su pecho, sentía un respirar intranquilo. Era de Hermione, y de pronto ella se incorporó asustada... - ¡Lily! –gritó.

¿Qué pasa con Lily? -se incorporó sorprendido.

No, nada -respondió la castaña.

Era un sueño - y volvió a dormir sobre su pecho de Harry, él la observó unos segundos pero al ver que ella estaba durmiendo de nuevo, simplemente la abrazó contra su cuerpo un rato más pues el sol los iluminó pronto y cuando Harry por fin despertó se percató que Her ya no estaba a su lado… inmediatamente se levantó buscándola por toda la habitación pero evidentemente ya no se encontraba allí; entonces escuchó voces en la recamara de a lado. Se quitó la pijama se cambió muy rápido y salió de su cuarto, al entrar en el de Lily vio a Hermione abrazando a la pequeña y trató de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que le decía, pues su esposa estaba llorando; al acercarse oyó algo que lo impresionó mucho...

_¡Te amo mi niña!_ y aunque yo muera por salvarte nunca olvides que te quiero… igual que a James, ambos son lo más importante de mi vida; junto con tu padre.

¡HERMIONE! ¡PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!- habló un Harry asustado.

¡Harry! -dijo nerviosa Her.

¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -lo cuestionó, en forma muy nerviosa.

Desde hace 5min

Este voy a... prepararte el desayuno -lo evadió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me digas por qué llorabas y le decías eso a nuestra hija.

Yo no lloraba, y no... -dijo tartamudeando.

No lo niegues, escuché todo claramente. Y te conozco perfectamente bien, tú me ocultas algo, así que mejor hablas o no sales de esta habitación en mucho tiempo –dijo bloqueando la entrada de la recamara.

Está bien, te diré –contestó resignada la ojimiel.

Tuve un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, que para mí fue muy real; tal vez sea una tontería pero me hizo sufrir demasiado...

¿Qué soñaste? -preguntó sentándola a su lado, y cargando a su bebé.

No lo recuerdo con claridad, todo está borroso en mi mente... -dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Tranquila, como tú dices, quizá y sea una tontería -la abrazó hacia él.

No sé, fue tan real… jamás había soñado algo así desde que nos casamos...

Dime por favor...

Lo que recuerdo es que yo estaba sujeta de las muñecas, era con magia porque no podía liberarme, mi cuerpo ardía de dolor… escuché el llanto de Lily, quería correr a consolarla pero había alguien enfrente de mí que me lo impedía, me empujaba contra el suelo frío y me lanzaba nuevamente la maldición _criciatus,_ gritaba que me odiaba y que iba a pagar muy caro haber puesto mis ojos en... ti -finalizó algo angustiada.

¿Quién era? ¿viste su rostro?

No… pero tenía una voz fría y cruel.

Dijo que me despidiera de mi hija, ¡la tenía también a ella! Con sus manitas me llamaba, eso fue lo que me partió más el alma, más que el dolor de sentir las maldiciones sobre mi cuerpo… entonces mi niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estaba muy asustada, cuando... escuché varias voces más pero no me di cuenta de dónde provenían. Fue cuando pude despertar y te vi ahí a mi lado, sabía que había sido sólo un mal sueño y decidí no agravarlo, sólo te abracé y me sentí protegida... - ella apretaba los ojos y por sus mejillas brotaban nuevamente lágrimas.

¡No llores, mi amor! todo como tú dices fue un mal sueño que no se repetirá… Mucho menos se hará realidad, eso te lo juro.

Trata de olvidarlo, ok –la besó, limpió sus lágrimas y la levantó de la silla.

¡A desayunar! y no te preocupes, que aunque queme la cocina hoy yo hago el desayuno, vale... -del rostro de Her salió una leve sonrisa.

Eso tengo que verlo, además hace tiempo que no pruebo tus exquisitos guisados… y aunque quemes la cocina acepto que tú prepares el desayuno pues no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy -dijo sonriendo y bostezando.

¡Ah, flojita la muchacha, eh! Pero no importa, hoy te consentiré yo a ti - dijo dándole un pequeño pellizco en su nariz

Los dos enamorados salieron de la habitación de su hija abrazados y con Lily en brazos de su padre.

Hermione ya estaba un poco más tranquila, entrando en la cocina descubrieron que la mesa estaba… ¿Puesta?

¡Ginny! –exclamaron los dos asombrados.

¡Buenos días! A mí también me da gusto verlos –dijo colocando los últimos platos en la mesa.

Este... no deberías haberte molestado, eres nuestra invitada -dijo Hermione en tono sorprendido.

No es molestia, la verdad es que... yo tenía hambre y pues preparé algo rápido que sé que le gusta a Harry –dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al ojiverde.

Ah, este... Ginny, gracias pero ya no me gustan tanto y a Her le hace daño esta comida –dijo Harry abriendo los ojos por su sorpresa.

Oh, sí, se me olvidaba… lo siento -lo dijo en tono ácido.

No hay cuidado, pero de todas formas muchas gracias.

¡Her, nadie te va a salvar de mi desayuno, eh! -dijo su esposo, sonriendo.

Pues qué remedio, probaremos tu experimento de desayuno -dijo con una sonrisa de resignación.

Mientras Harry preparaba el desayuno para su esposa e hija, Ginny platicaba con Hermione.

Así que te prohibieron el picante, Her -dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de incredulidad.

Sí, así es… porque debo comer cosas sanas y que no irriten al bebé, según mi ginecólogo.

¿Gine qué...?

Ah, este… es un médico muggle encargado de vigilar la progresión de los embarazos, como los sanadores de San Mugo, y yo consulto a ambos para saber que todo está en orden –informó la castaña.

¿No crees que es algo exagerado? -opinó con amargura.

Lo mismo digo, pero Harry fue el de la idea...- antes de que Her terminara la menor de los Weasley la interrumpió y dijo – Bueno, sólo es un embarazo común y corriente - y probó un bocado de su almuerzo.

Harry contestó algo extrañado, su visita empezaba a comportarse de la misma forma que la tarde anterior.

Nada de exageración, y no es un embarazo cualquiera, es el de mi esposa que espera a nuestro segundo hijo; por lo cual es igual de especial que el de Lily. Yo creo que no soy el único que piensa que cada embarazo de su esposa es especial, la mayoría de los hombres piensan igual.

Bueno, claro que es especial y que todos los hombres piensan lo mismo que tú… nada más de recordar cómo Bill se comportaba cuando Fleur esperaba a sus hijos, ¡Por favor, hacía que ella se sintiera sobreprotegida! -dijo Ginny, tratando de componer su comentario.

¡Ya está! -dijo el ojiverde a su esposa con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando terminó de cocinar.

- ¿Preparada señora para probar la especialidad Potter?

¡Adelante! –dijo Her con cara de estar sentenciada a lanzarse de un acantilado.

Lily sonreía con una carita graciosa al ver cómo su papá servia la comida en su tazón.

¡Hey! No me mires así, no puede saber tan mal tu comida, pruébala y luego opinas.

Her ya desayunaba y ponía cara de haber probado un sabor muy raro, más sin embargo sonrió y continuó comiendo.

¿Qué tal está, Her? -dijo éste, con una sonrisa de esperanza.

¡Exquisito! -contestó la ojimiel, haciendo esfuerzo por pasar el bocado.

De pronto Harry volteó a ver a la pequeña Lily y preguntó- ¿y el tuyo?

Lily sólo pudo escupir en la cara de su padre como respuesta y se comenzó atacar con una risa tierna.

Harry se quedó sorprendido y sólo tuvo tiempo de limpiarse y decir - ¡Oh vamos, no puede saber tan mal! ¿o sí? - Antes de volver a tener la vista cegada por uno cucharada de papilla en la cara, como nueva respuesta.

¡Ya basta, Brill! -decía su padre en tono angustiado. La bebé comenzaba a lanzar la papilla en cualquier dirección y seguía riendo con su tierno ataque.

¡Al parecer no te acuerdas que nunca le prohíbas nada a un Potter! -dijo Hermione sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba con gracia a su esposo quien en ese instante trataba de controlar inútilmente a su hija, pero la situación se salía de su control y terminaba bañado de papilla junto con las paredes y hasta Ginny, que observaba entre extrañada y riendo por primera vez sinceramente en casa de los Potter; quien al recibir el golpe de papilla dejó de hacerlo pero al ver lo chistosa que se veía volvió a reír. Her se levantó de su silla cargó a su hija y dijo.

Voy a cambiarla, te toca limpiar tu tiradero.

¿Eh? Ahora resulta que fui yo ¿no? –se quejó su esposo, boquiabierto y haciendo una mueca de sonreír.

¿Ah no cómo crees, fui yo? -dijo Her sonriendo.

¡Ah, y que quede todo limpiecito sin rastro de comida, eh!

Ginny sonrió de nuevo.

Hermione subió y Harry se sentó, y al probar la papilla también escupió.

Ginny se paró de su asiento y le dijo al ojiverde.

Ahora sí qué la armaste, Potter - y volvía a reír sinceramente, y también subió.

Sí - exhaló éste, frotándose la nuca y sonriendo, pero al ver el tiradero abrió mucho los ojos y dio un suspiro - ¡Ay, no! tendré mucho trabajo hoy, pero primero almuerzo -al probar el plato comenzado que dejó Hermione se atragantó y se dijo ¡Ay por dios, qué es esto, sabe a quemado! Con razón a Her no le gustó mucho, más bien nada, pero se lo comió.

Al bajar la castaña él le dijo:

¡Lo siento, en serio! -puso carita de niño regañado, y cargó a su pequeña bebé.

¿Sentir qué? - preguntó curiosa.

Lo del desayuno desastroso, juro que la próxima vez lo haré con magia y no de manera muggle. Qué raro, ya se me está olvidando cómo se guisa, y tú tienes la culpa por consentirme tanto.

Ahora resulta… -dijo con cara de sorpresa.

¿Quieres pizza de queso?

Um, déjame ver… - lo pensó en unos minutos - Está bien -contestó sonriendo.

La pediré.

Ok

¿Y Ginny?

Subió, supongo que a descansar para esperar a Ron.

Harry pidió la pizza, limpió la cocina y preparó el cereal de Lily pero de los que ya vienen preparados.

A las 3:00 Ron llegó por su hermana, la pelirroja de despidió y dio las gracias pero le plantó un beso a Harry cerca de los labios y éste sólo la alejó muy rápido; Ron la jaló también, así que ella no se percató de que el ojiverde la había rechazado primero.

Gracias, en serio... Y de verdad lo lamentamos, pero no podemos quedarnos a comer, tenemos asuntos pendientes Luna y yo. Y no puedo venir después por Ginny, y sería injusto que ella se quedara más tiempo; por ustedes... y mamá que la extraña mucho -dijo al ver que Her iba a decir que no había problema que Ginny se quedara un día más, o el tiempo que quisiera; por parecer educada.

Ron sin embargo sabía que lo hacían por educación pues sabía que su hermana podía llegar a ser demasiado molesta si se lo proponía.

Bueno, hasta luego… y nuevamente mil gracias, bye -dijo Ron antes de desparecer por la chimenea con su hermana.

Al llegar a la madriguera Ron sujetaba muy fuerte a Ginny por el brazo.

¡Ya suéltame, me estás lastimando!

RON, ME HACES DAÑO –dijo desesperada por safarse.

Ron la soltó y la hizo subir aprisa, afortunadamente no había nadie en ese instante en casa y pudieron subir sin interrupciones.

En la alcoba de Ginny...

Ron la hizo entrar a empujones, estaba enojado.

¿Se puede saber a ti qué te pasa? ¡Por qué me tratas así! -cuestionó a su hermano, en tono molesto.

Quieres saber por qué me comporto así, ¿cierto?-respondió él en tono enfadado.

¡Exacto!-dijo la pelirroja.

¡Por favor no te hagas tonta, tú sabes bien por qué!

¡No, si no me lo dices no lo sé! ¡Por qué crees que te pregunto!-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas de la manera en la que te comportaste en casa de nuestros amigos.

¡Ah es eso…! yo creí que era algo más grave -dijo su hermana en tono despreocupado.

¡Cómo que más grave! -dijo Ron en tono sorprendido, había dejado de gritar.

¡Si ese comportamiento tuyo lo es! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¡Ay santo cielo ahora tú eres el tonto, Ronnie!-dijo con un dejo desesperado.

¡Que yo qué!

¡Tú bien sabes el _porqué_ de mi comportamiento!

¡Créeme que no!

¡Ay por favor! te refrescaré tu poca memoria, hermanito; la respuesta es simple… Odio a Hermione por quedarse con una familia que me pertenecería por ley, Y Que Hubiera Sido Mía Si Ella No Se Hubiera Interpuesto En Mi Camino -esto último lo gritaba.

Ginny, no me gusta la forma en que lo dices... me asustas, hablas con despecho –dijo un Ron sorprendido y angustiado, sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja.

¡Lo digo como lo siento en estos momentos!

Pero Ginny... tú... tú me engañaste, dijiste que lo habías olvidado y... -respiraba muy sorprendido. - Nos engañaste a todos... a mamá, a Fred y a George... ellos... ellos -Ron seguía atónito.

¡Ellos jamás me hubieran permitido regresar si lo supieran, y allá tú si les cuentas a todos! Lastimarías a mamá, porque a mí sin él ya no me importa nada.

¡Ginny basta, ya no hables de esa forma! Me das mucho miedo, es en serio.

Además Harry siempre fue sincero contigo, él te quiere pero no te ama. Qué no comprendes, te...q-u-i-e-r-e. Y no es lo mismo amar que querer, pensé que lo habías aceptado.

Mira hermanito, el que tú hayas olvidado a tu linda Hermy no quiere decir que yo sí a Harry.

¡Pero qué es lo que dices, yo no amé a Hermione...!

Ajá, sí cómo no… ¡Claro que la amaste! O amas… Por que dudo mucho que hayas logrado olvidarla.

¿A qué te refieres con que no la he olvidado? –dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Ah, entonces aceptas que la amaste.

Que yo no amé a Hermione, te lo repito.

Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –dijo su hermana en tono sarcástico, su discusión se tensaba.

Mira Ginny, no cambies las cosas… tal vez me gustaba pero eso es cosa del pasado... -ambos estaban rojos de cólera.

Ahora ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo y la medre de mi ahijada.

¡Y eso qué! TÚ la sigues amando sólo que sigues siendo demasiado cobarde para luchar por ella como lo fuiste desde siempre, desde que la conoces... -lo veía muy irritada.

¡Eso es mentira! Yo la quiero mucho, pero...

Ella se casó con aquel a quien ama y yo con Luna, ¡entiendes!

Está bien. Pero dime algo, ¿la amas?

Este yo... yo... claro que la quiero. Ella es la madre de mis hijos...

¡Ajá, tú mismo me das la razón! La quieres, pero no la amas.

¡No cuestiones mis sentimientos, Ginny! –ambos llegaron al punto donde los dos gritaban.

¡Y no estoy hablando de mi vida personal! Yo por lo menos soy feliz, pero en cambio tú te amargas la existencia y lo que más me molesta es que dañes terceros. ¡Que son nuestros amigos!

¿Amigos míos esos hipócritas traidores? jaja no me hagas reír con esa mentira, Ronald -se río en forma frívola.

¡Cállate Ginny, tu risa me causa escalofríos!- ella le lanzó una mirada.

No Ginny, la hipócrita eres tú por tu capricho de quedarte en su casa de ellos.

¡Mira! ¿de parte de quién estás tú?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo de forma vengativa.

¡Obvio que de la razón, y es la que precisamente tienen ellos!

Ajá, y dices que yo soy la hipócrita. ¡Y Tú Eres Más Ronald Weasley! Casándote con Luna por cobarde.

Me das lástima, por ti y por ella, que no sientes nada en absoluto. Tu vida sí que es vacía… mira que estar con alguien por el que sólo sientes lástima y la utilizas como tu tabla de salvación, ¡Qué decepción!

Un Weasley teniendo hijos no deseados -Ron que estaba más rojo que su propio cabello parecía que iba a estallar, por fin lo hizo pero en vez de decir algo ante las palabras de su hermana le dio una bofetada como respuesta, tirándola al suelo y viéndola como nunca lo había hecho; con un odio que daba miedo.

¡CON MIS HIJOS NO TE METAS JAMÁS! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡De Mí Puedes Decir Lo Que Quieras, Pero de Ellos No!

Ginny se volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y con la misma mirada que él la veía, se tocaba la mejilla y gritaba.

- ¡Yo Sí Luchare Por Él, Y No Me Importa Quién Salga Lastimado!

¡Allá Tú! Pero Si La Que Sale Más Lastimada Eres Tú, Pues Lo Lamentaré… Luego No Digas Que No Te Lo Advertí – la miró con desagrado.

Y No Te Preocupes Que No Le Diré A Mi Madre, No Quiero Que Ella Sufra Al Saber En La Persona Que Se Convirtió Su Hija Consentida. Y con respecto a los demás… tampoco les diré. Pues Me Avergüenzo De Tenerte Como Hermana -dicho esto salía de la habitación azotando la puerta; ambos estaban al borde de asesinarse ya que habían tenido la peor discusión de su vida. Ginny en tanto poco a poco se levantó, y echó una última mirada hacia donde había salido Ron; y gritó con dirección a la puerta.

YA VEREMOS QUIÉN SUFRE MÁS AL ÚLTIMO, HERM_anito... _su respiración era entrecortada esto último lo dijo pausado y en voz baja casi como un susurro. Ginny se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó llorar nuevamente, en silencio; sus lágrimas estaban inundando sus ojos y sus mejillas. Escuchó voces abajo, era su madre que acababa de llegar.

En la sala:

¡Ay Ronnie, qué sorpresa! ¿y Luna? ¿y los niños?

Mamá ya me voy, este... luego nos vemos, adiós... -hizo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su ira y sonrió a su madre.

Pero hijo... ¿no te quedas a cenar? –preguntó con desconcierto.

No, lo siento, hasta luego... - se escuchaba un Crac y Ron desaparecía de la madriguera.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Celebración A La Aurora **

La mañana siguiente mientras Harry y Hermione desayunaban, Lily tomaba una siesta en un moisés instalado cerca de sus padres. Entró por la ventana una lechuza color pardo y se posó sobre la mesa justo enfrente de Harry, quien hizo inmediatamente aun lado su jugo para que el ave no lo tirara. Tomó la carta, la lechuza salió y él comenzó a leer el contenido...

_Estimado Sr. Potter _

_Por medio de la presente le envío mis más respetuosos saludos; y el ministerio le hace la más atenta invitación al festín de gala, el cual se celebrará en honor a la incorporación de los nuevos Aurores en filas del ministerio de magia. El tan importante evento se llevará acabo el día 14 de agosto del año en curso, a las 22hrs. _

_En el salón "rayo de luna" dirección conocida por todos los magos._

_Esperando contar con su presencia y la de su respetable familia._

_Coordinador Lee Jordan _

_Departamento de coordinación y eventos especiales _

_Ministerio de Magia._

¡Guau! –pestañeó sorprendido.

¡Her, mi vida, mira! Nos han invitado a mi ingreso oficial al ministerio, y lo van a celebrar con un festín. ¡Es genial!, ¿no? –dijo sonriente el ojiverde.

¡Es como mi graduación! -exclamó entusiasmado.

¿Qué… qué sucede? Parece que no te da gusto -preguntó al ver cómo la castaña bajaba la mirada.

¡No, claro que me da mucho gusto…! –respondió con una triste sonrisa.

¿Entonces por qué te pusiste triste...?

¿Ah? este... ¿yo?

Sí, tú –dijo Harry, tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

Her, te conozco; y noto cierta nostalgia en tu mirada.

No es nada, sólo que sí me da un poco de... Nada, olvídalo. En verdad me alegro -cambió su respuesta.

¿Te da envidia, verdad? -la miró con cariño.

¡No!, sólo que...-ésta negó con la cabeza.

Hermione, sé que a ti te hubiera encantado egresar como auror. Pero tú sabes que... -Antes de que Harry continuara ella lo besó. - Es en serio Harry, me alegra mucho que hayas podido terminar tus entrenamientos. Yo soy feliz así... -sonrió.

Her, tal vez haya sido egoísta de mi parte seguir sin ti...

Oye no digas eso, yo no pude continuar porque prometí a mis padres estudiar una carrera muggle.

Hace tiempo que terminaste, y empezaste con los entrenamientos...

...Pero te embarazaste de Lily, por eso tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte no dejarte continuar -se sentía avergonzado, esta vez fue él quien agachó la mirada.

Y no me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso, sé que lo hiciste por mi bien. Y no, no fue egoísta que tú continuaras. Porque eso sí hubiera sido egoísmo de mi parte, además tú y yo decidimos que era el momento correcto para tener un bebé. Te recuerdo que fue un acuerdo mutuo -dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

¡De verdad, felicidades! ¿A dónde vamos a festejar esta noticia?

Hum, no sé señora Potter… ¿Dónde quisiera que este loco enamorado la llevara?

Tal vez una cena romántica en el café de Londres –respondió sonriendo pícaramente.

Empezaba a ser una escena algo melosa… Pero la pequeña Lily despertó y con un grito hizo saber a sus padres que tenía hambre y que el biberón era cosa del pasado. Harry la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en su silla, mientras ella reía tiernamente.

Ajá Lily, te conozco y sé que has de estar planeando una nueva batalla. Pero lamento decirle que esta vez estoy preparado y te apuesto que te encantará la papilla. Lily lo miró y rió más.

¡Claro que le encantará, porque la hice yo! -dijo soltando una risita, Hermione.

Ah, pero yo le daré de desayunar y no permitiré que me vacíe su comida encima.

¡Eso quiero verlo! - Hermione seguía riendo.

El desayuno de la pequeña Potter fue toda una batalla campal y como siempre el que perdió fue su papá, pero en esta ocasión no fue la papilla lo que quedó estampada en él, sino el jugo de frutas que tenía a su alcance.

¡Oh por dios! Cuándo será el día que no termine batido de alguna sustancia -dijo Harry dándose por vencido, mientras su hija lo observaba con cara de angelito y Her con una mueca de risa y resignación.

Bueno, mientras llega ese día… voy a cambiarme para irnos de compras y después festejar, ok -avisó resignado.

Ah por cierto, Harry… te sugiero un baño - tomaba a su hija para subir a cambiarse. Al pasar a su lado le dio una palmada en el hombro de apoyo y paciencia.

Los días transcurrieron muy rápido llegamos a la noche tan esperada del festín...

¡Her, mi amor, apúrate! Se nos hace tarde, si nos demoramos más llegaremos ya que todo haya empezado. Y nosotros somos invitados de honor -le avisó viendo su reloj.

¡Ya voy, dame sólo dos minutos más!-respondió Hermione desde el piso superior.

¡¿Dos?!, _¿Cuánto tiempo es eso para una mujer?_ -se dijo a sí mismo, riendo - ¡Unas dos horas más! - se respondió - ¡já! - movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, sonriendo. Cuando de pronto escuchó una voz proveniente de las gradas...

¿Nos vamos ya? -era su hermosa esposa, con una sonrisa tierna.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hermione, quien lucía un precioso vestido color azul turquesa. En el cual resaltaba su embarazo, el mismo que le daba un toque angelical. También portaba unos pendientes de diamantes y una gargantilla a juego complementando su atuendo, el cabello lo traía recogido con unas perlas finamente acomodadas en él; y un fino maquillaje en el rostro. Por lo cual la señora Potter se veía de una manera elegante y natural.

¡Ay Dios, estoy en el cielo! -fue lo único que pudo pensar Harry mientras la veía muy sorprendido y boquiabierto.

Y bien… se sincero. ¿Cómo me veo? -lo cuestionó al bajar hasta a su lado.

Te... te ves... her… ¡Hermosa! -contestó éste, tartamudeando.

¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo sonriendo.

¡Es en serio! -reafirmó.

A propósito, siento la tardanza –se disculpó ella.

¡No importa si hoy voy a ser la envidia de todos por tener la esposa más hermosa del mundo!

¡Harry, vas a hacer que en verdad me lo crea, eh! -se sonrojaba.

¡Es la verdad!, ¡No va haber mujer más hermosa en ese baile más que tú! -la besó en la frente, ella le dio un ligero golpecillo en el brazo.

¿Yo cómo luzco? -dijo Harry, quien vestía un traje de gala negro, con un moño muy original.

¡Genial!, ¡Eres el hombre más guapo y apuesto! Soy tan afortunada de ser la acompañante de tan exclusivo galán -dijo Her con una dulce y pícara sonrisa.

¡Suficiente!- exclamó un soñado ojiverde.

Ahora sólo falta que mi madre llegue para que se quede con Lily -dijo Hermione, observando su reloj.

¿Pero por qué se demorará tanto?, ya debía de haber llegado. Ella sabía lo importante que es ese evento.

Este... Her, cielo. Tu mamá no va a poder venir, acaba de hablar -comunicó Harry.

¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendida la castaña. - ¿Y entonces con quién se supone que vamos a dejar a Lily? ¡Creo que no iré!-se precipitaba.

No digas eso, podemos llevarla con nosotros. Somos una familia, ¿no? -la tranquilizó, Her asintió más calmada.

Pues bien, quiero que las personas que más amo estén conmigo esta noche tan especial para mí.

Pero Harry, y si se duerme quién la cargará...

¡Yo por supuesto! -saltó.

Te impedirá festejar, y... -argumentaba.

Nada Her, ella viene con nosotros y luego veremos, ok -dio por terminado el conflicto.

Voy por ella, tú... espera aquí - la besó en la mejilla. Harry subió dejando a Her en el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la habitación de Lily...

Hola peque, tú vienes con nosotros mi vida. Disculpa si en algún memento pensé en dejarte con tu abuela. ¡Qué bueno que no vino!, ¿verdad? -dijo éste dirigiéndose a una Lily risueña y con carita adormilada.

Bien, ¿ahora que te pondremos? Déjame ver en tu armario… - echó un vistazo al ropero.

Por favor, ya es súper tarde ¡Mira la hora! No creo que no, será mejor que te cambie de ropa con magia - decía éste mientras daba vueltas en toda la habitación.

No me mires así, ok. Y no le digas a mami, sé que prometí no usar magia en ti - Harry cerró los ojos - Aquí voy… - dijo, visualizó un vestuario hermoso en su hija y... _"Expreses look"_ -al abrirlos la niña lucía igual de hermosa que su madre, con un ropón de manta con flores de colores pastel. Una ballerina de flores a juego con el vestido adornaba su castaño y rizado cabello, unos zapatitos blancos con dos flores del mismo tipo del vestido y la ballerina; una rosa y otra azul. Tobilleras blancas con holanes de encaje y por último, debajo de ellas debido al frío de la noche, unas mallas blancas.

Bueno, ya está… Ahora sí preciosa, por fin nos vamos -dicho esto cargó a la pequeña, tomó un abrigo del armario para su peque y salió de la habitación orgulloso de su bebé.

A continuación bajaron las gradas y se reunieron en la sala con Hermione -¡Vaya, al fin!- exclamó molesta. - ¡Ya son las 9 de la noche y nosotros aquí!

¡Ya amor, tranquila! Estás más nerviosa que yo - la tomó de la cintura y salió con ella, dirigiéndose al auto.

Y a propósito, no me has dicho. ¿Cómo se ve Lily?- éste con cara de _hice un buen trabajo._

Ah...- vio a su bebé evaluadoramente. - ¿Estás seguro que la vestiste solo? -lo cuestionó dudosa.

¡¿Qué?! -saltó ofendido - ¿Acaso viste que alguien más estaba allá arriba?

¡No!, ¡¿Entonces?!

Me refiero a que utilizaste magia… porque esta manera de vestir es complicada, sumando que conozco a nuestra hija con lo inquieta que es tardarías en vestirla unas dos horas… y finalmente, nunca he visto ese vestido jamás en su armario.

Ah, este, yo... lo compré. ¡Sí, eso es! Lo compré hoy - contestó evasivamente, tomando los abrigos de ellos.

¡Harry James Potter, te conozco y sé que mientes! -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, como sólo ella lo hacía.

¡¿Yo?! -la vio ofendido y con una carita de niño inocente.

¡Di la verdad! Sino, no me subo a este auto -asentó.

¡já, ahora resulta!

Harry, sabes que no me gusta que utilices magia en Lily -reprendió.

Ya Her, está bien me descubriste, lo admito –aceptó -Sí la utilicé, pero fue por emergencia -añadió ante el intento de decir algo de ella.

Ya, ¿contenta la señora? -negó.

Sí, vámonos - dijo subiendo al auto y sonriendo, él volvía a negar pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Harry colocó a su pequeña en el asiento del bebé del auto, le puso su cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta. Mientras Her se acomodaba en el auto, Harry también le cerró la puerta a ella; tras esto susurró para sí un leve _"Mujeres, quién las entiende"_-puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el lado del conductor. Arrancó con dirección al festín.

Cuando arribaron a la celebración...

Bienvenidos Sres. Por favor permítanme sus abrigos... -les dijo un camarero.

Inmediatamente después, alguien los llamaba con las manos desde una mesa cercana a la pista, eran Ron y Luna; ellos se acercaron.

Siéntense - los invitó una sonriente Luna.

¡Harry, Her, creíamos que ya no venían! Digo ya casi dan las diez… son las 9:40 para ser exactos -informó el pelirrojo.

¿Por qué trajeron a Lily?, pudieron habernos avisado para traer a los gemelos -cuestionó nuevamente Ron, con un dejo de reproche. Mientras los Potter se sentaban.

¡Ya, Ron! deben venir apresurados y tú con tus interrogaciones -le llamó la atención la rubia.

¡De veras, lo siento! -se disculpó un chico de cara roja al igual que su pelo.

Ya, no hay cuidado -respondió un sonriente Harry.

Y contestando a tus interrogantes… –dijo mientras le lanzó una mirada extraña Luna, con un modo divertido y fanfarrón.

(Por la mente de ella pasó un _"Hombres, siempre tan tercos")_

Se nos hizo tarde porque en primera mi esposa se estaba arreglando, y... valió mucho la pena la espera - puntualizó antes de que Her dijera algo pues la vio apunto de reclamar. –Segunda, pues porque me tardé vistiendo a Lily, ya que mi suegra se ofreció a cuidarla pero se le presentó un imprevisto y no pudo así que también contesta tu pregunta acerca de porqué la trajimos con nosotros -prosiguió.

Ya Harry, tampoco era necesario tantas explicaciones -le dijo aún más apenado Ron, mientras Her y Luna reían. El de gafas intentaba controlar a la inquieta Lily, a quien estaba cargando.

A propósito. ¡Qué guapa luces, Luna!– comentó el chico ojiverde. La chica lucía un vestido rojo muy fino, y un peinado elegante.

¡Gracias! -dijo Luna.

¡Tú también luces bien, galán!- le dijo a un Ron con cara de celos. Éste cambió su cara de celos en broma y rió.

¡Gracias, amigo! –el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta.

También Her luce muy bonita. Y tú, todo un rompecorazones, ¿no?-se rió Ron.

De verdad amigo, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que somos los hombres más afortunados del universo de ser esposos de las dos mujeres más hermosas? -observó el ojiverde.

Mientras el pelirrojo se llevó el dedo índice y el pulgar a la barbilla, movió la cabeza como pensando y al final dijo - Tienes toda la razón Harry, ¡somos súper afortunados! - ambos dieron un beso a cada una de las chicas que tenían a lado, y Harry dio uno más a su peque.

¡Más les vale que digan eso! -exclamaron Her y Luna, con sonrisas pícaras en el rostro. Harry y Ron se concentraron en distraer a la inquieta Lily, mientras Her y Luna los observaban fingiendo charlar de otra cosa.

¡Es en serio Her, jamás imagine ver a Harry así! -le dijo una divertida Luna.

¿Así, cómo? -la cuestionó la castaña con dudas risueñas.

¡Como papá! Quién iba a decirme que los mejores amigos del mundo iban a salir casados, y si me lo hubieran dicho jamás la habría creído - la rubia seguía riendo. Her negó con la cabeza, observó a su hija jugando con Harry, acarició su vientre; y suspiró diciendo.

¡Ni yo tampoco!

¡Pero tampoco puedo creer que tú estés casada con el desastroso Ronald Weasley!-comentó burlona.

¡Já, mucho menos yo! -puntualizó la rubia.

Pero viéndolo bien… no es tan desastroso, tal vez un poco distraído pero así lo adoro -respondió la ojiazul, mientras veía a su pelirrojo esposo.

¡Además es un excelente padre!, los gemelos lo aman demasiado e igual que yo. Seríamos tan infelices si él faltase… -esta vez Luna bajó la cabeza y desapareció la risueña sonrisa de su rostro.

Luna, tú también tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasarles, ¿cierto?-declaró la castaña.

Sí Her, ¡sin Ron me moriría! -rotundizó la rubia.

Ya… calma Luna. Confía que no les va pasar nada, Voldemort ya no existe -la rubia se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre pero no lo demostró, se limpió las lágrimas que leves le brotaron. Levantó la vista a su amiga y volvió a sonreír.

¡Míralos, se ven tan tiernos jugando con Lily! Y sabes algo, qué bien que no planeamos traerlos sino esto de verdad hubiera sido un desastre. ¡Tu hija y mis bebés hubieran hecho una verdadera batalla campal! -dicho esto comenzó a reír.

Sí, tienes toda la razón Luna -concedió la ojimiel.

Menos mal que mi suegra sí pudo cuidarlos, sino, me hubiera dado el colapso nervioso -de los ojos de la chica rubia salían lágrimas, pero esta vez de risa.

Antes de que comience todo por qué no vamos a dar un recorrido por el lugar, y sirve de que saludamos a algunas personas -invitó Luna.

Buena idea, sirve también de que mi hija se distrae -observó Her, quien había visto a su esposo desesperado y a su peque empezando a enfadarse.

Ay no, mejor por qué no nos quedamos sentados. Es mejor idea, ¿no? -bromeó Ron.

Ja-ja, muy divertido, Ronnie ¡Eres un verdadero flojo! -lo miró su esposa.

¡No me gusta que me digan así! –protestó el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Decías…? -Luna lo vio significativamente.

Que no me agrada que me llamen así… ¡Pero tú sí, mi vida! -se apresuró a añadir.

¿Y bien? -insistió la rubia.

No, digo que sí es súper buena idea eso de caminar -exclamó enérgicamente el pelirrojo.

¡Ay amigo, qué bien controladito! -rió el ojiverde mientras Ron se incorporaba tomaba a Luna por la cintura y caminaban.

¿Y usted señor Potter, no se va a dignar a pararse? -dijo Her, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

Sí, ya iba -se puso de pie rápidamente.

¡Já!, ¿quién es el controladito? -le sonrió la castaña, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Harry.

Mientras las parejas daban un recorrido por el lugar, que por cierto estaba arreglado de una forma muy original y de ensueño. Con luces que en realidad eran pequeñas hadas, colocadas en los jardines del salón; antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente el salón de colores amarillos y dorados. En las mesas había velas en un candelabro en medio, los manteles de un beige aperlado, las sillas igual; con un moño verde marino. Y toda la pista de baile tenía alrededor pequeñas velas que le daban un toque enigmático y romántico. Al fondo estaba la mesa de honor donde encontraban los miembros importantes del ministerio, y el nuevo ministro.

****

_¿Quién será el nuevo ministro?_

_L__os dejo con esa duda, soy mala verdad? _

Nota: Auror= significa aurora o luz por esa razón él titulo de este cap. Lo leí en un libro de que JK Rowling, Ponía nombres muy apropiados a sus personajes o los hechizos. Y de casualidad los aurores combaten la oscuridad.)

Nota2: Her se graduó de Licenciada en comunicación)

Gracias por sus comentarios, tal vez esté un poquito aburrido pero es que fue el primer fic que escribí, y lo escribí hace 4 años, a finales del 2004. ¡Imagínense! Pero hasta ahora lo estoy subiendo en esta página.

_Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Hazel Potter Granger._


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Graduación**

**y**

**Reencuentros**

Durante el recorrido Harry y Hermione se encontraron a muchas personas, compañeros de su generación del colegio y otros conocidos. Pero también se encontraron a algunos enemigos y rivales en el resto del evento...

¡Hola, Harry!, ¡Hermione! Los vimos desde que llegaron, pero Lavender y yo no queríamos ser inoportunos -dijo Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de casa en Hogwarts. Aquel chico de cabello arenoso que Harry conoció en primer año el día de la selección, y que más tarde en el 5°año se disgustaran por culpa del ministerio pero después de todo volvieron a llevarse bien.

¿Qué tal, Seamus? Nos da gusto verlos -saludaron sonrientes los Potter.

Tienen una hija hermosa—decía Lavender, su ex compañera de cuarto de Her. La que también alguna vez Hermione amenazó aquella ocasión a principios de quinto, por repetir las tonterías que decía el profeta; de Harry.

Gracias -contestaban al unísono Harry y Her.

Nosotros también tenemos una hija de casi la misma edad, y un bebé de tres meses -comenzó Lavender.

Pero los dejamos con mi madre - agregó Seamus.

Mucho gusto en saludarlos, haber cuándo nos volvemos a encontrar y nos reunimos -se despidieron los Finnigan.

Ellos continuaron caminando cuando se encontraron con Ernie Macmillan y su esposa Hannah, aquellos chicos que fueron prefectos de la casa Hufflepuff en su generación; y miembros de la ED.

¡Harry, qué bien que nos encontremos! -saludó Ernie.

Hola Ern, me agrada encontrarte -contestó Harry.

(Ernie comparte con Harry los entrenamientos para ser aurores)

¿Nervioso? –cuestionó el ojiverde.

Un poco, creí que no llegaríamos –dijo un agitado Ernie.

Sí, los vi llegar –comentó Harry.

Ah, trajeron a su pequeña –exclamó Ernie.

Sí –contestaron los Potter.

¿Y su hija?-cuestionó Her.

No, a ella la dejamos con mi suegra - respondió Hannah.

Por cierto Hannah, ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

Tres – contestó la ex Hufflepuff, tocándose su pancita.

Perdón, es que no estaba segura -se disculpó la castaña. En eso se acercaron Susan y Justin de Finch-Fletchley.

¡Hola Susan, cuánto tiempo sin verte! -dijo con tono de sorpresa y alegría Hermione.

¿Sí, verdad?-respondió ésta a su vez - Yo tampoco te había visto... ¡¡Hannah!!- gritó sorprendida Susan, quien acaba de ver a la rubia que se encontraba con los Potter.

¡Por Merlín!, ¿De verdad eres tú? –dijo como si lo dudara.

No lo puedo creer, no te había visto desde la graduación. ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme?, ¡No he sabido nada de ti desde hace unos 5 años! ¡Pero mírate, qué cambiada!

Yo digo lo mismo -por fin pudo hablar Hannah, ya que su ex compañera de casa la aturdió un poco.

Veo que ya no eres Susan Bones- sonrió la rubia.

¡Ni tú Hannah Abbott! – ambas rieron.

Ay Her, Discúlpanos -dijeron las dos ex Hufflepuff.

(Ernie, Justin y Harry tenían una conversación parecida sólo con un pequeño cambio, que ellos también hablaban de Lily)

Le decía a Her que tiene una hija muy bonita -comentó Hannah.

Ah gracias -respondió ésta algo ruborizada.

Coincido contigo -puntualizó Susan.

Yo también tengo hijos, uno se llama Austin de año y medio y una beba de 2 meses.

Y por lo visto ustedes también tendrán nuevos miembros en su familia -rió Susan

Sí -contestaron ruborizadas Her y Hannah.

Yo aparte tengo una hija de un año y medio, se llama Hannia –comentaba Hannah.

¡Oh! - exclamó Susan, sorprendida.

Orale, si se fijan qué cambiadas nos encontramos… y lo que más me sorprende es que nunca me imaginé encontrarnos con una familia formada -decía sonriendo Susan.

¡Nosotras mucho menos! - reían Her y Hannah.

Pues sí, verdad - dijo Susan.

Y a propósito, jamás me pasó por la mente que ustedes se casaran con Harry y Ernie, y yo con Justin -continuó Susan.

¡Eso sí que es una novedad! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo las tres.

Entonces nos veremos más seguido -dijo Hannah casi al finalizar la conversación con Hermione.

Sí, ahora que nuestros esposos estarán trabajando juntos.

Bien, nos mantendremos en contacto -continuó Susan.

Sí –respondió Her.

Los Finch-Fletchley y los Macmillan se despidieron de los Potter y ambos matrimonios se fueron a sentar juntos.

En el trayecto se encontraron también a Padma y Anthony Goldstein, a Bill y Fleur Weasley, a los gemelos Weasley; entre otros conocidos. Pero sin duda el que más llamó la atención fue encontrarse a Oliver Wood acompañado de su esposa.

¡HARRY! -exclamó con sorpresa y alegría, Oliver.

¡Vas a ver, todo este tiempo te me has escondido!-dijo éste acercándose a los Potter y señalando a Harry en tono de reclamo, pero sonriendo.

Hola Oliver, a mí también me da gusto verte -comentó sarcásticamente el chico ojiverde.

Hermione, disculpa, pero tu esposo es un testarudo. Y me enteré de que se habían casado por medio de un tonto periódico. Sino fuera por eso ni me entero - Her lo miró con una sonrisa vacilante, Oliver regresó de inmediato su mirada hacia el de gafas.

Gracias por la invitación que nunca recibí -seguía con tono molesto, Oliver.

Discúlpanos Oliver, pero fue algo que se dio de sorpresa y sólo asistieron personas muy cercanas -se disculpó Hermione.

Era broma, después de todo Harry y yo perdimos contacto alguno desde hace vario tiempo. Nosotros radicamos en Oxford, apenas llegamos anoche -dijo éste, sonriendo.

Ay perdón, les presento a mi esposa… Anyeli -dijo acercando a una joven muy bonita de ojos café oscuro, cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro; A quien tomó de la mano.

Mucho gusto, Oliver me ha hablado tanto de Harry que hasta creo conocerlo ya -dijo ella a tono de broma.

El gusto es nuestro -comentó la castaña, sonriente.

En todo caso nosotros también les pedimos una disculpa -agregó Anyel.

¿Disculparlos?, ¿Por qué? -la cuestionó extrañada y confundida Her.

Porque Oliver sabe algo de Harry, y no ha dado motivo para acercarse; así pudo haberlos invitado a nuestra boda -respondió Anyel. Los Potter y Oliver sonrieron, y siguieron con la charla.

Claro, ¿Cómo localizarlo? ¡Si Harry se me esconde! -habló Oliver en su defensa.

Siento que me tiene miedo, porque ahora tendrá que aclararme una gran duda.

já, ¿yo? -bufó sarcástico.

Sí tú, Potter -recriminó Oliver.

¿Hermione, te molestaría si te quito a tu esposo un momento? –preguntó.

No, claro que no - respondió Her.

Entonces ahora volvemos… te encargo a Anyel, porque aún no se desenvuelve aquí en Londres. Tanto Her como Anyeli sonrieron, y ellos se apartaron un poco.

**

Y bien Oliver, ¿Cuál es la duda?

Seré sincero, Potter - dijo Oliver tomando un tono serio.

Quiero que me aclares mi confusión -decía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry a quien le daba la impresión de que Oliver ahora sí no bromeaba, preguntó de nuevo de qué se trataba aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que era algo referente al Quidditch.

Ay Harry… quiero que me digas cómo es que llegó el día más feliz de mi carrera hasta ese momento, cuando me meto a los vestidores para dar instrucciones finales del partido más importante de esa época en la que me sentía el rey del mundo, por ser el capitán de Inglaterra y tener el mejor equipo de los últimos años al mando y sentirme el más orgulloso.

¡Y OH, para mi sorpresa te busco y alguien me informa que no llegarás! Entonces mi pregunta es... ¡Cómo caramba dejaste el equipo! ¡Potter, si tú eras mi mejor elección para ocupar el lugar de buscador! Desde que entré en la selección no hice otra cosa que pensar en que eras el mejor para ocupar ese puesto.

Yo estuve en reserva durante unos dos años hasta que me aceptaron, al pasar el tiempo yo jugaba con varios en la selección; y cuando por fin llego al frente de ella no descansé hasta que te aceptaran. Y cuando me entero que tú entrarías como mi apoyo en el lugar de buscador, me alegro… y así de buenas a primeras rechazas todo el éxito que comenzabas a tener. Por ti ganamos partidos, pero lo dejaste y fue el caos; Inglaterra perdió en los Mundiales de aquel año, Potter. ¡Porque tú faltaste al partido! Mi sueño se me escurrió como agua entre los dedos y no nada más era mío, sino de toda Inglaterra… quienes teníamos toda nuestra esperanza puesta sobre tus hombros. Y el gran Potter nunca apareció, dejando que Bulgaria nos derrotara quedándonos en vergüenza por haber llegado a la final y no traernos la copa mundial. ¡Eso es algo que aún me duele, Harry! -finalizó Oliver con el resuello muy agitado por la manera tan rápida en la que habló.

Oliver, discúlpame… Mandé una carta para informar mis razones por las que no había asistido. Y después un oficio para pedir mi baja en el equipo. Sí la recibieron, ¿no?

Claro que llegó, pero tres minutos antes del partido y ese día mi reserva era de nuevo ingreso. Lo admito es muy buena, pero tú sí que nos eras indispensable. Y si perdimos no fue por falta de buscador, sino por la falta de organización. Ella no sabía nuestra estrategia y además el buscador de Bulgaria a la fecha es la leyenda Víktor Krum. ¿No sé sí ya lo conozcas? -dijo algo alterado.

Cómo no conocerlo -ironizó Harry, apretando los dientes.

Como sea… esa fue su influencia para que nosotros nos quedáramos con la peor humillación. Porque todos pensaban que tú serías mejor que él –continuaba Oliver, sin reparar en la forma que Harry se dirigía a Krum.

Pero de todas formas el equipo hizo su mayor esfuerzo, después de todo mi reserva resultó ser un gran descubrimiento para los profesionales; y si no fuera por ella estos años no hubiéramos llegado a las semifinales. Pero pues por razones familiares ella pidió un receso, lo más sorprendente es que sólo se ausentó un año... Me admira su amor al Quidditch, es tan grande que regresó antes de lo esperado y eso sí que es de admiración. Claro que...

Oye Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? -le preguntaba Oliver, que notaba a un Harry ausente, él se había quedado trabado en el nombre de _Krum_.

Ah, este sí... sí, ¿decías?

Oh sí, te decía que ella es una buena buscadora, la subestimé en el colegio. No sé si la recuerdes. Creo que tú la conociste más que yo.

No creo -negó Harry, poniéndose nervioso y viendo a Her quien platicaba con la esposa de Wood.

Sí, yo creo que sí la conoces. Es Cho Chang, tu competencia en 3°año. Recuerda Harry, la vez que no quisiste empujarla por ser una chica. En aquel partido decisivo contra Ravenclaw para poder llegar a la final de la copa -insistía Oliver.

Ah sí, la recuerdo -respondió éste algo tenso, y viendo de reojo a su esposa para comprobar que ella no hubiese escuchado el nombre de Cho.

Bien, entonces está todo aclarado ¿verdad? -creyó finalizar el ojiverde.

Pues verás Harry, ni tan aclarado porque aún no me respondes la razón por la que nos plantaste en la final -continuó Oliver, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo.

Oliver, eso es algo que les comuniqué mediante mi oficio de baja -dijo fastidiado.

Harry, lo único que dices es que fueron razones personales y ya.

¡Exacto, personales! –recalcó Harry.

Oliver, no quiero ser descortés… pero mis motivos son privados, ok. Así que te pido que no muevas el pasado por favor -decía tajante el ojiverde.

Claro –exclamaba éste, algo apenado. Harry se iba a alejar pero Oliver lo detuvo.

La verdadera razón por la que te busqué en realidad es... Cómo decirlo...

Sólo dilo, Wood -dijo con impaciencia, exasperado.

Bien... este año que viene serán los mundiales y nuevamente Inglaterra será por segunda ocasión sede del encuentro...

¿Sí? -le cuestionó el ojiverde dudoso, en el fondo temía que lo que le dijera Oliver era que regresara al equipo. Y no se equivoco Oliver dijo lo que él presentía.

Harry, seré concreto… Los directivos del equipo piden que vuelvas porque nuevamente tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a Bulgaria. Piénsalo Harry, Sería espectacular tu regreso al mundo del Quidditch, y derrotarlos hará que se olvide la vergüenza de hace 4 años. ¿Qué te parece? -puntualizó Wood.

Oliver, tú dices que Cho ya regresó. Entonces no entiendo para qué me quieren a mí - contestó confundido.

Bueno Harry, ella no jugará en la final porque los directivos te quieren a ti, No entiendes.

Ella es muy buena y todo, pero órdenes son órdenes, Harry. Y ella las acata. Ahí está lo raro, ella no es conformista, pero al enterarse que en su lugar la remplazarías tú, ya no tuvo objeciones. Al contrario dijo que ella misma te hubiera sugerido, es más exige que si no la remplazas tú ella no deja el puesto, ¿Cómo ves?

Oliver, mi respuesta es un rotundo _NO_. Y no sé cuál sea el motivo por el que me piden en la selección. Por razones obvias no estoy en condiciones perfectas para un partido así de importante, desde hace tiempo no piso un campo de Quidditch. No sé si recuerdas, Wood - contestaba un poco enfadado pero tratando de controlarse.

Bien, si es tu última palabra allá tú, pero yo te sugiero que reconsideres Harry. Es una gran oferta ya que no te amonestaron por tu falta; no me quiero imaginar lo que me harían a mí si se me ocurre faltar a un partido, y menos a la final. Ya me veo con una infracción de mil galeones, más un periodo de retención. En cambio a ti te dan indulgencia, te dejan desertar del equipo y ahora te ofrecen un buen retorno con un excelente sueldo. ¡Caray!, Eso sí me sorprende que no aceptes si ahora más que nunca vas a necesitar una buena posición económica, con los futuros gastos -comentó éste, dirigiendo una insinuante mirada hacia Hermione.

Si te refieres a los gastos de mi familia, déjame te informo que estamos bien en cuestiones de dinero - respondía con más enfado y a la defensiva.

Yo sólo decía, no te molestes Harry. No me mal interpretes, apenas y nos reencontramos y no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Sólo te aconsejaba pero sólo es una opción, pues esa es tu decisión. Yo la puedo comprender los que sí lo dudo son los directivos... -le explicaba un nervioso Oliver.

Oye, tú sabes algo más, ¿verdad? -cuestionaba extrañado y curioso.

No, por qué lo dices… -respondía Wood con cierto nerviosismo.

Porque sí se me hace extraña la insistencia de los directivos del equipo, ¿no? -decía el ojiverde, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ahora que lo dices pues sí, aunque sus razones tendrán. ¿No crees?

Puede… De todas maneras no regresaré. Y como dices tú, es mi última palabra –terminaba tajante. Oliver se limitó a encoger los hombros y cambiaba radicalmente el tema.

Mira, nuestras esposas sí que encontraron rápida forma de llevarse. Sólo espero que no estén confabulando porque Anyel tiene la idea de tener otro hijo. La joven estaba muy animada cargando a la pequeña traviesa Potter.

¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes un hijo? No lo sabía… –le preguntaba con sorpresa Harry.

Veo que no hablan de mi vida privada en los periódicos, y eso sí es bueno.

Pues qué afortunado, porque Rita aún sigue intentando intrometerse en mi vida personal – bufó el de gafas.

Oye Harry, ahora que lo comentas… Escuché algunos rumores tuyos y de Hermione. Pero no con exactitud, además de que no presté atención, en realidad sólo leo cuando hay noticias de mi equipo pero hasta ahí. No leo los chismes de corazón de bruja, jamás hablan bien de nuestras esposas. Caramba, pero esa Skeeter tiene un interés especial en ti Potter… sólo leí lo de tu boda porque salió en primera plana.

Umsss – suspiró molesto Harry, recordando que todo el mundo se enteró de la falta que cometió en el partido final sólo que por suerte nunca se enteraron del motivo. Aunque de todas formas era el escándalo del año, las especulaciones de Rita no ayudaron, por ella se enteraron de muchas otras cosas de su vida por sus publicaciones en corazón de bruja y el profeta. Pero sólo un tiempo pues se comenzó a cansar de sólo poder publicar sobre lo feliz que era en su matrimonio y eso a sus fans de él no gustaba mucho, y por fin dejó por la paz a los Potter. Harry esperaba que no lo retomara pero aún tenía cierto temor de que ella volviera a tratar de inmiscuirse en su vida privada.

¿Ajá, me decías que tienes un hijo? -se disculpaba Harry, por su falta de atención.

Ah, sí… Se llama Ethan, y tiene dos años y medio. Un día te lo presentaré - se acercaban finalmente a sus esposas, Harry tomaba a su hija de los brazos de Anyeli.

Gracias.

No hay de qué. Le comentaba a Hermione que me gustaría tener una hija muy pronto, pero sólo está en veremos –el comentario de Anyel parecía helarle a Oliver, quien observaba pálido y nervioso.

De todas formas gracias, porque Her no puede cargar mucho tiempo a Lily… se aliviará en Septiembre -le decía agradecido Harry, Anyel sonreía. Ellos se despedían no sin antes decirse que se mantendrían en contacto ya que Her y Anyeli se hicieron amigas. Los Wood se dirigieron al centro para poder tomar sus lugares, el festín pronto comenzaría. En cambió ellos dieron la vuelta y buscaron con la mirada a Ron y Luna, y los encontraron ya sentados en la mesa donde ellos también se sentarían. Entonces se encaminaron a su lugar y se acomodaron, en eso por fin pusieron atención a la mesa donde se encontraba el ministro, su esposa y otros miembros respetables del ministerio. Her miraba recelosa y Harry un tanto preocupado, pero los sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Lee Jordan, el coordinador de eventos especiales.

¡Buenas noches!, Su atención por favor. Sean todos bienvenidos a este festín tan especial en el cual el ministerio se engalana en celebrar el ingreso oficial de los nuevos Aurores. Los cuales culminaron satisfactoriamente sus entrenamientos, pero mejor le sedemos la palabra a el señor ministro para que pueda llevarse acabo el nombramiento.

Gracias, Lee -se dirigía el ministro.

Muy bien, les quiero agradecer su presencia… Y como dijo el señor coordinador, la razón por la que estamos reunidos esta noche tan especial para los futuros Aurores y para todas las personas que nos acompañan. Primero que nada quiero que sepan que el ministerio está orgulloso de esta generación, la cual es muy especial porque en sus manos está nuestra seguridad… y aunque todos sabemos que la amenaza más grande de nuestro mundo dejó de existir hace cinco años aproximadamente... Hemos tratado de superar las pérdidas de nuestros familiares y conocidos tratando de reconstruir nuestro mundo, que estuvo sometido durante un gran periodo a las manos de aquel cruel mago que aún muchos tienen miedo de su nombre; pero que poco a poco han logrado sanar heridas del alma y sólo quedarán grabadas en la memoria. Muchos pensarán que debido a la derrota de ese ser oscuro estamos a salvo pero sus seguidores están por ahí, ocultos tras un buen apellido de renombre o juraron ser fieles a nuestro bando; pero a pesar de todo nosotros nos mantendremos unidos luchando por un ideal y estaremos formando un equipo potente porque la unidad hace la fuerza. Y a pesar de que varias personas piensen que soy joven para estar al frente de este cargo, les aseguro que pueden tener la confianza de que no los defraudaré. Porque yo también formo parte de ese equipo, de esa unidad que se formó después del triunfo del bien… y pondré todo de mi parte para guiar nuestro rumbo hacia unos años venideros llenos de paz y tranquilidad.

El ministro de magia terminó su discurso y todos los presentes aplaudieron muy fuerte, bueno casi todos, a excepción de Harry, Hermione y Luna que dieron sólo unos leves aplausos. Aunque Luna un poco con más entusiasmo, pero Ron ni siquiera hizo el intento de disimular mover las manos.

Escuchen a ese idiota. Qué se cree, sólo porque fue nombrado ministro de magia por influencias torpes, después de que Dumbledore rechazara el puesto definitivamente, y sólo lo cubriera por el lapso de tiempo suficiente para lograr dejar una estabilidad. Qué cómodo, ¿no? -acentuó con acidez - Además que era el único dizque valiente para ocupar el cargo. Ajá sí, muy valiente. Si ya todo estaba casi estable -diciendo esto último de manera burlona y sarcástica.

Por eso es valiente Ronald, tú mismo lo acabas decir. Nuestro mundo era casi estable, pero ahora estamos logrando un avance para un futuro mejor -dijo Luna, interrumpiendo su ofuscación por hablar mal del ministro.

Ah claro, lo defiendes porque ese tonto estudió en tu casa. Crees que es inteligente, ¿verdad? En serio trabajar con él sí que será un fastidio, pero por fortuna no lo tendremos de jefe directo. Si no ahora sí que reconsidero trabajar para el ministerio - Ron seguía despotricando en contra del ministro.

¡Basta, Ronald! -le seguía reprendiendo su esposa, pero él seguía haciendo caso omiso de su regaño.

¡Caramba, qué logros! Míralo, tan sólo tiene dos años y medio en el poder y ya se cree el dueño del ministerio. Imagínate en unos 10 años, se creerá el dueño del planeta.

¡Que guardes silencio, alguien podría escucharte! -continuaba la rubia, esforzándose porque su voz fuera lo más baja posible.

¡Y qué!, ¡Nos les importa! Yo soy libre de decir lo que me plazca -decía éste con un tono retador, mientras estos se enfrascaban en su discusión Harry y Her los observaban pero ponían atención a lo que a continuación diría el ministro.

Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero cabe recalcar que podemos gozar de este nuevo comienzo gracias a un héroe que por su gran valor se enfrentó al más temido villano de nuestra era, y sobre todo nos honra saber que el mago que derrotó al señor tenebroso se encuentra entre nuestros egresados de esta generación. Ahora bien, le damos paso a el nombramiento de estos guardianes de la paz - culminó el ministro, con un dejo de rencor en la voz al hacer referencia en su discurso a Harry.

Nuevamente se escucharon aplausos para él.

Pero antes dejaré nuevamente la palabra a cargo del coordinador que se encargará de presentarles a los miembros respetables del ministerio - Indicó éste y dirigió unas miradas a los que estaban sentados en la mesa, justo detrás de él, y tomó nuevamente su asiento entre ellos.

Lee hizo un sonido de aclararse la garganta y comenzó - Bien, después de escuchar las palabras de bienvenida del señor ministro... Michael Corner –esperó a que terminaran los aplausos - Quien es acompañado por su distinguida esposa, Cho de Corner -continuó Lee, señalando a una joven de rasgos orientales, muy bella. La mayoría de los presentes aplaudió y hasta cierto punto también Harry y Ron, pero esta vez las excepciones más notorias fueron Her y Luna, quienes no hicieron ningún intento de moverse. Y así Lee continuó presentando a los miembros del ministerio y al finalizar cedió de nuevo la palabra a Michael Corner. Quien anunció que comenzaría oficialmente la ceremonia de clausura, luego tomando unos papeles en sus manos se dispuso a dar el pase de lista.

Les pido de la manera más atenta - dijo aclarándose la garganta de una forma muy distinguida.

A todos los presentes, que me brinden su atención -cuando todos hubieron fijado su vista en él éste comenzó a diciendo lo siguiente:

Muy queridos presentes, siendo las 11 con 15 minutos de la noche del 14 de agosto del 2003, declaro formalmente clausurada la generación aurorial del curso 2000 -2003. Continuando con nuestra ceremonia, haré el pase de lista de los ahora egresados.

Longbottom, Neville. Macmillan, Ernie. Potter, Harry y Weasley, Ronald.

Los presentes aplaudieron con bastante entusiasmo pero lo más emotivo sin duda fue el aplauso de la pequeña Lily y las lágrimas de alegría de Her.

Los nombrados se incorporaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al estrado, Harry y Ron besaron a sus respectivas esposas; aunque Harry también besó a la bebé que sostenía en brazos mientras se la daba a Her, y uno más al vientre de ésta. Las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron tan rápidas pero muy sinceras _"Lo hago por ustedes" _inmediatamente después se marchó siguiendo a Ron, quien ya recibía sus documentos e identificación; saludando a los miembros de la mesa de honor y él fue el último en recibirlos así que se tardó más de lo debido en saludar y por supuesto ya todos los demás posaban para las fotos del profeta. Lo más extraño fue que cuando saludó a Cho, ella le sonriera de manera descarada, éste la ignoró pues se sintió incómodo y se alejó lo más rápido posible para reunirse con los otros.

Terminando la ceremonia de clausura el ministro anunció el banquete...

Después de habernos deleitado con este suculento banquete les invito a la pista de baile para que disfruten del grupo sensación, el sexteto _SIX ELEMENTS OF FIRE_.

Que nos han amenizado con su presencia la celebración – esas fueron las palabras de Michael Corner.

*****

Durante el baile...

¿Bailamos, Luna? -preguntó un pelirrojo a una rubia que observaba a las personas que bailaban.

Sí, claro… hasta pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -contestó una muy animada ojiazul. Tomó la mano que le brindó su esposo y se dirigieron a la pista dejando en la mesa a los Potter.

Y ahora usted, bella dama. ¿Me concederá esta pieza? -cuestionó el ojiverde a una hermosa castaña.

Por supuesto, gentil caballero. Cómo decir no a una mirada tan hermosa -pero cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie respingó un tanto alarmada.

¿Y Lily? –exclamó.

No creas que me olvidé de ella -la tranquilizó éste, dejando de darle la mamila a Lily quien ya se la había terminado.

Si ya le pedí su consentimiento para bailar con las dos. Claro si usted no se molesta… Porque ha de saber que ella es más celosa -dijo sonriendo y dándole un pequeño apretón en la nariz. La pequeña los observaba con un gesto de sueño, así que estaba más quieta.

Claro que es celosa, pues eso te lo heredó a ti, tontito -sonrío Her.

Y por supuesto que no me molesta pues yo sé que nos amas a las dos -abrazó de la cintura a su esposo y ambos se encaminaron a la pista. En eso el grupo comenzó a tocar una música suave y romántica... una melodía llamada _Anywhere For You_.

La canción comenzó a sonar en todo el salón, Harry tomó a Her por la cintura y la haló hacia sí, ésta se recargó en su hombro. Era un poco difícil debido a que su hija estaba recargada en el otro lado, y su vientre de la castaña estaba abultado, pero la peque se portó tan dulce al no moverse para ceder paso al abrazo de sus padres.

(Imaginen la escena tan romántica que formaban, y si la bebé se estaba tranquila era porque el sueño la había vencido, sino nunca los deja).

La canción inundaba su alma y todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer.

_I'd go anywhere for you , Anywhere you asked me to I'd do anything for you , Anything you want me to…_

_(Adonde quieras yo iré, adonde tú me pidas iré, lo que quieras yo haré por ti_

_Sin preguntas, sin porqués)_

El silencio reinaba entre los dos, ellos se decían todo con una mirada. No necesitaban de palabras, pues esas desde hace mucho sobraban.

_**I'd**__** walk halfway around the world, for just one kiss from you, far beyond the call of love**_

_(El medio mundo he de caminar por sentir un beso tuyo, más allá del llamado amor)_

- Harry dio un beso en la frente a Hermione.

_The sun, the stars, the moon. As long as your love's there to lead me, I won't lose my way believe me, Even through the darkest nigh you know._

_(De el sol, las estrellas y la luna. Mientras que tu amor me lleve créeme que no me perderé ni aún en la noche más oscura) _

Harry a cada avance de la melodía abrazaba con más fuerza y delicadeza a la joven que estaba enfrente de él.

¿Recuerdas esa canción…? -dijo ella, por fin rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

Claro que la recuerdo, fue con la que te pedí que fueras mi novia… luego con esa misma, mi esposa… Y fue la que tocaron en nuestra boda. Además créeme nena, de verdad siento por ti todo lo que dice nuestra canción.

Con la respuesta del ojiverde la chica sonrió ampliamente, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con la mano que la abrazaba, ella sintió el mismo escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la acariciaba de esa forma; su amor es tan profundo que si alguien de los presentes pudiera ver con ojos ultravioleta sus corazones, sabría que son uno mismo.

_I'd go anywhere for you , Anywhere you asked me to I'd do anything for you , Anything you want me to…_

_(Adonde quieras yo iré, a__donde tú me pidas iré, lo que quieras yo haré por ti_

_Sin preguntas sin porqués) _

_Your love as far as I can see is all I'm ever gonna need, There's one thing for sure, I know it's true, Baby I'd go anywhere for you... for you…_

_(Tu amor por lo que puedo ver es todo lo que necesitaré__, y una cosa sé que es cierta y sé que es verdad. Que nena, donde quieras yo iré... por ti)_

Entonces sin decir más Harry la besó mientras el beso se hacía intenso, por sus oídos entraba la música y los transportaba a otro mundo.

_I used to think that dreams were just For sentimental fools, And I'd never find someone, Who'd give their love so true, But I knew the every minute, Couldn't live my life without you in it And now I want the whole wide world To know…oh...oh _

_(Solía pensar que los sueños eran sólo para ingenuos soñadores y q__ue nunca encontraría a alguien que diera un amor tan verdadero, pero cuando te conocí supe que tú eras para mí Y ahora quiero que el mundo entero este enterado) _

_Hey baby. Hey baby oh, oh, oh_

Cuando el grupo dejó de tocar todos aplaudieron, entonces para Harry y Her el mundo que se había ido cuando ellos bailaban regresó, y al separarse vieron que todos los observaban. En especial Ron y Luna, quines estaban cerca de ellos, éstos le devolvieron la mirada sonrientes y ellos se ruborizaron aún más. Aunque no sólo ellos los vieron, sino otras miradas con cierto recelo. Harry cayó en cuenta de que hasta ahora eran el centro de atención, y sólo atinó a tomar a su esposa para regresar a sus asientos.

Al sentarse...

¡Caramba!, en serio ustedes son la pareja más llamativa de la noche –rió Ron, pero se detuvo ante la mirada inquisidora de Luna, y cambió su comentario.

Este, es broma... ya saben... En serio, lo digo de verdad. Ustedes son una gran pareja. Harry sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo mientras bajaba de su hombro a su bebé y la acomodaba en sus piernas, ésta sólo se movía un poco y bostezaba pero sin abrir sus ojitos. Pasados unos minutos los cuatro se enfrascaban en una conversación acerca del evento, cuando Her anunció que iría al tocador y los Weasley dijeron que seguirían bailando dejando en la mesa a Harry solo con su hija. Que continuaba durmiendo pese al ruido...

(La canción que ahora se escuchaba era la favorita de Ron y Luna, y se llama _Cuanto amor me das)_

_Junto a ti, con un poco de armonía; _

_Vas a ver que fácil es, ayudarse en esta vida._

_Tú y yo, cómplices mirándonos; _

_Almas que viajarán, siempre al unísono... _

_Ahora tú, joven amada mía, _

_Quédate muy cerca de mí._

_Este sólo el punto de partida, todo el resto tiene que venir. _

_Sabes ya que lo que espero yo, _

_Es mirarte siempre así…_

_Cara linda, es tu sonrisa linda _

_Y tu movimiento más... _

Ron tomó por la cintura a la joven rubia y la abrazó delicadamente como si fuese una frágil flor.

Sabes que te quiero mucho Luna, y te agradezco todo el tiempo que has estado a mi lado. Nunca me dejes... –decía el pelirrojo tímidamente y en sus mejillas aparecía un tenue rubor. Ella sólo le miraba, se abrazaba al cuerpo de su amado y colocaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de éste.__

_Cuanto amor me das,  
yo veo que es verdad.  
Me sabe a cierto y por esta vez  
Sé que no me confundiré.  
Cuanto amor me das,  
por siempre crecerá.  
Y a cada paso tú sabrás por qué,  
Yo estoy en ti,  
con mi corazón en ti.  
_

Te amo, Ron-exclamó la chica con un suspiro desde el hombro del chico, él la abrazó más fuerte y le besó la frente, haciendo que ella sintiese el latir de su corazón de él.

_Junto a ti,  
con mi corazón en ti.  
Aunque esta mente mía  
se me escape todavía._

Siempre tú, joven amada mía,  
Quieres ya saber la verdad.  
Y si bastará con tu presencia,  
sólo el tiempo lo dirá.  


_**Cuanto amor me das,  
yo veo que es verdad.  
Me sabe a cierto y por esta vez  
Sé que no me confundiré.**_

_**  
Cuanto amor me das,  
por siempre crecerá.  
Y a cada paso tú sabrás por qué,  
Yo estoy en ti,  
con mi corazón en ti.**_

Estoy sintiendo cuanto amor me das,  
yo veo que es verdad.  
Si en esa isla crees, te seguiré.  
Yo estoy en ti,  
con mi corazón en ti.

*****************************

Notas:

Harry desertó del equipo el día del partido final de Inglaterra contra Bulgaria, por él llegaron a los mundiales y a la final pero tuvo razones personales para dejarlo todo en el último segundo y entonces su lugar lo tomó Cho Chang.

Hermione sabe que Cho está en el equipo de Inglaterra pero procura no darle mucha importancia a eso, pues en el fondo aún siente ciertos celos de ella.

La señora Corner es Cho Chang, la buscadora de la selección de Inglaterra.

Michael Corner se hizo ministro después de que Dumbledore dejara el cargo.

En este fiction Dumbledore no murió, fue ministro temporal durante los años 1998-2000, cuando lo asumió Michael; éste tenía influencias en el ministerio por eso le confirieron el cargo. Aunque estudió para eso.

_Las rolas que utilicé son__: Anywhere for you - Backstreet Boys _

_Cuanto amor me das - Eros Ramazzotti._


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Desagradables Encuentros**

En ese instante una pelirroja muy guapa se acercó a él aprovechando la ocasión de que se encontraba solo.

Hola -saludó la joven.

Hola, Ginny.

Veo que te dejaron de niñera -comentó, sonriendo burlonamente.

¿A qué debo tan lindo comentario? - respondió sarcástico el ojiverde.

No, sólo decía...

Si buscas a Ron se fue con Luna a bailar -señaló la pista.

No, yo no venía a verlo a él. Sino a ti.

¿A mí? - ella asintió. -¿Para qué?- contestó el ojiverde.

Bueno pues no te he visto desde hace un buen de tiempo, para ser exactos desde aquel último día que estuve en tu casa. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Yo estudio, y estoy con mi familia… por si no lo recuerdas –le vio con impaciencia.

Ah, sí –le respondió de manera despreocupada, Ginny.

Bien, la razón por la que vine hasta acá fue para invitarte a bailar.

No quiero ser grosero Ginny, pero...

No tiene nada de malo, somos amigos, ¿no? -agregó ésta, tratando de convencerlo.

Por qué no bailas con alguien más. Mira, por ejemplo Colin - dijo Harry, señalando a un joven que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana.

Él está solo.

Ay, vamos Harry. Sólo una pieza... ¿O qué, no te deja tu querida esposa? - continuaba ésta de manera insistente.

No Ginny, no puedo. Por si no lo has notado mi hija duerme -señaló a su peque.

Ay, excusas. Te vi bailando hace unos momentos –decía molesta.

Mira, hace unos minutos bailé con mi esposa. Pero porque mi hija aún no dormía bien, y ahora está tranquila. Así que mejor sí invita a Colin, ¿vale? - dijo el ojiverde de manera tajante, apuntando que finalizaba la conversación. Ella se dio la media vuelta diciendo - ¡Como quieras! - se acercó a Colin e inmediatamente después ambos bailaban en la pista; pero ella dirigía ciertas miradas de resentimiento al chico que arrullaba a su hija, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

***

En tanto en esos mismos instantes... la castaña salía de los servicios y caminaba por un pasillo hacia el salón.

Hola, mi niña -decía una voz al oído de Hermione, mientras sentía cómo unas manos le tapaban los ojos y la presencia de un cuerpo justo detrás de ella.

¡¡Víktor!! -exclamó ella, pero no con voz de alegría sino de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Veo que no te alegra verme, ¿verdad? –dijo él quitándole las manos de los ojos al momento que ella volteaba a verle.

No es eso... sólo que... este... oh… bue-no… Me sorprende verte desde que... –le decía tartamudeando.

Desde que cortamos… luego me dejó helado saber que estabas con Draco Malfoy. Aunque sí qué me sorprendí cuando me enteré que finalmente te casaste con Potter – finalizaba Krum.

Ah... bueno yo... – ella seguía tartamudeando.

Descuida, ya lo superé. Me casé, ¿sabes? –decía éste, alejándose hacia el pasillo izquierdo y se detenían a conversar.

¡Ah, qué bien! -podía por fin exclamar con normalidad.

Pero por lo visto Harry y tú no pierden el tiempo. Ya vi a su hija cuando bailaban, y tú estás próxima a dar a luz, ¿cierto? –comentaba Krum.

Este... sí -respondía un tanto sonrojada.

Yo también tengo un hijo, que por lo que observé debe tener casi la misma edad de la tuya. Se llama Alexander, es encantador -decía entusiasmado.

¿Ah sí? –le veía interrogante, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Mi hija tiene un año –indicó Her.

Te dije, él tiene año y medio –exclamaba Víktor.

Pero cuéntame más de ti -le preguntaba la castaña, tratando de caminar pero Krum la detenía.

Si vas tan deprisa no podré contártelo - Ella sonrió vacilante.

Pues te diré que lo único bueno en mi vida es el Quidditch y mi hijo –suspiró.

¿Y tu esposa?

Ah, y ella – añadió, aunque con simplicidad.

Pero mejor no hablemos de mí, mejor háblame de ti. Creo que la vida te ha recompensado bien, al decir verdad la recompensa es para él... -Krum decía la frase _es para él_ en un leve susurro.

¿Cómo dices? -le preguntaba Her, tratando de entenderle. Él suspiraba – Nada...

**

(Estos sucesos ocurren al mismo tiempo para Hermione y Harry).

Mientras en la mesa...

¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntaba una voz femenina.

Harry que contemplaba de manera gentil y soñadora a su bebé mientras dormía.

(De fondo estaba el vals _Corazón de niño_)

_¡Ay, qué hermosa eres! __Jamás me imaginé que sentiría esto, nena… Es algo inexplicable... Te veo aquí, en mis brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente. Y te miro tan pequeña e indefensa, nunca te dejaría de mirar. Te pareces tanto a nosotros, pero más a ella, por eso eres perfecta. Es tan inexplicable como de dos seres que se aman puede concebirse algo tan puro, lejos de envidias y temores _-éste daba un suspiro mientras seguía tomando de su manita a su peque - _Eres mi mundo, y_... -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos después de que Cho volviera cuestionarlo.

¡¿Disculpa, puedo sentarme, Harry?! -llamó con insistencia, molesta.

Él levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Cho Chang, ahora de Corner. Ella sin más se sentó en el lugar que Hermione había dejado. El ojiverde la observó un tanto sorprendido y con el seño fruncido.

Te felicito, ahora eres un Auror. Aunque no sé por qué te graduaste. Pudiendo continuar en el equipo de Inglaterra –confesó lo absurdo que la parecía el hecho.

Si supieras que ahora no me interesa en absoluto el Quidditch -contestó él mordazmente.

Ajá, ¿por qué? -le dijo ella de manera incrédula.

Tengo todo lo que he deseado en la vida… Y más de lo que imaginé tener -seguía Harry, regresando su mirada hacia su hija.

Ja-ja, Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees -respondía con incredulidad, sarcástica.

¡Claro que lo tengo! Una carrera, una vida estable; y lo mejor. Los tengo a ellos - dijo señalando su bebé.

Ah claro, tu familia, ¿verdad? - le contestaba con un dejo de aburrimiento.

Sí, mi más grande sueño. Mi Familia –esta vez su voz sonaba un tanto retadora.

Oh sí, pero que yo recuerde tu más grande sueño era jugar en la selección de Inglaterra. Lo más curioso es que tú ya jugabas en ella, pero de pronto no apareciste en el partido más importante de tu vida; y luego reapareces de novio con esa hija de Muggles. Es muy extraño, ¿no? –exclamaba con la misma voz cansina.

Su nombre es Hermione Granger, ahora de Potter. Y es mi esposa –le decía el ojiverde, cada vez más retador.

Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Tu querida Hermione Granger –esto lo decía con voz desdeñosa.

No sé cómo fuiste capaz de casarte con alguien como ella, no es de nuestra clase.

¿A qué te refieres con _No es de nuestra clase_, Cho? - éste se estaba poniendo rojo de cólera por la manera que Cho se refería a Her, tratando de controlarse.

A eso exactamente, a que es hija de muggles -ella también le respondía de manera brusca.

Mi madre también era hija de muggles, por si no lo sabías. Y ambas son las mejores brujas que jamás hayan existido -contestaba como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Si tú lo dices – Cho tenía el entrecejo contrariado.

No sólo yo lo digo, lo dicen todos los que las conocen, y conocieron; en el caso de mi madre - Harry cada vez se oponía resistencia para no explotar.

De todas formas aún no comprendo cómo es que me pudiste cambiar por ella. Tiene tan poca clase y...

Y es el amor de mi vida. ¿Te quedó claro, o tienes dudas? -esta vez casi la corre con la mirada asesina que le enviaba, si su mirada quemara ella estaría calcinada.

La verdad sí, mírate. Te has convertido en alguien tan patético, parece que sólo eres el juguete obediente de todo lo que ella ordena. Vives a su sombra, no queda nada de aquel Harry que conocí. El chico lleno de sueños e ilusiones, que tenía como meta jugar al Quidditch sin importar nada más. Aquel que venció al mago más tenebroso del mundo, aquel muchacho "Que sobrevivió". Del que yo me enamoré y sigo enamorada - Pese a ésta revelación Harry le respondió sin inmutarse.

¡Eso siempre fui para todos, Un objeto! ¡Un ser que sólo tenía que derrotar a un monstruo! Y tú no eres la excepción, claro está. Sólo el niño que sobrevivió, y luego el chico que sobrevivió, y los liberó de ese terror. Pero alguno se detuvo a pensar en mí como simplemente Harry, el ser humano, la persona común y corriente. No, verdad… Nadie. Con excepción claro, de los que me conocieron sinceramente. Y más ella, la que tú llamas de manera despectiva,_ hija de muggles_ -exclamaba él, apunto de gritar pero controlaba su temperamento. En primera, porque tenía a su hija en brazos, y segunda, no era el lugar apropiado para armar un escándalo.

Ella sí me conoce realmente, y sobre todo me ama como soy. Y como tú un día lo dijiste, a ella sólo puedo abrirle mi corazón. Pero lo mejor de todo es que ella es la dueña de él.

Así que eso es lo que piensas, ¿no? –espetó Cho de manera ardida.

Pero no te cuestionas por qué ella anduvo con puros magos famosos… como Krum, Malfoy, y finalmente te atrapó a ti -decía tratando de poner en duda los sentimientos de Harry.

Me quieres dar a entender que ella se casó conmigo porque soy famoso -bramó enojado.

Así es, ni yo misma pude haberlo dicho mejor -ponía una sonrisita triunfal.

Pues estás muy equivocada si piensas que eso es así -respondía éste, cayendo en cuenta de que Cho de todas formas le decía todo aquello por resentimientos.

Ajá, examina esto. Krum estaba en la cúspide de sus inicios y era tan excepcional como ahora, pero claro que deslumbraba a cualquiera por ser tan joven. Luego Malfoy, con quien recuerdo pensaba casarse. Él era el único heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy pero ¡Oh Sorpresa!, su padre le desheredó por traición a su linaje y ella misteriosamente le dejó, y luego reaparece en público siendo tu prometida. No es así, o dime si me equivoco.

Mira, deja de levantar falsos. _Porque el león cree que todos son de su condición_ -esta vez el sonreía al darse cuenta de que había encontrado algo que le molestaba a Cho.

Qué me quieres decir, Harry -ella le miraba con el gesto ofendido.

Caramba, pensé que eras más inteligente. Digo, como estuviste en Ravenclaw - sonreía con sarcasmo. - Y al decir verdad lo único inteligente que te he escuchado decir es cuando yo iba en 5° año, te pusiste celosa de Her y me diste a entender que a mí me gustaba. Sabes, es lo que más te agradezco, que fue por ti que empecé a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Así que fue eso el verdadero motivo por el que no saliste conmigo después del 5 ° año. ¡Ella fue! Siempre ella interponiéndose - La situación cada vez era más incómoda.

Te equivocas de nuevo Cho, yo salí con ella hasta hace cerca de cuatro años.

Sí, pero ya estabas enamorado de ella - ésta comenzaba a gritar.

Vaya, segunda cosa inteligente que te escucho decir desde que te conozco. Sí y al decir verdad me enamoré de ella desde que la conocí, y con el paso del tiempo la fui queriendo más. Sólo que en un principio fui estúpido para darme cuenta que ese amor fue reciproco, ella sentía lo mismo. Sabes, para tu información ella fue la que me besó por primera vez, fue en el primer año, antes de conocerte. Así que lamento desengañarte… Ay Cho, en serio nunca debí fijarme en ti. Tú y yo jamás compartimos gustos, tal vez el quidditch, pero de ahí nada más… y eso me duele en el fondo. Porque descubrí algo tarde que el amor se encontraba justo a mi lado, todo el tiempo arriesgándose conmigo y por mí. Pero te repito, gracias a ti recapacité.

Pues ni tanto, porque también anduviste con Weasley –ironizó Cho.

Eso fue algo distinto, que a ti no te importa –atajó con acidez.

Ah, y antes de esto, lo que quiero decir es que de todas formas tienes la fama que tú soñabas desde siempre – puntualizó.

No sé qué es lo que me quieres dar a entender con eso, Harry -respondía según sorprendida.

Ay por favor, tú sí eres como describes a mi esposa -continuaba él, con mucha más seguridad; arrullando a su peque para no despertarla.

Haz memoria, primero anduviste con Diggory por ser guapo y popular, ¿no? Pero como él murió me elegiste a mí… y ahora te casaste con Corner. Eso sí que es un misterio, que fueras su esposa justo después de ser nombrado el ministro más joven en siglos. Eso sí que es fama, ¿no? Conforme, eres la buscadora de Inglaterra. Digo no es que dude de tu capacidad, lo admito, eres buena. Pero tan rápido ascenso es incógnito –finalizaba triunfante.

Veo con tristeza que ella te tiene dominado, pudiste ser el mejor jugador de la historia y decides atarte a un matrimonio absurdo. Definitivamente Ginny Weasley tiene razón, tu mujercita te robó la vida.

Corrección Cho, ella es mi vida. ¡Ahora, largo de mi mesa! - Le gritaba entre dientes, poniéndose de pie.

¡Ya me iba! Pero te diré algo Harry, _A mí nadie me la hace sin pagármela_ –exclamaba a tono de amenaza –ella también se incorporaba, tirando la silla de un empujón y se marchaba con gesto ofendido y de cólera. Harry la observaba marchar y perderse entre las parejas del baile, entonces se sentaba de nuevo. Poniendo la silla en su lugar y acomodándose mejor a su hija para asegurarse que ella siguiera tranquila. En eso dos personas se acercaban a la mesa y la voz de...

Hola Potter, Buenas Noches -exclamaba la voz de Krum, mientras alejaba la silla para que Her se sentara.

Harry volvía a levantar la mirada para nuevamente tener un encuentro desagradable, y ver a la persona que algún día fue su rival.

Hola -respondía éste, con un dejo de áspero.

¿Y a qué debemos tu agradable presencia en nuestra mesa? -exclamaba algo sarcástico.

Le decía a Hermione que tiene una hija muy hermosa, igual a su madre - decía Krum, haciendo una caricia en la mejilla a la bebé que dormía en los brazos de su padre. Éste reaccionó como si aquel fuere a hacerle daño, y la apartó bruscamente.

Y que tú eres un suértudo por ser el padre de tan bella criatura... -lo dijo con voz casi inaudible, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Tanto tiempo sin verles, me parece extraño. Aún recuerdo aquel día que llegué a Hogwarts, cuando los vi por primera vez. Y cómo día a día trataba de acercarme a Hermione, pero siempre estaba contigo. Carramba, recuerdo que tú, Harry. Me dijiste que ella no te importaba en absoluto como mujer -recordó éste, volviendo a retomar su voz normal. Harry lo miró fulminante y la castaña algo contrariada. - Y mírenlos ahora, ya hasta son padres -dicho esto volvió a dar una caricia a la pequeña Lily, Harry volvió a retirarla, Her se ruborizaba. Mientras Harry sólo se contenía por no correr a Krum con una patada en el... que ganas no le faltaban.

Potter, sabes tengo algo muy serio que preguntarte -dijo seriamente.

Más bien es una duda que me ha carcomido durante estos últimos años -repuso en tono hosco.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cuál es? -respondió algo sorprendido y cauteloso, por creer que Krum seguiría hablando de lo que pasó con Hermione. Pero para su mayor sorpresa Víktor abordó el tema del último partido al cual Harry no asistió, el encuentro contra Bulgaria en los mundiales de Quidditch.

Por qué le fallaste a tu equipo, en un triunfo que hasta yo afirmaba -le cuestionaba a manera que sonaba más a regaño que a cuestión, ya que éste tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

Eso es algo personal, Krum -contestaba agresivamente, Her los observaba un tanto extrañada.

Bueno, eso no me incumbe realmente - le decía al ver la reacción del de gafas.

Sólo era una introducción... -dijo pausadamente, mientras tomaba de una copa que le acababa de llevar un mesero.

Pero el verdadero motivo por el que me atreví a acercarme a tu mesa es… los nuevos mundiales -terminó cuando pasó el trago. Harry fijó por fin su mirada en Krum, con el entrecejo levantado.

¿Y qué con ellos? - le respondió repentina y bruscamente.

Bien, pues creo que tú ya sabes que la sede será Inglaterra nuevamente.

Sí, es verdad -afirmó Harry.

Sé por una fuente confiable que los directivos internacionales te quieren de vuelta en el equipo de Inglaterra.

¡¿Internacionales?! –el ojiverde exclamaba asombrado y confundido -_ Por qué Oliver no me dijo que... eran los directivos internacionales. Él sólo dijo del "equipo" Esto es extraño y si así es ¿Cómo es que Krum lo sabe?_

Her lo observaba con cara de confusión _- ¿Cuándo le plantearon su retorno? Quizá Oliver para eso le llamó al apartarlo de mí cuando nos lo encontramos. _

¡Ey, Harry! -exclamó Krum, haciendo que éste regresara a la realidad y también Her.

¿Ya pensaste en esa propuesta? Mira que de ser así volverías a tener oportunidad de jugar contra mi equipo, y quizá devolverle esa fama que les quitaste tan repentinamente hace cuatro años a Inglaterra. Aunque debo prevenirte de que no seré un rival fácil –continuaba Krum, tomando otra vez de su copa.

En verdad admito que nunca lo he sido. En ningún aspecto - puntualizó nuevamente el jugador búlgaro y observó de reojo a Hermione.

Sí, de eso estoy seguro –exclamó Harry, algo extrañado con su propia respuesta; desde el fondo el ojiverde hacía que se le hirviera la sangre el sólo pensar que Víktor Krum estuviese tan cerca de Her, su Her.

¿Y qué respondiste ante la propuesta? -cuestionaba Krum.

Que no regresaría - dijo de forma tajante.

Es una lástima -exclamó el buscador de Bulgaria. - Pensé que al fin podría tener de nuevo la oportunidad de competir contra el gran Harry Potter -decía éste, sarcásticamente.

Pues ya ves que no, Krum. No regresaré al mundo del Quidditch, así que no tendrás que demostrar nada -le respondía el joven de Auror.

Pues te diré que te estaré esperando en el campo, por si cambias de parecer, Potter - dicho esto Víktor le observaba en tono retador. Hermione por fin habló.

Harry, por qué te detienes. Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad de retornar a tu sueño -dijo ésta, animándolo; pero la respuesta de su esposo la desconcertó.

¡Que no, Hermione! Ya oíste que mi respuesta es _No_. Tú lo acabas de decir, es un sueño. Ahora lo que estoy viviendo es mi realidad - exclamó de forma tosca.

Bueno, me despido Potter. Y controla ese carácter - dijo incorporándose Krum.

Sabes, reconsidera. En serio me encantaría verte jugar aunque sea sólo esa vez -el jugador Búlgaro le dio una palmada en la espalda, volteó a ver a Hermione y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios. Esto hizo que el coraje que Harry trataba de controlar explotara y sus celos se descontrolaran.

NO TENGO NADA QUE RECONSIDERAR, ¡ADIOS! -respondió el ojiverde tajantemente.

Nunca digas nunca. Confío que esta preciosura te convencerá -exclamó convencido el joven buscador, y se marchó. Pero antes besó de nuevo a la castaña, delante de los ojos llenos de ira del nuevo auror. Ella apenada trató de calmar el asunto al ver el enojo de su esposo, pero sólo lo empeoró, pues le dijo justo lo que había sido la causa de uno de sus enojos, más bien el principal.

Harry, de verdad piénsalo. Es en serio, ¿No te gustaría regresar al equipo? -comentó ella, un tanto animada pero él le contestó en tono enfadado.

¡HERMIONE, BASTA! ¡DIJE QUE NO! -dicho esto cambió de tema muy repentinamente que no dio tiempo a que Hermione hablara.

Y a propósito, por qué te tardaste tanto -seguía con su tono molesto.

Este... yo me encontré a Víktor en el camino de regreso aquí y... – Her trataba de sonar tranquila porque sabía que su esposo estaba enojado y eso lo sabía perfectamente no de envalde le conocía desde hace 12 años.

POR ESO TE TARDASTE, Y TAMBIÉN POR ESO VENÍA CONTIGO, VERDAD -decía alterado, incomodando a su hija que se movía con gestos molestos, pero no despertaba.

Disculpen -intervenía Luna, quien se acercaba con Ron; los observaban sorprendidos.

¡Te puedes calmar! -le decía la castaña, observando que las pocas personas sentadas en las mesas de su alrededor las volteaban a ver asustadas y desconcertadas. Y se encontraba con la mirada de Luna, quien entendía y tomaba en brazos a Lily.

Este, Ron… vamos a llevar a Lily al carro -decía la rubia, tomando a su ahijada en sus brazos. Aunque el joven Potter no parecía querer dársela cedió finalmente y vio cómo Luna y Ron se alejaban; diciéndoles que estarían con la peque en el auto para que fuesen a traerla.

¡¿Calmar?! -continuó con lo que quería expresar, pues parecía a punto de explotar.

¡Cuando un imbécil corteja a mi esposa en mis narices! Porque esa estúpida excusa de los mundiales no me la trago. Él trata de acercarse de nuevo a ti, qué no lo viste. Y para colmo tú me pides calma, cuando se tardaron platicando de quién sabe qué, apartados de todos -respondía rojo pero entre dientes, pese a esto los demás le observaban con recelo temiendo que pronto se levantara tirando cosas; y Her le veía un tanto asustada y molesta.

¡Harry James Potter, se puede saber qué clase de mujer crees que soy! ¡Yo soy una dama que se da a respetar! –contestaba ofendida.

¡Tú sí, pero a él le da igual! - le agregaba con mirada celosa y el ceño fruncido.

Para tu información, _Señor Celos._ Él está casado y tiene un hijo -respondía exaltada.

Y eso qué, no le impide que tú le sigas interesando. Por favor, no lo viste cómo se comportó. ¡Estás Ciega! -continuaba con la discusión, que se estaba volviendo calurosa.

¡Ya Basta! -la castaña trataba de no alterarse, pero casi era incontrolable.

¡No Basta! Si mi esposa le ve y no lo impide, y eso que estando enfrente de mí. Imagínate en el pasillo hacia los servicios, ¡Quizá tratando de recordar viejos tiempos! –cada vez su voz era más audible para los demás.

¡Cállate! No voy a permitir que me tomes por una cualquiera - se paraba furiosa y le daba una bofetada.

Mira, tú crees que yo no me di cuenta. Te quieres hacer la víctima, cuando vi claramente cuando se alejaba Cho. ¡Crees que soy tonta!, fíjate que no. Sí vi perfectamente, como podrás darte cuenta no estoy _ciega -_gritaba una Hermione muy roja.

En ese instante todos les observaban con sorpresa, pues ya era inevitable que medio salón se hubiese dado cuenta, ella se marchó dejándolo solo en la mesa.

Él vio a todos los demás que inmediatamente voltearon a ver hacia otro lado. Él, que también se había puesto de pie, se sentó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Trató de tranquilizar sus pensamientos y poner su mente en blanco _- Por qué carambas me porté así, ella no se lo merece. Estos malditos celos me traicionan y ahora le haces daño a quien más amas, en serio ella jamás te ha dado motivos para tu estupidez -_pensaba mientras se maldecía a sí mismo_ - Ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que has hecho en tu vida. No debes echar a peder tu felicidad, y mucho menos la de ella._

(Comenzó a escucharse una canción)

_Amor mío, no sé lo que pasó contigo, _

_No sé lo que pasó conmigo. _

_Por qué dejamos de ser buenos amantes y buenos amigos... _

_Amor mío, por qué tenemos tanto frío, _

_Por qué dejamos que el olvido nos congelara la piel _

_Y nos dejara en medio del vacío. _

_Qué le pasó a nuestro amor, qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío..._

_Amor mío,__ te me estás yendo como agua de río..._

_Amor mío, est__ás aquí pero no estás conmigo. _

_Amor mío, no te me vayas que te necesito..._

_Amor mío__, para sentir que sigo estando vivo._

_Amor mío, te están gritando mis latidos _

_Con este corazón partido que se desangra por ti_

_Que me lastima como un enemigo._

_Qué le pasó a nuestro amor, qué le pasó a tu corazón y al mío... _

_Amor mío, te me estás yendo como agua de río..._

_Amor mío, estás aquí pero no estás conmigo. _

_Amor mío, no te me vayas que te necesito..._

_Amor mío, para sentir que sigo estando..._

_Vivo por ti, solamente__ por ti_

_Y yo sé que no todo está perdido..._

Mientras él pensaba, Hermione salió hacia los jardines para tranquilizarse. El jardín estaba adornado muy bello, con pequeñas luces doradas que bañaban los arbustos verdes, donde se encontraban miles de rosas; con la luna llena viéndole en todo su esplendor y las estrellas que brillaban al máximo. Dándole un toque romántico, el marco perfecto para que afuera pasearan parejas de enamorados, en contraste con las lágrimas que ahora salían de unos hermosos ojos castaños, cuya dueña se sentía miserable por primera vez en años. Sentándose en una banca alejada del bullicio comenzó a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos, dejando rodar las lágrimas que en cada pensamiento se hacían más y mojaban sus tiernas mejillas. - _Cómo era posible que el amor de su vida, la persona que le conocía inclusive mejor que ella. Con quien aparte de ser su esposa, era su mejor amiga; él era su compañero de vida, su pareja. Y sobre todo ella es la madre de sus hijos... Le hubiese ofendido dándole a entender que era una mujer fácil, en pocas palabras una cualquiera; que no le importaba coquetear enfrente de él y de su hija. Olvidaba al parecer que ella esperaba un hijo también. Y para empeorar todo estaba el haber visto a la pesada de Cho sentada en su mesa hablando con él. _ No exactamente se sentía celosa porque confiaba mucho en su esposo, pero admitía para sí misma que le provocaba ira que la otra sí le perseguía a pesar de que él está casado y con hijos. O que Cho misma también es una persona comprometida, eso de verdad le hervía la sangre.

_Se le olvida eso y me trata de cambiar el tema celándome y haciéndome sentir culpable a mi" "Yo que no le pensaría armar un teatro como el que él me armó a mí. ¿Por qué no pudo esperarse a llegar a la casa para aclarar todo?, Eso es lo que yo pensaba hacer. Ay Hermione, pero de qué te quejas si ya lo conoces_ - dijo una voz de reproche en su cabeza.

_Amor mío, te me estás yendo como agua de río... _

_Amor mío, estás aquí pero no estás conmigo._

_Amor mío, no te me vayas que te necesito... _

_Amor mío__, para sentir que sigo estando vivo._

¡Simplemente inconcebible! -exclamó por fin, quebrando el silencio de sus pensamientos. Una mano tomó su hombro.

Harry, y tú...

Exacto, es lo que yo digo. Que es simplemente inconcebible ver unos ojos tan bellos llorar, por un _idiota_ - dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, la castaña se sorprendió mucho. Era una voz que usualmente usaba ese acento pero no utilizaba la forma que siempre empleaba al dirigirse a alguien, fría y gélida… y que pensaba que cuando la volviera a oír la utilizaría con ella. Igual que en el colegio... Esa vez la voz era triste y nostálgica, como aprisionando un sentimiento que trataba de salir, una emoción. Y para su mayor sorpresa al voltear a verle descubrió que en sus ojos grises había una chispa que jamás pensó volver a ver, ¡Una alegría inmensa!, pero que era incubierta con un apellido como el de él "Draco Malfoy" le veía con una mirada de amor escondido, pero finalmente amor.

Hola, Jane -dijo éste, cortando una rosa y acercándosela a ella.

¡¿Draco…?! - exclamó con voz confusa y nerviosa, la castaña.

O mejor dicho, debo llamarte Hermione Potter -la miró el rubio, por fin dándole la rosa.

Qué... haces... tú... aquí... –respingó Her, tartamudeando entre sollozos y nerviosismo. Reconsiderando entre si tomar la rosa o no, al final de cuentas la tomó.

¿Cómo qué hago aquí? Yo también fui invitado -le dijo el ex Slytherin.

Pero tú... no debes estar aquí... Tienes que estar con...ella -continuó con sollozos, producto de su llanto.

Já, ¿con ella? No me digas -dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo una mueca burlona. Y sentándose a lado de Hermione, cubriéndola con su abrigo.

¡Estás helándote!, Te vi salir y te seguí. Siempre lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo, Potter no te merece y no lo hará nunca - habló éste, mientras la abrazaba contra él. Pero la castaña se alejó y lo miró desconcertada.

Draco, Tú no... no me... ¿No me odias...? - le preguntó tartamudeando la ex Gryffindor.

¿Odio? Tal vez a él sí… Pero a ti no podría, aunque lo quiero. ¡Quiero odiarte, Entiendes! ¡Pero no puedo! -comenzaba él, incorporándose y caminando frente a ella.

Me encubrí por miedo a ser lastimado y... tú me enseñaste a amar, ¿cómo me cuestionas si te odio? Tal vez me provocas sentimientos encontrados Jane, pero no puedo odiarte - mientras las palabras que luchaban por salir lo hacían ahora las lágrimas ocupaban su sitio en esa lucha interna y se asomaban en los ojos grises de su contrincante, ella le observaba sorprendida.

Sólo quiero que me aclares algo... algo que me envenena día tras día desde que tú y yo no... - pero no podía continuar pues el llanto se hacía triunfante, ahora unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus grises ojos que reflejaban tristeza. Una tristeza enorme, el chico rubio las reprimía y trataba de continuar cuando ella le interrumpía

Draco, no es el momento de hablar del pasado. Yo no estoy lista, No ahora -él le miraba y se detenía, aún reprimiendo el llanto.

¡¿Entonces cuándo?! Pensé que cuando te volviera a ver te reclamaría, te haría pagar caro tu desengaño... ¡mi dolor! Pero sinceramente no puedo… - Malfoy hablaba de manera pausada debido a que también lloraba.

Draco, yo... -comenzaba la castaña.

No sigas Jane, te daré el tiempo que necesites. Yo tampoco quiero hablar de lo que pasó hace cuatro años. No esta noche, ni en este lugar. Quiero que me lo digas en un lugar más privado, y cuando no estén ellos -le decía mirando hacia el salón.

(Se refería a su esposa y a Harry)

Sólo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos... Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí. Te daré el último beso, el más profundo. Guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti...

Siempre imaginé verte embarazada -decía Draco, cambiando de tema parcialmente pero todo lleva a lo mismo.

Pero no de esta manera. Curioso, ¿no? Él que te tiene, te hace llorar -dijo con un dejo de rencor en sus palabras, y limpiándole las lágrimas a Hermione; las cuales se habían refugiado entre la raíz de sus ojos y su nariz. Ella instintivamente lo alejaba de nuevo.

Debo irme, Draco. Alguien podría vernos… y decirles - exclamaba la ojimiel poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole su abrigo, él lo tomaba; la observaba y también se levantaba. Antes de que ella se marchase un impulso hizo que el chico le tomara la mano, la atrajo hacia él y trató de besarle pero ella se alejó por tercera vez. Lo miró y se dio la vuelta con dirección al salón.

_Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire. _

_Di que me amas, que no eres culpable. _

_Por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto... _

Que no se te olvide, Jane. Tenemos una plática pendiente… -le gritaba mientras la veía alejarse, con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos grises. Ella le devolvía la mirada y seguía su camino; de regreso se encontraba con su esposo.

Sólo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos... Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí. Te daré el último beso, el más profundo. Guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti...

El chico rubio se quedaba un rato más en la banca y se perdía en sus pensamientos:

_¡¿Por qué no puedo odiarte__, Jane?!_

_¡TE AMO__, ahora más que nunca! Lo descubrí hace unos momentos que te tuve tan cerca... Y por más que lo intente no puedo odiarte - _él tomaba el abrigo y lo olía _-Aún tiene tu olor… Ese olor que nunca volveré a sentir mío… Que nunca fue mío - _se decía así mismo, mientras las lágrimas se hacían más visibles, ganando terreno en su rostro.

_¡Te fa__llaste Draco, juraste vengarte! Pero de quien realmente debes vengarte es de él… ¡Ese idiota que se atreve a hacerla llorar!_

_¡Estúpido, No eres mi hijo!__ Un hijo mío jamás lloraría por una sangre sucia -_ interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz gélida, profundamente helada y vacía. Esa misma voz lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, desde que tenía uso de razón, y que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el último segundo de su vida; pese a que su padre ya no existía.

_¡BASTA PADRE! __¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO! _

_¡CALLATE!__ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡FINALMENTE CONSEGUISTE LO QUE DESEABAS! ¡SE CUMPLIÓ TU CAPRICHO! ¡LO CUMPLIÓ ÉL! _

_¡AHORA DÉJAME EN__ PAZ! ¡DÉJAME VIVIR TRANQUILO! ¡ME OYES! ¡TRANQUILO! ¡SI LO QUE QUIERES OIR ES QUE LA ODIARÉ, LO HARÉ! ¡LO JURO! ¡PERO YA DÉJAME VIVIR SIN TU RECUERDO!_ - su grito entrecortado y lleno de dolor rompía el silencio de ese apartado donde se encontraba un chico rubio; confundido, su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos a causa de ellas. Aquellos ojos grises reflejaban dolor, pero más que físico un dolor interno, un dolor del alma y del corazón.

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla,_

_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida, _

_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol. _

_Que estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte. _

_Que estoy agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte... _

_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías,_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida _

_Devuélveme el aire... _

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío. _

_Las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor..._

¡Draco! ¿Draco, aquí has estado? Te busqué como loca en todas partes, porque saliste del salón tan aprisa y no vi a dónde te dirigías. Por eso te busqué dentro de él. Todos preguntando dónde estabas, y yo sólo podía responder. _Ahora vuelve_, y poniendo mi cara de estúpida - hablaba una chica, de forma muy rápida y molesta.

El rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas y volteaba a ver a su esposa, con una ira distinta a todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos con Her.

Es la única que tienes - dijo por fin, en un susurro casi inaudible y sarcástico; pero no le veía del todo.

¿Me estás escuchando, Draco? - preguntaba deteniendo su sermón, sin escuchar lo que él le decía.

¡Cómo No Escucharte, Si Pareces Lechuza Alterada! ¡Y Ya Cállate!, ¡Yo Puedo Ir Donde Se Me Pegue La Gana!

¡¿Entendiste, Pansy?! -le respondía con un tono frío y áspero. Realmente ese siempre utilizaba con ella.

Draco, por qué me hablas así -le respondía ésta, con voz fingidamente sorprendida.

¡Yo te hablo como quiero! Y ya vámonos, si eso es lo que querías -exclamó de forma frívola, tomándola del brazo y jalándola fuertemente.

¡Ey, cuidado! ¡Me haces daño! -decía con voz de protesta.

¡Pues entonces camina! -le contestaba sin inmutarse siquiera.

Mientras en esos instantes el matrimonio Potter entraba en el salón y dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

Her, yo no sé por dónde empezar... – comenzaba el ojiverde.

Harry, hablaremos en casa, ok. Aquí no podríamos… -le respondía la castaña.

Tienes razón - decía éste, acercándose a un camarero para pedirle sus abrigos.

A la salida del lugar se encontraban con su último encuentro desagradable de la noche...

Harry ponía su abrigo a su esposa y él se colocaba el suyo, caminaban hacia a la entrada cuando chocaban con alguien.

¡Mira por dónde…! - exclamaba una voz presuntuosa y molesta.

Ah vaya, vaya… Si es Potter, _¡El Héroe! -_decía un chico rubio, de forma despectiva.

¡MALFOY! - dijo entonces Harry.

Mira qué casualidad, el centro de atención de hoy y de siempre. Debo sentirme privilegiado de cruzar unas palabras con él -continuaba con sarcasmo y le veía como si fuera un escarabajo.

Ah, y su distinguida esposa. La sangre sucia -se escuchaba la voz de Pansy, quien lo decía de una forma burlona. Harry temblaba de coraje pero trataba de ignorarla.

Draco la volteaba a ver por segunda vez en la noche, pero su mirada volvía a ser gélida y fría; nada comparada con las miradas de esa noche. La calidez que ella observó justo hace unos cuartos de hora había desaparecido y ahora sentía cómo él le miraba con aparente desprecio; desprecio que sólo era para el chico de pelo negro y gafas a su lado. Aunque en el fondo también sintió cierta alegría al notar que Hermione aún sostenía la rosa entre sus dedos.

Draco, y su tonta esposa Pansy Malfoy - exclamaba Hermione.

Quítense de nuestro camino, Malfoy. No queremos pelea, No es el lugar - decía el auror, no le daría el gusto de ver que en verdad les molestaban.

¡Cuida tus modales, sangre sucia! -dijo entre dientes Pansy, sonriendo hipócritamente; sólo la escuchaba Hermione porque los otros dos se veían con tanto odio.

No es muy amistoso de tu parte, Potter -continuaba Malfoy - Al parecer no has aprendido modales en todo este tiempo. Y mucho menos a tratar a tus superiores.

No me dirás que hablas de ti. Porque si es así qué equivocado estás -respondía retadoramente Harry, tratando de controlarse porque nuevamente los demás le veían.

Ay Potter, tranquilo. Yo tampoco quiero pelear… Soy demasiado importante para dar un escándalo. Además ya no estamos en el colegio, para dar semejante espectáculo.

Soy una persona de clase. Qué dirán si me ven peleando como niño. Yo, Draco Malfoy peleando con un simple auror. Por favor Potter, yo que tú cambiaba de empleo. Es un desperdicio de tiempo… ¿o ya te trastornaste como _Moody_ y ahora ves magos tenebrosos por todos lados? Sí qué te afectó esa lucha con el Señor Tenebroso. Ah, ya sé… Quizá tienes la esperanza de atrapar algún mago oscuro para poder cobrar un poco más. Porque al paso que vas le quitarás el lugar al padre de Weasley. Puesto que pronto tendrás más hijos de los que puedas mantener - decía el rubio con un tono altanero, aunque en el fondo sus mismas palabras le herían al decir _hijos_. Mientras Harry se tensaba, pero sólo le observaba; Her pedía para sus adentros que esta situación terminase, y Pansy se reía de lo que Malfoy decía.

Cierra la boca Malfoy, si no quieres que te...

¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme, Potter? Hazlo, y no te quepa la menor duda que el que lleva las de perder aquí eres tú. Por muy famoso que seas o un héroe... Yo soy respetable, en cambió tú no eres muy bien visto por el ministro, ¿verdad? - lo había hecho, había dado en el punto; Harry se ponía furioso pero se controló sabía que Michael le tenía mala fe por haber sido el amor de Cho. Pero eso qué más daba, estaba en el pasado y no le daría la razón a Malfoy, no delante de Her.

Créeme que ganas no me faltan. Pero no armaré un escándalo delante de _mi esposa_ -esto último lo dijo con énfasis, él también sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía a Malfoy. Tomaba de la mano a Her y se disponía a empujar a Malfoy.

¡Con permiso! - exclamaba con un dejo de impaciencia.

¡Ay perdón, se me olvidaba que le estorbo el paso al Gran _Harry Potter_! -decía el rubio, con sarcasmo.

¡Quítate, Malfoy! -empujándolo el ojiverde y tomando a su esposa pasó entre ellos.

¡Ay! -exclamaba Pansy, con asco - ¡Que no me toque la sangre sucia!

¡Cobarde! - atinaba a decir Draco, que en realidad le molestaba cómo había llamado Pansy a Hermione.

¡Huyes, Potter!

Harry le volteaba a ver, pero más por cómo le había dicho Pansy a su esposa.

¡Nunca le vuelvas a llamar así, entendiste! ¡O lo lamentarás! -decía el ojiverde amenazándola con el dedo, ésta se escondía detrás de Draco.

En cuanto a ti, no soy un cobarde y cuando quieras te lo demuestro. Sólo dime el lugar - cambiando la mirada hacia el rubio, Her lo detenía y lo jalaba hacia la salida.

No Harry, vámonos. ¡Por favor! -él avanzaba a su lado cuando...

Te buscaré Potter, créelo y ten por seguro que lo haré -gritaba el ex Slytherin y Harry por segunda vez iba a retroceder pero Her no lo permitía.

*****

En el auto...

Harry, te dije que no les hicieras caso - le reprendía la castaña.

Mira Hermione, hablaremos en casa, ok -el chico iba molesto.

Está bien -le respondía ella, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Vaya... ya me… es… s... taba durmiendo -exclamaba soñoliento y bostezando su pelirrojo amigo, cuando ellos llegaron al estacionamiento. Luna le dio un codazo y éste se quejó pero al ver que sus amigos seguían tensos se quedó callado.

Gracias - exclamó Harry.

Descuida -respondía Luna.

Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Verdad Ronald -decía volteando a ver a su esposo.

Este... sí. Hasta mañana -le seguía, despidiéndose de sus amigos y se metían en el auto de a lado; despegando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo estrellado.

Harry le habría la puerta a Her y le ayudaba acomodarse, cerraba la puerta y regresaba a lado del conductor, veía dormir a su hija en el asiento trasero del auto. Que con magia sus amigos habían adaptado para que fuese cómodo como una cama; la vio y todo enojo de aquella noche pudo desaparecer con tan sólo observar su tranquilo respirar de Lily.

_Te amo__, cosita hermosa _-pensaba el ojiverde, mientras se cercioraba si estaba bien. Cerró bien la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento delantero, tomó sus llaves y arrancó rumbo a su hogar.

**********

Notas de la autora:

Tanx por tu comen HermionePotter90

Gracias por darse un chance de leer

Estoy de pasada porque estoy en exámenes finales y un lío de trabajos.

Prometo subir los 3 capítulos que me faltan de A tu lado.

Nos leemos Anyeli.

*****

Canciones utilizadas en estos capítulos.

Corazón de Niño - Raúl Di Blasio

Amor Mío - Tres de copas

Sólo quédate en silencio - RBD.

A puro dolor - Son by 4


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Dudas Que Matan**

Mientras leen este capitulo pueden escuchar las rolas

Un siglo sin ti – Chayanne

Perdida - la Oreja de Van Gogh

Te extraño, te olvido, te amo – Ricky Martin

*****************************************

Tras un largo camino en auto ninguno de los dos habló durante el mismo; Her estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo acontecido aquella noche, desde la pelea con Harry y los motivos de ésta. El reencuentro con Krum, hasta lo que pasó en el jardín con Draco. Esas lágrimas que él había derramado ante ella, el saber que no la odiaba; los celos absurdos de Harry hacia Krum y saber que Cho aún le perseguía... Todo era un caos, por un lado estaban los remordimientos de ver a Draco y por otro el coraje de ver cerca de Harry a Cho.

Harry se concentraba en manejar, no quería pensar en lo mal que se comportó por último la noche transcurrida, prefería pensar en lo bello. Aunque se sentía culpable, después de todo él había propiciado el enfrentamiento entre él y Her y él debía reconciliarlos. Sabía que debía pedir perdón por haber dudado de ella, pero esos malditos celos lo desquiciaban; si tan sólo pudiera ser más prudente, se habría ahorrado remordimientos y lágrimas por parte de Her y él mismo. "_Menos mal"_ pensó _"Que Malfoy no trató de acercarse a ella"-_volteó a ver a Her quien en ese preciso instante reparó en la rosa que aún sostenía en las manos y habló para sus adentros _"Ay Draco, cuánto daño te habré hecho" "¿De verdad me habrás perdonado…?" "Eso es lo que más deseo"-_ella seguía jugando con la rosa entre sus dedos.

Los Potter arribaron a su hogar a las tres de la mañana; después de acomodar a su hija en su habitación Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su recamara, entró sin hacer ruido como un niño a punto de recibir un castigo. Avanzó y se encontró con Her, quien traía puesta ya la pijama, y lo veía de una mirada inquisidora.

Ya sé lo que me vas a decir -comenzó el ojiverde, cabizbajo y con una mirada de culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Pero de verdad lamento el comportamiento de esta noche, Her -decía con voz baja.

¡Perdóname, lo lamento! Pero es en serio, no puedo controlarme cuando alguien que fue tu novio está cerca de ti. ¡Y menos él! -finalizó mientras Her sólo le observaba y por fin despegó sus labios.

Pudiste haber esperado -le contestó con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

Ya sabes que nunca haría algo para dañarte, ¡Lo siento! Daría mi vida por no verte sufrir... -por las mejillas de Harry resbalaban gruesas lágrimas.

Lo sé, pero también tú sabes que yo nunca te faltaría. ¡Cómo carambas piensas eso! ¡Si yo te amo, tonto!-se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Entonces... ¿me perdonas? –le veía con una anhelante sonrisa.

Claro. Pero si vuelves a dudar de mí... ¡Lo lamentarás en serio! -le respondía seriamente, pero con una leve sonrisa.

¡Nunca más!, tenlo por seguro -afirmó él.

Mejor no hagas promesas que no cumplirás, ¿Va? -lo abrazaba y le sonreía.

Pero... –él iba a hablar cuando ella le silenció con un dulce beso.

Ya todo está olvidado de mi parte - le decía en susurro Her, separándose de sus labios.

Perdona a este celoso compulsivo. Y cuando te cele, golpéame ok -le veía con una mirada más alegre, aún había lagrimillas en sus ojos.

No, creo que no lo haré. Porque el día que dejes de celarme pensaré que ya no me amas, y eso me dolería más -Her bromeaba.

¡Nunca te dejaré de amar, Eres todo para mí! Por eso no podría dormir enojado contigo, pues las horas se me harían siglos -recalcó éste, soñoliento.

Bien, entonces vamos a dormir -continuó ella, con un gran bostezo.

Sí -dicho esto la haló hacia sí y la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, dándole muchos besos y acostándose a su lado.

Hasta mañana, mi dulce amor.

Hasta mañana –respondía ella más dormida que despierta. Harry se incorporó tomó una pijama y se dirigió al baño.

Entonces cuando regresaba se dispuso a apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche, su mirada reparó en la rosa que se encontraba en el buró del lado de Hermione y se cuestionaba por ella. _"Qué extraño, ¿de dónde salió esto?"-_se preguntaba tomando la rosa entre sus manos, cuando: ¡Auch! -las espinas le trazaron una herida en su dedo índice, del cual salieron gotas de sangre. Él las limpió y por unos segundos en su mente cruzó _"¡¿Quién te dio esto, Hermione?!"_ dudó pero inmediatamente su voz misma le hizo recordar lo que había prometido segundos antes _"Nunca más, tenlo por seguro" _y con nuevos remordimientos la volvió a dejar sobre la mesilla de noche. Se volteó a verla, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad e inocencia, él de nuevo la besó y se acostó a su lado nuevamente.

A lo lejos de ahí, en una colina a las afueras de esa misma cuidad. Destacaba una enorme residencia de aspecto elegante e imponente, dándole un aspecto que ahí habitaban personas muy importantes y de alcurnia. Era la mansión "Malfoy" - En tanto en dicha mansión (específicamente la habitación principal del matrimonio Malfoy). La cual estaba decorada muy peculiarmente de forma entre fina y en honor a su sangre, pues parecía similar a la casa Black. Sólo que era menos sombría en su interior, con serpientes de plata y cosas por el estilo.

¡¡Ay!! ¡Me haces daño, Draco! - exclamaba con dolor Pansy.

¡Pues entra! -respondía el rubio platino, empujándola y haciéndole entrar por la fuerza en la enorme habitación.

¡Qué te pasa, desde el encuentro con el _gran héroe y la sangre sucia,_ estás así! -decía ella, entre molesta y sarcástica por lo de "héroe".

¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR SANGRE SUCIA A JANE!! -contestaba éste, con un grito de enojo.

¿Qué?, ¡Ahora Resulta Que La Defiendes! ¡Incluso De Mí Que Soy Tu Esposa, Draco! –le respondió ésta, con aparente indignación. A pesar de que entre ellos era un matrimonio superfluo. Al menos de parte de Draco, sólo era una unión de apariencias y vacía. Para Pansy era ser la esposa de un sangre pura y millonario; aunque si existía un leve enamoramiento, en sus familias jamás les enseñaron a demostrar sentimientos reales que no fuesen acompañados de valores materiales o de sangre.

¡¿O QUÉ, ACASO SIGUES ENAMORADO DE ESA BASURA?! -le decía de manera desdeñosa.

"_La única basura aquí eres tú, Pero no me conviene que sepas de mi amor por Jane. Eso es algo mío"_-el chico de ojos grises se quedaba pensando.

¿Yo?, ¿de ella? ¡Por favor! Si lo nuestro sólo fue un juego - le respondía de manera burlona, retomando su voz normal; fría y gélida.

¡¿Entonces por qué la defiendes?! -le veía con un dejo de rencor.

Acaso... –Pansy comenzaba una frase que no pudo terminar pues el rubio la besó apasionadamente, acostándola en la cama con brusquedad. Ella respondió a esto, ambos sentían que la ropa les estorbaba. Él le quitaba el vestido de gala con poca delicadeza y ella le bajaba la túnica a él. Entonces algo le hacía reaccionar al rubio pues se le dibujaba el rostro de Hermione, y de pronto se incorporaba dejando desconcertada a Pansy.

¡¿Qué te ocurre?! -exclamaba sinceramente confundida.

¡Nada!, Será mejor dormir -se daba la vuelta dejando con una confusión mayor a ésta.

¡Buenas noches! - dijo el chico, algo aturdido y triste.

¡BUENAS NOCHES! -decía Pansy con amargura, aunque sabía que su intimidad no era muy romántica que digamos, a ella le gustaba que para Draco por lo menos no le fuese indiferente.

La joven se incorporaba, tomaba su ropa y salía de la habitación con aire de ofendida y diciéndole a gritos al rubio.

SI TE INTERESA SABER DÓNDE ESTARÉ POR LA MAÑANA, TE DIGO QUE PASARÉ LA NOCHE EN LA ALCOBA DE DIEGO. ¡NUESTRO HIJO, POR SI SE TE OLVIDA! - cerró la puerta con coraje.

**Yo crucé la línea blanca un día,**

**Fue una noche con su amanecer.**

**Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,**

**Hice un viaje al mundo que no ves.**

**Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría,**

**Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz.**

Caminó por un pasillo muy largo y adornado de manera muy fina, idéntico a los demás adornos de la casa, con cuadros de los antepasados de los Malfoy. Entrando por fin en una gran alcoba, muy grande pero comparada con las demás que poseía esa mansión era normal y hasta algo chica. La habitación estaba decorada majestuosamente, con detalles finos y carísimos. En el piso y algunos estantes se podían apreciar juguetes, lo cual indicaba pertenecía a un infante. Pero esa sólo era una pequeña antesala donde aparte de los estantes había sillones, una mesa en medio y por las cortinas plateadas de los grandes ventanales se filtraban los rayos de la luna. Atravesando la antesala existía una puerta de caoba de doble hoja y al abrirle se encontraba otra habitación, la cual sí era la principal. Al fondo de ella se podía apreciar una cama con doseles color azul marino de bordes plata, sólo que la cama tenía barandales alrededor lo que indicaba era una cuna.

**Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,**

**Y a ti tan lejos de mí.**

**Levanté la tapa de mí misma,**

**Y encontré una niña en un jardín.**

**Flores de papel y una muñeca,**

**Nadie con un cuento para mí.**

Pansy se acercó a aquella camita del fondo y observó dormir al pequeño que no contaba con más de dos años, Diego que era el nombre del primogénito de los Malfoy... tenía los cabellos rubios platino, la misma imagen que su abuelo y padre pero con una cara angelical por su edad.

La chica se puso de rodillas y por sus ojos salieron lágrimas, pese a que esto parecía extraño en ella, era algo que se repetía constantemente desde hace mucho tiempo... ya parecía rutina llegar arrodillarse ante aquella cuna y llorar su dolor. Porque para Pansy el que él le rechazara de aquella manera era humillante. Si esas paredes aparentemente tan frías hablasen contarían cuántas noches aquella joven de rostro frívolo lloraba un desencanto tan brusco. En el fondo sabía que lo amaba pero no iba a admitirlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo. La culpa era de sus padres, siempre con miradas tan frías, tan inmaculadas, tan inexpresivas; que llegó a pensar que jamás le quisieron como algo más que el fruto de un matrimonio y hasta ahí. Miró nuevamente aquellas paredes cubiertas con tapiz carísimo, con dibujos de campos lejanos y vacíos, muy poco usuales en alcobas de bebés. Detuvo su cristalina mirada en las fotos de su hijo, las cuales se encontraban en un juguetero de lado derecho de la cama pues de lado izquierdo existía una última puerta que indicaba daba a otra habitación. En dichas fotos donde con claridad se veía la mirada del pequeño Diego, también él tenía los mismos ojos grises que caracterizaban a los Malfoy; en su rostro se dibujaba alegría y su mirada la expresaba de igual manera.

¡Qué sabe él de todo esto! -exclamó por fin Pansy, rompiendo el silencio. Dejó la foto y pasó a otra donde se encontraba ella a lado de Draco, al parecer era el día de su boda. Se fijó en su propia mirada la cual expresaba cierta emoción y recayó en la de él, tan fría, tan frívola, que parecía más un juicio que una boda. Pasó a las miradas de sus suegros, Narcisa aparentaba felicidad y Lucius ni siquiera eso, tenía la misma expresión de crueldad. Y luego estaban sus propios padres, en los cuales no vio siquiera una mirada de ocasión.

**Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,**

**Restos de mi vida junto a ti.**

**Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,**

**Y a ti tan lejos de mí.**

**Me dejé llevar por una tontería**

**Pensé que te quería un poco más que a mí.**

Así encontró una nueva foto, esta vez del colegio; cuando en horas de adolescencia ella babeaba por aquel chico rubio de ojos grises, que le miraba como si fuese un trofeo más que su acompañante. Estaba tan orgulloso de que su novia fuese sangre pura, y lo mejor, que su padre le hubiese dicho que estaba orgulloso de él. Para ella esa ocasión fue la mejor que pudo haberle sucedido dentro de Hogwarts, ese día le pidió ser su novia, aquel 6° curso... Y a su lado sus amigotes, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; parecían guaruras. Pero no le importó pues era inmensamente feliz de ser la novia de _Draco Malfoy_. Una felicidad tan lejana... así pasó un gran rato, no poco más de una hora, cuando vio su reloj observó que marcaba las 4:30 AM. Por fin dejó por la paz las fotos, rendida por el sueño y llanto se dirigió a la habitación continua de esa, entrando en ella.

**Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,**

**Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,**

**Sin ti no sé vivir.**

En esa recamara que constantemente era utilizada como su refugio después de alguna de sus innumerables discusiones con Draco. Había una cama igualmente adoselada, y en su decorado igual que el resto de las habitaciones. Se acercó a la cama y pudo oler las sábanas que ya tenían impregnado su olor a narcisos, se abrazó a la almohada y pudo resollar; con un último suspiro se quedó profundamente dormida. La luna iluminó algunas lágrimas como el rocío en sus pálidas mejillas.

_*******_

Draco vivía una situación similar en la habitación Principal...

**_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad,_**

**_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más_**

**_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento._**

**_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión,_**

**_En cada resquicio de mi corazón,_**

**_¿Cómo hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos?_**

Luego que Pansy marchase éste se incorporó tomó una pijama de seda color gris azulado y se vistió pensando en todo lo sucedido durante esa noche. Su alma se había alegrado tanto al ver aquellos ojos marrón, tan puros, tan bellos. Que aún después de casi cuatro años que no les veía y menos le observaban en concreto a él, le causaron grandes estragos en su interior. Se había resignado a las apariencias de un matrimonio frío y vacío, igual que aquellas paredes de esa enorme mansión que fue el regalo de bodas de su padre. Ni siquiera, por así decirlo, las risas de Diego llenaban ese gran vacío que todo el tiempo sentía en su corazón. Y es que fue ella la que le ayudó a descubrir que detrás de su apellido de alcurnia se encontraba un gran corazón poco usual en un Slytherin descendiente de un mortífago.

_¿Por qué siento esto aún, Jane? Dime por qué no puedo enterrarte en el pasado, Por qué no puedo odiarte por más que me lo proponga, y es que todo este odio sólo lo proyecto hacia él. ¡Ese imbécil que lo tenía todo!, Por qué quitarme lo único bueno que me ha pasado en esta absurda y estúpida vida. Ese héroe de leyenda lo tenía todo y se llevó lo único que no podía conseguir con su fama. _

**_Por ti, por ti, por ti…_**

**_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás,_**

**_Aposté la vida y me dejé ganar._**

**_Te extraño…_**

**_Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_**

**_Te olvido…_**

**A_ cada minuto lo intento_**

**_Te amo…_**

**_Es que ya no tengo remedio,_**

**_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_**

_Hoy que te vi y me viste, sentí lo mismo que sentía cuando estabas a mi lado. Sólo que en ese baile vi cómo él te besaba y te abrazaba, me dieron unos celos terribles de pensar que él te toca cada noche, que duermes a su lado. Que son sus besos los que te dan los buenos días, que tus labios le responden. Que esa niña es el fruto de tu unión con él, que ahora mismo esperas un hijo que también es parte de él. Que todo lo vivido a tu lado nunca fue realidad, que ese año y medio fue una gran mentira. Un sueño, que desperté para encontrarme con mi cruel verdad._

**_He perdido todo hasta la identidad,_**

**_Y si lo pidieras más podría dar,_**

**_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado…_**

**_Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión,_**

**_Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós,_**

**_He aprendido ahora que te has marchado._**

_Hace tan sólo unas horas te vi llorar por ese estúpido que te hace sufrir… Y no pude romper esa barrera que dividía tus labios de los míos... Que me aterra pensar que jamás volveré a sentir tus labios en mi boca, que nunca sentiré tus caricias quemarme la piel. Y que a pesar del tiempo y distancia, siempre te amaré aunque no puedas ser mía, mi corazón si será tuyo para la eternidad... Después de todo tú me enseñaste que yo tenía uno. _

¡Pero qué rayos piensas Draco, si tú juraste odiarla y eso harás! La odiarás y te vengarás, eres un Malfoy y consigues lo que quieres. ¡Que no se te olvide! – dijo en voz audible, recriminándose y saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el chico de ojos grises. Pese a que sus palabras sonaron con una voz que no era la de él, parecida a la de su padre.

*****

**Todos los errores van a un puerto**

**Donde espera un barco de vapor**

**Pero el mío aún lo llevo dentro**

**Porque soy adicta a tu perdón.**

Entonces después de oírse a sí mismo salió de la habitación y recorrió el mismo camino que unos cuartos de hora antes había recorrido Pansy hacia la alcoba de Diego. Entró en ella, pasó por la antesala y la recamara de Diego y finalizó su búsqueda en la pequeña alcoba del fondo. Recorrió con la vista y observó a su esposa dormir en la cama, se acercó a ella, se metió bajo las sábanas. Ella despertó algo asustada y comenzó de nuevo lo que había empezado en su habitación antes de que el rostro de Hermione apareciese en su mente, besó a Pansy con ansias. Pansy accedió como siempre ante la voluntad del rubio y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión.

*******


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**En La Nostalgia De Un Gran Amor...**

Rolas recomendadas para leer este capítulo.

Cielo – Benny Ibarra

Mientes tan bien- Sin bandera

Big Girls Don't Cry –Fergie

********************************************

En los sueños de Hermione ocurría algo muy extraño, pues aparecían escenas de su vida vividas con Draco...

Se encontraban en un lago muy bello, un chico rubio de unos 19 años, tiraba piedras al mismo desde un lugar en el pasto. Una chica le observaba, él se percataba de su presencia se levantaba y corría hacia ella; le besaba tiernamente y le miraba con alegría radiante en sus ojos grises.

¡Jane, qué bueno que llegas! Pensé que me dejarías plantado -decía algo nervioso, como si pensase que eso era un sueño.

¿Por qué no habría de venir, Draco? -le cuestionaba la castaña, tomándolo de la mano; ambos comenzaban a caminar por el parque.

No sé, sé que suena tonto, pero... Temo que todo esto es un sueño y no me creo que estés conmigo, que seas mi novia y mucho menos que vayamos a casarnos en dos días. ¡Ya no veo las horas en que seas mía para siempre, Jane! -exclamaba emocionado, y aún nervioso.

¡Pues créelo!, Porque todo es verdad -le decía la ojimiel, sonriendo. Aunque su sonrisa no era de entusiasmo, más bien parecía de resignación. Él la besaba nuevamente; pero de pronto se separaba y la miraba asustado.

¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó desconcertada.

Nada... ah es que, Jane… Tuve un mal presentimiento -continuaba tenso.

¿Qué presentimiento? -le preguntaba ella, alarmándose. Él suspiraba y le decía.

Es que sentí que esta sería tal vez la última vez que probaría tus labios -exclamaba, tratándose de tranquilizar.

Pero deben ser los nervios por la boda -finalizaba, abrazándola. Ella le devolvía la mirada algo intranquila por lo que dijo; pero entonces él la cargaba por la cintura y comenzaba a darle vueltas, haciéndole reír.

Draco no...oo... bájame ya... -le decía ella entre risas.

Entonces entre su lucha de ella porque él la bajase, y la de él por retenerle; cayeron al pasto quedando él encima de ella. La vio a los ojos y la besó, al separarse ella le miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar en su interior algo que le hiciese sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era la persona indicada para tomar ese gran paso, para formar una familia; sin duda no lo encontró. Hermione se sintió mal por aún recordar los ojos esmeralda que hace mucho deseaba la miraran de aquella manera como ahora Draco le miraba. Recordar a ese chico de cabello revuelto y negro azabache, con el cual compartió tantas cosas y que al final de todo nunca demostró quererle de otra forma que no fuese como una amiga.

¡Te Amo, Jane! Y el día que tú me dejes moriré, porque sin ti mi mundo se volvería un infierno -exclamaba el chico, de manera solemne.

_Puedo perderme en tu marrón mirada_ -le decía Draco con el rostro radiante de felicidad apunto de darle un beso más, ella le sonreía y se incorporaba desconcertándolo.

¡El último en llegar a la puerta del parque dispara las entradas al cine! -exclamaba Hermione corriendo y sonriendo, Draco trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido y le seguía aún con la confusió risas él le alcanzaba y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

¡Te atrapé, pequeña tramposa! - le susurraba al oído mientras le daba un leve mordisco al lóbulo derecho de la castaña, quien se destornillaba de risa, pues le estaba causando cosquillas el gesto del chico.

¡Basta Draco! jaja... ¡harás... que me... caiga al piso... de la risa!-le empujaba aún riendo.

No te preocupes que estaré aquí para detenerte, además de que podré ver cómo haces el oso - le sonreía de forma divertida.

¡ja-ja chistosito! - le respondía a manera sarcástica, él le continuaba haciendo cosquillas en la oreja, con su aliento.

¡Dije que basta, Draco! -gritaba ella con voz aparentemente molesta, entre varias risas.

¿Sabes que me encanta cómo se escucha mi nombre en tus labios?, pese a que nunca me gustó - le comentaba él chico de ojos grises mirándole embelesadamente, aún sin soltarle del abrazo, pero dejando por la paz su oído.

¿Escuchas, Jane? -apuntaba el chico.

¿Qué? - cuestionaba la chica ojimiel.

¡La canción que están tocando ahí! -decía señalando una cafetería enfrente de la salida del parque.

_Cielo por tu luz, por esa caricia, yo seré capaz de rendir mi ser._

_Ya no tiene caso, mirar hacia otro lado. Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti…_

_El cielo en tu mirada, cada madrugada, es a donde pierdo mi confusión._

_Y cuando estás ausente, te abrazo a mi mente. Cielo para sobrevivir…_

_Siéntete segura, que no te quepa duda. Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción. _

_Vivo para amarte, para mí alejarme, es como quedar sin respiración…_

_El cielo en tu mirada, cada madrugada, es a donde pierdo mi confusión. _

_Y cuando estás ausente, te abrazo a mi mente. Cielo para sobrevivir, _

_Cielo para poder vivir…_

¿Y qué con ella? -le preguntaba extrañada.

¿Que, qué con ella? ¡Jane, es nuestra canción! La que te dediqué el día que aceptaste casarte conmigo, justo en esa cafetería. ¡No puedo creer que la hayas olvidado! - exclamaba un tanto exasperado y dolido.

¡Claro que no la he olvidado! Sólo que me encanta que me recuerdes que me la dedicas - le comentaba la castaña, tratando de sonar convincente.

¡Ay vaya, sí que me diste un buen susto! -le veía suspirando tranquilamente el chico rubio.

Sabes Jane, quiero que siempre recuerdes que _Te Amo_ - puntualizaba el ojigris.

¡Y que quiero que seas la madre de _mis hijos_! -finalizaba éste abrazándola más fuerte.

¿Alguna otra cosita? -decía ella algo extrañada y sorprendida por lo que dijo el chico.

Sí, que se parezcan a ti - continuaba él.

¿Y qué más? - le veía curiosa.

Y que sea una niña, que se llame _Jane_ -le susurraba una vez más al oído.

Ah, y un niño que se llame _Andrew_, como tu padre -añadía.

Y por último antes que nada, que lo concibamos en nuestra luna de miel - terminaba el chico Malfoy, mirándole con picardía en la sonrisa.

Ella le devolvía la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por las circunstancias y la proposición de Draco.

Draco, aún no sé si sea adecuado pues estoy a la mitad de mis estudios y… - No podía continuar pues el chico la besaba y la hacía entrar a la cafetería.

No importa, yo te haré cambiar de opinión - decía él al finalizar su beso.

¡TE AMO, JANE! -exclamaba con un grito frente a los presentes, ella sólo le miraba algo abochornada. Él se sentaba enfrente de ella y pedían unas malteadas de tomar, entonces él le cuestionaba.

¿Oye, por jamás me has dicho que me amas? ¿O acaso tú no me amas? -le veía con el ceño fruncido, el rubio.

Yo… claro que te a… mo -finalizaba la castaña con algo de trabajo, disimulándolo al tomar la malteada. Era tan difícil decir "_Te amo_" cuando no se siente.

Sólo que prefiero demostrártelo -le miraba y lo besaba, tratando de sentir algo más en sus labios, la respuesta a ese amor que él decía tenerle. En verdad quería amarle pero por más que lo intentaba sólo podía sentir cariño y aprecio, estaba claro que jamás sentiría que el aire eran sus labios del ojigris.

¡Te amo, Draco! -exclamaba algo insegura en su alma, pero clara al decirlo; y eso parecía convencerle al ojigris.

En eso Hermione despertaba con esa sensación de vacío, miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación, aún era de madrugada, a su lado dormía Harry _¡Su esposo!_ Observaba el reloj eran las 6:30 AM, desconcertada tocaba sus labios y se enfrascaba en sus emociones. _¿Por qué soñé con esa tarde? -_se cuestionaba extrañada _- ¡¿Hermione, por qué pensaste en Draco?! ¿Por qué sientes esto?, ¿Acaso Draco de verdad te interesaba o qué?_ -se volvía a preguntar dudosa _-¡NO, Eso es imposible! ¡Tú amas a Harry! De ve ser la sensación de haber visto a Draco después de mucho tiempo. ¡Sí, eso de ve ser!_ -finalizó con voz decidida, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Volvió a dormir a lado de Harry, abrazó su pancita y se dijo: Perdón mi vida, creo que tú también mereces descansar, James - Se acomodó quedando nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo.

****

En la mansión Malfoy...

Draco también despertó en su reloj marcaban 15 minutos para las siete - ¡Jane! -exclamó silenciosamente para sí - ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás pensando en mí ahora, acaso es un maldito juego de la vida sentir esto? ¿Me está jugando esta maldita pasada? -dio un golpe en su almohada y sintió un respirar sobre su torso, al ver a la dueña del resuello se sintió frustrado y culpable. Miró fijamente unos segundos a Pansy quien se aferraba a su cuerpo como si no quisiese que al soltarle él se fuese. Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas y él le siguió observando, la cubrió con el edredón pues estaba haciendo frió pese a que era verano la mañana había amanecido fresca. Y ella sólo tenía puesto encima de su frágil cuerpo la sábana con la que se cubrían ambos, después de ese gesto… Draco se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, se pasó los dedos por entre sus rubios cabellos y lo invadió más el sentimiento de culpabilidad. - _Por qué tenía que reaccionar así. No debí tocarla... Ay Draco, qué estúpido eres, tú mismo te juraste no volver a tocarla. Le acabas de dar falsas esperanzas, así no podrás pedirle el divorcio. ¿Pero de cuándo acá tú te andas con miramientos hacia ella? Si se niega se lo exiges, porque es algo que ya tienes determinado y lo cumplirás. Al fin de cuentas es tu vida y le convencerás que es por su bienestar de ella misma, de todas formas jamás te ha negado algo. Anoche mismo se te entregó. _

Entonces Draco se levantó tratando de no despertarla, se enredó en otra sábana que estaba justo debajo de las almohadas. Tomó la bata que estaba tirada en la alfombra, cerca de ahí, se la colocó y salió de la habitación con dirección a la recamara principal. Para cuando Pansy despertó ya eran las 9:40 de la mañana, al percatarse que Draco no se encontraba a su lado, nuevas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y en ella entró un sentimiento de culpa hacia ella misma por haber accedido a algo que ella misma deseaba, pero no de aquella forma y menos así. Mientras se bañaba y cambiaba escuchó cómo Draco se marchaba de la mansión; al salir ella se dirigió a la habitación de Diego nuevamente y se encontró con una mujer de unos 27 años de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca y ojos azules. Cambiando al pequeño que al ver a su madre saltó más en la cama y la llamó a gritos, entre risas.

Hola, Aura ¿qué hay? -saludó Pansy a la nana de Diego, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

Buenos días, señora Malfoy -le saludó la joven mientras le abrochaba los botones de la camisa al niño impaciente, quien al tener más cerca a su mamá trató de safarse de los brazos de su nana.

¡Mami, mami! ¿A none me vas a lleval hoy? –decía el niño rubio que por su asentó dejaba claro que era un niño de alrededor de año y meses.

¡Tranquilo Dieguito, o no podré terminar de arreglarte!-exclamó Aura con más impaciencia.

Aura, déjalo. Yo lo haré… -dijo Pansy con educación, se acercó al lugar que ocupaba Aura y recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hijo.

¡Mami, quielo un guete nevo! –continuó sonriendo, el menor.

¡Veremos Diego, ahora a desayunar! -finalizó Pansy, mientras terminaba de amarrarle las agujetas de sus pequeños zapatos; incorporó nuevamente en la cama a Diego y le miró con cierta melancolía en sus ojos, que se tornaban vidriosos. Como si por ellos quisieran escapar lágrimas que contuvo al observar que Diego le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de asombro en su boca.

¡¿Qué le pasa a mami?! –le cuestionó con desconfianza.

Nada, bebé -respondió al darse cuenta de lo inteligente que era el niño, quien ahora le miraba con una sonrisa algo extraña aún, pero creyó en lo dicho por su madre. Alzó las cejas y dejó ver mejor sus ojos grises, y le miró con algo más de confianza diciéndole que ya estaba listo; ella lo observó con un reflejo más relajado y pudo ver que el pequeño se pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos rubios platino como solía hacer Draco después de arreglarse. Pansy rió para sí misma, algo confundida se dijo - _¿Qué esperabas?, aparte de la tuya lleva su sangre también. Después de todo es un Malfoy._

¡Mami, yo ambe! -exclamaba molesto Diego, dando un golpe a su madre en el brazo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Ella volvió a fijar su atención en él ya que estaba acostumbrado a portarse de tal forma pues ella, Draco y su abuela Narcisa le habían hecho crecer esos escasos años con la idea de que ellos siempre le hacían caso en el primer instante que él reclamaba atención. Y si no fuese así con un berrinche seguro lo conseguía, y eso era caso grave, pues inmediatamente se le ponía remedio comprándole un juguete nuevo. (En pocas palabras el pequeño Diego era un niño súper consentido, sus padres y su abuela nunca le negaban nada y menos le ignoraban. Bueno Draco a veces sí, pero terminaba haciéndole caso ya que él se ponía a llorar y a golpear aquel que no fijara su atención en él cuando éste la reclamaba.)

¡Ya Diego!, ¿qué se te antoja? - le cuestionaba su madre mientras lo cargaba y juntos bajaban al comedor de la mansión. En ese instante se escuchó el timbre, el abrir de la puerta y la voz de Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco. Pansy bajó más aprisa las escaleras de piedra, y al acercarse al vestíbulo fue recibida por una sonrisa y un saludo muy cordial de su suegra. Que estaba dándole unas compras a una de las sirvientas de la mansión Malfoy, y al ver a quién llevaba en brazos soltó un grito de alegría y se agachó dispuesta a recibir al pequeño que ahora bajaba de brazos de su progenitora.

¡Abelita! -exclamó Diego mientras ella lo abrazaba.

¡Oh Dieguito, mi bebé! ¿Cómo has estado? -le decía con mucha emoción Narcisa, pero el pequeño miraba por encima de sus hombros y veía con ansias los paquetes que se llevaba la sirvienta hacia la sala. La cual era muy elegante y fina, con sillones decorados con bordados en plata, también muebles de madera y estantes que contenían fotos familiares y otros objetos de plata. En fin una sala digna de gente de alcurnia.

¿Qué me tajiste, abelita?-cuestionaba con una sonrisa angelical el niño rubio.

¡Ah, eso es sorpresa! ¡Y ahora lo sabrás! -lo cargaba y lo llevaba hasta los paquetes, seguidos por Pansy y al llegar Diego se abalanzaba con fuerzas para abrirlos; ayudado por su abuela. Entonces se entretenía dándole oportunidad de conversar a Pansy con Narcisa.

¿Y mi hijo? -preguntaba Narcisa.

Salió temprano - respondía cabizbaja Pansy.

Las cosas entre tú y él no están bien, ¿verdad? -le veía con un dejo de duda, su suegra. Pansy negaba con la cabeza y por sus ojos salían leves lágrimas.

¡Aura! -llamaba de forma imperativa, Narcisa.

¿Me llamaba, señora? -respondió la nana de Diego.

Sí, lleva a desayunar a mi nieto y después llévalo a jugar al jardín con sus juguetes nuevos -le ordenaba Narcisa, la joven obedecía tomando al niño y las cosas, desaparecía tras la puerta del salón principal cerrándola tras de sí. Caminó y entró a un lugar el cual debía ser el comedor pues era asombrosamente enorme, tenía la capacidad de unas 30 personas mínimo, la mesa y sillas eran de roble, las sillas tapizadas con terciopelo verde oscuro y en medio bordadas con hilo de plata las iniciales MP(Malfoy y Parkinson). Era un salón muy amplio que tenía también una enorme puerta de caoba de doble hoja y grabadas también las iniciales MP. Los ventanales eran de un cristal fino y mostraban el enorme jardín y la alberca a lado derecho, y a lado izquierdo una gran terraza donde se observaban invernaderos.

En la sala las dos platicaban; y tras la negación de Pansy, Narcisa tomaba el control de la conversación.

No me equivoqué… -suspiró Narcisa.

Ay hija, debes de ser paciente y tratar de llevar la situación. Créeme que lidiar con un hombre Malfoy no es nada fácil, dímelo a mí que conviví con Lucius no sólo en Hogwarts sino el resto de su vida – decía ésta de forma algo resignada, y amarga. Por los ojos de Pansy seguían saliendo lágrimas silenciosas.

Já, ¿paciente? -decía sarcástica la chica, por fin rompiendo el silencio que mantenía.

Cual más paciente he sido, ya es hora de aceptarlo. Este matrimonio es una farsa total, yo sabía que no debimos casarnos pero...- detenía sus palabras tratando de contener las lágrimas inútilmente, ya que se habían extendido por sus mejillas.

Pero él ni yo hemos sido capaces de reconocerlo abiertamente, pues aún tenemos orgullo. Y eso impide que demos el paso necesario para decir que nos divorciaremos, ante todos - la chica seguía llorando amargamente.

¡Pero eso es algo inaudito en nuestra sociedad! –exclamaba escandalizada Narcisa, pero al ver a su nuera cambió un poco su respuesta, iba a hablar cuando Pansy comenzó entre dientes para que no escucharán todos en la casa.

¡¿La sociedad?! ¡La maldita sociedad! ¿O debería decir suciedad?, ¡Porque eso es lo qué es!, ¡Una porquería! Ellos qué saben de mi sufrir, ellos no conviven a diario con alguien que te ignora las 24 horas del día; ¡y cuando te hace caso sólo te busca para acostarse contigo! -gritaba por fin Pansy.

Y eso si te va bien… Y para colmo disimular que se aman ante millones de personas y que somos un matrimonio perfecto, ejemplar, único, envidiable. ¡Já, puras apariencias! –decía con un dejo de sarcasmo.

¿Y has hablado de esto con mi hijo? -cuestionaba Narcisa un tanto reflexiva e identificada, pues en el fondo sentía que su matrimonio con Lucius había sido igual al de su hijo con Pansy.

Já, ¿hablar con él? Si nunca tenemos tiempo, él siempre entra en esta casa como un fantasma; y sólo se ocupa de Diego un rato y luego se encierra en su estudio y de ahí sólo sale para comer, cuando va a otro lugar o a dormir. ¡Ah, y si me busca es sólo para acostarse conmigo y se va! -continuaba la chica con mucho rencor en su voz.

Pero hija, en las horas de comer -le decía con voz comprensiva Narcisa, que ahora había adoptado esa voz desde el nacimiento de Diego y la muerte de Lucius. Además de que le había tomado cariño a Pansy porque se identificaba con ella.

¡Ay por favor, si mis padres me enseñaron que en esas horas sólo se debía comer sin hablar ya que era mala educación! ¡Eso es otra cosa que les debo a la sociedad! -puntualizaba con enojo y sarcasmo.

Pero eso ya pasó, como tú misma dices la sociedad es basura y ustedes son los únicos que tienen derecho sobre su privacidad y lo que hagan con ella.

Eso dígaselo a Draco, que tal perece que yo soy una extraña en esta casa. ¡Más parezco un objeto que su esposa!

Tal vez si hablan lleguen a un acuerdo, si no es por ustedes háganlo por Diego -le decía Narcisa.

Es tan pequeño e inocente -continuaba mientras ahora le veía jugar en el patio con una pelota mágica y detrás de él corría Aura.

Já, y usted cree que a Draco le importa -exclamaba Pansy, agriamente.

¡Pero si es su hijo! -le veía incrédula, su suegra.

Por favor, usted mejor que nadie le conoce… es su hijo -le miraba exasperada.

Pansy, tienes razón y en el fondo es mi culpa, ya que jamás traté de inculcarle cariño hacia los demás de los cuales no recibiera algún beneficio propio, y dejé que Lucius lo educara a su forma de ser. Él siempre quiso ser igual a su padre, y eso es mi culpa -finalizaba Narcisa con lágrimas amargas en los ojos, Pansy le veía desconcertada y asombrada.

Creí que había cambiado cuando se iba a casar con J...-continuó Narcisa pero se detuvo ya que estuvo a punto de decir Jane, el segundo nombre de Hermione.

Contigo, y cuando nació Diego igualmente creí que su corazón se volvería más dulce. Con esa criatura en su vida olvidaría todo su pasado -culminó la frase un tanto nerviosa por su imprudencia.

Já… en su pasado, presente y futuro siempre estará la sangre sucia,¡Hermione Granger! Sí Narcisa, eso iba a decir usted. ¡Que él cambió cuando se iba a casar con esa basura! No se hubiera detenido si yo misma lo sé perfectamente, que nuestro matrimonio se realizó por un capricho mío y del difunto Lucius. Y Draco aceptó por obedecer a su padre, recuerde que nuestras familias ya habían programado esta boda desde nuestros nacimientos, según sé. ¿O me equivoco? –terminaba la chica mientras su suegra le miraba asombrada.

No, no te equivocas hija… ¿pero quién te lo dijo? -le miraba aún con asombro.

Mis padres, y el mismo Draco en nuestra noche de bodas se encargó de recordármelo -decía Pansy con frialdad en la voz.

¡Ah! -Narcisa se tapaba ligeramente la boca con la mano y su rostro expresaba sorpresa y desconcierto, ella no creía capaz a sus consuegros de haberle obligado a su hija a querer a Draco.

¿Pero tú sientes algo por mi hijo o sólo lo hiciste por cumplir ese arreglo?-le miraba su suegra, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

¡¿Usted cree que si no sintiese algo por su hijo todavía estaría a su lado tratándome como me trata?! Si lo que quiere saber es que si lo amo, puede estar tranquila Narcisa. Porque sí lo admito, lo amo a pesar de todo. ¡Lo Amo! Si a eso se le puede llamar amor, o quizás ya es costumbre que mis sentimientos se adaptaron desde que tengo uso de razón a verle así -le decía su nuera y ella le miraba cada vez más impactada.

¿Y le has dicho lo que sientes, le has dicho a Draco que le amas sinceramente?-le interrogaba nuevamente Narcisa.

¡NO! ¡Y no creo que le importe, pues él sólo sentirá eso por esa sangre sucia que no vale la pena! -gritaba amargamente con un dejo de rencor en la voz. - ¡Porque ella siempre estará en nuestras vidas como una sombra!, ¡Ella es a quien él quisiera sentir cada mañana, dormir a su lado y al despertar verle!-Pansy trataba de culpar a Hermione de todo, ya que en el fondo ese era su pretexto perfecto para poder contener su dolor y celos hacia la castaña. Y en el fondo le envidiaba pues a pesar de que le llamaba _sangre sucia_ desdeñosamente, Hermione era más feliz por tener el amor sincero de Harry, su hija y ahora el bebé que esperaba. Además el cariño sincero de amigos y gente allegada a ella; y para colmo aún conservaba el amor de Draco, que nada más le pertenecía a la chica de ojos marrón y a nadie más. Pansy continuó expresando su coraje en contra de Hermione y por su rostro resbalaban más lágrimas y ahora ellos se tornaban rojizos de tanto llanto silencioso.

¡Pues a él parece que se le olvida que ella prefirió a su _Héroe_, que todo su estúpido amor de Draco! Já, ya que él no tenía dinero pues claro la muy cobarde huyó – seguía la chica con más amargura en su voz.

Quizás eso es la razón por la que Jane dejó a mi hijo, su estabilidad... -se decía meditando Narcisa, pero su nuera le escuchó.

Me da la razón entonces -le miraba la chica.

No Pansy, no entiendes. Ella dejó a mi hijo por el bienestar de él. Ella se sacrificó, tal vez sí lo amaba después de todo... - pero esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Pansy.

¡No creo que esa basura haya amado a Draco!-exclamó con desdén Pansy.

Si está tan feliz con su _Gran Harry Potter_ -continuaba con un dejo de envidia en la forma de hablar.

Un segundo... Usted sabe algo, ¿verdad Narcisa? Usted sabe qué pasó con exactitud entre ellos hace 4 años -le miraba inquisitoriamente, la chica.

¡NO…! ¡Yo no sé nada…! Sólo que nada funcionó y mi hijo regresó a donde pertenecía... - respondía nerviosa Narcisa, incorporándose del sillón y tomando su bolso se despidió de ella, dejándola con dudas.

Hasta pronto, hija. Espero que aclaren todo entre ustedes… y tus dudas pregúntaselas a él, para bien de todos -finalizaba ésta dándole un beso en la mejilla a su nuera rápidamente y algo nerviosa.

Ah, me despides de Diego y dile que pronto vendré a visitarles -dijo de manera apresurada para que Pansy no le diese tiempo de retenerle, la chica aún sorprendida por la huida de su suegra le agradeció los regalos para su hijo.

Descuida, ya sabes que adoro a ese pequeño, que me recuerda a mi Draco cuando tenía su edad -exclamaba por último y salía del salón con dirección a la puerta que ahora le abría un hombre vestido con uniforme, debía ser el mayordomo.

_Usted sabe algo, y de eso no me cabe la menor duda_ -especulaba Pansy, aún con sorpresa de la forma tan rápida en la que salió su suegra al tocar ese tema; y no se quedaría con dudas. Cuando llegase Draco las aclararía así le costase una gran discusión con él, le pondría fin a todo, su situación que ahora vivían y vivieron desde el primer segundo como marido y mujer.

Ella se dirigió al comedor pues con la llegada de su suegra no había desayunado, en la sala les llevaron galletas y té pero eso sólo sería un tentempié para después almorzar y le invitaría pero su huida se antepuso. Entonces con resignación desayunaría sola, como siempre, así que como tal pidió que le llevasen el desayuno a su habitación. Hasta eso, no podía quejarse en ese aspecto Draco le propinaba de todo lo material, aunque su vida sentimental no fuese igual. Subió las gradas de piedra, detalladamente en los barandales resaltaban los emblemas Malfoy, ella les pegó con coraje haciéndose daño en sus puños que pese a todo eran delicados. Siguió subiendo.

****


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Un Bello Día...**

En esos mismos instantes en el valle Gardenia donde habitaba aquélla castaña que minutos antes Pansy criticaba e insultaba con envidia, los Potter descansaban. Era cerca de medio día cuando Hermione se vio sorprendida por su esposo con un desayuno en la cama.

¡Buenos días, flojita! -le saludaba Harry, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras ella se despertaba y se sentaba aun en la cama.

Más bien buenas tardes -respondió aún con voz soñolienta, tallándose los ojos.

Oh Harry, no debiste... -exclamaba con asombro y cierta alegría, la ojimiel; al ver fruta picada, pan tostado con mantequilla, leche y jugo de naranja en la mesilla del desayuno. Pero sin duda lo que más le fascinó fue el detalle de la rosa que adornaba éste.

¡Eres un amor! -le veía emocionada y risueña.

Bueno, tú eres mi reina y te mereces todo -le guiñaba un ojo el chico ojiverde a través de sus gafas.

Espero que te guste, lo preparé yo solito. Pero creo que sabrá bien ya que no puedo quemar la fruta, ¿verdad? -puntualizaba el chico, ahora que le vía probarlo.

Ella sonreía más y con la mano le indicaba que se acercara y le sorprendía con un cálido beso sabor al durazno y al jugo de naranja que ya había probado.

Claro, me fascina el durazno… y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Bueno, nos fascina - añadió acariciándose el vientre, pues sintió moverse al bebé dentro de ella; la causa de que ella dejara de besarle había sido James.

¡Oye, creo que va a ser muy celoso!- le decía a Harry, sonriendo.

_Igual que su hermana_ -continuaba la castaña, pero al recordar a su hija mayor exclamaba alarmada dejando la charola en el buró e incorporándose rápidamente.

¡¿Y Lily?! ¡Debe de tener hambre, ya es muy tarde! -comprobando que su reloj marcaba las 12 menos 5.

Tranquila, doña madrugadora ya desayunó desde a las 8:30 de la mañana. Y en cuanto le di su mamila volvió a dormir como un ángel -la calmó Harry, volviéndola a sentar en la cama y poniéndole la mesilla con su desayuno sobre las piernas.

¡Y mejor come! -le dijo en tono imperativo y sonriendo.

¿A qué hora despertó? -le cuestionó mientras volvía a probar bocado, dando una mordida al pan tostado.

A las 7:00 en punto -le decía con un dejo de sueño, Harry.

¿Y por qué no me despertaste? -le cuestionaba a tono de regaño y preocupación, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Porque usted debe descansar bien, recuerde que no nada más usted duerme. Sino también mi hijo, ¿ok? -le decía mientras ella le miraba y continuaba con el desayuno.

¿Y tú ya desayunaste? -le volvía a preguntar, y continuaba dándole un sorbo a la leche.

Ya mi vida, tranquila. Ya sabes que yo cuando tengo hambre, pues busco satisfacerla -le veía con gracia e inocencia pícara.

Sabes, te preocupas demasiado. Y eso no es bueno en tu estado... además por qué crees que te preparé un desayuno nutritivo. Para que nuestro pequeño celoso no se enojara y se desquitara contigo -le decía tocándole la pancita.

Yo creo que aparte del hambre, se debió llevar su buen berrinche -exclamó con voz entre preocupada y graciosa, Hermione.

¿Sí, verdad? ¿te molestó mucho a ti? –le miró entre angustiado el chico.

No sólo, me dio unas cuantas pataditas. Pero nada de cuidado… lo comprendo, ya tenía hambre. Bueno, teníamos -le dijo sonriente y mordiéndose el labio inferior como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Sabes, te amo Her. Y adoro cuando haces ese gesto, me recuerdas mucho a cuando te veía en el colegio -le miraba y la volvía a besar, al separarse él agachó la cabeza y ella le cuestionó sorprendida.

¿Pasa algo?

Perdón por lo de anoche, pero es que te amo demasiado y no pude contener mis absurdos celos -le decía aún con la cabeza gacha.

Harry, eso ya lo aclaramos - se escuchaba la dulce voz de la castaña, le levantaba la mirada hacia la altura de la de ella y lo hacía verle a los ojos.

Te amo con todos tus errores y celos, tontito -le brindaba una sonrisa y lo besaba de nuevo. A punto de terminarse el desayuno le preguntaba por el de Lily

¿Qué desayunaron? -mientras tomaba el último trago de jugo.

Ella su cereal, y yo lo mismo que tú -le miraba con una sonrisa pícara e inocente.

Já, tramposito. Con que lo mismo -le veía con gracia.

Oye, hay que aprovechar el tiempo -se defendía con el cejo fruncido graciosamente y una mueca risueña en los labios.

¿Y bien, qué haremos hoy? -le cuestionaba el chico de cabello revoltoso.

Déjame pensar… -decía la castaña con el dedo índice en la barbilla como quien medita el asunto.

¡Harry!, ¡¿Qué día es hoy?! -exclamaba entonces cayendo en cuenta de algo importante.

Viernes -le decía él, sereno, creyendo todavía que Her bromeaba.

No, no. ¡Me refiero a la fecha! -le repetía algo alterada e impaciente.

Ah, viernes 15 de agosto. ¿Por qué? -le veía extrañado por su impaciencia.

¡Harry, hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo, a las dos treinta! -exclamaba mirando que el reloj marcaba la 1:05 de la tarde.

¡Cómo! -se incorporaba él algo alterado y sorprendido.

¡¡Caray!!, ¿cómo se nos fue a olvidar? -decían los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Her se incorporaba y empezaba a caminar por la habitación como loca, Harry trataba de mantener la calma.

¡Her!, ¡Her! -le llamaba dos veces pero ella no hacía caso pues buscaba desesperadamente ropa en su armario.

¡HERMIONE! –por fin se hizo escuchar Harry.

¡Qué! -exclamó de manera sorprendida, como si acabara de salir de un trance de nervios.

¡Tranquila!, te hará daño ponerte así. Llegaremos -decía el chico de forma tranquila, sentándola en un sillón de la habitación. (En algunos casos alguien tiene que poner el orden, no? Y pues aunque generalmente es Her ahora le tocó al ojiverde)

Tienes razón -contestó algo más tranquila.

Así está mejor... Y ahora a cambiarse sin nervios. Yo iré por Lily -dijo por último el chico sonriendo, antes de salir de la recamara dejando a la castaña sola para que se cambiase con más calma.

Media hora después se dirigían en auto rumbo al centro de Londres.

¡Her, hey Tranquila! -le decía Harry, tomándole de la mano a una nerviosa Hermione.

Sí, es sólo las prisas - decía algo tensa, en tanto él manejaba con precaución.

Arribaron a las dos con diez minutos a un Hospital que por su apariencia era totalmente muggle; y en efecto, el letrero de luces neón azules, que debido a que era de día estaba apagado decía _"Clínica Central de Londres, Santa Lucía" _

Harry se estacionó y la ayudó a bajar del auto, entonces se dirigió al asiento trasero abrió la puerta y cargó a la pequeña Lily. Quien seguía gozando de su siesta de medio día.

(El auto es un bello y hermosísimo BMW rojo con franjas diagonales plateadas en las puertas. Lo pudieron conseguir ya que Harry era el heredero de todos los bienes de sus padres y Sirius. Hermione también le ayudó pues gana bien en el empleo que tiene.)

Ambos entraron en el edificio y subieron por el ascensor hacia los consultorios. Llegaron al piso 6 del área de ginecología y pediatría, en cuanto salieron del elevador entraron en una sala de espera donde la recepcionista los atendió con amabilidad y familiaridad porque estas visitas eran constantes.

Buenas tardes, señores Potter -les saludaba la recepcionista.

Buenas tardes -respondieron estos al saludo.

En un momento le avisaré al doctor Sáenz que la señora Potter ha llegado, sería tan amable de esperar unos minutos, ahorita le llamo -les decía la secretaria mientras tomaba la auricular del teléfono y marcaba unos números, mientras tanto ellos se sentaban en unos sillones de la cómoda sala de espera; donde veían a otras señoras embarazadas en espera de consulta. Harry observaba que de ahí atravesando una puerta de cristal se encontraba el pasillo hacia el área de Pediatría y sólo esa puerta les dividía.

Señora Potter, ya puede pasar -les informaba sonriente, la secretaria.

¡Buenas tardes, pasen! -les saludaba con una sonrisa el ginecólogo de Her. Un hombre alto de tez morena clara, de ojos cafés y cabello chino color negro, de alrededor de unos 40 años. Ellos le respondían el saludo y él les indicaba que tomaran asiento.

¿Y cómo se ha sentido, Hermione? -le cuestionaba el doctor Sáenz mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y tomaba una carpeta de metal que debía contener el expediente medico de Hermione.

Pues bien, normal diría yo -le respondía sonriente la castaña, y miraba a Harry que también le sonreía a ella. Le tomaba la mano y trataba de que Lily siguiese dormida.

Bueno… ¿qué es normal? –puntualizaba el médico.

Ah pues, con una leve flojera y a veces mucha hambre. Otras veces antojos, y eso ya sabe -le contestaba la chica

Bien, en los estudios recientes que le mandé hacer los resultados arrojan que su bebé será un niño muy saludable. Y como por lo visto todo marcha en el perfecto orden esperamos que ustedes tengan el nuevo integrante de su familia para finales del mes de Septiembre -les informaba el doctor Sáenz, con una sonrisa y ellos se vieron con emoción.

Bueno Hermione, este será su último ultrasonido, así que adelante -les indicó hacia una puerta a lado del consultorio. Hermione se incorporaba y Harry le seguía entusiasmado y nervioso, al decir verdad.

La castaña se recostaba en una cama del lugar, con una sonrisa. Harry se sentaba a su lado izquierdo ya que el ginecólogo se sentaba en el lado derecho de ella, para poder mostrarles la pantalla. Le descubría el vientre de Hermione y colocaba un gel, algo frío por cierto. Después con un aparato les mostraba en la pantalla... cuando apareció un ser moviéndose, él les indicó en qué posición estaba y les dijo que dormía.

¡ja-ja! -rió la castaña. - Al parecer va ser igual de dormilón que tú -le dijo con gracia.

Sí, ¿verdad? -le miró algo divertido, con el entrecejo fruncido. (Lily aún dormía)

El latir de su corazón se apreciaba, y quizá eso hizo que la ojimiel derramara lágrimas de felicidad y de emoción. Sólo ella sabía muy bien que lo que sentía era lo más maravilloso que le pudiese ocurrir, la felicidad inexplicable que puede llegar a sentir una mujer en su estado. Harry la miró y por sus mejillas también resbalaban lágrimas de emoción, se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras dichas desde lo más profundo de su ser. _- ¡Te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, gracias!_ - sujetaba la mano de su esposa con mucha fuerza, con la mirada se transmitían todo aquello que las palabras parecían no poder describir. Porque simplemente jamás lo harían, a ellos desde hace mucho les eran insuficientes.

********

Horas más tarde Harry, Hermione y la pequeña Lily comían en un restaurante del parque central en compañía de los Weasley.

¿Entonces mi nuevo ahijado nacerá a finales del mes que entra? -decía Ron, más que como pregunta una afirmación. Comía espagueti y le daba con el tenedor al pequeño que sostenía en brazos.

Porque será mi ahijado, ¿verdad? -exclamaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y atendía un poco al niño que en susurro le decía que quería más del espagueti.

¡Por supuesto Ron, eso no se pregunta amigo! -le contestaba el ojiverde, quien también le estaba dando sopa a Lily. Her y Luna les miraban aguantándose la risa y Luna aparte cargaba a la inquieta Marín, que jalaba las cosas del comedor y ella se las retiraba.

Já, ahora sí que tendremos una intensa labor, Hermione. Cuando nazca James serán dos tus hijos y con los míos, ¡serán un caos nuestras comidas! -les comentaba risueña la chica rubia, ellos también sonreían.

Sí, verdad -puntualizaba el chico de cabello revoltoso.

Oigan, tal vez nos dé tiempo de organizar el cumpleaños de Herms -agregaba Luna.

Buen punto, Luna. ¿Tú qué opinas, Her? –le veía Harry.

Pues a lo mejor sí... Yo creo que sí -respondía la ojimiel, sonriente.

Entonces lo festejaremos en un lugar que la festejada decida, ¿va? Nos reuniremos en nuestro apartamento y de ahí partiremos a donde Herms decida, ¿eh? -comentaba la chica rubia.

Así será, entonces quedamos a las 4:00 en punto el 22 de Septiembre -puntualizaba el ojiverde.

Sólo espero que no se le ocurra nacer ese día a tu hijo, amigo -le decía entre risas el pelirrojo. – Digo, con lo ocurrentes que son los Potter -continuaba entre más risas.

¡Ey, qué te traes con nosotros! -le reclamaba también con risas Harry.

¡Ay por Merlín, Hombres! -exclamaban las chicas; y así pasaban el resto de la comida entre pláticas y risas, algunas por las gracias de los tres pequeños que estaban con ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Entre festejos y nacimientos...**

Agosto le dio paso a Septiembre y con ello el cambio de clima fue muy visible, pronto estarían en otoño y el clima seco se sentía. La mañana del 22 de Septiembre fue algo templada pero afuera los vientos eran algo fuertes.

El reloj marcaba las 9:00 AM, un chico de gafas y ojos color esmeralda despertó con dulces besos y cantos de _Feliz cumpleaños_ a la ojimiel, que entre adormilada pudo ver que también su pequeña hija tarareaba los cánticos de su padre, y aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, dormilona!-le decía con una sonrisa, el chico.

¡Gracias! –sin querer se le escapó un bostezo, y soltó una risita con emoción.

Dile felicidades a mami, Lily -le decía aún sonriendo, mientras la acercaba para que le diese un beso a Her.

¡Mami!-sólo esa palabra salida de los labios de la pequeña Lily bastaba para que por los ojos miel de la castaña rodaran lágrimas de alegría.

Ella recibía gustosa el beso y le abrazaba, la pequeña se acomodaba a lado de ella.

Y bien señora flojita, el desayuno le espera -le decía Harry que en ese instante le acercaba una mesilla con varios alimentos como cereal, leche, fruta y jugo.

¡Ay, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a tus mimos, así que no te quejes si después de que nazca James siga esperando las mismas atenciones, eh! -comentaba ésta mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a comer.

Claro que lo seguiré haciendo… pero lo dudo mucho, si James no nos dejará dormir mucho menos creo que te deje comer en la cama -le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

****

En tanto en la mansión Malfoy... los rayos del sol entraban por los cristales de la ventana de la habitación y se proyectaban en el rostro de un joven de ojos grises que con ellos despertaba susurrando como siempre el nombre de la castaña, quien estaba cumpliendo 24 años ese día; al voltear se encontró solo en la cama lo que indicaba que Pansy no había dormido con él esa noche. Como casi siempre, pues la noche anterior habían vuelto a pelear porque él le mencionó el tema del divorcio y ella le sorprendió con la noticia de que esperaba un nuevo hijo. La noticia le había impactado tanto que en vez de sentirse alegre como sería lo más normal en un caso así, por el contrario el rubio se sintió más atado a la chica, y al no poder seguir discutiendo pues se sintió bastante desconcertado ya que no se esperaba para nada esa noticia; se encerró en su habitación y ella se marchó ofendida y frustrada a su habitual refugio en la habitación alterna a la de Diego.

El rubio se incorporó y dejando escapar lágrimas de sus grises ojos pensó mientras estas recorrían sus mejillas.

_-__"Hoy cumples años Jane, y no podré estar contigo una vez más... Y nunca lo estaré de nuevo como aquel cumpleaños en el que cumpliste 20. Ambos hemos puesto y creado barreras que nos separan... ¡Oh Jane, tú debes estar próxima a dar a luz y yo tendré un nuevo hijo en unos meses! ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en separarnos?, ¡¿por qué tendré que ser tan estúpido como para haberte perdido y darme por vencido tan fácilmente?!_-saliendo de su ensimismamiento se incorporó decidido a enfrentar lo que le esperaba a partir de ese día.

*******

En el departamento de los Weasley una chica rubia tarareaba una canción de festejo mientras adornaba la sala con globos, serpentinas y otros adornos que decían frases como ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, ¡FELICIDADES! y ¡HAPPY BABY SHOWER!

¡Ay ya no aguanto las ansias por ver el rostro de Herms al ver la sorpresa de que aparte de su cumpleaños le festejaré un Baby Shower al estilo muggle con un toque mágico, que lo hace más divertido! -exclamaba con emoción la chica ojiazul, colocando un nuevo adorno en la puerta de la cocina.

¡Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con que se festeje aquí la fiesta! ¡¡Pero lo que no me hace ni tantita gracia es que nos echarán a nosotros!! -le decía molesto el pelirrojo, mientras le ayudaba pasándole nuevos adornos. 

Ay Ronald, no te enojes. Qué no ves que el chiste es que no haya hombres en los Baby Shower -le sonreía alivianada, Luna.

¡Pásame otro y deja de refunfuñar, ok! -continuaba mientras se subía a unos banquitos para poder colocar unos más en la pared.

¡Oye en la despedida de soltera también nos echaron, eso es injusto! -seguía replicando el chico.

Ay ya te expliqué que es sólo fiesta de chicas, ok. Pero no te esponjes tanto, estarán en el festejo del cumpleaños y comerás pastel, querido. Además se mantendrán tan ocupados que ni se fijarán que no están en la fiesta -le contestaba con una sonrisa picarona, la chica de pelo rubio.

Ron ponía cara alegre con sólo escuchar la palabra pastel, pero luego la cambiaba por una de confusión, y preparado para reclamar que Luna le dijese lo del pastel. ¿Tan bien le conocía la ojiazul?

¡Ey! ¿Por qué dices que vamos a estar tan ocupados?, no entiendo… -le cuestionaba confuso.

Porque ustedes cuidarán de los niños mientras nosotras festejamos un rato -le contestaba de manera despreocupada, y deteniéndose a observar su trabajo terminado.

¡Ah... ah...! - Ron iba a reclamar pero parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y volvía a cerrar la boca.

Ya, no te vayas a quejar, eh. Mejor dime, cómo quedó mi obra de arte -exclamaba la chica ante la mirada de asombro del pelirrojo.

¡Muy bien! -apuntaba éste, al no poder quejarse.

¡Así me gusta! -daba un toque con la varita y se hacían invisibles los letreros de _Happy Baby Shower_ - Ahora sólo falta que lleguen los invitados… ¡Ay caray!, iré a ver cómo están mis angelitos, haber sino se han despertado. ¡Espero que no!-decía la chica mientras se dirigía por un pasillo algo pequeño hacia la habitación de los niños, dejando en la sala al quejoso Ron y antes de que ella se alejase mucho le cuestionó.

¿Luna, quienes vendrán? –le veía con cara todavía confundida.

Um…-decía ésta como quien medita el asunto.

Fleur y tu hermano Bill, Percy y Penélope, Susan y Justin, Ernie y Hannah. Tu mamá, la de Herms, los gemelos, Neville y Ginny - respondía mientras contaba con los dedos, tratando de recordar.

¡Y todos ellos traerán a sus hijos! -exclamaba el chico que sonaba más a tono de preocupación que a cuestión.

Pues yo creo que sí -le decía despreocupadamente.

¡LUNA, Te das cuenta! ¿Dónde carambas van a caber todos? El departamento es algo chico para tanta gente, contando ya a Harry y a Herms -le decía éste, angustiado.

Y sí, era verdad, el departamento era algo pequeño; se dividía en sala, comedor, cocina, baño y tres recamaras. Con una pequeña terraza en el balcón de la parte de atrás, la cual compartían las tres habitaciones. Era muy cómodo al decir verdad, y se encontraba en una zona algo normal, de la ciudad de Londres; el perfecto hogar para los Weasley. Las alcobas estaban repartidas en el siguiente orden: la primera en el pasillo era para las visitas, la siguiente pertenecía a Luna y Ron y la del fondo del pasillo era donde dormían los mellizos Roy y Marín. A lado derecho de ella se encontraba una puerta a otro balcón, como un pequeño lugar para sembrar plantas y eso, y después seguía el baño. Todos ellos conectados por un pasillo decorado por una alfombra de color beige, las paredes de todo el departamento eran azul cielo y en las del pasillo había colgadas fotografías de la familia de Ron, de ellos mismos y los pequeños. (Ron y Luna actualmente ganaban bien, su estabilidad económica era regular, ni tan pobres ni tan ricos; vivían en un fraccionamiento muggle ya que tanto Ron como Luna querían estar en más contacto con el mundo no mágico pues se les hacía fascinante. Más a Luna; aparte de que en Londres era difícil encontrar un lugar habitado en su totalidad por magos, afortunadamente el edificio donde ellos vivían tenían por vecinos a otros ex compañeros de Hogwarts. Pero aún así seguían utilizando la magia con normalidad, y se encubrían bien gracias a lo enseñado por Harry y Hermione.)

¡Tranquilo!, ya he pensado en eso. Y pues después de la celebración del cumpleaños, ustedes, los chicos. Se irán con los niños a la casa de Neville, ya le pedí su cooperación. Además sólo está a una cuadra de aquí, relájate Ronnie - le devolvía la mirada despreocupada mientras la de Ron seguía siendo algo tensa, entonces Luna se volvía de espaldas y entraba por una puerta que dividía el pasillo de la sala y se dirigía a la habitación donde ahora tomaban la siesta los mellizos.

A las 2:40 de la tarde sonó el timbre del apartamento, Luna abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro; los primeros en llegar fueron Bill y Fleur con William y París de la mano. Y detrás de ellos entraron Percy, Penélope y la señora Weasley; minutos más tarde arribaron Neville, la mamá de Her, Justin con Susan, Ernie y Hannah, y por último los gemelos y Ginny. Que por cierto estos estaban acompañados por dos chicas muy guapas, una de ellas era Katie Bell la ex cazadora de Gryffindor, quien venía de la mano de Fred. Y otra chica muy bonita, castaña de tez blanca y ojos color violeta. A la cual no conocían y George presentó como Caroline una "amiga", aunque ese cuento no todos lo creyeron.

Estando reunidos todos en la sala, esperaban recibir de un momento a otro a los Potter; Harry ya sabía de la segunda sorpresa así que prometió llevar a la festejada a las 4:00 en punto. En tanto muchos de ellos se enfrascaban en conversaciones, Bill con Percy acerca de su estadía en Londres y eso. Penélope, Fleur con su suegra y la mamá de Hermione charlando sobre el tema de los niños (Sus hijos y los mellizos estaban con ellas).

Hannah con Susan sobre todo el tiempo que pasaron sin verse, Justin con Ernie y Neville sobre el ministerio. Los gemelos muy entretenidos con sus respectivas compañías. Y Luna ayudada por Ron y de mala gana por Ginny, revisaban con detenimiento los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Bien, Ron tú abrirás la puerta de forma normal como es debido. Pero sin que Hermione sospeche de la otra sorpresa, ¿entiendes? -le decía la rubia de forma imperativa

¡Ey!, Crees que soy de lento aprendizaje o qué -le reclamaba ofendido, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yo decía -le devolvía la mirada burlona e inocente, la ojiazul.

¡Oye! -pero antes de que él pudiese seguir haciéndose el ofendido Fred le llamó y él le susurró al oído al pasar cerca de la chica _- Ya verás más tarde, esta vez te salvó Fred, eh -_de forma traviesa y pícara, ella apretó los labios de manera retadora y de complicidad.

¡Luna! -le llamó, esta vez la pelirroja.

¿Esto dónde ira? -le cuestionó mostrándole unas cigüeñas de peluche con un bebé osito en el pico, envuelto en una manta azul cielo. El ave tenía un moño del mismo tono en su cuello; y también señaló una caja que debía contener unos 15 peluches más, idénticos a ese.

Ah Ginny, esos no van a ir en ningún lado -le contestó suprimiendo una risita burlona, debido a que la pelirroja alzó el entrecejo con cara de confusión.

Entonces no entiendo para qué tantos -exclamó ésta a su vez, dudosa.

A ver Ginny, es que estos son los recuerdos que les entregaré más tarde a las invitadas al Baby Shower que le preparé a Her -le aclaraba, pero al ver que la pelirroja seguía confundida continuó explicándole para qué eran con exactitud las cigüeñas.

Mira, son obsequios que les daré a las amigas de Hermione que estarán en el festejo y así recordarán la fecha en que se llevó acabo tal - y le mostró a su cuñada una etiqueta que decía: _Recuerdo de mi Baby Shower, Hermione. Gracias por acompañarnos, 22 de septiembre 2003. _con letras doradas en tinta gel –estaba atada a la patita de la cigüeña y después le mostró que en el pañalito que contenía el bebé, con letras amarillas tenía bordado el nombre de _"Nick James Potter Granger"_ –al ver esto último la pelirroja frunció más el entrecejo y se mostró un tanto molesta. Luna, que le miraba observó la reacción de su cuñada y se dibujó en su boca una mueca de triunfo; y es que en el fondo Luna no tenía mucha simpatía por la que alguna vez fue su amiga ya que estaba molesta por la actitud de ésta con Hermione.

¡Ah! -exclamó por fin la chica, tratando de disimular su enfado.

Pero... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan loca? -le cuestionaba, aún con la voz molesta.

Tengo amigas muggles sabes... y ellas me dieron la idea de este festejo, pues el mes pasado me invitaron a uno. Y yo no me quedaría con la ganas de festejarle a una amiga embarazada. Además de que Herms se merecía este festejo antes de que nazca James, sino cuándo... lástima que no me enteré antes sino le hubiese organizado uno cuando esperaba a Lily -culminaba entre entusiasmo y lamentación.

¡Sí, qué lástima!-comentaba de manera sarcástica la chica pelirroja.

Ni tanta, porque también mandé hacer unos recuerdos de Lily, mira -y le mostró unas muñequitas hermosas que también eran de peluche, con tutú rosa lo que indicaba era una bailarina de ballet. Tenían los cabellos de estambre de color café atados con una dona color rosa pastel igual que el tutú, y sus ojitos bordados con hilo de seda color verde. Unas chapitas, y en la blusita rosa bordado con letras doradas decía "Lily Potter" y en una etiqueta decía "nací el 31 de julio 2002"

¡Oh! -exclamaba con sorpresa fingida, Ginny.

Muy ingenioso… pero yo opino que son gastos innecesarios, ¿No crees? -continuaba con su tono sarcástico.

¡No, no creo! -negaba la chica rubia. - Al contrario, hice muy bien pues yo soy la madrina de ambos. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga -respondía tajante Luna.

¡Y creo que para Ron nada es suficiente lo que podamos hacer por los hijos de nuestros mejores amigos! -continuaba la ojiazul ante la expresión de enfado de la menor de los Weasley.

¡Ah, sí! -decía entre dientes la chica pelirroja, como si fuese cualquier cosa.

En eso sonaba el timbre del apartamento, inmediatamente todos se quedaban de piedra y reaccionando bruscamente esperaban de pie a la festejada. La mayoría se escondía, Ron abriría como había acordado con Luna y ella estaría en el fondo de la cocina. Her se llevaría una gran sorpresa pues se suponía que sólo festejarían ellos, Ron y Luna.

Ron que estaba a punto de abrir, Luna se fijó que la caprichosa Ginny seguía parada junto a ella entonces la jalaba del cuello de la sudadera y la metía a empujones en la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Al abrir Ron se encontró con los 3 Potter; Harry iba vestido muy informal, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera color verde agua. Sostenía a la pequeña Lily en brazos, quien lucía espléndida. Vestía una batita color rosa pastel con flores bordadas y usaba una diadema de flores a juego con el vestido, mallas blancas y zapatitos blancos también. Y Hermione portaba un vestido muy lindo, color amarillo pastel atado en el medio un listón de un amarillo más fuerte, que le hacía lucir muy tierna con su pancita. El cabello esa ocasión lo llevaba suelto con tenues rizos y una discreta peineta en forma de estrella en el lado derecho, amarilla del mismo tono que el vestido.

¡Pero pasen! -exclamaba Ron, sonriendo disimuladamente.

¡Hola, Ron!-le saludaban ellos, Harry y él se guiñaban un ojo con complicidad. En cuanto entraron en el departamento, primero Her seguida de ellos, Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió con ellos a la sala. Her se sentó y saludó a Luna que estaba tras la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor.

¡Hola, Luna! ¿Y bien, a qué hora nos vamos a festejar? Y como yo soy la del cumple por qué no dejan que yo escoja el lugar. ¿Ese era el plan, no? -exclamaba tomándose las manos y con un tono de broma, pero al ver las caras de los tres algo serias les cuestionó qué les pasaba.

Mira, cariño... -comenzaba el ojiverde.

Este... Herms... ¡Festejaremos aquí! -exclamaron los tres chicos con emoción, ella sólo alcanzaba a verles sorprendida pues en cuestión de segundos varias voces al unísono gritaban -¡Sorpresa! -e inmediatamente después cantaban un feliz cumpleaños. Luna descubría ante su mirada sorprendida, los adornos que había colocado por la fiesta de cumpleaños y los demás se hacían visibles en torno a la sala.

¡Gracias! - atinaba a decir una conmovida y emocionada Hermione.

¡De verdad, son los mejores amigos del mundo! –continuaba, y de sus marrón ojos brotaban lágrimas de alegría. Harry se acercaba a abrazarla, le limpiaba las lagrimillas y le susurraba al oído...

_¡Te mereces el mundo entero, nena!_ -dándole un beso tierno después, Ron hacía un sonido de tos fingida y con una sonrisa le decía a su amigo.

¡Ey tortolito, sus amigos también tenemos derecho a felicitarla, eh! Además tranquilo, la tendrás enterita en la noche -finalizaba con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a su amigo, aquel sólo movía la cabeza con una sonrisa de _"Este no cambia"._

¡Felicidades Herms, un año más que tendrás que soportarme! -comentaba mientras la abrazaba. Algo en el fondo del corazón del pelirrojo decía que por su amiga sentía sólo cariño y respeto, y tal vez amor... Pero de hermanos.

¡Sí, otro más, verdad! -le decía ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

Detrás de Ron la siguiente en felicitarla fue Luna, y Her aprovechaba para agradecerle la sorpresa.

Descuida, que esto no sólo fue idea mía. También hay que ceder créditos a tu mami que me ayudó en esto -le contestaba con una sonrisa, la chica rubia.

¡¿Mi madre está aquí?! -exclamaba sorprendida la castaña pues por la emoción no había visto a la señora Granger, aparte de que ésta se escondió para salir al último.

¡Mamá! -le veía con emoción, la ojimiel.

¡Mi niña! -soltaba doña Sofía, abrazándole con mucha alegría.

¡Felicidades, chiquita! -decía al soltarla.

¡¿Y mi papá?! -preguntaba, buscándolo con la mirada.

Oh, no pudo venir pero te envía felicitaciones. Hoy precisamente era la convención de odontología en Oxford -se disculpaba la señora.

Por eso, yo lo sabía y creí que estarías con él -le comentaba la chica.

Debería, pero tu amiga me marcó y quedamos de acuerdo en organizarla, mejor. Aunque yo no ayudé en casi nada pues ella ya tenía todo elaborado, yo sólo contribuí con algunos gastitos, pero hasta ahí -continuaba su mamá.

Por eso tu padre no pudo venir, era indispensable su presencia ahora que él es el director de odontología aquí en Londres -finalizaba ella, un tanto orgullosa.

¡Sí, es verdad! -exclamaba Her.

Después de su madre la felicitaban Susan, Hannah, Justín, Ernie, los gemelos, las chicas que los acompañaban. Neville, que para sorpresa de todos era acompañado por una chica algo distraída como él pero bonita; la señora Weasley que chilló con la emoción, Fleur, Bill y sus pequeños. Y por último Ginny, que le abrazó con algo de hipocresía en su felicitación.

En el apogeo del festejo cuando todos estaban ya concentrados en algunas conversaciones propias, Her y Luna charlaban mientras observaban a Ron con sus mellizos y a Harry con Lily.

Sabes Luna, este es sin duda uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida -le decía sonriendo, la chica rubia le devolvía la mirada, también sonriendo.

¡Te lo mereces Herms, eres una gran persona y una gran amiga! Sin duda Harry se ganó el universo contigo -exclamaba sinceramente.

Al contrario, yo me lo gané con él. Con mis hijos, y con amigos tan dulces como tú –continuaba, dándole un abrazo a la ojiazul.

En serio, lamento que en cuanto te conocí me comporté un tanto pesada con mi altanera suficiencia de sabiduría, y algo celosa en cuanto te acercabas a Harry. Pero...

Tranquila Herms, yo admito que me caías mal… primero porque me dejé influenciar sobre la opinión que tenía de ti Ginny. Y segundo, también me causaban ciertos celos saber que tú estabas más cerca de Ronnie -puntualizaba en modo de disculpa, la rubia.

Oye, te das cuenta que ambas nos daba celos estar cerca de nuestros amores platónicos… de esas fechas -le sonreía.

¡Uy sí!-continuaba con una sonrisa de gracia, la ojiazul.

¿Luna, qué opinión tenía Ginny de mí? Supongo que una muy mala… -le cuestionaba la castaña pero al percibir incómoda a la rubia, iba a cambiar el comentario; en eso se escuchaba un golpe como de un pico en la ventana de la cocina. Luna la abría y dejaba entrar una Lechuza muy hermosa, con una elegancia arrogante y fina. Posándose en el alfeizar de la misma _"¡¿Falcon?!"-_ exclamaba con seguridad y duda Hermione.

¡¿Lo conoces?! -le miraba extrañada la chica rubia.

¡Claro, es la lechuza halcón de Draco!-decía entre susurro Her.

¡Oh por Merlín, Draco Malfoy! -le miraba sorprendida.

¡Sí! -le devolvía la mirada desconcertada a la ojiazul.

Pero... ¿pero qué hace aquí...? -continuaba Her, con una mirada muy sorprendida.

Por lo visto te mandaron una nota a ti, porque yo no me llevé jamás con los Malfoy. Y dudo que algunos aquí se lleven con ellos -expresaba Luna, dirigiéndose a la castaña. El ave se acercaba más a Hermione y ella observaba que con una caligrafía muy fina decía _"Jane Granger"_ - la chica tomaba la nota entre dudas y miraba a su amiga. Ella observaba irse al ave y cerrando la ventana ambas dirigían sus miradas nerviosas hacia la sala, donde al parecer nadie se había percatado de los hechos. Harry y Ron seguían jugando con sus hijos, entonces la rubia le decía a Her que le siguiese y ambas se dirigían a la habitación de Luna, por el pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que entraron no sin antes de que la chica ojiazul echara una mirada nerviosa para verificar que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y seguirlas.

¡Qué esperas, ábrela! -le decía a una nerviosa Hermione.

Es que... no estoy segura de querer saber su contenido.

Luna, debo contarte algo... es muy importante para mí contárselo a alguien. Me ha estado carcomiendo todos estos años… Es un sentimiento de culpa enorme - le explicaba la chica ojimiel mientras la otra le miraba con desconcierto.

Se trata de mi pasado, en el cual Draco forma una parte primordial del asunto que te voy a contar...

Luna le miró con intriga y asintiendo con la cabeza le indicó a Hermione que le escucharía, la castaña observó nerviosa a su alrededor y dando un último suspiro se sentó a lado de la rubia en la cama de ésta.

No sé por dónde comenzar, es algo complicado...

¡¿Hay más de lo que ya sé?! –le interrogaba la ojiazul.

Sí -respondía Her.

Tú sólo conoces la mitad de lo que en verdad sucedió, Luna -le miraba tristemente la chica.

Herms, descuida… sea lo que sea está en el pasado.

Eso quisiera yo... que todo se hubiese quedado con el pasado, pero cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que pasó me lleno de remordimientos y confusiones. Pues créelo, estoy confundida respecto a lo que ahora estoy sintiendo.

¡¿Estás arrepentida?! -le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¡¿Qué?! -le veía sorprendida.

Que si... -repitió Luna.

Sí, escuché bien. Pero... -decía algo asombrada la castaña.

¡Hermione Jane Granger, te conozco bien! Y tú estás nerviosa...

Luna, yo...-comenzaba y unas tenues lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Oh Herms, ¿qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí -seguía, de manera comprensiva.

Her suspiraba y continuaba con la mirada hacia el piso. - Draco sigue enamorado de mí...

¿Cómo lo sabes?, pensé que...

¿Que me odiaba? -La rubia asentía.

No, qué va… -contestaba sarcástica.

La noche del baile cuando me enojé con Harry por lo de sus celos hacia Víktor, salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y despejar mis emociones… entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro pensé que era Harry pero cuando volteé me encontré con la mirada gris de Draco, y ahí me confesó que me seguía queriendo. O al menos dijo que no me odiaba... Trató de besarme pero yo le dejé ahí solo y me sentí tan mal, me sentí como...- pero no pudo continuar gruesas lágrimas ganaban terreno en su bello rostro. - Y entonces a partir de ese día no he vuelto a tener tranquilidad, Luna...

Esa misma noche soñé con la última tarde que pasamos juntos, dos días antes de la boda. Y lo demás ya lo sabes... -finalizaba llorando con amargura, Luna la abrazaba.

Herms, tranquila, eso no te hará bien. Ni a ti, ni al bebé. James se enfadará, eh. Y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad? - Her negaba y sonreía levemente.

Así está mejor -le decía incorporándose, la rubia.

Ven, que aún falta algo -le sonreía, saliendo y Hermione le seguía con una cara de curiosidad y sorpresa. Pero para su error dejaba la carta sobre la mesa del escritorio de los Weasley y cierta pelirroja que desde hace rato les escuchaba, entraba una vez que ellas salían y se encontraba con dicho sobre en él. Lo tomaba, al observar la fina caligrafía con el nombre de "Jane Granger" y sólo sabía que existía una persona que le llamaba así, y ese era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. En su rostro se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Abría la carta y leía las palabras escritas en ella, y también podía confirmar que era la letra de Draco, pues ella en alguna ocasión vio la caligrafía del chico en los reportes de la prefectura (Ginny también fue prefecta en su 5° año)

No sé cómo comenzar, tú mejor que nadie me conoce y sabes que nunca fui muy expresivo en palabras escritas. Tampoco sé cómo tomarás estas líneas, pero imagino tu reacción…

Tus ojos marrón que yo tanto añoro deben estar observando estas letras que ahora envidio. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía lo que sentí este día… sabes, esta mañana sentí tu presencia en mi corazón, quisiese que te enterases de esto Jane. Te amo y te amaré siempre aunque así muriese, y qué más da si mi vida ya quedó reducida a cenizas... Mi cruel realidad es esta, que tú no estarás más junto a mí, y que no serán mis labios los que te despierten. Que tu aroma no esté en mis sábanas y almohadas, que tus ojos nunca volverán a darme una mirada de calidez y de emoción, y que en el fondo presiento nunca fueron así. De cualquier manera mi problema será no olvidarte, sólo quiero terminar esta carta explicándote mis deseos de volver a verte, de engreírte tiernamente, cada minuto del día y amarte eternamente. Recordarte que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente que dejamos inconclusa la noche del festín. Yo sé que te detienes al pensar en qué diría Potter si se enterase de eso, o qué diría Pansy. Y realmente a mí no me interesa, ni mucho menos me importa, lo único que quiero es tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos... Espero tu respuesta, No demores y déjame respirar tu aire Jane. Te estaré esperando hasta el último segundo de mi vida si así lo quieres.

PD: Te envío un regalo, espero y no lo rompas y tampoco dejes olvidadas mis palabras que ahora salen desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi dulce amor"

Draco Malfoy

Ginny dobló la hoja con una cara de satisfacción, y un gesto de que algo tramaba.

_¡Ay pero qué cursi!-_exclamó asqueada.

_¿__Así que nuestra querida Hermione inspira todo esto en Draco Malfoy?, quién lo diría... Un Malfoy rogando por una sangre sucia, ja-ja-_soltaba una risa frívola y dejaba caer del sobre una foto mágica, donde aparecían dos chicos de unos 19 años, besándose. Y él rubio tiernamente acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña que abrazaba.

¡Ay, pero qué lindos! -sonreía sarcástica.

_Un momento, aquí dice que se vieron en el f__estín ¿eh? Así que las cosas se están poniendo a mi favor. -¿Qué pensaría Harry de ver esta carta tan romántica?, y esta linda foto -_se decía mientras se ponía su dedo índice sobre el mentón y entrecerraba los ojos, como planeando algo nada bueno.

V_eamos, ¿y si de casualidad hacemos una cita con Draco? ¡Sí, eso es Ginny!, eres una genio. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, já -_sonreía con triunfo y colocaba con cuidado la carta en su lugar, pero antes hacía una copia idéntica mediante un hechizo y la cerraba para que nadie se diese cuenta.

_Tal vez esto me sirva más adelante_-se decía por último antes de salir del cuarto ocultando la copia de ella en sus jeans. Para que nadie se percatase de que no se encontraba fingió haber salido del baño y al llegar escuchó que en la puerta de la sala cómo Ron aún reñía por querer quedarse.

¡Esto es una injusticia! -discutía el pecoso.

¡Oh vamos, Ronald! ¡No seas tonto, casi nos arruinas la sorpresa, y ahora eres el único que no quiere irse! -le decía con voz molesta e impaciente entre risas la rubia, mientras le empujaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

¡Bien, ahora a disfrutar de esta sorpresa! -gritaba emocionada la chica y observaba que las presentes ahí la miraban divertidas.

No cabe duda Luna, que tú tienes el control de esta casa-decía entre risueña su concuña Penélope, y una mirada algo divertida de las demás. Hasta de la señora Weasley.

Sí, verdad -les miraba también risueña, aún se escuchaban las refunfuñadas de Ron en el pasillo.

¿Herms, y bien te gustó? -le decía Luna.

Este... realmente no sé qué decir. En serio me han sorprendido, yo no merezco tanto... -exclamaba entrecortadamente, la ojimiel.

Tú te mereces mucho, por favor Herms deja de sentirte así, eh. ¡Y a disfrutar, que esto apenas comienza! -gritaba con bulla y ánimo Luna, mientras la abrazaba y todas las demás comenzaban a seguir con el festejo. Ginny se integraba a la celebración y aparentemente nadie se había percatado de su desaparición. O eso creyó ella, pues cierta rubia la vio salir del pasillo y sospechó algo extraño; pero se encargaría de ese asunto más tarde. Todo en la fiesta parecía marchar sobre ruedas y todas platicaban animadamente de su vida, trabajos etc.

Hermione –le hablaba Susan.

¿Sí?

Hace poco leí un articulo tuyo, publicado en la revista "Boulevard" -continuaba mientras bebía soda de su vaso.

En serio es tan interesante y tan expresiva tu escritura, Hermione -finalizaba Susan.

(Hermione trabaja en una estación de radio como locutora de un programa y en el mundo mágico redacta artículos en la columna de una revista sobre cómo conviven los magos con los muggles ella publicó recientemente un articulo titulado "_Los magos viven camuflajeados y los muggles los llaman genios de la ciencia". _La castaña estudió comunicación, en una universidad de Oxford)

¡Gracias! -decía algo sonrojada, Her.

De nada, es en serio -repetía Susan.

Bueno chicas, es hora de los regalos, va -decía Luna.

En eso Hermione se ponía pálida y algo tensa, se incorporaba del sillón.

Permiso - decía con una forzada sonrisa, y se dirigía al baño.

¡¿Estás bien, Hermione?! -le cuestionaba algo alarmada Hannah, quien se encontraba a su lado.

Sí -decía ella, algo que no convenció a la rubia señora Macmillan, más sin embargo Hermione se dirigió hacia el pasillo, con la mirada de todas siguiéndole.

¡Nos hablas si te sientes mal! -gritaban todas, y más la angustiada señora Granger.

Sí –contestaba; Luna le seguía no muy convencida, pero en cuanto llegaba Hermione ya había entrado en el baño. Esperó un rato y cuando la ojimiel salía lucía muy pálida y sudaba frío. Sólo atinó a decirle - ¡Harry, el bebé ya viene!- y se desvaneció en los brazos de su amiga rubia.

¡Hermione! -dijo alarmada ésta y comenzó a pedir ayuda, de inmediato varias de las chicas ya estaban ayudándola. La llevaron a la recamara de los Weasley, que era la de enfrente. La señora Granger llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia y en cuanto llegaron los paramédicos, Hermione ya había recobrado el conocimiento y le habían comenzado las contracciones. Luna tomó su mano en la ambulancia, la castaña le dijo que le avisara a Harry, y ella la tranquilizó asintiendo.

¡Tranquilízate, Hermione!-le miró, sonriendo nerviosa.

Eso... inten... to...pero...a...ún... no... pu... edo -le decía entrecortadamente debido a las contracciones más seguidas.

Pronto llegaremos, resiste Herms. ¡Tú puedes! -le animaba, la chica ojimiel sólo asintió, apretó los labios y la mano de su amiga. Sintió detenerse la ambulancia y al levantar la vista vio el letrero de la clínica, respiró profundamente y luego los camilleros la bajaron con cuidado. Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos pues las contracciones cada vez iban en aumento. Al llegar donde estaban los médicos Luna se separó de ella pues se acercó la señora Granger, y ella aprovecharía para llamar a Harry. Cuando marcó el teléfono del Dpto. de Neville quien contestó fue Ron.

¡Hola! -saludaba el pelirrojo.

Hola, mi amor -decía ella algo apurada pero cordial.

¡¿Luna?! -cuestionaba sorprendido.

¿No?, ¡la vecina! –le respondía con sarcasmo.

Ah pues le diré que su voz es igualita a la de mi esposa -bromeaba.

¿Qué, quieres decirnos que nos extrañan y quieren que vayamos? -seguía bromeando.

Déjate de bromas Ronald, y pásame a Harry -replicaba.

¡¿Para qué?! -le preguntaba un poco extrañado.

¡Luego te explico!, ¡Comunícalo ahora! -decía casi gritando.

Está bien.

¡Harry! -le llamaba, pero el ojiverde ya se había acercado y le miraba asustado. Intercambiaba una mirada con su amigo y recibía la auricular, Ron volvía a donde estaban los demás con los pequeños.

Sí, Luna. ¡Dime qué pasa! -le decía algo tenso.

Tranquilo Harry, parece que te esperabas una llamada fatal -le respondía tratando de no alarmarle.

Mira, lo que sea dímelo ahora. ¡¿Es Hermione, verdad?! ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? -bombardeaba nervioso.

¡Calma, ella estará bien! Más bien, estarán... –culminó.

¡Entonces es verdad lo que yo presentía! -replicaba, Luna asentía con un sonido que sonó a – _Umjú_.

Espera un segundo... ¿dijiste estarán?

Exacto -le despejaba su duda.

¿Qué quieres decir...? Digo ya va a nacer... -continuaba titubeante.

Sí Harry, estamos en el hospital Santa Lucía. Pero descuida, ahorita se llevaron a Herms a un cuarto ya que las contracciones son seguidas, pero aún no ha entrado en labor... -le explicaba pero parecía que nadie estaba del otro lado pues sólo se escuchó un golpe seco, como de que alguien hubiese caído.

¡¿Harry?! ¡Harry!, ¿hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?- repetía ella angustiada, Ron se acercaba y tomaba la bocina.

¡Luna!

¡¿Ron?!

¡¿Qué le pasó a Harry?! -cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

¡Eso quiero saber yo!-exclamó el ojiazul.

¿Qué le dijiste, Luna?

Nada más que Herms ya va a dar a luz.

¡Con razón! ¡Pobre, se desmayó! -expresó entre risueño Ron.

¡¿Qué?!

¡En serio!

Mira despiértalo y vengan pronto al hospital Santa Lucía, que tu amigo se convertirá en padre nuevamente en unos minutos, eh –le decía de manera imperativa.

Ok, haré lo que pueda. Te veo, un beso.

Igual, ¡apresúrense! -se despedía, y ambos colgaban.

El pelirrojo trató de despertar a su amigo, pero sus intentos no daban resultado. Neville se acercó y entre los dos le empezaron a llamar, el ojiverde abrió los ojos asustado y algo adormilado.

¡¿Qué paso?!

Te desmayaste, amigo –respondió Ron, disimulando su sonrisa burlona.

¡Hermione! -exclamó incorporándose, luego se quejó pues al caer se había golpeado la cabeza contra el sofá. Se frotó la zona y salió con paso decidido a la puerta, Ron lo alcanzó y avisó a los demás que Her daría a luz, que si podían hacerse cargo de los pequeños, los demás asintieron; y cuando salían en la puerta estaban Hannah, Susan, Penélope, Fleur, Katie, Caroline y la amiga de Neville. Ellas sonrieron y entraron, Ron dijo que se iría más tranquilo y salió corriendo ya que Harry se había adelantado.

¡Ay hombre, tranquilo! -gritó el chico Weasley.

¡Espérame, no sea que vayas a chocar por tus prisas! Así que yo manejaré –refunfuñó.

Una vez en el auto los dos emprendieron el camino a la clínica, Ron algo nervioso sí, pero tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo; y el ojiverde algo tenso, nervioso e ido.

¡Tranquilo, amigo! llegaremos pronto y verás a tu reina y a tu pequeño príncipe –le animó.

¡Ron, yo quiero estar con ella cuando nazca! -fue un grito nervioso lo único que pudo decir antes de volverse a perder en sus emociones.

Ron negó con un gesto y sonrió para sí mismo - _¡Caray, lo que hacen los hijos!-_pensó.

El trayecto se hizo eterno para el chico de gafas, y cuando bajaron del auto salió como la misma snitch en pleno vuelo. El pelirrojo le siguió corriendo y al llegar al elevador el ojiazul jadeaba por la carrera, la puerta se cerró y él marcó el botón del piso 9, "Maternidad" - Ron le miraba de soslayo, Harry parecía haber encontrado interés en sus zapatos y los observaba susurrando cosas que sonaban como -_ Her, bebé espérame y Yo lo sabía_ - el elevador se detuvo justo frente al piso con el # 9 ambos esperaron a abrirse las puertas, el ojiverde parecía listo para salir corriendo...

_****_

_Aquí se queda el capitulo, en el próximo sabrán Qué pasa con el alumbramiento de Hermione, cómo lo toma Harry y cuál es la reacción de la pequeña Lily al tener un nuevo miembro en su familia. Ah, y qué planea Ginny con la carta de Draco. _

_Se despide su amiga Anyeli Potter Granger. _


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**¡Bienvenido Seas!**

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor Harry salió desesperadamente, los segundos que tardaron en abrirse le habían incrementado los nervios, que ya de por sí eran un caos. Ron le siguió negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida en la boca. El ojiverde se acercó a la recepción y cuestionó a una enfermera, casi exigió, sobre dónde se encontraba su esposa. La enfermera le miró asustada y cuando iba a darle una repuesta...

¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! -se escucharon 3 voces distintas que le llamaban a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con dos pelirrojas y una rubia.

¡¿Dónde está Hermione?! -exclamó desesperado e imperativo.

Hola -saludó con sarcasmo una de las pelirrojas, era Ginny. Pero el chico ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso. Parecía a punto de volverse a desmayar, de la ansiedad.

Tranquilo hijo, está con su Mamá, en una habitación -le contestó en tono maternal la señora Weasley. Ron, quien lo alcanzó muy agitado, pues parecía que ese día hubiese entrado a un maratón sin previo entrenamiento. También se acercó y le dio un beso a la rubia que se encontraba entre las dos pelirrojas. Ginny le observaba incrédula, en el fondo el comportamiento del chico le causaba celos. Luna y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y gracia al ver que el ojiverde se había dirigido por el pasillo, pero al no saber dónde exactamente estaba su esposa regresó sobre sus pasos.

¡¿Y se puede saber, en qué cuarto está exactamente?! -les miró ácido, la señora Weasley le volvió a sonreír con dulzura. Ginny le miró con cansancio, y Ron con Luna intercambiaron nuevamente una mirada divertida.

Yo te acompaño -dijo la rubia, seguida por el pelirrojo que sonreía divertidamente. La ojiazul le vio de reojo y le cuestionó su actitud.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Ay, es que ya estoy imaginándome a Hermione gritándome - ¡Y tú qué haces aquí! -le dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca de enfado que se parecía mucho al gesto que adoptaba la ojimiel cuando estaba de ese humor - La rubia sonrió.

Harry caminaba a pasos apresurados y mientras tanto apuraba a los Weasley, que para sus ya de por sí alterados nervios, caminaban muy despacio.

¡Será mejor que te tranquilices!, ¡O de lo contrario no te diré nada! – advirtió Luna parándose en seco, el ojiverde le dirigió una mirada retadora.

¡Ron, dile a tu esposa que no juegue con mis nervios! -el pelirrojo sonrió, Harry estaba a punto de armar un escándalo cuando una dulce voz gritó su nombre.

¡HARRY...! -al voltear se percató que estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña. Al verla sintió un vuelco al corazón, la chica estaba bañada en un sudor frío, más sin embargo le sonrió. Con ella se encontraba su mamá. El ojiverde prácticamente voló los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de su amada.

¡Her!, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿cómo pasó? ¡Yo lo sabía, nunca debí dejarte sola! -el chico entre prisas y angustia, bombardeaba mareando a la ojimiel.

¡Ey!, ¡te dije que te controlaras! -le reclamó Luna, sonriendo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Hermione sonrió débilmente, pero su rostro expresaba dolor.

Pues verás, a tu hijo... se le ocurrió... que ya... quería nacer... -respondió entrecortadamente.

Hola Herms, nos vemos de nuevo. Tú tranquila que Harry ya sabe, que si no deja de alterarte lo sacaré -bromeó la rubia, dándole un empujón al chico. Ron se acercó y la saludó también, al decir verdad el pelirrojo al igual que Harry se notaba un poco nervioso al verla.

Hola Ron-ald. Tenías razón... los Potter... sí qué son ocurrentes... -exclamó ella, tratando de bromear. Recordando las palabras que dijo el pelirrojo en la comida que tuvieron en el último ultrasonido de Hermione, donde se enteraron de que nacería a finales de Septiembre.

Sí, es verdad. Ya sabía que yo siempre tengo razón acerca de eso, no olvides que soy el mejor amigo de Harry, y conozco sus impertinencias -reía bromeando el pelirrojo. Harry le miraba ácidamente, pero sonriendo.

¡¿Dónde... se encuentra... mi hija?! -Hermione les miró preocupada.

Descuida Herms, Lily está en buenas manos. Las chicas fueron al departamento de Neville, y estarán ahí hasta que tengan noticias de que ya nació James y tú estés bien. Además Molly irá por ella en unos minutos, pero de todas formas no le permitirán entrar, ¿eh? - le guiñó un ojo la rubia.

Estaremos afuera -avisaron Ron, Luna y la señora Granger. Una vez que cerraron la puerta el chico de gafas dirigió su esmeralda mirada a su esposa.

¿Llegó muy pronto este día, no? -le miró nostálgico.

En serio... -comentó sarcástica la castaña, nuevamente otra punzada le dio un malestar.

Bueno para mí... fueron unos... meses muy largos... Lindos, pero lar-gos -su rostro reflejaba cada vez más dolor. Harry tomaba su mano y ella la apretaba con fuerza.

Pero valieron la pena -exclamó entre una sonrisa nerviosa pero feliz, el chico. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tensamente.

Sí... ya no veo la hora... de tener en mis brazos... a mi bebé... -La castaña cada vez hablaba más pausadamente debido a las contracciones que eran mucho más seguidas.

¿Te duele mucho? -cuestionó en forma de tranquilizarla, pero ella lo tomó diferente.

¡¿Que si me duele?! ¿No, cómo crees...? - contestó en tono sarcástico, Harry comprendió que había metido la pata.

¡Discúlpame! -dijo él.

No, discúlpame tú a mí... pero debes compren-der. Que no me siento muy bien...

¿Her, te imaginas su carita? –volvía a tratar de distraerla un poco para que no pensase en el dolor.

¡Claro-o! Me lo imagi-no con sus ras-gos idénticos a los tuy-os –le acariciaba el rostro a Harry.

Aún recuerdo cuando me diste la noticia de que nuevamente seríamos padres, a menos de seis meses de haberlo sido por primera vez – sonreía con nostalgia y algo extraño.

_Flash Back _

Harry entraba en la habitación después de haber acomodado a su pequeña en su cuna. A pesar de que aún se sentían extraños ya que era su primer 14 de febrero en el cual existía un ser fruto de su amor; habían disfrutado de una cena maravillosa en la cual él, Hermione y la pequeña Lily festejaron el día de San Valentín como una familia.

El chico entró sin hacer ruido, Hermione estaba de espaldas y veía pensativa hacia el espejo del tocador, se había quitado los aretes, (reciente regalo de su esposo). Ya traía puesta la pijama y había terminado de peinarse el cabello, pero en realidad su marrón mirada estaba perdida en un punto lejano de la realidad. El chico se acercó sigilosamente observando que ella no se había percatado de su presencia y le besó el cuello causando su atención y cosquillas en ella por tal gesto, más sin embargo la chica accedió a las caricias del ojiverde.

¿Se puede saber en qué tanto piensas? -cuestionó deteniendo sus caricias, la castaña le miró nerviosa.

Harry... -habló casi en susurro.

¿Sí? -le respondió, tomándola de la mano la ayudó a incorporarse del banquillo y pasó su mano por la cintura de ésta uniéndose en un abrazo y continuando con las caricias.

¿Qué pensarías sobre... tener otro hijo? –le preguntó apresuradamente, tartamudeando.

¡¿Otro hijo?! -exclamó él, sorprendido. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

¡Sí!

¡Pues a mí me encantaría! ¿Pero como que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, no?

Pues sí -le miró tensa.

Eso tendríamos que planearlo bien. Tener otro hijo significa volver a desestabilizarnos, y apenas nos estamos acostumbrando a cuidar a Lily... Además está ella, es tan pequeña -las palabras dichas por él hacían sentir extraña a la chica. Él continuaba sus caricias y poco a poco iba acomodándola en la cama con delicadeza, mientras desataba la cinta de la bata de Her y daba suaves besos sobre sus labios, la chica comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

_¡Eres maravillosa!, ¡te amo tanto! -_susurraba románticamente y la acariciaba delicadamente.

¡Entonces definitivamente no está en tus planes un hijo!, ¡Porque eso te desestabilizaría la vida! ¿cierto? - ¡No será que ni siquiera querías que Lily viniera! –se incorporaba molesta, rompiendo el dulce momento y desconcertando al chico de gafas.

¡¿A qué viene eso, Hermione?! ¡Claro que amo a Lily, eso ni lo dudes siquiera! - respondía aún desconcertado. Ella bufó.

Sólo que un nuevo bebé por el momento sería...

¡Una carga!, ¡Un estorbo! ¡Dilo, Termina! ¡Eso es lo que piensas! -respondió alterada la ojimiel, por su rostro se hacían visibles las lágrimas.

¡No!, ¡Claro que No! ¡Al contrario, un hijo tuyo y mío sería una nueva bendición! -exclamaba Harry, tomándola de las manos e hincándose ante ella, quien se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Pero no niego que este no es el momento -el nuevo comentario echó al suelo los propósitos de que Hermione se tranquilizase.

¡Ves, no lo querrías! -le miró dolida.

¡Her, algo te ocurre! Desde hace días te noto extraña. ¡Y no trates de negarlo porque te conozco muy bien!, ¿Dime, qué te sucede? –le miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, y como tal la chica bajó la mirada.

¿Qué tienes, nena? -le tomó por la barbilla haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos pero no pudo lograrlo, pues la ojimiel desvió su vista.

Harry... yo... yo estoy... ¡Estoy embarazada! –culminó finalmente, derramando nuevas lágrimas. El chico se incorporó bruscamente sorprendido, y cruzándose de brazos trató de asimilar la noticia. Caminó por la habitación, aún sin saber si sonreír, gritar o cerciorarse primero de que no fuese un sueño. Un bello sueño. Hermione seguía con la mirada gacha y llorando en silencio.

¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?! -cuestionó seriamente, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Lo sospechaba desde hace semanas. Pero esta tarde lo comprobé al recoger mis resultados -decía con voz casi inaudible y tono triste.

¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes? -continuaba con la misma voz seria, que hacía que Hermione sintiese que en verdad le molestaba el hecho.

7 semanas, casi dos meses -exclamó ella, con la misma expresión de tristeza.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿y apenas te enteraste?! -saltó el chico.

No, en realidad ya me lo imaginaba. Es más, estaba casi segura -seguía manteniendo la mirada hacia el suelo.

¡Entonces en realidad ya lo sabías!

Pues sí, por eso me hice los exámenes. Para estar 100% segura.

¿Estás enojado, verdad? -cuestionó temerosa de la respuesta.

¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó de manera molesta, en un tono brusco. Ella sintió un vuelco al corazón.

¡¿No quieres al bebé, Harry?! -saltó ella en su defensa.

¡Pero no importa, yo podré sola con mis hijos! ¡Y tú!, ¡Puedes marcharte... si así lo deseas! –se incorporó y mientras le empujaba entre lágrimas y sollozos para sacarle de la habitación. Él le miró y nuevamente la llevó hasta la orilla de la cama donde la castaña se sentó, él se hincó frente a ella y habló.

Her, somos un matrimonio. Y sí, estoy enfado, es verdad. Pero porque tú ya lo sabías y no me habías dicho - dijo defendiéndose, aunque la ojimiel aún no caía en cuenta de la broma de él.

¡Sí, pero eso no justifica que no quieras a tu hijo! –gritaba derramando más lágrimas.

¡Hermione!, ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si yo no lo quiero! ¡LO AMO! -gritó también, ella le miró confundida.

No entiendes, estoy molesto porque no me habías dicho que estabas esperando un nuevo bebé, y tú sola querías disfrutar de la noticia -explicó calmadamente.

¡¿Entonces, sí quieres al bebé?! -titubeó.

Ya te dije, lo A-M-O ¡Los Amo a ti, a Lily y al nuevo ser que ahora crece en tu vientre!- exclamó sonriendo, tomándola en brazos la cargaba y comenzaba a darle de vueltas provocando que la chica riera nuevamente.

Ahora entiendo todo, desde tus nauseas y tus mareos. Que le adjudicabas a las desveladas y malpasadas, y también tu excesivo sueño -concluyó, como haciendo memoria y cayendo en un gran descubrimiento.

Pero... de ahora en adelante señora, usted no se va a desvelar y se va a alimentar muy sanamente. Para que nuestro hijo nazca igual de sano que su hermana -le decía en tono imperativo, con una sonrisa. Deteniendo las vueltas ambos caían de nuevo sobre la cama y el chico comenzaba a besar el vientre de ella susurrando palabras dulces.

¡Te amo pequeño!, y serás bien recibido igual que tu hermanita. ¡Y si eres una nena, bienvenida seas! –continuaba con sus besos.

¡Harry, jaja! Me... haces cosquillas… ey escúcha…me -la castaña trataba de hacerse escuchar.

¡Ey, un segundo! Si tienes casi dos meses debimos concebirlo la semana de navidad, ¿no? –le cuestionaba pensativo.

Pues verás, para ser exacta fue la noche de... navidad - le respondía algo sonrojada la ojimiel.

Ah, entonces tú ya lo sabías con exactitud, Hermione. Y eso es trampa, es un sabotaje muy cruel, pequeña tramposa -le decía a tono de reclamo, la castaña se sorprendía al recordar que cierto rubio le llamaba de aquella manera y prefirió hacer caso omiso, nada ni nadie empañaría lo que ahora sentía.

Te querías guardar la felicidad para ti sola… ¡¡Egoísta!!-continuaba bromeando, indignado.

¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿yo egoísta?! -le miraba ceñuda, con una sonrisa de indignación y sorpresa.

¡Claro! -afirmaba, cruzándose de brazos.

Te repito que yo no lo sabía, más bien lo sospechaba -respondía, cruzándose de brazos al igual que él.

Pues aunque fuese sospecha, Hermione... Hiciste muy mal en no decírmelo.

Pero no me hubiese gustado ilusionarme demasiado contigo, ¿porque qué tal si era sólo eso, una sospecha nada más? –se defendía.

Bueno, de todas formas no lo fue y lo que importa realmente es que seremos padres nuevamente. Dentro de unos… ¿7 meses?

¡Sí, felicidades! -le sonreía abrazándolo y rozando sus tersos labios en los de él.

¡Gracias, Hermione! –le susurraba al oído.

¿Gracias?, ¿por qué? –le miraba sorprendida.

¡Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo! Por estar a mi lado y permitirme ser aquel que coparte la felicidad de saber que un nuevo ser, fruto de su unión, viene en camino. Por ser mi compañera y amiga en todo momento. Y porque me has dado más de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez tener. ¡TE AMO, Hermione! -finalizaba, por las mejillas de ambos se deslizaban lágrimas de emoción y sus miradas marrón y esmeralda se tornaban vidriosas. Pero sobre todo en su corazón se sentía una felicidad que ni con todas las palabras del mundo se pudiese describir.

Porque simple y sencillamente, lo nuestro es perfecto -continuó el chico al terminar de besarla.

¡Yo también te Amo, Harry! Y nada podrá separarnos nunca, te lo prometo. Ni siquiera la muerte, porque incluso te amaría más allá de ella -le decía la chica, acariciándole el rostro a Harry, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo.

¡Siempre!, ¡Yo también te lo prometo, Siempre estaremos juntos!-continuaban con el abrazo, por el cual estaban unidos, ya que eran uno mismo. El ojiverde puso su mano en el vientre de la joven y lo acarició provocando cosquillas en ella. Poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Fin __Del Flash Back _

¿En qué pensabas? -le cuestionó sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Pensaba en la noche que me diste la noticia de que James venía.

Yo también... -exclamó ella tratando de sonreír, aunque lo hizo tensamente.

De pronto su rostro reflejó más dolor que antes, como cuando Lily nació, y un grito ahogado pero doloroso rompió el significativo momento. Lo había hecho, de un instante a otro los Potter tendrían al nuevo integrante de su familia en brazos. Harry trató de tranquilizarla pero él estaba peor, el chico palideció y la apretó fuertemente de la mano. Tocó el timbre de la habitación, en ese segundo entraban enfermeras, paramédicos con una camilla pero en lugar del doctor Sáenz entraba una doctora joven de casi la misma edad que ellos; se notaba que por lo más era mayor unos 3 años. El ojiverde le observó con desconfianza pero sintió los apretones de la castaña, y es que la chica siempre había tenido una fuerza grande, capaz de dormirle los brazos o la mano cuando la sujetaba. Apostaba que esa tarde esa fuerza estaba a flor de piel debido a la extrema situación.

¡Tranquila, mi amor!- le dijo en susurro de sus labios, mirándole a los ojos.

Sí, tranquilícese señora Potter, todo va a salir bien -le dijo tomando la otra mano de Hermione, y después saludó a Harry. Presentándose mientras avanzaban.

Qué tal señor Potter, Soy Ashley Kidman. Seré la responsable de traer a este mundo a su pequeño.

Mucho gusto. ¡¿Y el doctor Sáenz?! –saludó rápidamente con una sonrisa tensa y desconfiada, y cuestionó recelosamente.

Él tuvo que atender un caso grave, esperemos que no sea el caso de su esposa -le sonrió comprensiva.

Descuide Señor Potter, entiendo su desconfianza. En serio le aseguro que su esposa e hijo estarán bien, le doy mi palabra -Harry le observó aún con desconfianza, pero ruborizándose porque, ¿tan obvio era?

He estado al tanto de su embarazo -continuó la ginecóloga al ver su expresión, el ojiverde relajó su rostro.

¡Bien Hermione, vamos a traer a este pequeño al mundo! -le sonrió tuteándola, Harry fue separado de ella unos instantes los cuales le parecieron siglos. Cuando regresó estaba vestido con un traje azul para que no contaminase la sala de partos. La castaña estaba empapada de sudor frío y reflejaba dolor en su rostro, su pulso y ritmo cardiaco aumentaron al igual que las contracciones. La chica se quejaba pero su valor de Gryffindor se hizo presente y con las indicaciones de la Doctora Kidman comenzó la labor de parto.

Y ahí estaban a punto de ser padres de nuevo, Harry a su lado y Hermione poniendo todo su esfuerzo para tener nuevamente esa dicha de ser madre, de tener en brazos al fruto más puro de su amor por Harry. Por la mente del chico de gafas viajaron tantos recuerdos, desde el instante que la conoció, sus locas y arriesgadas aventuras. Su separación, su noviazgo y boda. El nacimiento de la pequeña Lily, hasta la noche anterior en la que ambos habían charlado de esos sucesos y Harry había sentido el latir del corazón del pequeño James. De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, la ojimiel apretó su mano fuertemente el chico sintió que se la partían, y tomando en cuenta que su mano estaba entumecida por la fuerza con la que ella la sujetaba debió ser demasiado su dolor. Inmediatamente un grito desgarrador invadió la sala seguido de un llanto agudo y fuerte, Harry observó unos instantes el rostro de Hermione que apretaba los dientes y después caía exhausta pero sonreía débilmente, y relajaba la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano del ojiverde pero sin soltarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado, ahí estaba la doctora Kidman sosteniendo un cuerpecito pequeño, el chico sintió una emoción idéntica a la que sintió la tarde que nació Lily; sus latidos eran incesantes, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad. La doctora Kidman les acercó el pequeño y Hermione comenzó a llorar, besando sus manitas. Harry le miró conmocionado y también sujetó la pequeña mano, la doctora se llevó de nuevo al bebé para pesarlo y limpiarlo bien. De pronto su vista se nubló y estaba seguro que llevaba sus gafas puestas, la visión era borrosa pero alcanzó a observar el rostro de su esposa y ella le sonreía, él susurraba - _¡Te Amo!-_ la chica le devolvía la frase y con esa visión tan hermosa de ver tan bello rostro pese a estar cubierto de sudor, sintió algo extraño. Entonces sus párpados parecían hacerse demasiado pesados, sus ojos esmeralda eran cubiertos por estos, sus músculos se aflojaban, sus rodillas se doblaban y su cuerpo no sentía cuando había tocado el piso...

Minutos después... para ser exactos una media hora.

¡Luce muy pálido!, ¿No? -se escuchó la voz de Ron; el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, sentía el cuerpo adolorido.

¡HOLA, DORMILÓN!- exclamó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa muy divertida.

¡¿Qué me paso?!- cuestionó el chico algo confundido, cubriéndose los oídos. La cabeza le dolía más que el resto del cuerpo.

¡Rompiste record!, te desmayaste por segunda ocasión en lo que va del día -se burló el pelirrojo.

Basta Ronald, deja al hombre. No ves que se acaba de convertir en papá, nuevamente -le reclamaron los gemelos, pero con el mismo tono burlón.

¡Basta ya los tres! -se escuchó la reprimenda de la señora Weasley, al parecer Ron no se encontraba solo. Harry pudo ver que a su alrededor se encontraban no sólo los gemelos, también estaban la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, y para su sorpresa... ¡Remus Lupin!

¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? -le interrogó con tono paternal, y es que a pesar de la distancia donde Remus había ido a vivir, Lupin tomó a Harry como a un hijo después de la muerte de Sirius.

Bien... eso creo -observó a su alrededor, se encontraba al parecer en un consultorio de ¡HOSPITAL! Entonces lo recordó todo, la fiesta, la llamada, el traslado, el nacimiento y... " auch" la caída. Pero, y...

¡¡Hermione!! -exclamó desesperado, incorporándose y buscando la salida, algo mareado aún.

¡Tranquilo amigo, ellos están bien! - le empujó Ron, recostándolo nuevamente en la camilla del consultorio.

Pero... ¡Quiero verlos! -exigió.

Tal vez puedas, pero el médico dijo que reposaras. ¡Y cómo no!, después de tamaño trancazo contra uno de los aparatos de la sala. Suerte que no te lo van a cobrar porque el daño más grave lo sufriste tú - le comentaba éste, riendo.

Cálmate Ronnie, porque tú no te quedas atrás con eso de los desmayos. ¿O ya se te olvidó que cuando nacieron los mellizos azotaste como costal de papas en San Mugo, eh? -le decían entre risas los gemelos, el pelirrojo enrojecía y se tocaba la cabeza instintivamente. El ojiverde hizo un esfuerzo por contener su risa, manteniendo su semblante serio.

Y no nada más esa vez, sino casi todo el tiempo que Luna estuvo embarazada –continuaban riendo los gemelos.

¡DIJE QUE BASTA! -reclamó una muy molesta señora Weasley por el comportamiento tan inmaduro de sus tres hijos.

Ay mamá, sólo es para darle ánimos a Harry -comentaron en su defensa Fred y George.

Ajá, ya verán cuando les toque –les recriminó Ron, aún enrojecido.

¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!, ¡¿A NOSOTROS?! ¡¡JAMÁS!! -rieron viéndose uno al otro, como si su hermano estuviese muy mal psicológicamente hablando.

¡¡Cállense ya!! -les volvió a reprender su progenitora.

¡No escucharon el medico, dijo que Harry necesitaba descansar!

Pues ya descansé mucho -exclamó éste, volviendo a incorporarse.

¡Ahora lo único que necesito es ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo, y comprobar que en verdad están bien con mis propios ojos! - dijo antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo, salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Se alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Fred diciendo -_ Dios, si me voy a comportar como él. Temo que jamás pienso tener hijos -_ y el de George que dijo –_ pobrecillo -_ ambos rieron por lo bajo. Harry encontró el cuarto donde antes habían estado, mientras el gran momento llegaba. Al abrir la puerta el chico sintió que sus pasos eran lentos... Y ahí estaba Hermione, sonriéndole. Se notaba exhausta pero su rostro irradiaba felicidad, parecía un ángel. Al acercarse también vio que la chica no estaba sola, a su alrededor se encontraban su suegra con la pequeña Lily en brazos, muy cerca de la cama de Hermione. Le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña, pero no la cargó. Con este hecho la niña frunció el ceño. También el señor Andrew, Luna; y para su incomodidad, Ginny. Pero también estaba una chica desconocida con cabellos rojos cereza, cargando un bebé castaño de unos 3 años.

¡¿Tonks?! -le cuestionó sorprendido.

¡Hola, Harry! Remus y yo queríamos conocer en persona al nuevo integrante de la familia Potter –le dijo sonriéndole.

Mira Richard, él es Harry. Es amigo de tu padre y mío, y esposo de ella - esta vez señaló a Hermione –le decía al pequeño de ojos azules que sostenía en sus brazos.

¡Hola! -saludó en un tímido susurro, el pequeño.

¡Hola! -respondió educado y le sonrió. Pero después de eso casi corrió los últimos dos pasos hacia la castaña.

¡Hola, mi amor! -le saludó apenado.

Yo... siento lo que pasó en la sala de partos –comenzó, bajando la mirada.

Descuida, sé que es tu forma de expresar emoción. Además espero que estés bien - le dijo comprensiva, acariciándole la mejilla. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse volviendo a desaparecer su mundo alrededor.

Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? -le miraba pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de la chica, que aún se encontraban húmedos.

¡Exhausta, pero feliz!

¡¿Ya lo viste?! -le cuestionó la chica sonriente, también pasando sus manos por los cabellos revueltos del chico.

¡No, aún no! - negó con pesadez.

¿Y tú?

No mucho, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta que es idéntico a ti –respondió entre triste por verlo tan poco, pero orgullosa por su bebé.

Entonces una enfermera entraba en la habitación con un bultito envuelto en mantas azules y amarillas, ambos miraban sonrientes y la chica le entregaba con cuidado el pequeño a Hermione.

¡Alguien quiere conocerlos! -dijo la chica de uniforme - Bueno señores Potter, me llaman si me necesitan - se despidió amablemente y se marchó.

Todos se acercaban, Harry y Hermione parecían desconectados del planeta y perdían su mirada en el bebé.

¡Es Hermoso! -exclamaba el señor Andrew.

¡En verdad lo es! -comentaba Tonks Lupin.

¡Es idéntico a Harry, tienes razón Herms! -apuntaba Luna.

¡Claro que No!, ¡Es idéntico a mi hija! -señalaba la señora Granger.

Ginny miraba recelosa la escena, pero había alguien más que miraba ceñuda... La pequeña Lily no miraba con mucha felicidad que sus padres le hubiesen ignorado esas horas. Harry la tomó y la acomodó en sus brazos.

Ven Lily, mira tienes que conocer a alguien.

Es tu hermanito, y es un bebé -le dijo en tono cariñoso.

¡¿mano?! –le regresaba a ver intrigada.

Luna observó que empezaban a formar malos tercios y poco a poco salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Primero Tonks seguida del señor Granger, doña Sofía y por último iba a salir ella cuando vio con desagrado que la pelirroja no se había movido de su sitio; entonces la sujetó de los jeans y la sacó a jalones ante la mirada molesta de la chica.

Los Potter se percataron de que se encontraban solos, entonces agradecieron la delicadez de sus familiares y amigos, ya que ese momento les parecía familiar pese a ser ellos parte de esa familia, les agradaba la idea de poder expresarse con más libertad.

¡Sí Lily, tu hermano! Míralo nena, es muy pequeño… y desde ahora tú y él van a ser inseparables -le miraba conmocionado, la pequeña fruncía más el entrecejo.

¡¿Bebé mano, inpabe mí?! –le decía la niña en tono dulce.

¡Sí Lily, inseparables!-le repetía la castaña, acariciando su mejilla mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño James, quien estaba con los ojitos cerrados y bostezó dulcemente. Sus padres sonrieron al observar a sus retoños.

Lily comenzó a sonreír cuando el bebé le sujetó la mano y a ella le causó gracia; Harry también sostuvo su manita y sintió un vuelco al corazón. En verdad la vida le había recompensado todo su sufrimiento dándole los hijos más preciosos del mundo y una esposa única como era Hermione. Jamás se imaginó ser tan feliz. Llegó a pensar que en verdad todo era un sueño y que no podía existir felicidad tan perfecta como aquella. ¿Pero en verdad existe? - Harry acababa de comprobar que sí.

Hermione alimentó al pequeño James por primera vez, mientras lo hacía susurró algo.

_Te esperaba desde hace mucho__, nene… ¡Te amé desde el segundo que supe que venías! Y te imaginé tal como eres -_su rostro reflejaba una paz infinita y por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de felicidad. Harry sólo se limitó a observar mientras sentía que todo lo hermoso del mundo estaba ahí, con él.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**¡****Sorpresas!**

Con este capítulo les recomiendo la song: Instantes de Alex Ubago

**************

La noche había transcurrido tranquila... Harry había dormido en el hospital, con Hermione; la pequeña Lily había ido a casa de Luna, porque la señora Granger había insistido en quedarse con su hija.

Alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana tocaron la puerta de la habitación, Primero se asomó la cabeza de Ron.

¿Podemos pasar, Harry? -él asintió y entonces se sorprendió al observar la gran cantidad de personas que siguieron al pelirrojo. Su suegro, Luna con Lily; quien al ver a su papá casi salta a sus brazos, él la tomó con una sonrisa - Los gemelos, Lupin, Tonks con Richard, los señores Weasley y Ginny. Todos tenían las caras entusiastas, bueno casi todos, como siempre la excepción fue la pelirroja.

Hermione aún dormía, ya que cada dos horas James que resulto ser más comelón que Lily, la despertaba. Pese a que también le daban leche de formula.

Para cuando la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa descubrió que la habitación estaba repleta de regalos, globos que decían: _¡Bienvenido Bebé!, ¡Fue Niño!_ Arreglos de flores, peluches...

¡Hola, mamá! -le saludaron bromeando los gemelos, en un tono muy meloso.

Queríamos venir desde anoche, pero decidimos ir a cambiarnos, darnos una ducha y dormir -explicó con un bostezo fingido, Fred.

Sí, además les hacía falta estar solos para disfrutar de su recién llegado -continuó George.

¡Ay, no empiecen! -advirtió la señora Weasley.

¡Hola Hermione, de verdad tienen un hijo hermoso! –dijo sonriendo, el pequeño dormía en un cunero que le llevaron a la habitación, parecía un angelito bajo la luz del foco que le daba calor.

Yo conocí a Harry cuando era un recién nacido, y es idéntico a él -apuntó la señora Weasley; Her y Harry intercambiaron una sonrisa, pero Doña Sofía frunció el entrecejo.

Hermione, en serio. Molly tiene razón, tu hijo es idéntico a Harry de bebé -le comento el señor Weasley.

¿Ven?, se los dije. Les dije que el pequeño tenía mucho cabello negro y revoltoso -rió con suficiencia Luna.

¿De qué color tendrá los ojos? -se cuestionó Ron.

¡Marrón! -exclamó Hermione, todos la voltearon a ver con rapidez y ella les sonrió graciosamente.

¿Qué pasa?, yo los vi mientras le daba de comer -les volvió a sonreír divertida ante la expresión de sorpresa de los presentes.

¡Wow!, al menos los ojos son como los tuyos. Pues en sí es todo idéntico a Harry -rió el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a su amigo, específicamente sus revoltosos cabellos.

Pues verás Ron, yo creo que es muy parecido a James su abuelo -le comentó Lupin, en tono relajado.

Arthur Weasley asintió, los demás quienes habían conocido al padre de Harry también intercambiaron miradas de afirmación.

Bueno, es su abuelo, ¿no? Algo tenía que sacarle -les miró risueña la castaña, que tenía sus manos sobre su regazo.

Con que no saque lo sabelotodo de ella o lo flojo de Harry, ¡Es suficiente! -rió por lo bajo Ron, Luna le miró amenazadoramente y a éste se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Ella continuó hablando en voz baja y le susurró algo.

Já Ronnie, si Royer heredó de ti lo comelón y dormilón -le miró divertida ante la expresión de su pelirrojo esposo, quien le miraba algo sonrojado.

¡Claro, tu hijo es todo un Potter! -exclamó Tonks entusiasmada, Ginny les miraba con expresión cansina.

¡Claro que lo es! -continuó Harry, quien arrullaba en brazos a la pequeña Lily.

¡Lily y él, lo son! -dijo sonriendo y dando un beso en la frente a la pequeña que tenía en brazos, y acercándose al cunero donde observó con mirada de orgullo al bebé de cabellos revoltosos; quien bostezaba. La castaña les miraba con una expresión de felicidad inexplicable, era tan feliz; sin duda esos momentos quedarían grabados en su memoria y sobretodo en su corazón que los atesoraría celosa y cautelosamente. Y es que son en verdad esos momentos tan especiales los que a pesar de los años y pese a que las personas tengan que marcharse, quedarán en la memoria y corazón como un tesoro inmenso... Y eso es lo que sentía en ese instante la ojimiel.

¡Ya verán cuando lo conozca el resto de la orden, ellos también dirán! ¡¡James y Harry volvieron a nacer!! -rió de nuevo Tonks.

Bueno... casi Harry, más bien James. Porque sus ojos son marrón -continuó la señora Weasley, Hermione sonrió.

A lo largo de la mañana recibieron más visitas de sus amigos, y familiares. Los gemelos les contaron acerca de cómo las sanadoras muggles se quedaban viendo asombrados el cabello de Tonks. – Enfermeras - les corrigió Harry – Eso -dijo George, y decían: _Qué cómo podía mantener el color de su tinte tanto tiempo y que se le viese tan natural_ - todos rieron. Y de cómo su padre encontró maravillado toda la tecnología con la que contaba un Hospital muggle, tanto que se quería quedar internado sólo para experimentar; cosa que causó gracia en sus hijos y los demás, pero la exasperación y el enfado en su esposa.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya se habían marchado casi todos, sólo se quedaron Luna, Ron y para la incomodidad, Ginny. Los mellizos estarían con sus abuelos, la señora Granger se fue a regañadientes porque su esposo dijo que debía descansar; Lily también se quedó, más tarde se iría de nuevo con los Weasley. Esta vez Harry se quedaría solo con Hermione y el bebé.

¡¿Así que mañana te darán de alta?! -exclamó sonriente el pelirrojo cuando Harry les contó que la doctora Kidman había revisado a su esposa e hijo y les dijo que todo estaba marchando bien, y que por precaución pasarían una noche más en el hospital. Pero a las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente ya estarían en su hogar.

¡Así es! -le sonrió Hermione.

Ay amiga, yo te visitaré... creo que todos los días -le miró bromista, Luna.

¡Es que me he enamorado de tu bebé, tanto que me dan ganas de tener otro! -al escuchar esto el pelirrojo quien estaba sacando algo de una maleta que traían dejó caer el objeto causando un ruido seco. Aunque al menos no fue suficiente para despertar al pequeño James, sí hizo que los demás lo volteasen a ver con una risita sorprendida.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo?! -chilló Ron con un hilo de voz que no parecía la suya.

Olvídalo, ya se me quitaron las ganas sólo con ver la cara de Ron -bromeó la rubia y los Potter se miraron riéndose por lo bajo. Ron abrió más su boca, indignado. Ginny también sonrió.

¡Oye! -reclamó ofendido e irguiendo la cabeza.

Ay pues, quién te entiende... -se acercó y le dio un beso al pelirrojo, que hizo que sonriera, sonrojándose.

El ojiverde hizo como si se aclara la garganta... y el matrimonio Weasley desvió su mirada.

Harry contuvo sus ganas de besar a Hermione porque Ginny estaba ahí y eso sería incomodar a la visita.

Bien, les iba a mostrar esto -comentó Ron cuando recuperó del piso una caja de un videocasette y apuntó directo a Hermione.

¡Ron, qué es eso! -le miró Harry, con sorpresa.

No ves, ¡Una cámara, so tonto! –le dijo en tono de: _¿no es obvio?_

Ay, y dicen que el que no sabe de muggles _soy yo_ -rió negando.

¡Ya lo sé, Ronald! ¿Pero para qué la traes aquí? –le miró fulminándolo, el ojiverde.

Ah, pues la finalidad es grabar a Hermione para que cuando Lily y James crezcan vean cómo la dejaban después de haberles hecho venir... -sonrió comenzando a enfocar mejor a la castaña, cuando logró captar su rostro ella le miraba con ganas de estrangularlo, y muy molesta.

Herms, quieres hacer el favor de sonreír sino vas a terminar quebrando mi cámara... ¡Y mira que es nueva, eh! Además de que vas a asustar mucho a tus hijos y yo les pondré este video para amenazarlos cuando no se quieran dormir... -bromeó con la ojimiel.

¡Quita eso de mi cara, Ronald Weasley! ¡AHORA! Sino quieres que te... _¡__Ach!_ -le amenazaba con el entrecejo fruncido y haciendo un gesto violento con las manos.

Ya Hermione, aunque para Harry siempre estés hermosa no te confíes mucho, Porque para la cámara lo dudo –seguía con sus bromas Ron.

¡Al menos Fred y George lograron tomar fotos en santa paz! –reclamó.

¡Porque ellos me las pidieron con amabilidad! - le respondió y miró con sarcasmo y acidez.

Ah, y agresiva la señora Potter. ¡Quiere matar al camarógrafo! Ustedes son testigos -habló entre risas el pelirrojo, y volteó la cámara hacia Harry que tenía a Lily, Luna, y su hermana. Harry aguantándose la risa y Luna estaba impasible pues quería ser solidaria con su amiga, Ginny reía sin disimulo.

¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que luzca así, y que dé gracias de que no la grabé anoche! ¡Ahora sí que hubiese quebrado el lente de la cámara! -el menor de los Weasley se estaba destornillando de la risa.

¡Basta, Ron! ¡Harry haz algo! -recriminaba la chica, pero poco a poco se estaba contagiando de las risas, más de las de su peque que reía tierna.

Ya ves, te ves mejor sonriendo -le comentó Ron.

Y ahora que estás más accesible, ¿nos podrías decir unas palabras a la cámara...? Recuerda que son para Lily y James –puntualizó antes de que Hermione dijese algo o hiciese el intento de hacer algo en contra de él.

Bien, eh... -comenzó.

Espera... -la interrumpió el ojiazul y se apuntó.

Ajá, ahora sí la señora Potter se dignó a darnos la entrevista. Y pues este apuesto joven Weasley de 23 años le pregunta: Cómo se siente después de que anoche a las 22:15 horas tras una divertida fiesta de cumpleaños, de la cual echaron a su esposo y amigos - se quejó con indignación y continuó. - Trajo al mundo al más pequeño de los Potter. "_Por el momento..." _-Ron hablaba con un tono, como si en verdad fuese un reportero y lo último le susurró a la cámara para que la castaña no lo escuchase y ahora sí le aventara lo que tuviese a su alcance. Luego por fin enfocó a la ojimiel que ya tenía una mirada de cansancio y enfado.

Sí, díganos...

Ronald, me dejas hablar y te dejas de hacer el chistosito. ¡O no digo nada! -le atajó.

¡Ay, qué carácter, pobre bebé! _"Y pobre Harry" -_la cámara sí escuchaba sus comentarios en susurro.

Pues... ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡Obvio, algo cansada! - comenzó con sarcasmo.

Sí, me lo imagino. Dicen que duele -le dijo con risas el pelirrojo, Harry y Luna junto con Ginny sólo miraban y ya no sabían si reír o no.

Ja-Já te imaginas. ¿Cómo no? Ron, si tú hubieses tenido a tus mellizos ya no estarías aquí - lo miró con acidez, pero esta vez rió.

Ella tiene razón –comentó Luna.

Bueno en sentido figurado... Oh vamos Herms, no seas tan drástica y mejor continúa. Ya sabes este video es para tus hijos y si lo ven, van a pensar que estás enojada.

Lily, James; sí lo estoy, pero con este pelirrojo que tienen por tío-padrino -bromeó la chica y luego prosiguió con voz sincera.

Sólo les diré que los amo y son lo más importante en mi vida, jamás lo olviden ni duden que en mi corazón los llevo conmigo todo el tiempo. Desde el segundo que supe que vendrían cuando sentí su corazoncito latir en mi interior y cuando vi por primera vez su rostro y sentí su tranquilo respirar. Cuando escuché su llanto y por fin toqué esas manitas comprobé que por ustedes daría hasta mi ser completamente, sin dudarlo... Y tú Lily, nena gracias por todo el cariño y amor que me has regalado a lo largo de este año. ¡Te amo, dulce ángel! Tú me enseñaste el valor de ser mamá, y esa dicha tan grande tú me la mostraste. También te agradezco las desveladas, tus palabras y tus travesuras que alegran mi alma... espero ser una buena mamá para ustedes y no defraudarlos. ¡Los Quiero! - finalizó por sus mejillas resbalaron lágrimas de dicha... Harry se acercó y la abrazó.

¡Yo también los adoro! A ustedes y esta joven que me dio el regalo más hermoso que alguien pudiese dar... Que son ustedes, ¡Lily y James! También yo espero ser un buen padre, y sé que lo conseguiré porque tengo a mi lado a la persona que lo hará posible -el chico de gafas la besó en la frente y continuó el abrazo.

¡Ay, qué lindos! –suspiró melosamente Ron, y luego acercó más el lente de la cámara. Harry había comenzado a besar a Hermione en la boca, rozaron sus narices tiernamente; cuando se dieron cuenta que su amigo les estaba grabando.

¡Bueno, ya no! ¡Ronald deja de ser tan metido!, ¡busca oficio! -le miraron sonrojados, y Harry empujó la cámara sonriendo pero fulminándolo con la mirada.

¡Eso hago!, ¿No les interesaría lanzar su reality show? Yo podría ser su camarógrafo...

¡RON!, ¡RONALD! -gritaron al unísono Harry y Her.

¡Lily, James! Así son sus padres cuando están enojados, así que tengan cuidado. Mira que estaban en su plan cursi sino quién sabe... Ahora quieren matar a este joven. ¡Agresivos! -seguía grabando y riendo, Luna quien cargaba a Lily sólo negaba con la cabeza, y con cara de _no lo conozco_. Si estoy casada con él es mera coincidencia. Ginny se sentía algo incómoda y mejor se hacía la desentendida mirando una revista, sentada en un sofá.

A los pocos minutos James comenzó a llorar indicando que tenía hambre, Harry lo cargó y se lo dio a Hermione para que lo alimentara... Luna salió de la habitación seguida de Ginny y al último Ron.

James terminó de comer, Hermione lo miró dormir y sonrió.

¡¿No es Hermoso?! –suspiró embelesada.

¡Claro que lo es, es el bebé más hermoso del universo! ¡Y lo es, porque es nuestro hijo! -comentó Harry con la misma mirada.

Sabes, yo sentí lo mismo cuando nació Lily.

¡Ella también es la niña más Hermosa del universo! ¡Porque se parece a ti! -le dio un pellizco en la nariz.

Pero tiene tus ojos –señaló ella.

Sí, pero tiene tu esencia –continuó el chico de gafas.

¡Sin dudarlo, ambos son únicos! –finalizó y la volvió a besar cuando alguien susurró: _¡__Ya oigan, pobres niños!_ -Hermione le dio su hijo a Harry con aparente calma y cuando el chico estuvo del otro lado...

¡Apaga eso, Ronald Weasley! ¡O Ya Verás Cuando Pueda Pararme De Aquí! - gritó entre molesta y a la vez sonrojada, la ojimiel. Y aventó una almohada con dirección a Ron.

¡Qué lástima, no puedes! Pero ya verás, yo sí te demandaré por maltrato físico -le discutió entre más risas y luego dirigió el lente hacia Harry.

¡Y tú, también recibirás tu parte por ver cómo me atacó, y no hacer nada! –le amenazó cayéndose de la risa, por último finalizó viéndose a él.

Bueno, aquí termina nuestra entrevista con todo y las amenazas y golpes sufridos por parte de los Potter hacia este pobre joven. Ah, y ahijados míos, si cuando estén más grandes ya no soportan a sus crazy's padres ya saben que aquí está su tío Ron que sobrevivió a sus agresiones. ¡Los quiero! Marín, Roy si como pueden darse cuenta su padre recibió daños y fueron sus tíos, por favor busquen justicia. Si algo me pasa después de hoy, ya saben quiénes fueron -terminó el chico con una voz de risa y un dramatismo muy fingido.

¡Te lo buscaste, Ronnie! -se escuchó una voz y cuando volteó a ver ahí estaba la rubia, sonriéndole, él sólo pudo sonrojarse. Por su mente pasó que él también era igual de feliz que su amigo ojiverde.

**********

**HermionePotter90**

**natys**

**Polita**

**eli potter**

**fátima **

**tanx x sus comens. **

**Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Potter Granger**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Y Más... Sorpresas**

La noche transcurrió como agua entre los dedos, la mañana llegó muy pronto junto con Sorpresas, pero no muy agradables...

En la mansión de los Malfoy, el ojigris abría los ojos como si le doliese hacerlo, los primeros rayos de sol se proyectaban sobre su rostro el cual expresa cierta tristeza y a la vez frialdad... cuando Fálcon entró por la ventana y arrojó un periódico encima de las piernas del rubio.

Draco lo desplegó y sintió un vuelco al corazón, ahí, en primera plana estaba una foto del hijo de Hermione y Harry; bostezando... con un encabezado que resaltaba "¡NACIÓ EL HIJO DE HARRY POTTER!"- luego recuperó aliento y comenzó a leer el articulo...

_La noche del Lunes 22 nació el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, el joven que venció al mago más temido del siglo; ahora Auror. _

_El bebé que llevará por nombre "Nicolás James", es el segundo hijo de éste joven héroe y la ex novia del heredero Malfoy; es el primer varón del matrimonio, en julio del año pasado nació su primogénita "Lilytzi Brillete". _

_Fuentes cercanas nos informaron que la joven señora Potter cumplió años ese día, y sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo; en el departamento de sus mejores amigos, los Weasley. Mientras estaba el festejo la chica se sintió mal y tuvo que ser trasladada a un hospital, que por cierto es un hospital muggle pues recordaremos ella es hija de muggles; una clínica llamada "Santa Lucía", y alrededor de las diez de la noche dio a luz al niño que sin duda será el bebé más famoso en nuestra comunidad en estos momentos._

_¡Caramba! Puras noticias de primera plana nos obsequian estos dos jóvenes. Él es el niño que vivió y que venció al mal, campeón de Quidditch y casi una leyenda en tan poco tiempo en este deporte; recién graduado como Auror. Ella, la mejor ex- alumna de Hogwarts en los últimos 15 años; sobre todo famosa por tener de ex -novios a dos jóvenes apuestos y ricos. La leyenda del Quidditch, Víktor Krum; y Draco Malfoy heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Con éste último iba a contraer nupcias. _

_Ambos casados desde hace tres años, fueron padres primerizos hace un año y meses, la noche anterior nuevamente ¡Sí qué saben aprovechar el tiempo!_

_¡La redacción del profe__ta les envía las más sinceras y calurosas felicitaciones! ¡En hora buena!_

_Hermione Granger, eres una chica muy afortunada__. Esperemos que pronto nos concedan una entrevista exclusiva para presentarnos a sus pequeños, tú y Harry. _

Por Rita Skeeter.

Fotos exclusivas, obsequio anónimo.

Debajo de la noticia estaban más fotos, eran 3 aparte de la de James solo.

Una donde Hermione lo cargaba y sonreía, otra donde estaban Harry y ella con James; ambos tenían una sonrisa de felicidad infinita. Y una última de los 4 Potter, ellos con esa misma sonrisa, el bebé dormido; y Lily como siempre, risueña.

El chico dobló el periódico y no pudo evitar derramar amargas lágrimas, que trazaron un trayecto en sus mejillas; aferró el periódico contra su pecho para luego estrujarlo y arrojarlo con odio y dolor hacia el piso… el papel se comenzó a calcinar; hacía mucho que no hacía magia involuntaria y perdía el control de aquella manera. Se pudo escuchar un susurro de sus labios que sonó a... -_"Te ves Feliz, Jane" _

Cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación entre risueñas risitas, él alzó la cristalina mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Diego quien se abalanzo hacia su padre en cuanto le vio; detrás del niño entró una acongojada Aura, disculpándose... Pero Draco correspondió al abrazo de su hijo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si al soltarle él fuese a desfallecer. Era la primera vez que el ojigris se sentía tan seguro teniendo en brazos a su primogénito, quizá era que en su ser había una lucha interna entre cómo demostrar amor sin salir lastimado, pero en el fondo sabía que ese pequeño se lo daba sin preámbulos.

Pero Draco no fue el único que casi se va de espaldas al leer la noticia en el profeta, Harry reaccionó de una manera similar, aunque no con lágrimas, sino con molestia...

¡¡Quién Carambas Le Dio Esta Información y Las Fotografías A Esa Skeeter!! –gritó el chico de cabellos azabache, de una forma entre sorprendida y molesta.

¡¿Qué pasa, Harry?! ¡Me asustas!-saltó una voz angustiada.

¡Y mejor le bajas a tu voz que vas a despertar a tus hijos y a Hermione!, si eso sucede tú los duermes... y de paso a Ron.

Aunque pensándolo bien, a ese sí despiértalo... -reclamó la rubia, ella y Ron se levantaron temprano y llegaron al hospital alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana.

¡MIRA TÚ MISMA! –le mostró el periódico, que sin darse cuenta había llevado el pelirrojo.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, en eso el ojiazul despertó.

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿por qué tanto ruido?! ¡acaso aquí tampoco se puede descansar bien! -exclamó indignado, y bostezando.

Apenas son las 10 -miró su reloj, y se restregó los ojos.

¡Ron, déjate de niñerías, y me puedes decir qué significa esto! -gruñó Harry quitándole a la rubia el periódico y casi estampándoselo a su amigo.

¡Ey! -se quejó Luna.

Ron reaccionó igual que Luna, y negó.

¡Wow!, Harry tu hijo está en la primera plana del profeta -dijo con sorpresa.

¡¿No?! ¡Si no me dices no me doy cuenta! - dijo con sarcasmo.

¡¡Claro que lo vi, pero quiero que me digas cómo llegó todo esto a manos de Skeeter!! –estalló, como si él tuviese culpa.

¡Amigo, ni idea! -encogió sus hombros.

Pero qué genio te cargas desde el lunes, ¡caray! – negó con la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco.

¡Pues pudiste haberme dicho siquiera que esto venía para no leerlo, y ahorrarme este disgusto! –le replicaba, para su fortuna estaban en la pequeña antesala de la habitación, y la castaña estaba fundida en el sueño; James como siempre la había hecho agotarse.

Harry, te juro que yo no lo vi… sólo lo tomé cuando Pig lo dejó sobre la mesa y salimos corriendo hacia acá -le recriminó a su vez.

Oigan tranquilos, no importa si lo vio Ron o no, lo que realmente importa es investigar cómo consiguió todo Rita Skeeter -comentó como analizando el asunto, la rubia.

Luna tiene razón, Harry -le miró ácido, pero más tranquilo.

El ojiverde le devolvía la mirada más relajada y también meditaba las palabras que Luna había dicho - ¿Cómo carambas fue a dar esa información a Rita? Sólo había 2 formas… una, que alguien cercano a ellos se la hiciese llegar, o que ella en su condición de animago se hubiese escabullado en el hospital. Aunque era más probable la segunda... porque no creía capaz de hacer eso a nadie de sus amigos... o eso creía él. Luna ya tenía una respuesta más clara, pero hasta no comprobarla a magia cierta no diría nada.

Y esas fotos sólo las tenían los Weasley... ¿o no?

Mientras los tres pensaban teorías... llegó Ginny con la señora Weasley.

¡Hola, cariños!- les saludó de beso.

Fleur y Penélope se ofrecieron a cuidar a los mellizos -aclaró antes de que Luna dijese algo, pero al ver las caras tensas de los chicos supuso que ellos también habían visto el dichoso articulo.

Ustedes también leyeron lo que escribió esa reporterucha, ¿cierto? - Los chicos asintieron.

Tranquilo Harry, no dejes que te afecte esa basura - le sonrió la señora Weasley.

Ni Siquiera Saben Escribir Los Nombres De Mis Hijos, Pero Sus Comentarios Amarillistas Sobre Mi Esposa Son Lo Que Más Me Molesta... -el chico apretó los dientes, Ginny alzó las cejas.

¡Y Su Estúpida Hipocresía, Me Enferma!

Pero les diré algo… Me encargaré de llegar al fondo de esto, y cuando lo descubra les aseguro que esa Skeeter se arrepentirá de haberse vuelto a meter en mi vida, y más, con mi familia... - su voz sonó escalofriante.

Harry, no te vayas a precipitar ¡eh! -vaciló el pelirrojo.

Sí, con calma -susurró esta vez Ginny.

El chico les miró entrecerrando los ojos y después relajó el rostro brindándoles una sonrisa; sorprendidos pero se la devolvieron.

Saben, tienen razón no dejaré que me afecte este absurdo articulo. Es más, le demostraré a esa Skeeter que en verdad soy feliz y le concederé la famosa entrevista ¡para que se trague sus palabras!

Bien aquí, no ha pasado nada -agregó Ron.

Un favor, que Hermione no vea esto... -les miró seriamente.

Luna, Ron, la señora Weasley y Ginny prometieron no dejarla ver la nota.

************

¡Santo cielo! ¡Ya vieron la hora! –exclamó alarmado Ron viendo su reloj, era cerca de medio día. - ¡¡Hace hambre!!

Ronald, si ya desayunamos -negó la rubia observándole ceñuda.

¡Já, desayuno! Pero aun falta el almuerzo -al chico se le iluminó la mirada.

Ginny soltó una carcajada, y Harry la ahogó.

Tienes suerte de que mi madre se haya llevado a Lily a la cafetería, sino... - le miró divertida su hermana, el ojiazul la volteó a ver asesinamente.

Mira, pensándolo bien me iré a hacerles compañía -dijo incorporándose y tomó la manija de la puerta.

¡Ey Pelirrojo, ni se te ocurra moverte! -saltó amenazante la ojiazul.

Intenta detenerme –le envió una mirada de picardía y reto, saliendo aprisa. La chica entrecerró los ojos, poniendo cara de indignación y apretando los puños.

¡Ay Luna, ya lo conoces nunca cambiará! -le sonrió su cuñada, ella dio un resoplido reprobatorio.

¡Gracias al cielo hoy dan de alta a Herms!- suspiró. – Lo que me recuerda algo... -miró pensativa.

¡¡Harry!! -exclamó alarmada la rubia.

¡¿Qué?! –dio un respingo asustado, mientras observaba al pequeño James.

¿No se te está olvidando algo?

Ah, este... –respondió como reflexionando.

¡Cierto, Luna! ¡Aún no he visto lo de la cuenta del hospital! ¡Y no he ido a la casa para ver cómo nos acomodaremos...! Pero ¿y James? No debe tardar en despertar, se acerca su hora de comer.

Descuida… de él y Hermione yo me encargo, tú ve a arreglar todo para que le des la bienvenida en lo que será su hogar. Hasta que él lo decida –le sonrió la rubia, Harry le miró con acidez fingida por su último comentario, pero le sonrió.

Gracias...

Anda, que no tenemos todo el tiempo, ¿vale? -le apuró, el chico de gafas miró de nuevo al pequeño y dando una última mirada a la castaña que en verdad estaba fundida; tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

**********

¡Qué bueno que vuelve a dormir! Aquí empezamos de nuevo... -sonrió la castaña cuando le entregaba el bebé a Luna, después de haberle dado de comer.

¡¿Por qué crees que la pienso para tener otro bebé?! Aunque me esté muriendo de ganas -acentuó pícara.

Esas desveladas son sabrosas, y dímelo a mí que eran dos al mismo tiempo. Hasta hace unos meses todavía eran así, pero al fin van disminuyendo, ahora sólo se despiertan dos veces en la madrugada.

Con Lily aún batallo, y ahora con James… ¡será como tener mellizos! -ambas rieron.

¡Eso júralo! - bromeó la rubia.

Imagínate, en mi familia hay trillizos, y eso es de miedo porque yo puedo tenerlos - negó estremeciéndose.

Ay Hermione, si eso les sucede Harry se desmaya, y ahora sí tendrás que andarte con cuidado dónde le das la noticia -volvieron a reír.

Sabes, de todas formas sería lindo… Pero si vuelvo a tener un bebé será dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo. ¡Eso sí que estoy completamente segura! - finalizó firmemente, y siguiendo la broma de Luna.

Hablando de Harry ¿dónde fue? –cuestionó curiosa.

Ah, fue arreglar todo para que salgas de aquí.

¡Ay sí, muero por estar mi casa! -exclamó ansiosa.

Y Ron le fue a hacer compañía a Molly y Lily en su almuerzo –comentó exasperada.

¿Luna, tú ya almorzaste?

Pues...

¡No, verdad! Anda, ve a hacerles compañía. Antes de que Molly no pueda controlarlo y termine con el desayuno de mi hija, y hasta con la misma cafetería – Esta vez las 3 chicas rieron, la pelirroja con más fuerza.

¡De eso que no les quepa la menor duda! -dijo risueña la pecosa.

¡Ginny! - respingó la ojimiel que no la había visto pues estaba sentada en la antesala.

Hola, Hermione -le saludó un poco formal.

Ella tiene razón, Luna. Baja, yo me quedaré con Herm –decía con voz despreocupada, y señalando a la castaña con la cabeza.

Pero...

¡Ve! -insistieron las dos chicas.

Está bien… en serio tengo hambre, y mejor sí me apuro no sea que tengas razón y Ronnie me deje sin almorzar -les sonrió.

¿Ginny, te traigo algo? - le preguntó antes de salir.

Eh… no. No, ya desayuné antes de venirnos, gracias.

No tardo - dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Ambas seguían sonriendo pero hubo un silencio algo incómodo donde las dos se miraron, entonces la pelirroja habló...

Hermione... ¿podemos hablar? –titubeó nerviosamente, la castaña asintió.

Sé que las últimas veces no me he comportado contigo de la mejor manera. Es más, tal vez aún guardaba un poco de resentimiento hacia ti por lo que pasó hace años...-le miró con incomodidad y pena.

Ginny, yo... -trató de decirle algo.

¡No, Herm! déjame continuar. He sido tonta e infantil, por seguir con algo que nada más no, y ni siquiera siento algo por Harry… que no sea amistad, créelo...

Lo que quiero que sepas es... -se detuvo y suspiró. - Hermione te he extrañado y quiero que volvamos a ser las amigas que éramos antes. Aunque entendería si tú no... -calló y bajó la cabeza, en verdad parecía sincera.

¡Claro que yo también lo deseo, Ginny! Tú eres como mi hermana, y me has hecho falta –la chica de rulos castaños sonreía radiante.

Entonces... ¿Sin rencores? -abrió los ojos con anhelo.

¡Sin rencores! -le expresó con firmeza.

¡Gracias! -chilló la chica abalanzándose contra ella, fue un abrazo lindo.

Oye… –susurró.

¿Ajá?

Cuando vuelvas a tener un bebé… ¡yo quiero ser la madrina, eh! – bromeó, una vez que se separaron.

¡Te lo juro! -le miró con solemnidad.

Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado te contaré algo que aún nadie sabe... -suspiró con picardía, la castaña contrajo el entrecejo intrigada.

Estoy saliendo con Colin – soltó con presura, Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

¡Qué Bien! -sonrió con alegría.

Sí, nos estamos dando una oportunidad… por eso aún no es oficial y prefiero que por el momento mi familia no lo sepa, ya que el pobre se pude llevar una de todos mis hermanos. Por papá no hay problema, pero temo que Ron y mi madre arruinen algo que apenas comienza.

Descuida, no diré nada a nadie -dijo Her llevándose el dedo a los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

A Luna le contaré cuando no esté Ron cerca - le sonrió ella con complicidad.

Estuvieron platicando de algunas de las cosas vividas por Ginny en Irlanda... entre risas Hermione volvió a quedarse dormida, aún estaba muy débil así que la pelirroja optó por dejarla descansar; pero a los pocos segundos ella le hizo compañía cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

-*-*-*-

Una brisa fresca rozó el rostro de la ojimiel, unos tibios labios besaron su frente y sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla. Poco a poco abrió los ojos pensando en Harry, sonrió... Pero qué equivocada se encontraba, en vez de encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo, su marrón mirada se encaró con unos hermosos ojos grises; de los cuales resbalaban gruesas lágrimas...

_¡¿Draco?! _– susurró entre dudando si era una mera alucinación causa del sueño.

¡Hola, Jane! -le respondió el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.

¡¿Qué Haces Tú Aquí?! - saltó con cierta angustia.

Veo que no soy bien recibido -terció con sarcasmo.

Es que alguien podría verte, y Harry...

¿Eso te causaría un problema? -alzó las cejas.

¡Ginny!, ¿Dónde está? -se alarmó y recorrió la habitación con la vista en busca de la chica.

¡Ah, Weasley! Está allí, mírala… perdida en su sueño –señaló a la pelirroja que se encontraba ladeando la cabeza sobre el sofá.

Así que dudo mucho que nos escuche –susurró en tono tranquilizador.

¿Draco, Quién te dijo que estaba aquí…? –titubeó entrecerrando los ojos por la duda desconcertante.

Eso es lo que menos importa, ¡Necesitaba verte! -exclamó con cierta seriedad.

Te lo dije en mi carta.

Yo... -desvió su mirada.

¿No la leíste, verdad? –dijo con pesimismo.

¡Ese día di a luz! - parecía querer defenderse.

No necesitas excusas... - su voz sonó acusadora.

¡No son excusas! Draco, ahora quisiera que te fueras... –su mirada nerviosa daba saltos entre los respiros de Ginny, la puerta, y la mirada de Draco.

Siempre terminas echándome de tu vida… ¡¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?! -reclamó.

¿Yo, cobarde? No digas… ¿Quién fue el cobarde? –asentó sarcástica.

Sabes que yo jamás... -esta vez el rubio bajó la mirada, con cierta culpa en ella.

¡No Me Voy Hasta Que Aclaremos Todo! -la levantó con reto, al toparse con el pequeño que se encontraba en su cuna.

¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar! –a su vez la castaña contradijo, sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante.

¡¿Entonces Cuándo?! ¡Por qué tienes tanto miedo a Potter! –su gris mirada la observó como percibiendo situaciones extrañas.

¡No tengo miedo! Pero aquí _No_ es, y punto –la marrón de ella le respondió con firmeza, y una inseguridad muy bien disimulada.

Bien, te dije que sólo necesitaba verte... ¡¿Qué no puedes entender eso?!

Lo único que entiendo es que tú no deberías estar aquí… ¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Debes estar con ella! - atajó con cierta brusquedad.

¡¡Pero Ella No Me Importa!! –le miró con impaciencia, como si tratase de explicarle a un niño que la suma de uno y uno son dos.

¡Tienes un hijo, y eso es lo que debe importarte! - le contestó con la misma terquedad, como si a su vez él no entendiese que la lluvia moja.

Pues Te Diré Que Espero Otro. ¡Y Ni Así Me Importa Estar Con Ella! -exclamó con desánimo, como un comentario común.

Pero no vine a hablar de mi vida con Pansy, en realidad ni siquiera del pasado. Sólo quería verte una vez más... -esta vez la miró con nostalgia.

Draco, a ambos nos hace daño todo esto... A ti más que a mí.

¡Ay por favor, no trates de sonar preocupada por mí! ¡Que no lo sientes! Es más, jamás te ha importado si algo pudiese pasarme... Tú sólo estás para Potter, y... –su voz se quebró antes de terminar la frase con la palabra _hijos._

Algunas veces me imagino cómo sería todo, si nuestro matrimonio se hubiese realizado. Ahora esta sería otra situación, y James sería nuestro hijo... - susurró débilmente al observar al bebé que dormía tranquilamente ajeno a la situación, la ojimiel le miró desconcertada; y por alguna extraña razón veía con preocupación que el ojigris se acercase más a su bebé.

Draco, el hubiera no existe... - le miró con negación y cierta tristeza.

Tienes razón... -su gris mirada se mostraba más cristalina.

Debo admitir que tu hija es idéntica a ti. Y este niño es igual a él… supongo –dijo una vez más cerca de James, ella dio un respingo; pero no creía al rubio capaz de lastimar a un bebé.

¡Tu hijo ha de ser precioso! - buscaba infundir ánimo en él.

Sería perfecto si fuese tu hijo –la volteó a ver con melancolía.

No otra vez... -suspiró vacilante.

_Jane... _

¿Dijiste que Pansy está embarazada? –le interrumpió antes de algún intento de él.

Yo... -el chico bajó su mirada, tratando de decir algo para remediar eso.

Draco, está bien, sé feliz y dale esa oportunidad a ella. Pronto tendrás dos pequeños que los necesitan y dependen de ustedes. Busca la felicidad en ellos, vamos piénsalo; ya no somos nosotros… Ahora somos padres, son personitas que son parte de nuestra esencia y vida -le miraba con seriedad, y a la vez un brillo especial al regresar su mirada al pequeño James.

Esto suena a que te has resignado... - susurró alicaído.

¡Esto terminó hace mucho...! -suspiró la chica, tajante.

¿Eres feliz? _O al menos eso parecías en el periódico…_ -su voz sonó a cuestión.

¡¿Qué?! –le miró sorprendida _"¿Qué periódico_?"- a la vez dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero él la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡Nada! Tal vez ya es hora de que yo me resigne... - su voz del ojigris se escuchaba muy triste.

Yo debo irme… lo sé. Pero recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente -finalizó ante la mirada incómoda de la chica.

Te Amo, no lo olvides _Nunca_... - exclamó dando un beso suave y rápido en su frente, dejándola sumamente desconcertada e impactada; pero antes de reaccionar se escuchó un _plin_ y segundos después él ya no estaba. Las mejillas de ella se vieron surcadas por lágrimas extrañas... entonces todo pasó rápido, una risita se escuchó proveniente de la puerta una voz de _¡te atraparé!_ risueño; era Harry jugando con la pequeña Lily. Y el reaccionar de su amiga pelirroja algo asustada y sobresaltada.

------------

¡Mami... vene mousto ay, ay me atapa Mamiii! –las risas de la niña inundaron la habitación.

¡Hermione, por qué no me despertaste! ¡Se suponía que yo estaba a tu cuidado, Luna me va a colgar! - chilló alarmada Ginny.

Tranquila, estoy bien - le miró sonriendo vacilante, se había limpiado las lágrimas antes de que alguien se pudiese dar cuenta.

Y Bien, ¡te atrapé! -exclamó con triunfo el ojiverde una vez que tenía entre sus brazos a la niña castaña destornillándose de la risa, luego miró a Her sonriéndole y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Ah Her, buenas noticias! Nos vamos a casa, ya está tu orden de salida y todo pagado – le miraba con entusiasmo.

¡Qué bien! –suspiró anhelante - ¡¿Luna y los demás?!

Allá abajo, ahora suben. Anda, hay que prepararnos – le dijo mientras acomodaba a Lily en un sillón y la pelirroja se acercaba a ella.

Hermione se movió queriendo incorporarse.

¡Ey, espera! Yo te ayudo - saltó el chico de gafas asustado, y le ayudó a incorporarse.

Por precipitada luego pasan cosas... –le regañó ceñudo, pero a la vez sonrió.

Tienes razón, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de estar en mi casa -le miró, haciendo extrañas muecas al ponerse de pie.

Yo también –le sonrió comprensivo.

------------------

En menos de media hora ya estaban listos para abandonar el hospital, las cosas del bebé, las de la ojimiel, regalos etc. estaban en el carro; y la chica se encontraba cambiada gracias a la ayuda de Luna y la señora Weasley. Quienes se adelantaron con la pequeña Lily, ellas esperarían en el auto junto con Ron y Ginny.

¿Hermione, ocurre algo? - la cuestionó al observarla distraída y pensativa.

¡No!, Claro que no... -le respondió aún lejana, su mente había quedado confundida; esos ojos grises la habían desconcertado mucho. Las lágrimas del chico producieron una total revoltura en sus emociones, y las palabras revolvieron sin querer parte de sus recuerdos.

¿Segura? –insistió.

¡Sí, en verdad! -sostuvo su respuesta.

Presiento que algo extraño pasó mientras estuve fuera -trató de indagar en los pensamientos de la chica.

¡No, Harry! No alucines... - negó disimulando sus nervios.

Bien, te creo. Pero...

Vámonos, nos deben estar esperando -le sacó tangente antes de ponerse más nerviosa, esa mirada sabía intimidarla.

Ya verás la sorpresa que nos espera -cambió su expresión por una de traerse algo entre manos.

¿Sorpresa? ¡¿Qué es?! –le miró con curiosidad.

No seas impaciente, ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa –le contestó cuando tomó al pequeño James y ambos salieron hacia su hogar; Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí.

------

Les quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes quienes se toman un tiempo para leer mi fic Vale, hasta pronto, saludos de su amiga

Anyeli Potter Granger 

Natys

Tanx por tu comen niña

que estés de lujo;)


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Confesiones**

La sorpresa para la ojimiel fue que en su casa tanto sus padres, como Lupin, Nymphadora, el pequeño Richard; Susan con una bebé en brazos, Hannah con la pequeña Hannia Erika. Fleur quien venía con sus niños, William y París, Penélope con los traviesos Paul y Paola, Fred y George que cargaban a los mellizos... ambos súper dormidos en brazos de sus tíos.  
Todos esparcidos en la sala de los Potter, pero al verlos llegar sus miradas se enfocaron en la joven Mamá y su recién llegado.

- ¡¡Bienvenidos!! - se escucharon varias voces al mismo tiempo.  
- Esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa... -soltó sorprendida, en el fondo le hacía tanto bien sentirse querida.  
- Te dije que nos esperaban - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, quien entró justo detrás de ella; con pañalera al hombro y el pequeño James en brazos.  
- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias! Se nota que me extrañaron mucho -bromeó Ron, cuando él y Luna entraban con varios de los regalos que le habían hecho al bebé, en el hospital (antes de llegar a la sala dejaron las cosas en el vestíbulo).  
- Ay Ronnie, la bienvenida es para la hermosa mami y el recién tan esperado James -le dijo con voz burlona George, que se acercó a ellos; entonces Marín despertó de su siesta abriendo sus ojitos y entre bostezo vio a su padre, en unos segundos extendió sus bracitos hacia él, el pelirrojo la tomó en brazos.  
- ¡Ey, tú sí que me extrañaste! ¿verdad, peque? -le dio un beso en su frentecita y la abrazó contra su pecho.  
- ¡Ajá, sí cómo no! ¡Pobre de mi hija! - le dijo en broma Luna, Ron le vio ofendido e irguiendo la cabeza se acercó a Fred, quien cargaba a un Royer aún dormido.  
Detrás de ellos entraban la señora Weasley y sorpresivamente para todos… Ginny, cargando a la pequeña Lily; quien también dormía. La mayoría le veían muy sorprendidos, empezando por los gemelos y un Harry algo receloso y no muy contento por el hecho; pero más tarde hablaría con Hermione.  
- ¡No saben cuánto me alegra su visita! -les dijo la ojimiel para que dejasen de ver a la pelirroja.  
- No agradezcas, sabemos que no es el mejor momento para una visita masiva, sólo queríamos verte y conocer a tu bebé -comenzó Hannah.  
- Sí Herms, teníamos ganas de visitarte en el hospital pero no nos pareció muy prudente -agregó Susan.  
- De todas formas, mil gracias -puntualizó con una sonrisa, la castaña.

Susan, Hannah, Luna y Hermione charlaron un rato… las demás mujeres estaban tan encantadas con James; la señora Weasley no dejaba de decir que era un querubín.  
Los hijos de Fleur y Penélope fueron al jardín con los gemelos, y también se llevaron a la pequeña Marín bajo la mirada de desconfianza de Ron.

- Por favor Ronnie, ¿qué les vamos a hacer? ¡Son nuestros sobrinos! -George le veía con exasperación ante la actitud de desconfianza de su hermano.  
- Pues William tiene 7, París 4, Paul 6 y Paola 2. ¡Ya están más creciditos! Pero Marín apenas da pasitos, conozco a mi hija. ¡Más que nada los conozco a ustedes! -les miró serio y con el ceño fruncido.  
- Como quieras - le dijo Fred con despreocupación y salieron con los otros pequeños, al final Ron dejó que Marín fuese con ellos.

Mientras la ojimiel se despedía de sus amigas... Su padre, Lupin que cargaba a Richard y Harry, charlaban. Ron miraba por la ventana con el entrecejo contrariado.

- Pienso que Fred y George, serán buenos padres cuando lo sean -le comentó al oído la rubia cuando el ojiazul observaba cómo los gemelos jugaban con los niños; Fred cargaba a Marín y George a Paola, corriendo detrás de los risueños William, Paul y París.  
- Puede que sí tengas razón -le respondió un tanto sorprendido por ser cachado infragante.  
- Pues tú eres un excelente padre - le dijo con serenidad.  
- Hago lo que mi corazón me dicta, aunque sabes... desde siempre me ha aterrado fallarles -la miró apretando los labios, con angustia.  
- Ron, tú no podrás fallarles nunca. Tan sólo míralos -acarició el cabello de su hijo y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, viéndole de manera especial.  
- Luna...  
- Es verdad, Marín te adora. Eres y serás su mejor amigo, en su corazón tienes tu lugar especial... Así que no seas celoso, sobreprotector y mucho menos que le vayas a enseñar a Roy a ser así, ¡um! -tomó su mano y la apretó, sonriendo con ternura. Ron le miró un instante y luego bajó la mirada con una sonrisa apenada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿tan evidente era?

En cuanto Hannah y Susan se marcharon doña Sofía se dirigió a su hija con exageradas atenciones, en parte ella se sentía algo cansada y se notaba un tanto exhausta; en el fondo le agradecía su preocupación. Su mamá la ayudó a subir a su habitación, Harry también subió con James y lo acomodó en la que partir de esa tarde sería su recamara, su espacio en su hogar.

********  
Al hilo de las 9 de la noche ya sólo quedaban los señores Granger, Ron y Luna. A los mellizos se los había llevado su abuela, Ginny y ella dormirían en el departamento de ellos. Lily estaba con sus abuelos en la sala, Harry y Ron fueron a la biblioteca de la casa que estaba al fondo, una puerta justo detrás de las escaleras; para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. En tanto Hermione dormía en su habitación, la rubia subió para ver si estaba bien o se le ofreciese algo.

Luna abrió la puerta despacio y entró sin querer hacer ruido, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al entrar, pues las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas y la castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama recargándose en la cabecera de la misma.

- ¡Hermione, Me espantaste…! -le dijo cual susto recibido.  
- Hola, Luna -le saludó embozando una triste sonrisa, pasándose una mano en sus ojos limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se observaban en ellos.  
- ¿Qué haces despierta?, ¿te pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿Por qué llorabas? -soltó sin darse cuenta muchas cuestiones y mirando dubitativa a su amiga.  
La chica rió ligeramente por el hecho - ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas en una sola? - La rubia se apenó, ella le miró y sonrió nuevamente con tristeza.  
- ¿Cuál quieres que te responda primero? y eso que tan sólo te podré responder dos.  
Algo sonrojada se sentó en un sillón a lado de la cama de la castaña.  
- Y bien, responde. Pero me dirás todas, ¡eh! Y más te vale, porque te conozco muy bien Hermione Potter -dijo mirándola fijamente.  
La ojimiel desvió un instante la mirada y cuando vio de nuevo a su amiga comenzó, con sus ojos nuevamente cristalinos.  
- Uno, Estoy despierta porque pensaba - suspiró con resignación.  
- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? Te diré que me sucede de todo… No sólo me siento mal, ¡Me siento fatal! Y estuve llorando… por Draco - Luna abrió notablemente la boca y Hermione continuó ante la mirada alarmada de su amiga. - El cual ocupa en mi mente y sentimientos un espacio gris... es como la parte oscura de mi vida que tiñe de sombras la misma, unas sombras de culpabilidad y las cuales no me dejan del todo ser enteramente feliz si es hora de hablar con sinceridad - finalizó con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.  
- Oh Herms, sabes que eso está en el pasado. Déjalo atrás, junto con esos grises recuerdos... ya no te atormentes, acabas de dar a luz a una personita que debe enterrar cualquier mal sentir - le dijo limpiándole los ojos.  
- Luna, tú mejor que nadie sabe que lo que hice no es tan fácil de olvidar. Y respecto a mis sentimientos... De ellos mejor ni hablamos, cuando cada vez que Draco se aparece los revuelve todos de nuevo - negó con amargura.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con cada vez que se aparece? No es lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad? -entrecerró los ojos, algo temerosa por la respuesta.  
- Sí, Me temo que sí es lo que estás pensando... Draco estuvo en el hospital esta tarde cuando Harry estaba arreglando todo para que James y yo saliésemos, y tú bajaste a hacerles compañía a Ron, Molly y mi bebé.  
- ¡¿Que Mi Primo Qué?! -exclamó con presura, sorprendida; pero la que más se llevó la sorpresa fue la castaña.  
- ¡¿Y Ginny, dónde estaba?! -agregó con reclamo, y un tanto nerviosa.  
Hermione parecía no reponerse de la revelación tan helante que su mejor amiga le acaba de confesar...  
- Un segundo, ¿qué dijiste? - exhaló como asimilando las palabras de la chica.  
- Que dónde estaba Ginny... -titubeó implorando que la castaña no le preguntase nada acerca de su apresurada confesión.  
- No, eso no. Lo que dijiste primero... llamaste a Draco… ¡¿PRIMO?! -abrió mucho sus ojos y ligeramente su boca.  
- Ah... ah... Herms, yo... -la ojiazul tartamudeaba cual quisiese no haber dicho lo que dijo.  
- Luna, por favor. No le des rodeos, dime qué fue eso -le miró interrogativa.  
- Eso... Que Draco Malfoy es mi primo -bajó la mirada.  
- Esto es una broma, y de muy mal gusto -dijo cuán quisiese que en verdad lo fuese.  
- No, no la es. Él y yo compartimos la misma sangre y un apellido - su semblante era serio.  
- Luna, por qué...  
- ¡No soy una mentirosa, Hermione! - exclamó defendiéndose con angustia - Pero no podía decirles que por mis venas corre sangre Malfoy. De lo contrario todos me hubiesen rechazado peor de lo que lo hacían por mi apariencia y mi extraño comportamiento - exhaló con los ojos vidriosos.  
- Yo no sé qué decirte... Siempre creí conocerte, ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoqué - le miró, pero no de manera molesta, acusadora o algo por el estilo; más bien desconcertada.  
- Herms... ¿No me dejarás de hablar por creerme una mentirosa? - la asaltó el temor.  
- ¡Claro que no! Eso nunca, yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Además tú no lo haces conmigo. Sólo que sí me desconcierta tu revelación, jamás me imaginé que tú fueses una… Malfoy… - negó, y luego tomó la mano de la rubia en señal de confianza.  
- Pues sí lo soy, por desgracia - dijo con amargura, se atrevió a subir la mirada, por su azul mirar salían lágrimas.  
- Luna… -soltó sin aliento, luego agregó - Ron, ¿lo sabe…? - la chica asintió con la cabeza.  
- Él es el único que sabe... Más bien sabía, hasta ahora; que soy una Malfoy. ¿Tú crees que los Weasley me hubiesen dejado contraer nupcias con Ronald? ¡No, su hijo con una Malfoy!  
- No es que tengan distinciones de sangre porque eso no les importa, pero de eso a que se emparentaran con la descendencia de mortífagos… Eso es otra cosa - el simple hecho de recordar que ese motivo pudiese haberla separado de Ron la hacía entristecer, y es que no se imaginaría una vida sin él.  
- Pero Luna, sé bien que todas las familias de magos están entrelazadas... Aunque eso quiere decir que no eres una… ¿Lovegood? - le cuestionó confundida.  
- Sí, lo soy. ¿Herm, no sabes cuál es mi segundo apellido? - la castaña negó.  
- ¡Es Malfoy!  
- Tu madre entonces era un… ¿Mortífago? - abrió la boca cuán respuesta la aterrase.  
- No, ella no. Era lo que comúnmente se dice la oveja negra de la familia - dijo con amargo sarcasmo.  
- Sí Hermione... Mi árbol genealógico inicia en los Malfoy y los Lovegood, pese a que los segundos no son en totalidad sangre pura. Mi abuela paterna es hija de muggles, y eso fue lo que propinó una oposición cuando mis padres quisieron casarse y los Malfoy se enteraron que mi padre era hijo de una sangre impura. Mi madre es hermana de Lucius Malfoy, sus padres eran de un linaje que nunca había sido manchado por la deshonra de emparentarse con un mestizo, un impuro o un muggle; que sería caer en lo más bajo - mientras la chica dijo eso, la ojimiel pareció incomodarse. - Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el credo de la pureza de la sangre y que sólo se quedase entre ellos las posibilidades de amar, bueno si alguno de sangre fría amase en serio… Ella pensaba que el amor se lleva en el corazón, no en la sangre o en el apellido. Y así fue, se enamoró de Harold Xenophilious Lovegood… Mi padre; y se casaron aún en contra de sus padres y su hermano mayor, Lucius, el cual durante mucho tiempo renegó de que ella existiese hasta que... - se detuvo conteniendo las lágrimas.  
- Hermione, mi madre no murió como les he hecho creer. No murió en ningún accidente experimental de hechizos... A ella la asesinaron, de la peor manera que alguien puede morir. Su muerte provino de la varita de su propio hermano, y yo lo vi todo - finalizó con un enorme nudo en la garganta, y sin poder contener más el llanto las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuán enorme dolor.  
- Luna, el padre de Draco asesinó a tu… Madre -dijo con un hilo de voz, en ella había un mar de emociones, entre la cruel y gélida sorpresa y la impotencia de saber un secreto escalofriante sobre la vida de su mejor amiga.  
- Sí, Hermione. Mi propio tío, si eso se puede llamar familia. Me dejó huérfana cuando todavía era muy pequeña, 9 años no era una gran edad. Recuerdas que el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando llegó la lechuza de él. ¿Yo te dije que jamás me llevé con los Malfoy...? A quienes la muerte de ella fue su merecido castigo por deshonrarlos, y yo soy el fruto de esa deshonra.  
- Luna... pero ellos no te han tratado de hacer algo, ¿verdad? - temía que la respuesta fuera sí.  
- ¡¿Que si no me han intentado?! - se escuchó una risa irónica. - ¡Me odian! pero jamás pudieron lograrlo. Ahora el único Malfoy legítimo, es Draco. Ah, y Diego. Yo soy una, pese a que no llevo el apellido. Sin embargo en mi sangre y en la de mis hijos... también es de un Malfoy, irónico - apretó los labios ácidamente, lo curioso y escalofriante fue que su amiga pudo distinguir esa actitud tan familiar, vista en Draco.  
- Me has dejado totalmente helada con esta confesión. ¿Pero cómo te enteraste de todo eso? - seguía sin creérsela.  
- Mi padre me lo confesó cuando cumplí 15 años, dijo que era lo suficientemente madura para asimilar las cosas. Yo sí sabía que un mortífago la había asesinado, pero no sabía que era su hermano - acentuó con más dolor.  
- Tú ibas en quinto... ¿Cómo pudiste soportar ver a Draco?  
- Simplemente hacía como si no existiese - se encogió de hombros, analizando que en verdad era un misterio cómo había podido ver a Draco; tal vez era que él no precisamente era el culpable de los actos de su padre.  
- ¿Y él sabe que tú eres su prima?  
- Sí, pero más vale que no intente acercarse a mí, yo odio cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ese apellido. Papá siempre me dijo que no guardase ese mal sentimiento, que me hacía daño - negó como si recordase esa idea.  
- Y tiene razón. Tú eres una gran persona... - le dijo mirándola fijamente.  
- Sabes que pese a todo me alegra la forma en la que murió Lucius. ¡Se ha de estar quemando en el infierno! - apretó sus puños con una mirada de intenso odio.  
- Esta tarde, Draco me dijo que Pansy está embarazada - vaciló ante la situación.  
- Pobre... Ser una Parkinson tampoco debió ser fácil, y casarse con Draco mucho menos - dijo cual compasión.  
- Draco no es malo, sólo que creció con los padres equivocados - habló con voz entrecortada.  
- Tal vez, pero él no es un ángel con precisión - vio a su amiga con cara de no lo defiendas.  
- Pese a todo, lo que yo le hice no se lo merecía... Él se jugó el todo por mí - se acusó a sí misma.  
- ¿Hiciste? Él también tuvo mucho que ver con lo que pasó aquella tarde, así que la culpa no fue sólo tuya - le miraba algo cansina, por las ganas de atormentarse de su amiga.  
- Lo peor es que no parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre nuevamente, me dijo que si Diego fuese mi hijo sería perfecto. ¡¿Hasta Cuándo Se Va Atormentar?! ¡Y a mí también, con lo que no pudo ser! - la chica rubia le miró con cara de tú haces lo mismo.  
- Él debió hacerse a la idea que desde su nacimiento, sus padres le tenían trazada una vida, con Pansy como esposa - dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - le miró dando un respingo de nueva sorpresa.  
- Todos los Malfoy la tienen, Lucius con Narcisa y mi madre la querían casada con un Black. Sí Herms, según sé, con Sirius. Pero resultaron ser los traidores a su linaje - rió con burla irónica, ante la cada vez más desconcertada Hermione.  
- Cada vez me quedo más sorprendida con tantas revelaciones - le miró con el aliento perdido.  
- Como algún día Lily y James se quedarán, sólo que las mías no sé si las perdonen... - dijo con pesimismo, tocándose el pecho cuán dolor profundo.  
- ¡Vamos, hasta cuándo seguirás con eso! Te quejas de él, Pero… ¿y tú, Herm? Tú misma no lo logras, por qué exiges y reclamas algo de lo que pareces no querer deshacerte... ¡Me estás cansando, Hum! - le reclamó con cierta vacilación para no sonar acusadora, y le sonrió para aligerar el pesar de su amiga.  
- Eh... ah... - la castaña quería defenderse pero en verdad la rubia tenía mucha razón, ¿por qué carambas seguía sintiéndose culpable? de algo donde intervinieron varias personas, no sólo ella.  
- Tienes razón, Luna - le sonrió apenada y agradecida.  
- Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¡Pero es que eres tan testaruda que hay veces que sacas de quicio, eh! -le dijo con sinceridad la rubia, y luego bromeó.  
- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, pese a que antes era Ginny… Perder su amistad es otra gran culpa -dijo con cierta nostalgia.  
- Por Favor Hermione, no empecemos. Tú sí que tienes alma de mártir ¡Caray qué ganas de atormentarte! -negó mirándole como si estuviese muy equivocada.  
- ¡Luna! -le vio de manera exasperada pero sonriendo.  
- Ok, ok, me callo. Pero y hablando de esa pelirroja... te vi muy confianzuda con ella. -frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.  
- Mientras tú bajaste a la cafetería tuvimos una charla y aclaramos ciertas cosas.  
- ¿Hablaron, del pasado? -cuestionó con duda.  
- No, ¡El pasado en el pasado está! -exclamó con seguridad.  
- ¡Vaya, hasta que entiendes! llevo siglos repitiéndotelo y tratando de convencerte de ello -puso los ojos en blanco y rió cual su amiga hubiese recapacitado de una equivocación, la ojimiel no dijo nada pero entrecerró la mirada y continuó.  
- Más bien hablamos del futuro, de que poco a poco recuperaremos el tiempo y de que tal vez si tengo otro bebé... Ella puede ser su madrina.  
- Ah, ¡¿así que ya tengo competencia?! Pero no me quejo, pues has dicho que quizás tengas trillizos -le guiñó un ojo, con cierta broma.  
- Ja-ja-já ¡qué graciosa! - embozó una sonrisa, indignada.  
- Bien entonces hablaron, ¡Qué bien!  
- ¿Y cómo es que se metió el tarado?, digo Draco. ¿Acaso ella lo dejó entrar? - seguía bromeando.  
- No, yo me dormí y luego ella cayó en lo mismo… total que cuando abrí los ojos él ya estaba ahí -la castaña notó la intención de su amiga en tratar de mejorar su ánimo con su bromas, y en el fondo ella se lo agradecía pues era un esfuerzo ya que ella acaba de confesarle algo de verdad muy triste; la trágica muerte de su madre.  
- ¿Cómo crees que se haya enterado que tú estabas ahí? -soltó la pregunta más para ella que para la chica de rulos castaños - Aunque... - algo le decía que el profeta tenía mucho que ver.  
- Aún no lo sé - negó, continuando. - Discutimos, me reclamó la carta que no leí, entre ello dijo que Pansy esperaba un nuevo hijo, que no le importaba... Y ya sabes recordó nuestros planes... -hizo una mueca triste. - Al final mencionó algo de un periódico - dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero esa duda también la tenía ella.  
- ¿Ah sí? - quiso parecer no darle importancia en algo que ya se suponía. - Te digo que está muy mal - movió la cabeza en señal de que el rubio estuviese mentalmente grave. - A propósito, esa carta sigue en mi casa. Te la daré cuando Ron ni Harry vean -aseguró ante la aparente despreocupación de la ojimiel.  
- Después se fue diciéndome que teníamos una plática pendiente, que me amaba y que no lo olvidara. Me desconcerté tanto que cuando llegó Harry me notó distraída. -apretó los labios con exasperación.  
- Sí, de eso me di cuenta... -la miró con una sonrisilla. - Pero bueno ya te dije mi opinión ¡olvida!  
- Lo seguiré intentando -suspiró con cansancio.  
- ¡Nada que! -le miró con desesperación - ¡lo harás! -dijo con voz imperativa.  
- Tal vez...  
- ¿Oye, y de verdad piensas recuperar la confianza y la amistad con Ginny?  
- ¡Claro!, Ambas lo haremos - afirmó con seguridad.  
- Qué bien -asintió sonriéndole, pero pensó que su amiga era demasiado confiada y algo inocente, como para creer que la gente que supuestamente conoces siempre es buena.  
- Ya que hablamos, y las dos estamos mejor. Ahora sí que me despediré, ya casi son las 11... yo sólo venía a ver si se te ofrecía algo, a decirte que tus bebés los están cuidando tus padres; ambos ya cenaron, aunque James querrá que lo alimentes en una hora -le dijo y Hermione suspiró con resignación, feliz.  
- Veré qué hacen Ron y Harry que no están haciendo ruido - arqueó la ceja como si no creyese que tanto silencio fuese real.  
- Hasta mañana, Herms -le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó, la castaña le correspondió.  
- Buenas noches… Gracias Luna, por tu confianza, tu comprensión y tus regaños -finalizó sonriendo.  
- De nada, cuídate, te veré por la mañana - se alejó y cerró la puerta, al salir apagó las luces.  
Hermione vio unos instantes la puerta por donde despareció su amiga, y dando un suspiro analizó toda la conversación que había mantenido con Luna... Era tan sorprendente la revelación de su amiga, y a la vez le congeló las venas saber lo que su ex suegro pudo hacerle a su propia sangre. ¿Y si Malfoy pudiese llegar a ser igual de vengativo...? ese nuevo temor asaltó su alma, después de todo sólo fue año y meses el que lo conoció, y a la primera ella le falló; cuando de parte del rubio sólo había recibido apoyo y un amor sincero. Quizás detrás de ese amor se ocultaba ese odio y resentimiento, no habían podido hablar de lo acontecido aquella tarde de mediados de Noviembre... Eso le carcomía en su interior, no saber cuál era el verdadero sentir de Draco ahora, si las veces que se habían visto él sólo decía cuán grande seguía siendo su amor por ella, pero no su odio.  
Entre sus pensamientos se fue quedando dormida...

Mientras las chicas tenían esa charla al mismo tiempo en aquél estudio, Harry y Ron mantenían una conversación reveladora.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en unos sillones del cómodo lugar.

- ¡Ay, Sí qué fueron los tres días más agitados que hemos tenido últimamente!, ¿no? -exhaló el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en el sillón.  
- Sí, Pero han valido la pena... ¡ya soy padre nuevamente, Ron! Aunque definitivamente tienes razón, estos días han sido un caos. Sin ustedes y su ayuda, no habría podido salir… ¡Gracias! - le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
- ¡Para qué están los amigos, Más bien hermanos! Pero me la debes Potter, ¡eh! Cuando yo tenga mi tercer hijo a Hermione y a ti les tocará cuidar a los gemelos ¡um! -dijo con voz bromista.  
- ¡Uy, mi casa parecerá parque infantil! Tus hijos y los míos... -rió.  
- Sabes, Luna y yo hemos tocado el tema y lo estamos pensando seriamente… Yo si quiero tener otro hijo, pero... - se percibió seriedad en su voz.  
- ¿Pero? - arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.  
- Aún está en planes futuros - finalizó con una sonrisa.  
- Futuros... -susurró el chico de gafas. - Te diré algo, ha ocurrido todo tan rápido que hay momentos que siento como si todo fuese un sueño - suspiró, como si en verdad no se lo creyese.  
- Pero es real, amigo. Y en cuanto empieces de nuevo con las desveladas la comprobarás mejor - bromeó con burla.  
- Sí, de eso ya me estoy dando cuenta -le miró bostezando, el ojiazul embozó una sonrisa de gracia.  
- James es tan parecido a ti. ¡Pobre Hermione! -se rió burlón.  
- Qué graciosito, Ron -le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y después los dos rieron.  
Hubo un silencio en el cual ambos se quedaron pensando, el ojiverde miraba aparentemente el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba en esa habitación, pero en realidad su mirar estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo también parecía lejano.

- ¿Oye, notaste que Hermione y Ginny se hablaron como antes? y que ella trajo cargando a Lily de regreso del hospital -le vio interrogante, rompiendo el silencio.  
- Sí, en ello pensaba. Ése tan espontáneo acercamiento en serio me preocupa - soltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Ron le miró contrariado.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Sabes perfectamente que ella y yo jamás tocamos el tema de nuestro noviazgo, la ruptura y el porqué después de todo yo no le di una explicación real por el hecho de no haber regresado cuando le di mi palabra. Yo le amaba, pero no de esa manera como yo creí. Era un amor de hermandad...  
- De todas formas el fundamento y razón para alejarle de mí fue que no quería ponerla en riesgo. No cuando ya una ocasión Voldemort la había utilizado sólo por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo.  
- En serio Harry, estuviste mal. Pues cerraste un capítulo de tu vida donde intervenían dos... y tomaste la decisión sólo por ti  
- Lo sé, Ron. Pero aquello ocurrió tan de repente que aún no lo asimilo del todo.  
- Recuerdas que ese día presentábamos los exámenes finales y no teníamos más cabeza que para eso... - el pelirrojo asintió. - Al menos yo sin darme cuenta el amor que sentía por Hermione fue despertando, pero jamás me atreví a hacerle caso a mis sentimientos. Sería haberle arriesgado más, pese a todo esa tarde cuando la secuestró al enterarse de a quién amaba realmente, y yo que pensaba que era a Ginny la que se habían llevado los mortífagos... Cuando entré en aquel sitio, esa habitación oscura y aterradora. Él la estaba lastimando y ella se sacrificó por mí. Inconscientemente su amor me salvó la vida, y después de la caída de Voldemort los días en la enfermería me hicieron pensar que debía alejarme de todo lo que amaba para no volver hacerle daño. Aún estaba asustado, tan sólo habían pasado dos semanas de la derrota de Voldemort y los mortífagos más importantes habían huido; entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.  
- Lo que jamás pensamos fue que Hermione se encontraría a Malfoy en Oxford, y que estuvieron a punto de casarse - dijo el ojiazul, como recordando a forma de reflexión.  
- Ya no me lo recuerdes. Por ese absurdo miedo en verdad la iba a perder, y créeme que para siempre - usaba ese acento triste. - Está tan presente en mi mente aquel día que se marchó después del baile de graduación, en el cual según yo iba a decirle que la amaba... se despidió y yo parecía tan frío y distante...  
- Harry no te dije, pero ella lloró ante tu indiferencia. Yo para aminorar le dije que no era personal, que así te comportabas con todos.  
- Debí comportarme como idiota, pero lo peor es que ninguno le preguntó a dónde iría, y sus planes - se escuchaba acusador.  
- ¡Sí, qué amigos! -comentaba el ojiazul, el ojiverde le echaba una mirada áspera.  
- Tras eso, mi desaparición por semanas, mi encierro en Londres... aquel apartamento, mi refugio a mi triste soledad de no tener cerca a Hermione.  
- Tú nunca le hablaste de amor, Harry. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que se sentara a esperarte? -soltó con sarcasmo, sin querer. - Ella salía con Víktor, tú sólo lo criticabas peor que yo. Porque tus celos eran por verla como mujer. Al menos los míos eran por protegerla, por verla como mi hermana -al decirlo sintió un vacío en el estomago, pues sabía que en eso mentía ya que en ese entonces no la veía tal cual hermana.  
- Pues sí, realmente no sé qué haría sin Hermione en mi vida... Para empezar no estaría vivo - Ron le lanzó una mirada exasperada. - Y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, ahora que lo dices; yo no quería aceptar que lo que sentía eran celos de Krum por verlo tan cerca de ella. Ver cómo una ocasión la besó, ese día supe que en verdad lo detestaba... -apretó los nudillos como si quisiese apretar el cuello del buscador búlgaro.  
- Ya basta de eso - intervino su amigo. - No vale la pena continuar atormentándote con cosas pasadas, déjalas atrás, ahora vive la felicidad que tienes. Yo eso hago, te imaginas si me pusiese a pensar lo estúpido que me porté con Luna desde que la conocí? salir con Lavender, con Padma y con Rachel Prantz. Aquélla Hufflepuff -dijo en tono serio, llamando su atención.  
- Hermione y tú están juntos, eso es lo que realmente importa. Además con dos hermosas y enormes responsabilidades.  
- Sí, preciosas... -sonrió pensando en Lily y James.  
- Pero mi felicidad ha sido construida sobre cimientos en los cuales hay personas que lastimamos -una culpa recayó en él.  
- Si te refieres a Malfoy y a...  
- Principalmente a tu hermana, realmente creo que la lastimé demasiado... yo en su lugar no perdonaría. Ron, aún me duele en lo profundo del alma, haberla ilusionado hasta el punto que en algunas conversaciones llegué a hablarle de un futuro juntos… Ella planeaba hasta cuántos hijos tendríamos, y sus nombres -dijo recordando, con pesar.  
- Harry, tú saliste con Hermione hasta hace cerca de cuatro años. ¿Por qué Ginny habría de odiarla? -soltó sin fijarse, luego se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.  
- Crees que olvidarías algo así aunque pasasen mil años - le respondió, y luego le miró sorprendido. - Un segundo, dijiste… ¿odiar a Hermione?  
- Bueno, no odiarla. Porque mi hermana no es un mounstro, pero... - titubeó nervioso.  
- Pero entre nosotros jamás podrá volver haber una amistad, al menos si la hubo con Hermione. Porque conmigo no precisamente fue amistad… Ni antes, y mucho menos después de nuestro noviazgo. Es por ello que dudo mucho que puedan ser amigas, si Ginny sigue sintiendo algo más por mí. Por no haber aclarado todo, que tal si es algo absurdo retomar algo pasado; si hablamos temo herirla y que éste acercamiento entre ellas sea un nuevo distanciamiento entre ambas, y para tu familia -regresó la mirada al fuego, con los sentimientos contrariados.  
- Entonces deja de tener ese tipo de ideas, conocemos a Ginny. Mejor me cuidaría de Malfoy -vaciló el ojiazul, ya que no quería que su amigo desconfiase de su hermana, después de todo a lo mejor entre ella y Hermione ya habían aclarado las cosas.  
- Creemos conocerla. Porque tanto ella a mí, como yo a ella, jamás nos conocimos realmente -afirmó.  
- Respecto a Draco… En casi cuatro años no ha hecho presencia, y más le vale que no intente acercarse a mi familia - su voz se escuchó amenazante. Ron sonrió vacilante, ese tono de su amigo le causaba escalofríos.  
- Yo también me sentiría así -le dijo con sinceridad. - Afortunadamente Lavender está casada con Seamus, Padma con Anthony, y Rachel… pues ella según sé está en Salem E.U.A. -dijo con despreocupación. - Pero si Terry Boot intentase acercarse a Luna ¡Está Frito! - hizo un gesto violento con los puños.  
- Eso es seguro -le vio arqueando las cejas su amigo.  
- Ves Harry, No hay porqué pesar en cosas malas... -le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de despreocupación.  
- Toma en cuenta que si Malfoy no ha intentado algo en tu contra, o en contra de tu familia. No hará nada, no le conviene. Además él tiene una familia, después de todo no querrá arriesgarla -hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su serenidad.  
- Espero que siga siendo así - dijo cual advertencia.  
- Ahora somos Aurores, nadie se arriesgará a meter con nosotros - exclamó con voz de suficiencia. El ojiverde le miró esbozando una sonrisa relajada, después de todo si Malfoy intentase algo, o cualquiera que se atreviese a intentar algo en contra de su familia… ya se podía esperar una, él no era un cobarde; y los defendería así fuese con su vida misma.

Un toque a la puerta los hizo voltear.

- ¿Ron? -preguntó una suave voz.  
- Ahora vamos, Luna - respondió el pelirrojo, incorporándose; el chico de gafas le siguió dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Al abrir, la rubia les sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, como queriendo descifrar tal cual travesura en ellos.  
- ¿Y bien, nos vamos? - le miró.  
- Sí - los tres caminaron hacia el vestíbulo - ¡Oye!, ¿por qué nos miras así? ¡Um! -le cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
- ¿Así, cómo? - dijo con voz inocente.  
- Así, Como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo - le respondió ofendido.  
- ¡Alucinas! Pero es tu conciencia -soltó con una sonrisilla. Harry, quien caminaba detrás de ellos, negó en silencio con una sonrisa de gracia. Habían llegado a la estancia.  
- Bueno compañero, nos vemos mañana. Si es que puedes dormir - se rió con tono burlón.  
- Lo intentaré - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Hasta mañana, Harry - dijo la ojiazul tomando un abrigo del perchero, se dirigieron a la salida, iban a aparecerse en su departamento.  
- Cuando subí Hermione estaba despierta, charlamos un rato y cuando bajé iba a dormir - le informó.  
- En un momento subiré a verla, Gracias Luna - exclamó con agradecimiento.  
- Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos - se despidió Ron saliendo al oscuro jardín, el ojiverde observó sus siluetas por última vez y escuchó un _crac_, desapareciendo.

******

Notas de Anyeli

Siento la tardanza pero es que he tenido problemitas familiares

así que no he tenido nadita de tiempo de

sentarme frente a la compu, ahorita ando en una lap prestada :(

Gracias por leer y por comprender.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Revelaciones**

_*********_

_**Rolas recomendadas para leer este capítulo**_

_**Sabes- Reik**_

_**No One Else Comes Close - Backstreet Boys **_

_**Gomenasai- TATU **_

_******************_

Harry encendió las luces exteriores nuevamente, cerró la puerta y fue a la sala. Se encontraba solo, sus suegros ya habían subido a la habitación de huéspedes. Apagó las luces de la estancia y subió las gradas. Primero se dirigió a la habitación de su hija quien ya dormía; acarició su frentecita y la arropó mejor, esbozando una sonrisa la observó unos instantes… su respirar era de una paz angelical. Rozó con suavidad sus rulos castaños que eran idénticos a los de Hermione, suspiró embelesado y salió sin hacer ruido. Entró con sigilo en su recamara, se acercó a su esposa… Hermione efectivamente estaba dormida; sin encender las luces dio un beso en su frente. Tras eso entró en el baño para ponerse la pijama y cuando salía notó que la ojimiel le miraba, la luz de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida.

¡Hermione!, pensé que dormías y preferí dejarte descansar – le dijo sorprendido.

Harry, tampoco me la voy a pasar descansando. No soy la bella durmiente - le miró con una sonrisa.

Tal vez durmiente, no siempre. Pero Bella, Eso es eternamente - se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla frente a ella, la tomó de las manos y las acarició unos instantes mientras la miraba fijamente.

Lo dices porque te acabo de dar un hijo - exclamó con voz bromista.

No, lo digo porque es verdad –entonces besó sus manos.

Her, a través de todos estos años me has dado tanto... Que mi vida misma no me alcanzaría para poder agradecerte - le brindó una sonrisa especial.

Ni yo a ti, Harry –la chica pasó su mano por los revoltosos cabellos de él.

Aún me atormenta pensar que pude perderte - bajó la mirada.

Harry, ya no debemos recordar el pasado – hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Es que yo no me imagino mi vida sin ti, Lily y James –continuó, con voz quebrada.

Yo tampoco. Prefiero imaginar cómo se verán cuando estén en Hogwarts - se le iluminó la mirada.

¿Ah sí? Pues supongo que McGonagall ya se espera a cuatro pillos; los hijos de Luna y Ron, con los de nosotros. ¡Y Hogwarts volverá a temblar! –rió con broma.

Lo más seguro - soltó una risita.

Hermione – habló con seriedad.

¿Sí? – percibió misterio en esa voz.

Esta tarde, noté que tú y Ginny se trataron con confianza. Casi como antes… Cuando entré con Lily me di cuenta que estuviste sola con ella. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaron? – le miró dubitativo.

De nuestro distanciamiento - respondió serena.

¿Hablaron del pasado? – le interrogó sorprendido.

No profundizamos, más bien ella me pidió una disculpa por su forma de comportarse conmigo en tu cumpleaños y el de Lily. Además de que quiere que seamos las amigas que éramos antes, o mejores – seguía con su tono sereno.

¿Disculpa?, ¿amigas como antes? – abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

Sí Harry, tranquilízate. Ginny ya no siente nada por ti, al menos nada que no sea amistad - negó ante la expresión del ojiverde.

¡¿Y tú le creíste?! - exclamó contrariado.

¡Harry, Claro que le creí! –llamó su atención, con inicios de molestia.

Vamos no seas absurdo, ¿por qué mentiría en algo delicado? – frunció con exasperación su entrecejo.

No sé… Es que hay veces que eres tan ingenua - soltó sin querer.

¡Ey!, No estás siendo delicado - se cruzó de brazos, viéndole molesta.

Perdón amor, pero... - se disculpó apenado.

¿Pero? –le miraba cual esperara una respuesta convincente del_ porqué_ ella no podía confiar nuevamente en la pelirroja.

Está bien, dejaré que sea tu amiga - dijo con voz resuelta.

¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿dejarás?! - abrió la boca con sorpresa, ofendida.

Yo... Hermione, ¡No quiero que me malinterpretes! Sólo que a mí no me pidas ser su amigo – titubeó, sintiendo que acaba de volver a meter la pata en lugar de arreglar las cosas.

¿Por qué? - arqueó una ceja.

¿Her, tú serías amiga de Draco? ¿o dejarías que yo fuese amigo de él? –le cuestionó negando.

Es diferente - atajó segura.

¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué? – ahora él se cruzó de brazos.

Porque lo que hubo entre Ginny y tú, tan sólo fue un noviazgo de adolescencia. Y Draco y yo íbamos a casarnos - le dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto.

A no ser que sientas algo por ella, o te halague seguir importándole a una chica -soltó con cierto recelo.

¡No, por supuesto que no es así! - exclamó con seguridad rotunda, ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria.

Her, ok es diferente… Pero aún así no puedo ser amigo de ella, ¿entiendes? - dijo con voz pasiva; percibió el tono de voz que empleaba la chica y su mirada, _era de estar enfadada. _

La castaña lo vio fijamente por unos segundos, para luego asentir.

Sabía que comprenderías... Te diré algo. Tal vez no pueda tratarla como mi amiga, pero puedo ser cortés. La trataré como hasta ahora, y haré un esfuerzo por brindarle confianza, ¿um? - le dijo sonriendo con inocencia, ella relajó la tensión en su expresión.

No te puedo obligar a que recuperes la confianza hacia ella, pero me conformo con que no la trates con indiferencia - le brindó una sonrisa de asentimiento.

Él la besó con delicadeza y después de observarle en silencio, salió de un debate interior.

Harry, te noto extraño. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó ante lo lejano que notaba a su esposo.

El chico suspiró. – Hermione... quizás no sea prudente - comenzó con voz nerviosa.

Pero esta duda la he tenido siempre, sé que prometí darte tiempo y no cuestionarte acerca de lo que realmente sucedió entre tú y Draco – soltó, sudándole las manos.

¡Harry...! - le miró con sorpresa, y sin aliento.

Sabes, Mejor no. Lo sé, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, ¡lo siento! - se incorporó, viéndola y negando apenado.

¡Ey, escúchame! tienes razón - exclamó ante los titubeos nerviosos de él. - Creo que llegó la hora de decirte el _porqué_ de todo aquello – el ojiverde sorprendido aún, tomó asiento, ahora en el sillón donde horas antes se sentara Luna.

¿Estás segura?, digo si no quieres hablar...

Lo estoy… Realmente es el momento de ser sincera - le dijo seria.

Por ti - soltó después de un suspiro.

¿Por mí? Saliste con Draco, ¡¿Por mí!? - exhaló cual sorpresa.

Así es - confirmó.

No entiendo - negó contrariado.

Harry, yo estuve enamorada de ti. Creo que desde que te conocí generaste una cierta atracción hacia mí. Y después con el paso del tiempo, tú sólo me viste como amiga, como hermana; y finalmente me resigné a ello. Me relevé a ser tu compañera de aventuras. Cuando tú querías con Cho, te apoyé, supe que si eras feliz yo lo sería. En sexto dejé aun lado mi faceta de estudiante perfecta porque tú saliste con Ginny, Ron también me abandonó cuando mantuvo su noviazgo con Lavender; ya todo me daba igual. Mis mejores amigos, entre ellos el amor de mi vida, quien me excluyó del papel principal de su vida, a segundo plano. Por lo mismo en las vacaciones de séptimo acepté ser la novia de Víktor… aunque aún albergaba una esperanza, pues habías cortado con Ginny. Sabía a la perfección que lo hacías por salvarla de Voldemort. Durante todo séptimo salí con Víktor, al cual tú tratabas pésimo, pero suponía que era el mal humor que siempre tenías. Al termino de ese curso tan fatal para todos, con tu victoria y un mundo devastado pero libre; tú seguiste con tu indiferencia y yo ya no podía soportar más, presentía que ya sin Voldemort tú regresarías con ella y yo sería testigo de cómo unías tu vida con la de mi mejor amiga... Eso no lo hubiese podido atestiguar, así que huí. Fue cobardía, pero tan sólo quería estar lejos de toda esa verdad.

Krum me pidió ser su esposa, pero lo rechacé y me marché a Oxford. Ahí comenzaría una vida nueva dejando atrás el mundo mágico... Al cual yo pertenecía pero pretendía dejar aun lado; ante la promesa de estudiar una carrera muggle hecha a mis padres, me instalé en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad e ingresé a la universidad. Pero en mi primer día me encontré con Malfoy, fue una impresión desagradable, ¿ni siquiera en aquél lugar me desharía de él?

_Flash Back _

Era una mañana tranquila del mes de Agosto...

La joven de cabellos castaños daba vueltas por un apartamento algo desordenado, y es que sin magia todo se había tornado más difícil. Con apuros terminó de alistarse, tomó lo que se dice un desayuno express, salió aprisa, subió a un taxi; veía la hora en su reloj. Las 8:15, iba retrasada. Qué dirían todos si se diesen cuenta que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, premio anual, prefecta, graduada con honores. Llegaría impuntual a la primera clase del año. El taxi se estacionó frente a la enorme entrada de una majestuosa facultad, ante su mirada fascinada. Pagó, aún con la vista sorprendida salió de su fascinación lista para emprender carrera; entró a los preciosos jardines, corrió unos pasos cuando...

¡Mira por dónde! - se escuchó una voz presuntuosa e irritada.

¡Disculpe, no me fijé! - exclamó algo adolorida, pues con el impacto del choque ambos cayeron al pasto.

¡Claro que no te fijaste!, ibas como un torbellino - dijo con enfado el chico con quien había chocado, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

¿Granger? - exclamó con sorpresa.

¿Malfoy? - abrió mucho los ojos; ¡imposible!, este chico vestía como muggle.

¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! -se escucharon sorprendidos, al unísono.

Eso es lo que yo me cuestiono. Si esta, por si no te has dado cuenta, es una universidad muggle – expresó, con el entrecejo contrariado.

¡Claro que lo sé! - le respondió con enfado.

¿Entonces? - dijo con el mismo tono, mientras recogía sus libros del suelo.

Serían muchas explicaciones, y no tengo porqué dártelas — contestó frío.

Nadie te las está pidiendo - le miró exasperada, asegurando sus libros.

Bien - atajó mirándole altanero.

Bien, espero no tener que encontrarme contigo a cada rato - exclamó también irguiendo la cabeza, avanzó dándole un empujón al rubio.

Lo mismo digo, suficiente va ser tener que soportar a todos estos muggles. Como para tener que ver a la impura – soltó con voz desdeñosa.

¡Y yo al desorientado! - gritó desde una distancia, ya había caminado. Él la vio alejarse pero notó que en el pasto algo brillaba, al tomar el objeto descubrió que era un medallón que tenía grabadas las iniciales "_HPHG"_ –Con curiosidad lo abrió y vio con sorpresa... De un lado sonreían tres chicos con el uniforme de Gryffindor; un pelirrojo, otro con gafas y en medio de ellos, la castaña. En la otra también sonreían, pero sólo estaban el chico de ojos verdes y la chica de rulos castaños. Él con uniforme de Quidditch y ella con una bufanda del equipo por encima de ropa de color – embozó una irónica sonrisa, lo cerró y la divisó; ya había avanzado una distancia considerable, aceleró el paso tras ella.

¡Granger! - gritó pero la chica lo ignoró.

¡¡Granger, espera!! - volvió a gritar, esta vez la ojimiel puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Y ahora qué! Creí que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra - dijo con fastidio mientras disminuía el ritmo de su andar y volteaba a ver al ojigris que caminaba a su lado.

Se te cayó esto - se interpuso frente a ella haciéndola frenar, tras estar a punto de chocar nuevamente.

¡Oh, gracias! – iba a reclamarle por su atrevimiento, pero le miró apenada y siguió caminando.

¡¿Son Potter y Weasley?! - soltó cual cuestión afirmada.

Eso no te importa - le regresó a ver ofendida, _(¡Se había atrevido a abrirlo!)._

Tienes razón – dijo esquivando a los alumnos de las gradas, que subían.

Ahora sí, adiós desagradable despistado – dobló hacia el pasillo, ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras.

¡Uy, sí qué se te subió la fama! - exclamó con burla, ella se dio cuenta que él la seguía por el mismo pasillo.

Ja-ja – rió sarcástica, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta que decía "Introducción a las ciencias de la comunicación -1° semestre- comunicaciones"

¡Qué esperas!, ¡¡Piérdete!! - gritó molesta, había puesto la mano en la manija dispuesta abrir, pero la retiró para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

Yo estoy en esta clase. Así que no eres la única que llegó tarde - arqueó las cejas con suficiencia.

¡¿Qué?! - chilló sin aliento, mientras sus ojos se dilataban ante tal sorpresa, él le sonreía fríamente y abría la puerta cediéndole el paso. Para colmo tras un regaño del profesor por la interrupción de la clase y su retardo; los puso en equipo, así trabajarían por todo el semestre en todas las clases de ICC, y sus investigaciones exteriores.

********

Te propongo un trato, Granger - comenzó el ojigris, cuando salían después del toque que indicaba el termino de la clase.

¿Trato? – se sorprendió, pues el chico le hablaba normal.

Sí, Si nos tendremos que ver por compartir clases y formar equipo por imposición. No podemos pasárnosla discutiendo y ofendiéndonos - finalizó con diplomacia.

Vaya, ¡Hasta que lo entendiste! – le miró arqueando las cejas; él la observó esperando su respuesta, un tanto receloso.

Aceptó. Nos trataremos como dos compañeros de clase y haremos lo más amena posible nuestra convivencia – respondió tras unos instantes de mirarle fijamente.

Estoy de acuerdo - dijo conforme, la chica asintió y avanzó hacia la puerta; ya todos habían salido.

¡Jane! - le llamó por su segundo nombre, lo que provocó que se le erizasen los bellos de la nuca.

¡¿Perdón?! – regresó a verle desconcertada.

Bueno, Tampoco nos llamaremos por nuestros apellidos todo el semestre – titubeó con nerviosismo muy bien disimulado.

Quizá tengas razón.

¡Oye!, ¿puedo pedirte... quizás querrías acompañarme a desayunar? – le miró algo vacilante.

¡¿Tú, pidiendo?! - exhaló con sorpresa y una risita.

No te burles, suficiente tengo con hacer el intento – le vio frunciendo el ceño.

Está bien… ¿Dónde iremos? - esbozó una sonrisa cálida, que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, frente al parque central – dijo cuando los dos salían del salón de clases.

Veo que ya conoces la ciudad - comentó mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Llegué hace poco – se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

*********

Ambos habían entrado en la cafetería, la cual estaba decorada con un estilo los años 60' con rocola y todo. Se sentaban en una mesa cerca de la ventana, la mesera que vestía de manera colegiala de esa época y patines, les daba la carta y se retiraba.

Jane... - comenzaba.

En verdad me sorprendió, y aún no creo que esté hablando contigo – le interrumpió, viendo el menú.

Sé que no tendrás un buen concepto de mí, y estarás pensando qué rayos haces conversando con el hijo de un mortífago prófugo - dijo con amargura.

Sí, y no - le contradijo, viéndole - Más bien pienso por qué estás aquí, y en una universidad muggle, cuando tú los detestas.

Iba a contestar cuando la mesera les preguntó qué pedirían, los dos ordenaron unos sándwiches y unas malteadas de fresa.

La comida muggle después de todo no es tan desagradable – comentó sacando vuelta a las palabras de la chica.

No dirás lo mismo cuando lleves un buen tiempo comiéndola - dijo con gracia.

Tiempo en el mundo muggle - dijo con voz baja, asimilando la idea.

Jane, es por lo mismo que me acerqué a ti – exclamó desconcertándola.

No entiendo - negó viéndole confundida.

Verás, Como te habrás dado cuenta estoy en tu clase.

¿No?, ¿en serio? - acentuó sarcástica.

Por favor - le vio con súplica.

Lo siento - se disculpó apenada.

Estoy fuera del mundo mágico desde hace unos meses… para ser preciso desde la tercera semana después de salir de Hogwarts – continuó.

Y necesito tu ayuda, eres la única en medio de todo esto. Que sabe quién soy, y la única bruja – finalizó serio.

¿Mi ayuda?, pensé que era una impura - empleó ese tono sarcástico.

Dejémoslo en bruja con conexión muggle - habló incómodo, desviando la mirada ante el tono de la chica.

Ah, bien - sintió la incomodidad de él.

¿Me ayudarás, o no? – arqueó las cejas con recelo.

¿En qué consiste? Porque yo no creo que tú con todo y tu fortuna, quieras egresar con honores de una universidad muggle, trabajar y ganar dinero - ella también le miró recelosa e incrédula.

Te equivocas, eso es lo que precisamente deseo. Pero al parecer no sé en absoluto nada acerca de este mundo y su avanzada tecnología. La primera vez que me subí a un autobús me asusté con el traga monedas. Debí parecer tonto ante los muggles que venían detrás de mí - negó adquiriendo un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

Te ayudaré con eso – exclamó al notar su sonrojo.

¿En serio me ayudarás a desenvolverme en éste mundo? - abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse que la chica hablase en serio.

Sí, aunque... ¿Draco, puedo preguntarte algo? –vaciló, la mesera les había traído los sándwiches y las malteadas.

Adelante –le respondió mientras la mesera colocaba un plato frente suyo y se retiraba.

¿Qué haces aquí?, tratando de vivir tal cual común muggle – usó un acento aún incrédulo. Él suspiró, cerró sus grises ojos para poder responder con serenidad; para su fortuna el lugar se amenizaba con música y estaba un tanto vacío, había clientes hasta unas dos mesas más allá, concentrados en sus propias pláticas.

Cuando mi padre huyó, la fortuna Malfoy pasó a manos de mi Madre, todo este tiempo se ha ocultado. Fudge renunció, todo es un caos, el señor tenebroso acaba de ser vencido. Y él puede pasearse camuflajeándose entre pociones multijugos. Con contactos en el mundo mágico puede conservar su libertad en otro país europeo, entrar en Londres y en mi casa cuántas veces se le pegue la gana, sin que le hagan algo. Lo peor es que tiene idea de alzar su propio imperio con la ayuda de los demás mortífagos que huyeron; al ser mano derecha de ese monstruo, no se resigna a dejar sus ideales, pretende llegar a la meta de su amo y que yo le ayude. Por eso me oculté como un cobarde, entre los muggles - la chica hizo una mirada incómoda, ya que ella había hecho algo por el estilo, _huir. _

Ni siquiera mi madre sabe dónde estoy, por no arriesgarla. Si mi padre la lastima… ese es un enorme temor, pero ella no quiso venir conmigo. Ahora sé que él me busca y no descansará hasta encontrarme, y no sé si precisamente me quiera con él, o termine asesinándome por traición - culminó con voz un tanto temblorosa.

¡Eres su hijo! - chilló con expresión de obviedad, indignada.

¡¿Y tú crees que eso le importa?! - le contradijo con voz ácida.

¿Tú sabes dónde se oculta él? - titubeó desconcertada, aún no creía que el padre de Draco fuese tan cruel con su propio hijo.

No, Pero él sí me encontrará a mí - dijo con rotundidad.

Por eso no se la haré tan fácil. Por ello vine aquí, para pretender vivir como un común muggle. Pero no me está funcionando, pues a cada pregunta que hago ellos me ven raro… cuando yo los veo igual. Estuve investigando desde hace meses acerca de este mundo, que para mí es un enorme y aterrante universo - la vio expresando su nerviosismo ante la situación.

Te comprendo, yo me sentía de esa forma cuando supe que era bruja. Aunque para mí el mundo mágico era maravilloso – le expresó su comprensión.

Irónico, toda mi niñez siempre quise ser como mi padre, y ahora lo único que deseo es que no lo sea –le dijo con ironía amarga.

Draco, yo no sé qué decirte... jamás he tenido ese pensamiento respecto a mis padres – la chica le miró compasiva, tratando que él no lo notase por si seguía siendo orgulloso; que era lo más seguro.

Jane, yo siempre detesté a los muggles y su mundo, a ti te insulté y ofendí hiriéndote... Y ahora tú me brindas tu ayuda, a un desorientado-despistado – Comentó, tratando de disminuir la tensión.

Vas a hacer que me sienta peor de abochornada – le reprendió cuando él citó sus palabras dichas esa misma mañana.

Nunca me cruzó por la mente venir aquí. Y pensar que ahora quiero graduarme de esa carrera, trabajar como muggle, ganar dinero y formar una familia. Hasta cambiarme el nombre, por el momento soy Diego McLean.

Oh… mucho gusto, Diego – bromeó, saludándole con la mano.

Un placer, Jane –le siguió la broma.

Draco, ¿por qué me llamas por mi segundo nombre? –le preguntó extrañada.

Es que Potter, Weasley y los demás te llamaban Hermione. Y yo no quiero ser los demás – respondió cortés.

Ahora me dirás… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Si yo suponía que con las mejores calificaciones entrarías a alguna universidad mágica – le vio interrogativo.

Mis padres me hicieron prometerles que cuando acabase Hogwarts estudiaría una carrera muggle. Y aquí estoy, viviendo nuevamente como muggle, como viví durante once años, y por periodos de vacaciones.

Vaya… me sorprende que Potter o Weasley no estén aquí - comentó con sarcasmo.

Ellos no saben que estoy aquí. Es más, yo no sé nada de Harry, con Ron he mantenido contacto vía correo, pero no le he dicho dónde me encuentro - se escuchó triste.

¡Uy!, Eso sí qué es extraño –rió con sorpresa irónica. - Jane tú estás enamorada de San Potter, ¿cierto? –pero más que cuestión sonó a afirmación.

Draco, No hagas que te pierda la confianza, antes de tenértela –atajó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lo siento –se disculpó, tomando de su bebida.

Descuida. Pero no pretendas que te cuente mis secretos tan rápido –agregó la chica, relajando su expresión ceñuda.

Entonces no me equivoco –exclamó con voz triunfal.

Supongo que es algo obvio, pero lo olvidaré - finalmente aceptó el sentimiento.

¿Nos vamos? –dijo incorporándose, la mirada del rubio la intimidaba. Se suponía que ella también había huido del mundo mágico para no recordar a Harry, y el ojigris se aparecía haciéndole recordarlo.

Sí – asintió el chico poniéndose también de pie y colocando unas libras sobre la mesa. Ambos salieron de la cafetería, él le abrió la puerta con educación.

¿Dónde vives? - le preguntó cuando caminaban sin dirección aparente.

¿Yo? - dijo pillado por sorpresa.

¿No?, La vecina -soltó una risita de burla.

Me agrada tu sentido del humor sarcástico –comentó mirándola fijamente, había algo en la castaña que le atraía, y eso le desconcertaba.

Vivo a una cuadra de aquí, es un edificio digámosle… "modesto" - respondió a su cuestión y siguieron caminando, ahora sabiendo que era el rumbo definido.

¿Con qué dinero pagas la universidad? - volvió a interrogarle.

Cambié en Gringotts galeones por libras esterlinas, según así investigué que se llaman - dijo sin mucha importancia. - Llegué aquí y renté un apartamento. La universidad aparece como la principal de todo Gran Bretaña. Muchos muggles, menos notoria mi presencia - reveló su verdadera intención de entrar a esa facultad.

Y pues al inscribirme le pregunté a esa ¿secretaría? - la chica asintió tras la duda de él. - Cuál era la carrera más solicitada, dijo que finanzas, yo me quedé confuso. Cuando escuché que uno decía que entraría a ciencias de la comunicación, y que era una excelente elección.

Entraste en ella… ¿sólo porque escuchaste decir a alguien que era excelente? -exclamó sorprendida.

Pues finanzas me sonaba a números, y yo no precisamente me destaqué por mis muy buenas notas. Es más, mi padre dijo que cómo era posible que una sangre... –se detuvo ya que estuvo a punto de llamarle _sangre sucia_ - Una hija de muggles, sacase mejores calificaciones que las mías –agregó apenado.

Yo ya sabía qué quería estudiar después de la secundaría superior, pero entonces llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. Pese a eso di mi palabra de estudiar la carrera muggle, palabra que estuve tentada a romper por atraerme la de Auror o medimago –comentó con vacilación ante el apuro del chico.

Te convenía la de medimago. Potter sería tu paciente distinguido - soltó burlón.

Por lo mismo creo que dejó de atraerme – esbozó una simple sonrisa.

¡¿Quién?!, ¿Potter o la Carrera? - volvió a usar ese acento de burla.

_Gracioso_–le lanzó una mirada exasperada, sonriendo sarcástica.

Tienes una sonrisa muy linda - le dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla, tal vez era atrevido pero un impulso lo había hecho hacerlo; sintió una sensación extraña recorrer sus venas.

¡Ja!, ¿yo, la de los dientes largos? - le bromeó con sarcasmo.

¡Jane, dices que soy yo el que no te inspira confianza! Y tú no haces otra cosa que recordar mis errores pasados e incomodarme –llamó la atención, frunciendo la ceja derecha.

Discúlpame - se apenó, de alguna manera el rubio le comenzaba a caer bien, quizás era porque era el único conocido que había encontrado en esa cuidad.

¿Y tú dónde vives? - la cuestionó mientras se acercaban a una acera donde se alzaban tan sólo edificios.

A unas seis cuadras - respondió.

¿No podrías rentar uno más cerca? En el edificio que vivo rentan un departamento, justo frente a mi apartamento – comentó, tratando de convencerle.

¡Qué suerte!, ¿no? –arqueó las cejas.

¡Otra vez, con sarcasmos! –le reprendió, se detuvieron ante la entrada de un edificio pintado de blanco.

Yo... –titubeó apenada.

No hay problema, mientras no termines por hechizarme – bromeó para restar la pena de la ojimiel.

"_A__unque creo que ya lo hiciste" _–por su mente cruzó ese pensamiento, y es que había algo en esa marrón mirada que lo hipnotizaba, era tan transparente.

Me alegra haberte encontrado, Jane. Me alegra que seas tú la persona que me va a brindar su ayuda para sobrevivir en este sitio –expresó su gratitud, y sin más otro impulso lo llevó a besarle en la mejilla.

Debo irme Draco, Nos vemos mañana –se había sonrojado y no comprendía el _porqué,_ después de todo era sólo Draco.

Hasta mañana, y mañana mismo nos ocuparemos de que te cambies a este edificio –dijo con voz rotunda.

Ya veremos – dijo ella.

A propósito, buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo, el dinero se agota.

¿Tú, trabajar? - soltó una carcajada risueña.

¡No empecemos! - le reprochó llamando su atención.

Adiós… Descuida, mañana buscaremos un empleo –le sonrió.

El ojigris la miró marcharse, no entendía nada pero esa castaña le había hecho sentir un sentimiento extraño. ¿Amistad?, ¿y atracción?

Ella caminaba con dirección hacia su departamento, pero iba contrariada, jamás imaginó encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Ahí, en Oxford. Y menos terminar hablando civilizadamente y con inicios de una amistad futura. Peor, ¡que ese beso fuese relevante!

_Fin del Flash Back _

********

Harry, después de ese día nuestro trato fue formando una amistad. Yo me mudé al apartamento frente al de él, nos brindábamos apoyo, encontramos un empleo... él como repartidor de pizzas y yo como cajera en aquella cafetería, pese a que económicamente mis padres me propinaban hasta de lujos, los cuales yo no aceptaba. Al termino del semestre nuestro equipo ya se podía disolver, más sin embargo decidimos volver a formarlo. Para todos éramos la pareja perfecta, y nos lo decían. Estudiábamos juntos, me sentía segura a su lado… y hasta hubo ocasiones en que el temor me asaltaba por miedo a que su padre lo encontrase. Lo apreciaba mucho, tanto como a Ron y a ti... independientemente de que estuviese enamorada de ti. Con el tiempo él se fue interesando en mí a sabiendas de que yo aún te amaba, dijo que lo intentaría, que correría el riesgo. Acepté ser su novia; y un día sin esperármelo me pidió ser su esposa, si es que yo quería, si te había olvidado... Y yo le mentí, le dije que tú eras tan sólo un bello recuerdo. Que en ese presente, mi corazón le pertenecía en totalidad - mientras hablaba su mirada se fue tornando cristalina, él la escuchaba atento. - Así planeamos un futuro juntos, una vida compartida, con una familia en el mundo muggle; sobre sus ilusiones y mi resignación. Él estaba a mi lado, vencimos berreras y compartíamos metas. Mientras que de ti sólo sabía que ascendías en el Quidditch, que pronto estarías en la selección, que eras tan buen buscador como el mismo Krum; ¡hasta que lo estabas superando! Tu vida personal era un enorme misterio... rumoraban romance con Ginny Weasley, por haberte visto con ella cuando no solías cruzar palabra con nadie más, que no fuese forzado.

Eso acabó por convencerme que casarme con Draco era lo mejor que podía hacer, y quizás en unos años, con valor… te enfrentaría. Ron me seguía escribiendo, pero yo no respondía a sus cartas, es más, ya ni las abría – por fin derramó lágrimas.

Yo te escribí, pero Hedwig siempre regresó con las garras vacías – dijo, abrazándola.

Una mañana Hedwig estaba en el alfeizar de mi ventana con un sobre beige en el pico, distinguí tu caligrafía; Draco se despertó... - continuó escuchándose entrecortada a causa del llanto.

_Flash Back _

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, una joven de rulos castaños venía saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una bata de baño azul cielo, se secaba el cabello cuando su gato canela salió disparado y maullando de manera molesta.

Crookshanks ¿qué tienes? Eres un travieso - rió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada al minino que se metió entre sus piernas casi tirándola, y temblando nervioso.

¡Gato loco!- exclamó tras un bufido del micho, pero al notar qué observaba su gato con tanto recelo se percató que una lechuza blanca estaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala. - No podía ser... la conocía perfectamente, era la lechuza de Harry. Un vuelco al corazón tan enorme que hasta su vista se nubló. Caminó para coger la carta que el ave traía en el pico, con las manos temblorosas la tomó.

Hedwig... - soltó sin aliento, era como un sueño, eso debía ser. Pero la lechuza le mordió en señal de molestia, ahora entendía porqué Crookshanks se había enfadado.

Al leer el escrito pudo comprobar que era la letra del ojiverde. - _Hermione es urgente que respondas... _- resaltaba. Tragando saliva se debatió entre abrirla, dio vuelta lentamente al sobre dispuesta a rasgar el sello... cuando se escuchó el abrir de la puerta de la recamara del fondo.

¡Buenos días, preciosa! - se escuchó la voz del rubio, pero la notó lejana.

¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado.

Eh... - apenas y le regresó a ver, el ojigris se percató de la presencia del ave color nieve, sus latidos inmediatamente se aceleraron invadiendo su cerebro de un zumbido ensordecedor.

¡Otra vez esa lechuza aquí, pensé que ya se había dado por vencido! - soltó sin pensar, con un acento enojado.

¿Qué? - dijo saliendo de su trance.

Jane, yo... - le miró dándose cuenta que se había delatado.

Draco, tú... –le miró de manera sorprendida.

Perdóname creí que... – se precipitó con angustia.

¿Harry ha escrito antes? – cuestionó con cierta exigencia.

Sí, Potter la ha enviado durante meses... cada 10 días esa ave llega con una carta en el pico, y espera respuesta –corroboró señalando a la lechuza que seguía posada en la ventana.

¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! Me lo ocultaste... ¡Me mentiste! - exclamó con reclamo.

Tenía miedo... Me aterraba pensar que en esas cartas él encontrase la manera de hacer que volvieses a Londres, que tal vez sus palabras te convenciesen de regresar a su lado. Que te confesase que te ama... - se defendió con voz temblorosa, le miró unos instantes sin poder contener más la mirada de la chica bajó la cabeza. - Lo sé… ¡He sido un mentiroso!, pero no quiero perderte - continuó con voz quebrada, derramando lágrimas. - Te amo más que a mi vida misma... Jane, simplemente lo hice por amor. Más sin embargo ahora sé que te voy a perder –subió su gris mirar, el cual estaba cristalino; tomó a Hermione por los brazos con desesperación. Ella no sabía qué decir, eran muchas cosas para un sólo instante.

Draco, yo... - comenzó sin aliento.

Después de esto te irás, ¿verdad? - la interrumpió, con tristeza.

No seas tonto. Sí me molesta que me hayas ocultado esas cartas, pero no te dejaré sólo porque Harry me escriba – negó, cambiado su semblante molesto por una sonrisa. - Nada ni nadie nos separará, ¿recuerdas? - lo abrazó, el ojigris se congeló pero correspondió al abrazo.

Él jamás me dirá que me ama, y si así fuese... Yo no iría a su lado, porque a quien quiero es a ti –continuó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No regresaré a Londres sin ti. Sin ser tu esposa –al separarse le miró fijamente.

Lo dices en serio – titubeó, palpando su realidad.

Sí, lo digo porque lo siento en verdad –asintió sonriéndole.

Perdóname por dudar –se disculpó, la chica movió su cabeza en señal de disculparlo.

Jane, ¿la abrirás? –caminaron hacia la cocina.

No, seguramente es para invitarme a su boda con Ginny - dijo con nostalgia bien disimulada, arrojando el sobre hacia la chimenea que estaba en el centro de la sala y lo vio consumirse; la lechuza de ojos ámbar ululó enfadada y emprendió el vuelo al observar que no recibiría respuesta.

¿Ginny? - frunció el entrecejo. - Ah ya, la menor de los Weasley.

Sí, la hermana de Ron –asintió la ojimiel.

¿Se va a casar con ella? –preguntó sorprendido.

Lo más seguro... - comentó entrando en la cocina, con voz triste.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - le regresó a ver confundido.

Porque... verás desde hace tiempo recibo el profeta. Y ahí han dicho que Harry se ha vuelto tan misterioso, pero han descubierto que se ve con ella –le respondió mientras sacaba de la alacena el cereal.

¿Te sigue importando? - se acercó a ella y soltó con voz temerosa.

No, ya no. El día que acepté ser tu esposa te dije que él es tan sólo un bello recuerdo… Mi corazón es tuyo, Draco. Nos casaremos en un mes, no importa lo demás ¡um! - dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Te amo... - susurró a su oído mientras la halaba contra él y le besaba.

_Fin del Flash Back_

********

Perdóname Hermione, por mi absurdo miedo estuvimos separados todo ese tiempo -dijo bajando la mirada.

También fue mi culpa -le tomó por la barbilla, mirándole fijamente. - No debí marcharme sin hablar contigo, sin correr el riesgo de salir lastimada pero al menos no hubiese quedado en un quizás...

¿Vivías con Draco? - dijo con un nudo en el estomago.

Sí, me mudé a su apartamento porque el dinero no nos alcanzaba, y teníamos que ahorrar para nuestra boda. Iba ser algo sencillo, una recepción pequeña donde sólo asistirían las pocas personas que conocíamos en Oxford. Ya que Narcisa y mis padres no nos apoyaban, él no podía tocar el dinero de su herencia porque en primer lugar eso haría que Lucius lo encontrase, y segundo porque Narcisa sentenció que él no podía tocar ese dinero mientras estuviese conmigo.

Vivieron juntos durante... - lanzó cual cuestión temerosa.

Durante seis meses - respondió serena. - Pero entre él y yo nunca pasó nada, porque Draco me respetaba. ¿Me crees, verdad? –agregó, temiendo también que su esposo no le creyese.

¿Por qué dudaría? - preguntó acariciando su mano.

Porque te he ocultado esto durante casi cuatro años –exhaló, incrédula.

No seas tontita Her, te creo completamente. Si no me lo contaste es porque debías asimilar todo –habló con un tono comprensivo que a él mismo le sorprendía ya que no le causó celos enterarse que su esposa hubiese vivido bajo el mismo techo que el rubio; y es que en su mirada podía ver firmemente que ella no le podía mentir.

Hermione, entre Ginny y yo después de 6° año... no volvió a ocurrir nada. Y si hablaba con ella era porque ella me buscaba para tratar de convencerme regresar a la vida social, a convivir con el resto del mundo mágico. Yo me sumí en la depresión, me escondí de todo, tan sólo iba a los entrenamientos y de ahí ya no sabían más de mi vida privada; a excepción de Ron. Él me trató de ayudar a convencerte de regresar, pero también me decía que no sabía con exactitud de ti, que en tus cartas no decías mucho, que ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas estudiando… lo que era seguro era que no estabas en un colegio mágico. Me vi tentado a ir en busca de tus padres, pero me arrepentía... ¡Todo por mi maldito miedo! - apretó los puños. - Leí lo que decía la prensa de mí y de mi supuesto noviazgo secreto con Ginny, también de mi falso compromiso; hasta llegaron a escribir que nos casamos a escondidas. Pero tras eso dejé de leer esa basura, por lo que escribió estuve a punto de perderte. Y buen día, sin previo aviso...

Lo sé, pero todo está en el pasado – ella acarició su rostro, sonriéndole.

Tal vez sea lo único que le agradezca - Harry volvió a tomar sus manos y las besó.

La última nota que leí fue la de tu supuesto noviazgo. Y de la final no sabía mucho, Draco y yo estábamos alejados del mundo mágico. Aunque sí sabía que Inglaterra era la sede, que Bulgaria sería su rival y que tú los llevarías a la victoria. Me entristecí de pensar que eras tan feliz con Ginny, pero a la vez esa era mi meta… verte feliz. Yo lo intentaría a lado de Draco, lo quería mucho y estaba segura de que con el tiempo lo amaría - dijo como si el recuerdo la entristeciese.

¿Te arrepientes? - preguntó sorprendiéndola.

¿De qué? - le miró confundida.

De haberte casado conmigo y no con él.

No, De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberle mentido y hecho daño - contestó segura.

¿Y tú? –ahora ella era la que le miraba con cuestión.

Nunca - negó firmemente. - Te lo dije el día que Lily dijo su primera palabra. A Ginny la seguiré viendo como mi hermana menor, a pesar de la relación de adolescencia que hubo entre nosotros –finalizó seguro.

Entonces...

Entonces el pasado al pasado, y ahora es el presente. Donde sólo importa nuestra familia y nuestros amigos... pues tus amigas son tu decisión elegirlas, ¿está bien? -preguntó asintiendo.

Sí –suspiró al responder.

Bien, ahora sí, a tratar de descansar – rió, exhausto.

Pues será más tarde, porque ése que llora es tu hijo - le dijo soltando una risita, en el cuarto de James se escuchaba su llanto.

Iré por él, ¡es tan comelón! Por cierto, creo que dormirá aquí, al menos en lo que cumple unos tres meses – resignado esbozó una sonrisa, viéndole e incorporándose.

Como Lily - aclaró con una sonrisa especial.

¿Harry, sabes que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo? -exclamó cuando él iba a salir de la habitación.

Y yo el hombre más feliz del universo. Y Hermione, gracias por demostrarme que en nuestro matrimonio hay confianza –dijo sonriéndole con amor infinito, ella le miró con ternura; se escuchó más intenso el llanto del bebé.

¡Menos mal que el cuarto de Lily tiene ese hechizo!, sino ya estaría llorando también –comentó el chico estremeciéndose, y salía cerrando la puerta.

La ojimiel le veía marcharse mientras pensaba que una parte de su pasado ya había sido revelado, pero aún le faltaba valor de confesarle a Harry los últimos encuentros con Draco... y tampoco sabía si se atrevería a remover lo ocurrido aquella tarde del sábado 19 de Noviembre del 99; cuando por fin tuviese que hablar claro con el ojigris.

*******

Mientras en casa de los Potter las confesiones habían sido relevantes, el rubio había soñado con los recuerdos del primer día en que la había visto en la universidad de Oxford, y todo lo vivido con ella durante ese tiempo compartido; quizás el más feliz de su existencia. En sueños murmuró su nombre – _Hermione…_

Ron y Luna habían aparecido en la sala de su apartamento, todo estaba en silencio y en penumbras; el pelirrojo se dirigió a la habitación de los mellizos quienes dormían profundamente, la señora Weasley se instaló en una cama de campaña en esa misma habitación. Ginny debía dormir en la de huéspedes...

Duermen como angelitos - le susurró al oído la rubia mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, cuando él estaba observándolos al pie del barandal de su cuna.

Al menos cuando duermen... - bromeó en voz baja, recibiendo una palmada suave en su hombro de parte de la chica.

Por qué no mejor aprovechamos que están fundidos, y nos vamos a descansar... -volvió a susurrar la chica.

Yo tenía otros planes - se volteó, rodeando su fina cintura y acentuó en tono pícaro y travieso.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo qué tenías planeado...? - esbozó una sonrisita igualmente traviesa.

No sé... - salieron yendo a su recamara. En cuanto entraron el ojiazul la besó y lentamente avanzaron, cayendo con delicadeza en la cama.

¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en el hospital, sobre tener otro bebé...? - le dijo a centímetros de sus labios. Ella soltó una risita risueña asintiendo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Claro que lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que casi te desmayas porque tú no quieres –le lanzó una mirada de apariencia ofendida.

Nadie te ha dicho que no quiero. Es más, ¿por qué no...? –negó mirándole de manera significativa, en complicidad.

Te refieres a... ¿ahora? – preguntó, ruborizándose más.

Pues... - le sonrió cual travesura, la chica suspiró para unir sus labios en un beso más intenso. Tras estar besándose y entre caricias tiernas el llanto de uno de los pequeños interrumpió el bello momento...

Ahora vuelvo - se incorporó, disculpándose.

Luna, Mamá está con ellos –le dijo suplicante.

Lo sé, pero... - vaciló con una sonrisa de disculpa. Él la vio salir de la habitación con una mirada de desilusión.

La chica entró en el cuarto de ellos, y en efecto su suegra había logrado hacerla dormir de nuevo, la pequeña Marín era la que había llorado. Luna suspiró tranquila y regresó a su habitación.

Pero se encontró con que el pelirrojo yacía dormido... negando con una sonrisa resignada se acercó, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con la frazada. El chico exhaló un sonoro ronquido y se movió sin abrir los ojos. Lo miró unos instantes, suspiró y se dirigió a la terraza que compartían las tres recamaras, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de sí.

La luna estaba en cuarto menguante, algo como una aureola nebulosa la rodeaba; la ojiazul respiró profundamente el aire llenando sus pulmones de esa fresca brisa que rozaba sus mejillas. Cuando alguien le habló la chica dio un sonoro respingo del susto. Pero sin duda era la voz de Ginny, se volteó y la vio acercándose a ella.

¿Qué haces despierta? - le cuestionó, aún sorprendida.

No podía dormir, y por lo que veo, tú tampoco – respondió arqueando las cejas, a diferencia de Luna que vestía con jeans y un suéter azul turquesa, la pelirroja traía una bata rosa y pantuflas blancas que la rubia reconoció como suyas.

Simplemente quería respirar aire puro... – dijo Luna, y se encogió de hombros.

Bien, entonces hasta mañana, ya me entró sueño... – Ginny se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar en su habitación.

¡Espera! - exclamó con prisas.

¿Sí? –le regresó a ver extrañada.

¿Qué pretendes? - soltó directamente.

¿Pretender?, ¿de qué? - le preguntó de manera desconcertada.

No te hagas tonta, Ginny. Sabes a lo que me refiero, este repentino acercamiento a Hermione no es casualidad. Algo planeas - seguía con su tono directo, que confundía más a la pelirroja.

¿Pretender?, ¿Planear? Son palabras que me señalan como si fuese de las que apuñalan por la espalda, como si tramase algo en contra de ella - dijo de manera entre sarcástica e irónica.

Es exactamente lo que pienso de ti –afirmó la rubia.

¿Ah sí? –arqueó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa. - Pues te diré algo, ¡estás celosa! -soltó con brusquedad. - Porque en el fondo sabes que para Hermione siempre he sido su mejor amiga, y que si nos distanciamos por contrariedades de la vida… así de fácil puedo recuperar su amistad y su confianza - un brillo de suficiencia apareció en su mirar al terminar. - Cosa que en ti no fue tan rápido, ¿verdad? -agregó secamente.

¡Eres falsa, Ginny! - sentenció con temor, y a la vez segura.

¿Falsa?, ¿por qué? ¡¿Qué te hace decirlo?! - dijo viéndola directamente, ambas eran casi de la misma estatura, aunque la pelirroja la rebasaba unos cinco centímetros.

Tú no quieres ser amiga de ella, lo que quieres es algo… ¡Ruin! Quieres ver destruida su familia - gritó por lo bajo, la chica de cabellos rojizos abrió mucho los ojos como si hubiese recibido una fuerte bofetada de improviso.

Porque aún sigues pensando como siempre... Que ella nunca se mereció ni siquiera ser la mejor amiga de Harry, y eso te dolió desde que los conoces. ¡Ahora te pudre que sean tan felices! –continuó, con sentencia acusadora.

Con que según tú, ¿esas son mis emociones y pretensiones? - frunció los labios. - ¡El separarlos! - respondía de manera aparentemente serena, tan sólo daba respingos de contenerse.

Sí –Luna atajó sintiéndose con más valor.

¿Tan segura de mi hipocresía estás? Porque si hablamos de ser hipócrita… Tú eres el mejor ejemplo - soltó con una risita irónica.

¿A qué te refieres? - titubeó nerviosa.

Ahora la que no entiende eres tú, lo sabes a la perfección. La falsedad es tu fiel reflejo - esta vez era ella la que utilizaba ese tono acusador, caminó alrededor de la rubia sin quitar su vista de ella. - Tú eras mi amiga, y se puede decir que me utilizaste para llegar a mi hermano. Yo le lavé el cerebro diciéndole que eras tan gentil, tan tierna, que sobretodo lo amabas de verdad. Aún salías con Terry para darle celos, y también sabes que le ocultas a tu "hermana" muchas cosas –finalizó con cierta peligrosidad.

Si te refieres a... - tragó saliva.

¡Claro! Por ejemplo que Malfoy es tu primo –dijo entre dientes.

¡Eso ya lo sabe! Se lo dije hoy, y comprendió que no se lo hubiese contado antes –contestó con reto.

Bien, ¿y también le contaste que la detestas desde el fondo de tu alma? Que durante muchos años la has odiado por el amor que mi hermano sentía hacia ella. O el mismo Ron, que tú estás enterada y sin embargo con tu aparente ingenuidad lo enredaste hasta que te hizo caso y se casó contigo, ¡Que le negaste la oportunidad de luchar por la persona que amaba! - exclamó irritada.

¡Ron me ama a mí!—gritó segura, y temblando de arriba abajo. La pelirroja soltó una risa incrédula.

¡Eres tan fría, Tú le enviaste esas fotos al Profeta! –dijo viéndole de manera asustada.

Sí, lo acepto - asintió sin mostrar negación, la ojiazul la vio con más miedo.

¡¿Entonces, cómo dices que no tengo pruebas?! –gritó indignada.

Pero eso fue antes de que hablase con ella. Y no desvíes las cosas, porque tú tienes tantas cosas que ocultar. Si mis padres supiesen que eres una Malfoy, sin embargo eso a mí no me importa porque en verdad te aprecio pese a que tú me has dado la espalda sólo por lo que hubo entre Harry y yo. Porque sí es verdad que mi resentimiento era intenso hasta el día de mi regreso a Londres, aminoró con el tiempo, comprendí que era absurdo seguir con ese sentimiento que sólo ensombrecía mi vida… Pese a que mis actos no han sido los mejores. ¡Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! - finalizó con los ojos vidriosos.

Te conozco, y sé que la nueva Ginny no es de fiar - masculló entrecerrando los ojos, expectante a cualquier reacción.

¡Piensa lo que quieras! Pero no seré yo de la que Hermione se sienta traicionada el día que se sepa de tus celos por el amor que mi hermano sentía –se limpió las lagrimillas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

No serás capaz de... - exhaló sin aliento.

¿Contarle? – Ginny terminó la frase, con sarcasmo. - Tú me has dicho que soy ruin, pero de mi boca ella nunca lo sabrá –su voz se escuchó quebrada.

¿De verdad quieres una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó, sintiéndose culpable.

Sí. Creo que me la merezco, tú me estás acusado y sin embargo yo te continuo apreciando - respondió llorosa.

Pero me atacaste con el pasado –alegó, casi sin voz.

Tú me estás atacando de la misma manera.

Yo... - desvió su mirada.

Luna, quiero que sepas que no pretendo nada. Que nunca diré a nadie lo que sucedió en el pasado, con los sentimientos de mi hermano y los tuyos - comenzó ya sin ese acento altanero y frívolo.

Yo ya no tengo celos de Herms – afirmó.

Te creo, y también sé que mi hermano te ama a ti. Y adora a los mellizos –sonrió vacilante.

Entonces...

Entonces tú también debes darte cuenta que no hay ninguna nueva Ginny, bueno sí, pero no trama destruir la familia de Hermione. Ni planeaba lastimarte, pero me sacó de onda tu ataque - dijo segura de sí misma, a tono de disculpa.

Ginny, es que...

Olvidémoslo, tú quieres mucho a Herm... y yo pues me exasperé. Salió la parte Weasley terca que hay en mí, ¿me perdonas? - se sonrojó apenada, y a la vez le vio de manera suplicante.

También te debo una disculpa, ¿no? –le regresó la sonrisa, como gesto de que ambas se habían herido con sus palabras.

La celosa soy yo, porque me sentí excluida del grupo. Somos tres, y las tres siempre fuimos como hermanas. Todo lo que dije fue por lo mismo –continuaba la pelirroja, tratando de remediar todo lo dicho.

Admito que yo igual, y también me cruzó sentirme celosa; porque Hermione te volvió a tratar como antes... - decía reconociendo sus emociones.

Oh bien, Luna debemos meditar antes de precipitarnos y lastimarnos, ok. –le decía esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

De mi parte me avergüenzo de lo que dije - bajó sus castaños ojos.

Y de la mía igual, mis palabras por sentenciarte - dijo abrazando a su cuñada.

Luna, te aprecio mucho porque eres una gran amiga, y la madre de mis sobrinitos favoritos. Sólo que no les digas ni a Fleur, Penélope o a Melanie –susurró bromeando, y correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia.

Yo también te quiero, Ginny… Por ser mi cuñada favorita - habló abrazándole más fuerte.

¡No se vale, soy la única que tienes! –rió con reclamo bromista, Luna soltó una risilla nerviosa. Tras un rato de haberse pedido disculpas y prometerse no volver a lastimarse de esa forma, más tranquilas...

Y a todo esto, No me dejaste contarte... ¡Estoy saliendo con Colin! - exclamó con entusiasmo.

¿De verdad? - soltó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de par en par y esbozando una sonrisa.

Sí. Después del festín él me invitó a salir, y yo... pues acepté. Aunque me estuvo rogando, sabes. Lo hice sufrir. Ya nos conocíamos desde Hogwarts, los dos éramos Gryffindor y en quinto, ambos prefectos - empezaba a relatar mientras hacía gestos con las manos. - Él solía tener miles de chicas tras de sí, pero me confesó que la que realmente siempre le interesó… ¡Fui yo! - regresó a ver a Luna, señalándose a sí misma, con voz de adolescente entusiasmada cual chico popular la hubiese invitado a salir. - Sólo que pues ese año salí con Harry - desvió la mirada. - Y en séptimo él terminó por salir con Dylan Scott, la famosa actual _topmodel de moda mágica_ - dijo imitando los títulos de revista, con voz cansina y ácida. - Con la que rompió en junio de este año, y la muy caprichosa sigue buscándolo. Pero a él ya no le importa en absoluto - finalizó con un brillo triunfal en la mirada.

Sí, de la que todo el mundo mágico habla. La recuerdo en Hogwarts, era de Slytherin; presumida y arrogante, como ellos… - usó un acento amargo, pero disimulado.

Me da igual si es famosa, yo soy Hermosa - rió con broma, irguiendo la cabeza de manera exagerada. - Además creo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar... ¡¿No es fantástico?! La primera vez que nos dimos un beso, fue como sentir snitch en el estomago. Suena muy tonto, ¡lo sé! Pero así me sentí –continuó con una sonrisa soñada.

¡No, Es fabuloso! –sonrió. - Me alegro mucho por ti – exclamó Luna.

¡Ahora te diré, fue genial! Como un sueño lindo, de esos que quieres que continúen por un buen rato - seguía con ese tono soñador. - Se me declaró el sábado... salimos a tomar un helado y a caminar por el parque, cuando se detuvo se acercó más a mí y me dijo: Ginny... tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero no sé quisiera saber si tú... 

¿Yo qué? –dije, él continuó. – Si tú quisieras ser algo más que mi amiga. ¿Gin, quieres ser mi novia? - Fue tan espontáneo que sólo atiné a asentir y besarlo - hizo gestos de abalanzarse a besar a alguien. - Después seguimos caminando, me regaló una rosa... ¡Es tan tierno! – suspiró. - ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? - la rubia negó. - Que siento como si ahora sí hubiese encontrado a mi alma gemela, es precipitado pensar en ello, pero por ahora eso es lo que me dice mi corazón –concluyó, señalando su pecho.

En verdad te lo mereces, Ginny –comentó con una sonrisa.

¿Sí, no? - He pasado por tantos chicos… bueno, no tantos, verdad - se sonrojó.

Pero quién quita y estoy saliendo con el futuro padre de mis hijos - chilló con broma.

¡Wow, Ginevra Weasley! ¿pensando en ser madre? - rió la chica.

¡No te burles!, imagínate unos castaños o pelirrojos, ¡Sería genial! ¿no crees? –llamó su atención, riendo ella también.

Sí, Ron estará contentísimo - seguía riendo.

Ah... ah… Luna, quiero pedirte un enorme favor - intervino dejando de reír. - No le digas a Ron, por el momento Colin y yo queremos mantenerlo en secreto. Pues no queremos ilusionarnos mucho. Más bien, no deseamos que los demás... ya sabes intervengan en algo que apenas comienza - hizo un ademán con la cabeza. - Si le cuento esto a mamá, le dará entre un doble colapso o una alegría, y si se ilusiona tanto y esto no funciona... Que yo espero que funcione - hizo una mueca de anhelo. - Sufrirá mucho - culminó vacilante.

Descuida, no diré nada hasta que ustedes lo hagan publico - le brindó una sonrisa de complicidad.

¡Gracias! Sabía que podía confiar en ti - le regresó la sonrisa de confianza.

Herm ya lo sabe, sólo las dos. Y pues creo que también Dennis, pero confío que también él sea discreto.

Como Herms y yo, ya sabes - soltó una risita bromista, la pelirroja también.

Luna, en serio siento mucho lo que te dije, no era mi intención herirte – cruzó sus manos y habló en tono apenado.

¡Ya está olvidado…! Tampoco era mi intención juzgarte y acusarte –tomó la mano de su cuñada y le guiñó un ojo.

Supongo que me lo merecía, por todo lo que he hecho respecto a ellos. Aunque ahora pienso que _por qué_ fui capaz de entregarle las fotografías a esa Rita, si ya no sentía nada. Bueno admito que fue estúpido... si pudiese cambiarlo - se escuchó apesumbrada.

No puedes. Pero puedes cambiar el presente y futuro. Creo que ya lo estás logrando, al menos ya diste un gran paso –dio una palmada suave en su hombro.

Eres tan buena... Como Hermione - esta vez la chica arqueó las cejas de manera extraña.

¿Ginny?, ¿o Gin? –dijo Luna, la pelirroja rió. - Bien tú eres impredecible, pero linda... – añadió, encogiéndose de hombros; ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar como las amigas que siempre fueron.

Los rayos de la luna presenciaron el reinicio de una amistad.

A veces las personas son tan extrañas y camaleónicas... pero definitivamente todas se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Aunque sus actos sean tan desconcertantes como sus cambios. Pese a todo, ¿en verdad existirán los cambios buenos?, ¿o el rencor se olvidará? Ginny se enfrentará a ese reto.

********

Notas de la autora:

Hola, quiero decir que espero actualizar más seguido. 

Dudas, hasta teorías si quieren... 

¿Ustedes qué creen sobre el cambio de Ginny?

**Agradecimientos y Dedicatorias: **

_**Nocturnal Depression:**_

**Gracias por el comen y me alegra que hayas sacado tus propias conjeturas, eso significa que te agrada la historia y que la misma tiene en verdad una trama. **

**Descubriste que esos 4, cada quien a su manera, intentan separar a Harry de Hermione. Ahora Ginny muestra una cara diferente, se arrepiente de lo que les ha hecho y da a conocer que no hará más nada en contra de ellos. Pero quedan Draco, Cho y Víktor. **

**A este último Harry tendrá la oportunidad de encararlo en los mundiales de Quidditch. **

**En el pasado Draco le ocultó a Her las cartas de Harry, eso los separó por más tiempo. Pero aún falta concluir ese misterioso suceso que lo alejó de la vida de la castaña. **

**Mil Gracias nuevamente, nos leemos. **

Para todos los fans de la pareja Harry-Hermione, ¡Es la mejor! 

Para los Ron-Luna. Y sobre todo para los que con su apoyo y comentarios, me animan a continuar escribiendo. 

Saludos de su amiga y súper fan de HHr. Anyeli Potter Granger.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Amistades**

_Mientras leen este capítulo pueden escuchar la rola Me Pregunto- Belanova_

****************

Transcurrido el tiempo la amistad entre las tres chicas se había reforzado, costaba trabajo para Ron y Harry verles juntas. Ginny se había convertido en una visita algo constante y entre la molestia algo le tranquilizaba, era que Luna y la pelirroja no dejaban sola a Hermione, y es que él y Ron ya habían entrado formalmente a su trabajo... El ministerio les exigía tanto que el tiempo se les había reducido.

**

En el segundo piso del ministerio de magia, en una oficina que decía _"Cuartel General De Aurores"_ dos chicos charlaban entre el montón de trabajo que se les había acumulado...

¡Con una reverenda!, ¡¿Pues qué se traen?! Entre papeles y mucho trabajo, me volveré loco y terminaré en San Mugo –se quejaba exasperado, el ojiazul.

Ron, somos los encargados de la seguridad del país en el mundo mágico - Harry le contestaba tratando de mantener calma.

Sí, Pero con esas nuevas normas dictadas ¡Por el idiota ese! - lanzaba una mirada asesina a la puerta de su oficina, según él en esa dirección estaba el despacho del ministro.

Ese idiota, es el ministro - decía con una sonrisa bien disimulada.

Como sea, para mí seguirá siendo un reverendo imbécil - decía tirando unos papeles hechos bola al cesto de la basura.

Creo Ron, que sigues odiándolo porque salía con tu hermana - soltó una risilla en medio de la gran desesperación por tanto papeleo.

¡Uy!, Entonces tú y él sí que son algo así como… ¿socios? Porque con ello de que salieron con las mismas chicas –esta vez quien soltaba esa risa burlona era el pelirrojo.

¡Qué sarcástico! - frunció sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos. - Con que no le guste mi esposa - el ojiverde volvió a embozar una sonrisa.

Ya sé por dónde vas. Pero igual y sí lo detesto por eso - dejó de sonreír. - Mira que pretender salir con Luna, y molestarla desde que iba en primero. ¡Está loco! –exclamó con voz enojada, e hizo otro papel bola, algo más compactado que los anteriores.

Mira que Terry le ganó –comentaba el de gafas, disimulando su risa cuando desdoblaba un memorándum.

No empieces –advirtió con peligrosidad, bromista.

A propósito, mi hermana, Luna y Hermione se traen algo… ¿No las has notado muy cómplices, y sus sonrisitas traviesas, como colegialas? Algo ocultan, y me huele a que es cosa de chicos.

Pues ahora que lo dices, sí - regresó a verle, cual analizase la duda. - Pero igual y tu hermana tiene un novio – soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡¿Qué?! - chilló tirando los papeles que revisaba.

Dije tal vez... - se apresuró a agregar, vacilante.

Tú estarías feliz si fuese cierto –dijo, volviendo a recobrar la calma.

Yo... - se hizo el que no entendía.

Ya Harry, no necesitas ocultármelo a mí –le miró cual comprensivo.

Siendo sincero, sí… pues así me sentiría más seguro –colocaba el memorándum entre otros papeles.

Pues qué te diré, con que no planee casarse - soltó con vehemencia.

¿Qué tendría de malo? - vaciló el de ojos esmeralda.

Es joven –argumentó serio.

Luna es menor que ella y... –comenzaba pero se detenía al sentir que estaba metiendo la pata.

Es contradictorio, si tú tuvieses una hermana - le regresó a ver realmente confuso.

Quizás tengas razón... – Harry agregó apenado.

Sabes, de igual forma con que no sea un idiota como Michael, todo estará bien -finalizó cambiando esa expresión seria por una sonrisota de gracia.

¿Y si es Colin? Mira que lo vi muy entusiasmado la noche del festín de Graduación – pareció lanzar la idea sin fijarse.

Ya que lo mencionas, yo también noté su interés. No le quitaba la vista a mi hermana, y los vi charlando mientras bailaban - hizo un gesto cual recordase la escena.

Ya ves - comentó sorprendido él mismo.

Pues si es él… no está mal. Es muy buen chico, y además tengo entendido que estudia para Auror, ¿no?

Sí, se gradúa en esta generación que viene - confirmó Harry.

No estaría demás tener vigilado al cuñado –entrecerró su mirada cual se trajese algo entre manos.

No cambias –el ojiverde sonrió negando.

Harry, si eso es lo que ocultan. Veo que ya recuperaron su amistad, eso al menos a mí sí que me tranquiliza... - dejó aun lado los papeles que tenía en las manos y tomó otros.

Sí, a mí igual –dijo con cierto recelo.

No te escucho muy convencido –le lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

No me molesta su amistad, pero aún... - el ojiverde desvió la mirada.

¿Desconfías de Ginny? - concluyó la frase con una cuestión.

No, no es eso. Sólo me incomoda un poco tratarle como amiga más cercana. Las veces que charlábamos antes, era algo más distante... Hermione y yo hablamos de eso la noche que regresamos a casa - Ron arqueó las cejas sorprendido. - Por ese lado tranquilos, ella sabe que Ginny y yo por ahora no seremos los mejores amigos, pero igual no me portaré grosero con ella – continuó, ante la expresión de su amigo de ojos azules.

Te dije que estabas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, eso que el quejoso soy yo - acentuó sarcástico. - Ellas son más livianas y pueden reparar amistades rotas - comentó sin darle importancia.

Pues sí verdad, pero igual me sigo sintiendo incómodo - dijo frunciendo la ceja izquierda.

Tranquilo, ya pasará - el pelirrojo dio una palmada en su hombro.

Tú los has dicho, pasará -dijo un tanto desalentado.

Oye, se acerca la hora del almuerzo. No sé tú, pero yo sí quiero comer. ¡Tengo un hambre! –exclamó exageradamente.

¿Cuándo no? - rió con sarcasmo, burlón.

Sí, lo que digas - le miró ceñudo. – Pero debo hablarle a Luna, para ver si comeremos en casa.

Igual y terminas desayunando en la mía… No te hagas, que te encanta cuando Hermione y Luna cocinan juntas porque comes de todo –Harry soltaba una risa de gracia.

¡Graciosito! - gruñía el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

Ambos chicos terminaban de revisar los oficios y salían hacia casa de los Potter.

******

Transcurría la mañana del lunes 20 de octubre en casa de los Potter, tres jóvenes charlaban mientras la rubia preparaba el desayuno, la pelirroja alistaba unos platos y comenzaba a poner la mesa. Al mismo tiempo la castaña observaba cómo el pequeño James dormía tranquilamente, pues ella lo acaba de alimentar... los otros niños se encontraban en la misma estancia descansando antes del almuerzo, pero no tardarían en despertar.

¡Increíble!, ya pasó un mes desde que comenzamos a reunirnos de nuevo como solíamos ser antes de... irme a Irlanda - decía entusiasmada pero se detenía agregando rápidamente para que no se notase su interrupción. - Que ahora que Herm vuelva al trabajo extrañaré los desayunos y las charlas de la mañana.

Yo igual las extrañaré... Enero se ve lejos, pero en realidad está tan cercano -volteaba a verle la castaña, que en ese momento mecía a James en el porta bebé.

Tienes mucha razón Ginny, pero recuerda... Yo también tendré mucho qué hacer en la gerencia del quisquilloso, y este mes que viene por fin creo tener el tiempo para dedicarme al diseño de las portadas del mismo... - alzaba las manos en señal de ruego exagerado. - De algo me tiene que servir esos años en diseño grafico, ¿no? -Luna fruncía la ceja sonriendo con gracia. - Aunque me distancié por dedicarme al cuidado de mis peques... – suspiró. - Tiene su recompensa, ver que crecen bien día con día –miraba hacia donde descansaban los niños, con una brillo especial en su azul mirada.

Pienso igual que tú... - comentaba esbozando esa misma sonrisa, la ojimiel.

¡Ay muero por embarazarme de nuevo! ¿Y tú? –soltaba con voz ilusionada, la rubia.

Créeme que no me ha pasado por la mente, al menos no por ahora. Quizás en un futuro, cuando James tenga unos cinco años... - dijo con cara de yo paso.

Sí, y con eso de que te vendrán tres. ¡Uy, es de pensar mucho!- Luna soltaba una carcajada divertida.

¡Chistosa! -resoplaba sonrojada la castaña, embozando una sonrisa.

¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Para cuándo nos haces tías? - lanzaba la pregunta con picardía, cómplice. A la pelirroja se le subían los colores al rostro.

¿Herm, ya sabes qué harás ahora que regreses al trabajo? ¿En la redacción de la revista o en la radiodifusora, a cuál te reincorporarás primero? – preguntaba la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la mesa, con voz más rápida de la que acostumbraba la ojimiel.

¡Ey! No nos cambies el tema - reclamó la ojiazul, mirándole fulminante.

Definitivamente vivir con mi hermano te hace mucho daño – comentaba por fin mirándole, con una sonrisilla de nerviosismo y aún muy roja.

Hum - se escuchaba su sonoro resuello de la rubia.

Ya lo he pensado, por esa parte no quiero que llegue Enero, ambos permisos se acaban al mismo tiempo - intervenía la castaña, con una sonrisa divertida.

Luna, antes de decidirme a tener un bebé primero tengo que elegir el padre. Aunque creo que ya lo encontré… – respondía, agradeciéndole con la mirada su intervención a la ojimiel.

Uhhhaaa - soltaba una divertida burla al escuchar la respuesta de su cuñada.

Sé que es precipitado, en un mes nos hemos conocido mejor. Siento que cada día que pasa, nos damos cuenta que somos diferentes... Ello no quiere decir que no coincidamos en algo - movía la cabeza en señal de negación por la reacción de la rubia. - Y al parecer esto va por buen camino... Tal vez con suerte chicas, me ayuden a planear mi boda - finalizaba apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos como esperando un grito de la ojiazul.

Uhhhh –como había previsto Luna soltó un suspiro para luego bromear provocando que la chica se pusiese más roja que su mismísimo cabello.

Bien, ¡ya basta! - exclamaba sintiendo como su rostro podía evaporar hasta un hielo.

Ay, la pequeña Ginevra se nos ruborizó - decía con voz melosa, de burla.

En acuerdo con Herm. ¡Eres una graciosita! – sentenciaba, intercambiando una mirada con la castaña.

Ya lo sabía - Luna se encogía de hombros, aún riéndose.

Pasando a otra cosa, no les he contado... - trataba de mantener la postura, las chicas le regresaban a ver curiosas. - ¡Ya me dieron el trabajo en San Mugo! - exclamaba con emoción, ellas le sonreían. - Así que también estaré ocupada por las mañanas, me asignaron a ese turno… y mis tardes serán libres así podré ver más tiempo a Colin.

Hay una medimaga Weasley. ¡Por fin, el cielo es grande! –exclamaba como si fuese un milagro concedido.

Bien, felicidades... Eso merece una fiesta - la rubia les volteaba a ver cuando se sentía observada. - ¿Qué tal si el miércoles nos juntamos en una comida para celebrar tu entrada a San Mugo y el primer mes de James? Y traes a Colin –propuso, sonriendo un tanto apenada.

No creo, sabes que Ron no sabe nada - decía vacilante, Ginny.

Ups, se me olvidaba... - hacía una mueca cual le hubiesen arruinado el momento.

Aunque viéndolo bien, no estaría mal que Ron se acostumbre a verme con él... -agregaba reflexiva, la pelirroja.

Entonces... - se dibujaba una sonrisa anhelante en su rostro.

¿Dijiste el miércoles? -sonreía la pecosa.

¡Wuuu, Así se habla! – sin más abrazaba de improviso a su cuñada, casi tumbándole; como una niña con permiso de salir después de un castigo. La pelirroja le correspondió y le murmuró algo con los labios a la castaña, quien les veía. Algo así como: _Sí que le afecta la convivencia con Ron _-sonrió, la ojimiel se contuvo una risita.

Bien, ahora sí - carraspeó como aclarándose la garganta. - ¡Santo cielo, casi son las diez…! y no dudo que pronto seremos cinco. Ron y Harry salen a almorzar a esta hora - la ojiazul hablaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Dirás ocho… Porque esos tres inquietos bostezos y pujidos, me suenan familiares -decía Hermione, por fin soltando la risita contenida.

Llegó la hora, uno se duerme pero despiertan tres. Al menos somos parejos, tres contra tres - dijo cual resignada, Luna.

Después de acomodar respectivamente en la silla alta a Lily, Marín y Royer; comenzó el reto para que el desayuno no se convirtiese en una guerra campal, pero como continuamente decía Luna. (Ellas siempre sabían cómo) Aunque al llegar el pelirrojo y el ojiverde echaran a perder la paz para comenzar una nueva batalla, en la que claro como constantemente los vencedores, eran los pequeños.

Cerca de la una los chicos regresaron al ministerio. Luna se despidió de sus amigas, compraría algunas cosas en el centro comercial e iría a visitar a su suegra con Roy y Marín; y ahí pasaría el resto del día. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron solas y subieron a la habitación del pequeño James, Harry había instalado una cama allí para que cuando alguien se quedase con el bebé fuese menos cansado.

******

Las dos chicas subieron, Hermione llevaba en brazos a James y Ginny a la inquieta Lily...

Se acomodaron en la cama, Ginny parecía divertirse con la pequeña pasándole juguetes y haciéndole cariños; la castaña observaba y acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde la pequeña castaña caía rendida, mientras ella se quedaba en la cama a James lo acomodaban en su cuna...

¡Ay, estoy tan emocionada! - exclamó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cierto, hoy es tu cita con Colin - decía como disculpándose por no recordarlo.

Sí, sabes lo extraño, llevo tres días sin verlo... - comentaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, cual analizase a su amiga.

¡Imagínate, cuando no le veas en meses! - soltaba un tanto lejana Hermione, jugueteando con el encaje de la almohada.

No quisiera pasar por eso - hablaba bajando cada vez más su tono de voz.

Hermione, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntaba de improviso.

Ah... ¿A mí? - titubeaba nerviosa.

Sí, te noto extraña. Primero olvidas mi salida, al parecer ni siquiera me estás escuchando en sí –decía seria, más que como reclamo dubitativa.

Perdón Ginny, es que... – se disculpaba algo apenada.

Es por Draco, por esa carta que te dio Luna la semana pasada. ¿Cierto? - lanzaba la cuestión casi afirmándola.

¡¿Qué?! Un segundo, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ginny, qué sabes tú de lo que hubo entre Draco y yo –le miraba cuestionante, y a le vez tan sorprendida por lo dicho.

Verás... - sonreía vacilante y poniéndose muy roja, acababa de meter la pata.

Ginny - le miraba esperando una muy convincente respuesta.

Herm, quiero que sepas que esto ocurrió antes de que nos reconciliásemos. Cuando yo todavía te guardaba ese resentimiento, tú sabes por... - le estaba dando vueltas y sudaba frío.

La ojimiel asentía, más le miraba fijamente dándole a entender que siguiese - Pero bien, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - volvía a preguntar.

Para todos es sabido que después de aquel invierno, cuando regresaron de Oxford, tú y Harry. Cuando nos hicieron saber que estaban juntos... - comenzaba aún muy roja.

¿Ajá? –insistía, mirándola fijamente.

También nos enteramos de que tú ibas a contraer nupcias con Draco Malfoy - ponía una cara de espanto sorpresivo. - Situación que nos parecía increíble de creer y muchos de nosotros pensábamos que él te había obligado o algo así. Aún así tras los hechos vino la boda con Harry, yo me marché. Lo demás es segundo plano - movió la mano. - A mi regreso aquí, yo no me comporté de la forma más correcta contigo... –hacía una mueca apenada.

Oh Ginny, sabes que… - se incomodaba un poco.

Hermione, el día del festín de graduación yo observé cómo Malfoy no te quitaba la mirada de encima, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia... Pero la tarde de tu cumpleaños en casa de Luna, yo... - se detenía desviando la mirada. - Yo las escuché hablando de Draco. Herm, en verdad no sé ni por qué lo hice. Fue una estupidez, aún estaba muy confundida –titubeaba nerviosa.

Ginny...

Lo peor fue que yo leí esa carta, sé lo que dice y vi la foto donde están juntos. Copié la carta y pretendía hacer algo malo con ella... - bajaba la cabeza. - Pero te juro, ahora es distinto. Si tú con esto quieres dejar de hablarme, lo entiendo –muy apenada finalizaba con voz triste, su mirar se tornaba vidrioso.

Oh Ginny, no niego que me desconcierta tu confesión. Pero ya hemos aclarado las cosas... Yo por una tontería así no te dejaría de hablar, eres como mi hermana menor. Tú y Luna son mis mejores amigas, a ninguna le perdería por estupideces que ya dejamos atrás. ¿Está bien? - le abrazaba, brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que se pudiese tener… y la persona más buena que conozco - le correspondía al abrazo, pero en su mirada se reflejaban las lagrimitas que se contenían, haciéndole brillar diferente.

¿Buena, yo? Sabes que exageras - soltaba una risita, abochornada.

Tú sabes que no me alejo de la verdad, así eres tú –exclamaba viéndola con una sonrisa, cuando dejaban de abrazarse.

Ginny, dejemos aun lado esa incómoda situación... – asentía, esperando que la pelirroja también lo hiciera.

Pero sí es por la carta, y aunque no te he contado mucho porque ello sería retomar el pasado... Sabes qué dice y que Draco insiste en verme - Ginny soltaba un suspiro. - La mañana que me dieron de alta, cuando te quedaste dormida... Él estuvo en el hospital.

¡¿Se atrevió?! – chilló entre sorprendida e indignada.

El problema es que al volver a leerla anoche, cada vez me da más miedo pensar que un día intente venir aquí. Tengo tanto miedo... - la ojimiel movía la cabeza, con angustia.

Herm, no lo creo tan tonto como para venir. Sabe lo que es Harry y lo que es capaz de hacer si él intentase acercársete - intentó tranquilizarla.

Lo sé, pero también sé cómo es Draco. Y lo que él también es capaz de hacer cuando se propone algo –exhalaba nerviosa.

Tienes razón, es Malfoy… cualquier cosa se puede esperar de él - soltaba un suspiro y la castaña una risita nerviosa.

¡¿Cómo es que pensabas pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de alguien como Draco Malfoy?! –preguntaba con incredulidad.

Algún día te contaré el porqué. Sólo te diré que tal vez fue que conmigo él era distinto... –miraba hacia la ventana, con aire lejano.

¡Uy, pues debió serlo sólo contigo! A mí me sigue dando miedo, yo pienso que es mejor que se mantenga lejos de mí... De lejitos más bonito - hacía una seña de estremecerse con la sola idea.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas entrevistarte para dejarle todo en claro? - soltaba la pregunta como ni pensarlo.

Es que ya lo hice. Le escribí citándolo en la cafetería del parque central, mañana a las cuatro. Por eso es que ando como en otro mundo - regresaba a mirarle.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero tú estás loca!, ¡¿O qué?! ¡Hermione, sabes lo que es ver a Malfoy! ¡Ay no, yo me moriría nada más con saber que va estar en el mismo sitio que yo! –soltaba un grito y hablaba de manera muy rápida y agitada.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mañana a esta hora estaré camino a enfrentar lo que debí resolver hace mucho - decía tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, y muy sorprendida por la reacción de la chica.

¿Y Lily?, ¿y James? Supongo que no le irás a decir a Harry – "_Oye voy a ver a mi ex"_ Porque primero lo congela antes de que tú lo veas –la pelirroja seguía muy acelerada.

¡No, por supuesto que no! Esta mañana, antes de que tú llegases, le conté a Luna.

¡¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo?! ¡Qué siente! - chillaba aún más exaltada.

¡Ginny baja la voz, mis bebés están dormidos! - reprendía en voz baja.

¡Lo siento! - se disculpaba apenada. La castaña se incorporaba de la cama, le hacía señas a la chica para que le siguiera. Ambas se dirigían cerca de la ventana y la abrían, saliendo al balcón cual pequeña terraza le daba sombra un frondoso árbol plantado en la parte trasera de la casa.

Ella opina que es la peor locura, pero al final dijo que es mejor que hable con él y le deje en claro que lo nuestro ya fue. Que ya no siga queriendo volver al pasado, y que ambos sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora. Los dos estamos casados y es la realidad – continuaba.

¡Bien dicho! - se alegraba, pero su sonrisa se desvanecía al instante. - ¿Pero cómo saldrás sin que Harry se entere?

Luna, ella se encargará de cuidar a mis bebés. Y Harry no se enterará ya que él y Ron tienen que ir a Glasgow y a otros lugares en Escocia, por asuntos del ministerio. Regresan hasta la madrugada... Por si acaso Luna dirá que fui contigo de compras, en caso de que hablen - informaba.

Ginny arqueaba las cejas - Por lo visto todo planeado, esperemos que funcione – dijo no muy convencida.

Tienes razón, es una verdadera estupidez lo que hice, pero ya no puedo cancelarle. Si no ahora sí que se aparece en mi casa – soltaba un suspiro, de haber metido la pata.

¡¿Es posible que aparezca aquí?! – preguntaba alarmada.

Bueno… no precisamente en mi casa, Harry tomó precauciones. Los únicos que pueden aparecerse en el interior somos nosotros, en cuanto a Ron y Luna sólo en el jardín... la red flu está conectada a ciertas chimeneas y nada más - explicaba.

Oh sí que es precavido, qué bueno - decía un tanto más tranquila.

¿Sabías que puedes aparecerte tú también?

No, lo sabía... - el nuevo informe la hacía decirlo con un hilillo de voz.

Sí, todos los Weasley pueden - le sonreía.

Ah vaya, así me ahorraré eso de viajar en la red flu. No es muy cómodo - le regresaba la sonrisa.

Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Tú piensas que dejaré que vayas sola? -intervenía la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la ceja derecha.

¿Irías conmigo?, ¿De verdad? – regresaba a verle, esperanzada.

¡¿Ir contigo, a ver a ese presumido?! - abría los ojos como platos.

Entiendo... –exhalaba alicaída. - No puedo exponerte, ni obligarte a hacer una locura.

Tengo una mejor idea. Por qué mejor no voy yo y le dejo ver que si se acerca una vez más a ti, lo convierto en hurón y se lo obsequio a William como mascota –decía con voz resuelta, soltando una risita divertida. Cual imaginase que ya estaba transformando al rubio en hurón.

Y luego la loca soy yo, ¿no? - exclamaba sarcástica, pero no podía evitar también reír.

Sí, eso haremos - afirmaba como si la ojimiel ya le hubiese dicho que sí.

Dijiste que le tienes miedo – seguía, sonriendo divertida.

¡Oye! No lo grites - disimulaba su sonrojo. - Una cosa es que me dé cosa verlo, y otra que no tenga valor. Soy Gryffindor, una Weasley, y sobre todas las cosas... Tu amiga – erguía el cuello como Ron siempre hacía cuando demostraba valor.

Gracias, Gin... - exclamaba con agradecimiento, en el fondo sabía que su amiga lo hacía por miles de razones, pero la más fuerte era su amistad.

Haría muchas cosas que ni tú misma puedes llegar a esperar de mí... - decía dejando de sonreír y adoptando un semblante serio.

Me alegra haber recuperado tu amistad - expresó Hermione.

Tal vez quizás nunca la perdiste – la pelirroja volvía a sonreír.

Ginny, tú eres la buena.

Harás que me salgan más colores - no podía evitar sonrojarse más.

De nuevo mil gracias – no sabía cómo agradecerle ya que en verdad la pelirroja le temía a Draco.

Sólo ruega porque ese desabrido no me haga algo... Por lo menos no antes de que le diga que te deje en paz, o lo convierta en un huroncito domesticado - decía con exagerada angustia, finalizando con risas.

¡Ginny! - llamaba su atención, la pelirroja hacía caso omiso.

Más tarde llamaré a William para preguntarle de qué color le gustaría un hurón si fuese su posible mascota, no estaría de más, ¿no? - le veía como analizando.

¿Y te quejas de Luna? - la castaña embozaba una sonrisilla, frunciendo las cejas.

Vamos Herm, hay que tener buen humor - soltaba un tanto nerviosa. Mientras se dirigían a la recamara.

¿Segura que estarás bien?, ¿O voy contigo? Eso tampoco estaría de más - preguntaba observándola dubitativa, sabía que su amiga bromeaba para ocultar sus nervios.

¡¿Me estás insinuando que tengo miedo?! – preguntaba, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pues...

¡Hermione!, ¡¿Dudas de mi valor?! - exhalaba cuán indignada.

Ah... No, ¿Cómo Crees? - negaba con un tono bromista.

Verás que el miércoles William tendrá su mascota - exclamaba con voz triunfante, y entraba a la habitación con una sonrisita.

La castaña ya no decía nada, limitándose a poner los ojos en blanco pero también sonreía.

Unos minutos más tarde la pelirroja se despedía...

Deséame suerte con Colin - le decía mientras tomaba su bolsa.

Sabes que la tendrás - le animaba.

Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntaba como modelando, traía una falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, una blusa sin mangas azul turquesa con la palabra "Diva" y unas sandalias en color mezclilla. El cabello suelto caía en sus hombros.

¡Luces preciosa! –exclamaba intercambiando una sonrisa con su amiga.

Gracias, con eso basta - decía satisfecha.

¿Por qué tan insegura? – preguntaba Her.

Es que quiero lucir genial para él - hacía una sonrisa soñada, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Uy, nos vemos mañana… Y mucha suerte, Gin - finalizaba bromeándole, algo melosa.

Me di cuenta, ¡eh! –gritaba desde las gradas, tras eso se escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta principal; seguramente Ginny se aparecería en el sitio donde se vería con el castaño.

********

Al siguiente día, cerca de las 3 de la tarde… Luna, Ginny y Hermione estaban reunidas en el apartamento de la rubia; habían quedado de reunirse ahí porque el parque central se encontraba a unas cuadras de los condominios, y frente a éste la cafetería donde la castaña había citado al ojigris. Los chicos se habían marchado a Escocia por la mañana y los niños se encontraban al cuidado de la señora Weasley, menos James, a quien la ojimiel no quiso dejar en casa. No por desconfiar de Molly, sino porque simplemente pensaba que era abusar de ella dejándole ya a tres niños. Luna le había dicho que ella, Ginny y Hermione irían de compras, ella encantada se ofreció a cuidarlos pues pensaba que las chicas merecían salir.

Casi es hora - comentó la pecosa, ocultando sus nervios.

Ginny, insisto que debería ir contigo - decía la ojimiel, ésta sin ocultar los mismos.

¡Estás loca!, ¡Si Malfoy te ve! - soltaba un tanto alterada.

Pero esto es sólo entre él y yo. No quiero parecer cobarde, ni mucho menos seguir dándole rodeos al asunto – negaba, sorprendida.

Herms, Ginny tiene razón. Si mi tarado primo te ve, no te dejará ir - la ojiazul hacía una mueca negativa.

Sí, además ve cómo te pones. Imagínate frente a él - la pelirroja observó, y quiso sonar despreocupada.

Hermione abrazó a Ginny, uniéndoseles Luna... Cuarto para las cuatro la menor de los Weasley salió del apartamento ante la expresión de intranquilidad de la castaña.

*******

Estando en la cafetería acordada Ginny miró su reloj el cual marcaba las 4 exactamente, en cualquier instante el rubio se haría presente. La chica se mordía las uñas de nervios... Cuando unas manos cubrieron su visión y sintió un fugaz beso que rozó sus labios, dejándola petrificada.

¡Hola, Amor! Pensé que no vendrías, Jane... - el susurro de una voz fría pero llena de emoción a su oído la hizo salir del trance, inmediatamente reaccionó con una bofetada.

¡¡Tú no eres Jane!! - exclamó sobándose su mejilla, la cual rápidamente adquirió un color rojo encendido donde se habían marcado los dedos de la chica.

¡Claro que no! ¡Y definitivamente tú no eres Harry, así que no tendrías porqué besarla! – exclamaba muy alterada y muy roja, quitándose la gorra y soltando su cabello pelirrojo. Y es que en esa ocasión la chica llevaba el cabello oculto en una gorra azul cielo, vestía de jeans y una playera de mangas largas del color de la gorra.

¡¿Weasley?! - parpadeó incrédulo, sorprendido y muy molesto.

Veo que no eres tan idiota - sonrió sarcástica, aún le miraba recelosa.

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Jane?! - gritó con enojo.

No vino, ni vendrá. Así que sólo te diré esto rápido y espero que lo asimiles, de lo contrario no sólo recibirás una bofetada más - arqueó las cejas poniendo su mano sobre su bolsillo derecho, dándole a entender que allí llevaba su varita. El ojigris la vio arrugando el entrecejo, de manera arrogante.

Por tu propio bien, ¡Aléjate de Hermione! - exclamó entre dientes pero con voz clara y firme, ahora que lo veía mejor no tenía porqué temerle.

¡¿Qué?! - le miró confuso.

Lo que oíste, Malfoy. ¡Que no te le vuelvas a acercar, haz de cuenta que Hermione no existió en tu vida jamás! – atajó de manera imponente.

Qué Fácil, ¿no? –exhaló con un sonidito sarcástico e irónico.

Haz el mínimo intento de acercamiento de nuevo y... - comenzó amenazante.

La gente nos mira, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? - preguntó viéndola insinuante, la gente en las mesas de alrededor los miraba en verdad fijamente, y es que el café estaba lleno ya que era hora del té.

Já, ¿Sentarme contigo? ¡Ni loca! - exclamaba cual la idea fuese una verdadera locura.

Bien, sigue gritando haber si eso no es considerarte loca - arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios.

Ok, sentémonos – aceptó muy roja cuando vio que dos pequeñas en una mesa cercana la observaban muy asustadas.

¡¿Por qué no vino?! ¡¿Ella te envió?! –soltaba las preguntas de manera brusca.

Ella no me envió. Yo no la dejé que viniese - contestaba también bruscamente.

Entonces eres una entrometida, igual que todos en tu familia. En definitiva, el apellido no hace la clase - sentenció con frialdad.

No vine a que critiques a mi familia. Y sí, el apellido no hace la clase. Para mejor ejemplo, tú - la chica se cruzaba de brazos, con reto.

¿Siempre te he caído mal, Weasley? ¿O me tienes miedo? - soltaba una risilla fría y burlona.

¿Yo, a ti? Por favor… ¿Estás operado del cerebro? Digo si tienes, hurón. Pero no sólo me caes mal, de verdad te detesto - la chica también exhalaba una risilla igual, y arqueaba más la ceja derecha.

Tienes miedo - exclamó seguro. - Pero te diré algo, no te voy a hacer nada. Ahora dime, ¡Por qué no vino Jane! - interrogaba con más enfado.

Es obvio, ella no te quiere ver - hacía una mueca con ironía.

¡Es cobarde! - dijo por lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

¡No la llames así! - saltaba enojada. - Además entiende, ella está casada, tiene dos preciosos bebés y es muy feliz. ¿Te cuesta mucho asimilarlo? - apretó los labios cansina, viéndole de frente.

Yo también estoy casado, tengo un hijo y Pansy espera otro. Pero ello no borra el amor que siento por ella. ¿Eso también es difícil de asimilar? - se acercó a una distancia considerablemente peligrosa de su rostro, donde podía percibir su respiración de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Vamos Malfoy, si tienes un poco de cordura, déjala ya – se ponía nerviosa y se hacía hacia atrás; no podía negar que pese a su arrogancia esos ojos grises eran hipnotizantes.

Pues no la tengo si ella no está conmigo. No me dirás que para ti es fácil verlos, Porque no lo creo – volvía a subir su tono de voz.

Ahora dile a Jane que no me daré por vencido, que algún día tendrá que dar la cara -pegaba con el puño en la mesa, la gente volvía a mirarles expectativos.

¡Eres un bruto! Aún no puedo creer cómo es que Herm pensaba pasar su vida con alguien tan terco y obsesivo como tú. Eso sí que es difícil de asimilar... - gritaba entre dientes, viendo vacilante a los demás y frunciendo el ceño al verle a él.

Más imposible es imaginar que en verdad eres sincera con ella, no te creo tu aparente serenidad ante el "_perfecto"_ matrimonio cuando si mal no recuerdo tú eras novia de Potter. Debes pensar que ella te lo quitó, aunque realmente fue él el que me la arrebató – apretaba su mano con rencor.

O en realidad Malfoy, su amor nunca fue de nosotros - soltaba seria.

Ahora hasta resignada resultaste –atacaba mirándole de manera incrédula, soltando una risilla ácida y burlona.

No tiene caso que esta conversación siga adelante si eres tan idiota. Pero espero que realmente captes que Hermione no volverá contigo, así Harry desaparezca. Sigue con tu vida, hurón. ¡Hasta Nunca! – se incorporaba muy tensa y más roja que antes. Todos los que les veían regresaban a sus conversaciones, muy nerviosos.

¡Weasley!, ¡¡Hey Weasley!! – gritaba poniéndose de pie y yendo tras ella.

¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?! - avanzaba aprisa.

¡No huyas! – lanzó acusador.

¡No estoy huyendo! - negó ofendida.

¡Escucha! - gritó más exasperado.

Te estoy escuchando, ¿no? - exclamaba sin voltear a verle cuando él le había alcanzado el paso.

Ayúdame por favor. Ayúdame a verla de nuevo, ¡A recuperarla! - esta vez se escuchaba de manera apurada y suplicante. - _(¿Malfoy, suplicando... me?)_ - pensó sorprendida.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo que hacerlo?, ¡¿Y que voy a hacerlo?! - preguntaba ácida y cortante.

¡Sé que tú tampoco lo has olvidado! - atajó.

El amor no se acaba en un día, pero la amistad es más fuerte... Y tal vez otro amor logre lo que tú solo no puedes - comentó serena.

Al menos tienes amigos... - exhaló mientras cruzaban la calle, y fijándose pasaron a la acera del parque.

¿Malfoy, tú la amas en serio? - cuestionó desconcertándole, habían entrado al parque.

Jamás he amado a alguien más... - le volteó a ver y atinó a responder, aún con el desconcierto pero muy seguro.

Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que no estás confundido? - preguntó nuevamente.

Porque es el único sentimiento puro que he sentido - respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, no sabía porqué le estaba contando todo aquello a la pelirroja.

¿Y tus hijos? - ella tampoco sabía porqué había comenzado aquella inusual conversación con el chico, pero es que ahora que lo pensaba le estaba dando… ¡¿Lástima?! – negó, y continuó caminando.

A ellos los quiero, pero en diferente forma. Sabes Weasley, mi padre decía que el amor es basura. Que es algo estúpido, que es para imbéciles - en su voz se notó amargura. - Pero ella me enseñó a encontrarle el significado real - su mirada se había tornado vidriosa. - Eso no es fácil de olvidar, cuando en verdad ese alguien te enseñó a amar... - terminó conteniendo las lágrimas lejanas que luchaban por salir, la chica le miraba muy sorprendida. - Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarla - regresaba a mirarla, decidido. Una mirada de brillo escalofriante se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos grises.

En parte te entiendo... - quiso tranquilizarse, a pesar de todo algo en el chico le causaba desconcierto y confusión. Escalofríos y... ¡¿Confianza?! - Está bien, te ayudaré - habló pasando saliva, él le regresó a ver tan de repente que sintió hacerse daño en el cuello, sus ojos se iluminaron. – Pero, sólo a hablar con ella... No a que la recuperes - aclaró seria. - Además a menos de que sea un plan para separarlos, ella no regresará contigo por voluntad propia. ¡Así que no vayas a hacerte ilusiones! - culminó tajante, pese a la aclaración había una esperanza que le alegraba el alma.

¡Gracias, En serio! - por un instante pasó un impulso en su interior de abrazarla o hasta besarla por agradecimiento, pero se contuvo. No iba a demostrar sus emociones delante de ella. - Y... Weasley... - hizo un sonido de aclararse la garganta.

¿Sí? - le miró manteniendo el semblante aparentemente sereno.

Ahora que me vas a ayudar... - comenzó, la pelirroja le vio fijamente. - Bien podrías, no sé... De perdida llamarme, por mi nombre - dijo arqueando las cejas.

Para variar me pides ser tu amiga - soltó un sonido sarcástico.

¡Claro que no! - cortó frío.

Hurón, si lo hago es porque en verdad aprecio a Herm. Y porque deseo que tú la olvides ya - ella también arqueó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada aburrida.

Oh bien, gracias de todas formas - dijo asintiendo como despedida y se dio la vuelta, habían llegado cerca del lago del parque.

Como quieras - ella se encogió de hombros y regresó la mirada al lago.

Ok - finalizó él, y avanzó hacia el camino que conducía a la salida.

¡Malfoy! - llamó de improviso.

¿Sí? - volteó extrañado.

Tú también, alguna vez puedes llamarme Gin... evra - titubeó al final, sonrojándose.

Oh, entendido - apretó los labios, dispuesto a marcharse.

¡Vaya primera cosa cuerda! - exclamó en voz alta.

Vamos Gin... - comenzó deteniéndose y acercándose a la chica. - Ginny, no empecemos de nuevo - la vio entrecerrando los ojos de manera maliciosa y se atrevió a decirle Ginny.

No me dirás que dejarás de ser tan detestable y ahora serás una masco... Persona amable - la chica esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pues al igual que él lo había dicho a propósito.

Tú también juzgas a la primera impresión, como solía hacerlo yo. Mira que ya tuvimos un acercamiento - soltó como simple comentario, más sin embargo en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisilla de malicia.

¡Ni lo menciones! Porque si no vomité fue un milagro. Pero creo que me desinfectaré los labios en cuanto pise mi casa - lo decía poniendo cara de asco.

Vamos, ¿Qué puede ser peor que besarte a ti? - se cruzó de brazos, viéndola sin dejar de tener esa sonrisilla irónica y divertida de malicia.

Lo he dicho, Que me beses - frunció los labios de manera altanera.

No ibas a utilizar la magia delante de todos esos muggles, ¿Cierto? - habló cambiando de tema a la conversación.

Intenta algo. Este parque es grande y no creo que la gente vaya poniendo atención en los demás... - soltaba con tono de advertencia amenazante.

Me alegra que por lo menos podamos ser francos y directos - exhaló una risilla cual la chica fuese una descarada al decirle aquello. - Ahora te diré de la misma forma que no me fue tan desagradable besarte, tus labios saben dulces - su sonrisa se amplió, Ginny abrió ligeramente la boca cuán indignada y le miró fulminante. Él la vio a los ojos y volvió a sonreír burlón, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

*******

En el apartamento, Hermione parecía que se desmayaría de ansiedad. No dejaba de mirar el reloj y la puerta, con miradas desesperadas y nerviosas.

¡Por qué tarda tanto! - exclamaba incorporándose del sillón, la ojiazul le miraba tratando de mantener la calma.

¡Hermione, Basta! Llevas haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace dos horas y das vueltas cada cinco segundos, me vas a marear más - decía negando con súplica, desesperada por la actitud de la chica.

Exacto, ya pasó mucho tiempo, ya debería haber llegado. ¿Y si Draco le hizo algo?, ¿O ella a él? - se volvía con angustia, mirando a la rubia.

Uno, Ginny no es tonta. Y dos, si le hizo algo ella a él, no se pierde nada - comentó como sin importancia, lo que causó que la castaña se preocupase más.

Yo debería haber ido, ¡Y no hacerles caso a ustedes! - replicó recriminándose.

Por favor Herms, ¡Tranquilízate! - exclamó tomando a la chica por los hombros y viéndole fijamente. - O mejor prepararé un té. Aunque un filtro de paz es lo que necesitas ahora - afirmaba segura.

Lo único que necesito es saber qué pasó, ¡Que Ginny llegue! - chilló impaciente. Luna ponía los ojos en blanco e ingresaba a la cocina.

Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarla - caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

¡Hey, Quédate donde estás! - gritó con voz imperativa. Hermione apenas había tocado la chapa...

En eso la puerta del apartamento se abría haciéndole retroceder y entrando la pelirroja, con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Hola!, ya lleg... - saludó siendo interrumpida por la ojimiel.

¡Vaya, Al fin! ¡Te has tardado tanto, se suponía que sólo ibas a decirle que me dejase en paz!, ¡No a tomar el té con él! ¡Ve la hora! ¡Son las nueve de la noche! ¡Cinco horas! - bombardeaba con reclamos y de manera muy alterada.

Herm, espérate - ponía cara de _Stop-Respira, ¿va?_ - Si te contara te desmayas - la chica le miraba cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta convincente de parte de la pelirroja. - Y por qué tengo la grave sensación de que estás celosa de... ¿Mí, hacia Malfoy Hurón? - hacía una mueca de que se aterrase, y luego sonreía como bromeando.

¿Celos?, ¡Ginny, estaba muy preocupada! - exclamaba subiendo más el tono de su voz.

¡Herms, James duerme! - regañó Luna, la castaña bajó la voz sintiendo un peso en el estomago. - Es cierto si no llegabas ya no hubiese podido detenerla... - la rubia intervenía, pero luego abría los ojos muy sorprendida. – ¿William? - soltaba con un hilito de voz.

Hola... - saludaba el niño tímidamente, saliendo detrás de la espalda de Ginny.

Por él me tardé - soltó con una sonrisota, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño pelirrojo. La rubia y la castaña miraban al infante, confundidas.

¡¿Qué hace Willy aquí?! - chilló la castaña. - ¡Él ya debería estar durmiendo! -agregó la ojiazul con cara de que la chica fuese una imprudente.

Ah bueno, pues fui por él para que les mostrase su nueva mascota. Y dormirá aquí -decía sin inmutarse por la reacción de ellas.

Will - se volvía hacia su sobrino, quien le miraba aún muy tímido. - Muéstrales a tus tías tu huroncito - se escuchaba tierna, aunque una ternura fingida y burlona.

El pecoso que era delgadito quiso esconderse como si temiese que las chicas le fuesen a llamar la atención a él también, y es que esa actitud tomaba su madre cuando lo regañaba. Sin embargo notó que ellas le miraban normal y comenzó con voz alegre - Me lo dio tía Ginny, ¿No es lindo? - decía mostrándoles el animalito de color blanco que recorría el brazo de él, haciéndole reírse. - Y lo mejor es que ya se encariñó conmigo, creo que simpatizamos muy rapidito – siguió, iluminándosele su mirada azul mar, cuando lo sujetó para que se estuviese quieto; el hurón se movía tratando de escapar de sus manos.

Willy... Diles cómo se llama - sugirió la chica embozando una risita maliciosa y divertida, como si se estuviese conteniendo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

William regresó a verlas, ellas tenían la mirada desconcertada por el comportamiento tan risueño de la pelirroja. - Ah de verás, su nombre es Draco - soltó sin importancia -Aunque suena a dragón. Mejor se lo voy a cambiar, no me gusta mucho - decía casi para sí mismo.

Al escuchar el nombre la reacción de ambas fue abrupta, pero más la de Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ginny ese no es Draco, ¿verdad? - chilló muy alarmada, como si su voz se hubiese trabado y saliese con trabajo.

Sí tía Herms, se llama Draco - repitió el niño como si no le hubiesen entendido bien. - Pero ya dije que le pondré otro, me gusta más miko, sí creo que así se llamará -decía viendo al hurón como si le preguntase al animalito si estaba de acuerdo con su nombre.

No, no Will – negó Ginny. - O mejor como desees - sonrió al pequeño que le había mirado de manera confundida, en el porqué no podía llamarse así. - Aunque sí creo que su nombre en versión "humana" era Draco – la pelirroja soltó el comentario sin mucho revuelo.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó más alterada. - ¡¡¡Ginevra!!! - con el grito de la castaña el hurón se ponía nervioso y salía disparado de las manos de William sin que éste pudiese detenerle directo a la ojimiel, pero resultaba que ella se había puesto tan pálida que esta vez todo se nubló en su vista, desvaneciéndose. Luna y Ginny corrieron a sujetarla para que no llegase al piso y la acomodaron en el sofá; James había despertado llorando. El niño se asustó tanto cuando se dio cuenta pues primero había corrido tras su mascota.

¿No le agradan los hurones?, ¿Fue mi culpa? - preguntaba muy acongojado, derramando lagrimitas y abrazando a miko que ya había regresado a sus manos.

No, no cielo - negaba Luna abrazándole, Ginny había ido por alcohol.

Para cuando se tranquilizaron las cosas la rubia había consolado a William y lo había llevado a la habitación de ella...

Tras unos minutos la castaña abrió los ojos, muy confusa, Ginny parecía muy angustiada y sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos.

¿Qué pasó…? - preguntó con voz débil, casi en susurro viendo a Luna quien cargaba en brazos a un James, despierto pero sin llorar.

La ojiazul suspiró y desvió la mirada viendo a Ginny de manera algo acusadora, ésta sollozaba cual conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la ojimiel les miró más confundida.

Perdón... - decía con tono quebrado.

Ginny, no te entiendo... - aún todo parecía un sueño brumoso.

Pasa que Ginevra te va a decir algo - hablaba de manera seria e indignada.

¿Cómo? - preguntaba serena, tratando de recordar y viendo a la pelirroja, la cual tragaba saliva como si le doliese.

Bien, iré a ver cómo sigue Will y llevaré a James a la cuna. Ojalá vuelva a dormir -decía con un tono de voz un tanto molesto, dirigiéndose al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones; al pasar aun lado de su cuñada susurró algo que sonó a: _Da gracias que tenía esa infusión de tranquilidad, si no ahorita te estaría estrangulando antes de que le explicases que todo fue una broma_ - decía con rapidez pero muy clara, la chica cerró los ojos sintiéndose peor.

Cuando la rubia se había ido la menor de los Weasley comenzó con voz temblorosa...

Hermione, discúlpame... No era mi intención, pero las cosas se salieron de control y metí la pata, lo sé - a la castaña parecía que los sucesos le estaban llegando, pero por más que quería reclamar no pudo alterarse, y sí, gracias a la infusión.

Ginny, debes regresar a Draco a la normalidad - decía con voz de circunstancia.

Ese no es Malfoy, es un hurón de verdad - se limpiaba las lagrimitas.

¿Entonces no lo transformaste? - le miraba cual le hubiera regresado el alma al cuerpo.

No, fue una broma - se sonrojaba apenada. – Verás, es que quería que tomases las cosas relajada, sin presiones - se mordía los labios nerviosa. - Pero se me fue de las manos y lo sé muy bien, la regué pues debí tomar esto más en serio - negaba más apenada.

Ginny... –intercambiaban una mirada. - Tal vez no debiste, pero yo también me excedí siendo tan aprensiva - le sonreía.

¿Me perdonas? - preguntó anhelante.

Claro, si debo estar agradecida. Diste la cara por mí, cuando en realidad estabas aterrada con la idea de entrevistarte con Draco - le sonrió nuevamente con disculpa.

Para ser sincera, sí - desvió la mirada poniéndose más roja. - Me moría de miedo y nervios, pero al final no todo salió tan mal. Aunque pienso que Malfoy nunca olvidará este día - finalizó embozando esa sonrisita divertida.

¿Por qué? Dime qué pasó… - la miró dubitativa y curiosa.

La pelirroja le contó casi todo, cambiando la versión del beso por sólo un intento y omitiendo la charla de los amores no correspondidos, pero finalmente le hizo participe de que prometió a Malfoy ayudarle a verle, la castaña negó con carita de _lo sabía_.

Me hubiese gustado ver su cara cuando lo abofeteaste - decía sonriendo.

Imagínate la mía cuando _eso_ me iba a besar, ¡Por un pelito! - se reía vacilante y desviaba la mirada con incomodidad, sabía que en verdad sí la había besado.

Ay, pero en serio… ¡Es tan irritante y arrogante! - hacía una mueca de _yo paso_.

Sí, tienes razón... - suspiraba con una risita, pero a la vez algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Pero a la vez tiene un no sé que en sus ojos que te hipnotizan... - soltaba como sin pensar, y la mirada del chico se aparecía en su mente.

Ginny - le regresaba a ver después de haberse ausentado de la charla por segundos.

No me mires así, simplemente me gustaron sus ojos y ya - exclamaba negando y sonrojándose.

Yo no dije nada - comentaba sonriendo divertida.

Ok, ahora dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? Porque aunque prometí ayudarle no puedo obligarte a verlo - quería desviar el tema, y es que en una parte de ella que era contradictoria le hacía sentir que los ojos de aquél joven la habían hechizado y hasta el punto de pensar que el beso no le fue tan desagradable.

Ya pensaré en algo - soltaba aún mirándole dubitativa, algo había de extraño en el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

Yo mejor no aportó mis brillantes ideas, como dijo Luna. Ella me regañó peor de lo que pudo haberlo hecho alguna vez mi madre, sólo que sin gritos - soltaba una risilla, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera indignada. La castaña se reía.

*******

Pasadas las once Luna y Hermione llegaron a casa de ésta... Ginny dormiría con William en el apartamento de su hermano y la rubia en casa de los Potter.

Qué bueno que llegan, ya me tenían preocupada. Pero espero que en verdad se hayan divertido sin niños. Bueno, casi... - comenzaba la señora Weasley, quien había bajado a la sala con una bata de dormir y un gorro de color fucsia, acariciaba la cabecita de James.

Los sentimos mucho Molly, pero se nos fue el tiempo... - pedía disculpas la ojiazul.

Descuiden, ya merecían salir - les sonreía maternal.

Muchas gracias, espero que no hayan sido mucha molestia. Sobretodo Lily -continuó la ojimiel.

No que va, si son unos angelitos. Además ya estoy acostumbrada, crié siete hijos. Así que tres primores no fueron problema mayor – se escuchó despreocupada.

De todas formas, no se nos hará costumbre - rieron las dos chicas.

Ginny se quedó en el departamento con William - decía la rubia ante la mirada de estar buscando a su hija que tenía su suegra.

¿Willy? - le miró sorprendida.

Sí, ella dijo que Fleur le dio permiso.

Oh bien, hasta mañana - se despedía. - Lily y los mellizos están durmiendo como lo que son, ángeles, en la habitación de ella. Merendaron muy bien - informaba y comenzaba a subir las gradas.

¡Gracias de nuevo! -repetían ellas, la madre de Ron les miraba sonriendo.

Por cierto, los chicos marcaron - las dos le vieron iluminándose sus miradas. - Dicen que se les presentó más trabajo y llegarán por la mañana - se volvía cuando había pisado el primer escalón. Las dos asintieron un tanto añorantes, y es que pese a todo los extrañaban.

Bueno ahora sí, que descansen - continuaba subiendo.

Igualmente - exclamaban.

********

Una vez que cerraron bien las puertas de la casa y apagaron las luces, las chicas subieron al piso superior. La rubia dormiría en la habitación de James con los mellizos, ya que su suegra ocupaba la de huéspedes.

Haber, Cómo está eso de que regañaste a Ginny –comenzó, con broma inquisitoria.

Ya sabes, es que me indignó su bromita - frunció la ceja derecha. - Pero ya pasó, y le pedí una disculpa - decía sosteniéndole la mirada a la castaña.

Y ella a mí - le sonrió negando.

¿Te contó lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle Draco? - preguntó Her mientras acomodaba a su bebé en la cuna de Lily, la pequeña dormiría con ella.

Sí, y hubiese pagado muchos galeones por ver la cara de mi primo cuando lo cacheteó - se dibujó una sonrisita maliciosa. - Pero hubiera dado más porque en verdad fuese el hurón que le obsequió a Will - soltó una risa bajita pero muy risueña.

¡Luna! - le regresó a ver llamando su atención.

¿Qué?, ¿Acaso te dolió? - decía defendiéndose y aún sonriendo.

Hasta mañana... - soltó lazándole una mirada de indignación pero con un amago de sonrisa contenida.

Bien, dulces sueños... Y sueña con Harry, no con hurones transformados - se estaba conteniendo por no reírse más.

Igualmente - ahora sí que la fulminó.

Cuando la ojiazul se había ido a dormir la castaña se acercó a la ventana a contemplar la luna, se encontraba tan hermosa de un color tan claro y brillante, las estrellas estaban iluminadamente espectaculares.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su calor… Se abrazó a sí misma e imaginó su aliento… al cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

Te amo, Harry –susurró sonriendo. El fresco viento rozó sus mejillas.

**

En las oficinas de Escocia dos chicos trabajaban aprisa, ambos estaban agotados pero trataban de terminar pronto.

El ojiverde miraba la luna de manera lejana, como si estuviese en un sueño...

Descansa Her, Te amo y te extraño... los extraño - murmuraba cerrando sus ojos e imaginando sus rostros en su mente, sonrió.

Tú también los extrañas - le sacó de su ensimismamiento el pelirrojo.

Sí - le regresó a ver algo triste.

Mañana los verás... Para mí tampoco es fácil haberme alejado tanto tiempo de Luna y mis peques - le decía comprensivo.

Entonces para luego es tarde - exclamaba volviendo al trabajo.

***

La castaña regresó a su cama, se acomodó de tal forma que pudiese observarla, la pequeña Lily dormía tranquila... esbozó una vez más una sonrisa especial que siempre tenía cuando le miraba a ella o a James. Besó su frentecita, cerró los ojos y se fue quedando dormida...

******

Notas de la autora:

Nocturnal Depression:Siento la tardanza

Bien me dicen qué les pareció, ok

Dedicado en especial a todos los fans HHr y RL

Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Anyeli Potter Granger

Esperen sorpresas


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Merry Christmas**

_song recomendada para leer este capítulo: ME ENAMORA-Juanes_

********

Se acercaba la víspera de navidad, las calles y los aparadores de los centros comerciales de Londres estaban adornados majestuosamente con motivos de las fiestas decembrinas.

La mañana del 24 Harry y Ron se ofrecieron a hacer las compras, las chicas estarían en casa de los Potter preparando la cena y afinando los últimos detalles de la decoración para el festejo de la noche buena. Los padres de Hermione y los Weasley en totalidad, pasarían la navidad con ellos.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche y el centro era un caos total, el tránsito de autos era desesperante pues todos querían llegar a casa a tiempo. El ojiverde tocó el claxon del coche aún así no alcanzaron a cruzar y nuevamente quedaron atrapados en el alto... Se recargó en el volante con una cara de fastidio, el pelirrojo se había dormido en el asiento de a lado.

Harry suspiró profundamente, el ojiazul se despertó confuso, restregándose los ojos y viéndole apenado…

¿Aún no llegamos…? - preguntó bostezando.

Aún no salimos, ni siquiera avanzamos - le respondió fastidiado el ojiverde.

Te dije, ¡Por qué nunca me haces caso! Ahorita ya estaríamos en tu casa - reprochó el pelirrojo.

Ron, volar en el auto está bien. Pero se te olvida que esto es Londres, con tanta neblina nos perderíamos y saldría peor - le miró ácido.

Hombre, ya entendí - se ponía sonrojado, y fruncía las cejas.

Menos mal que ya compramos todo, la sidra y los obsequios... Que para fortuna de mi idea apartamos desde hace tres semanas - Ron se volvía hacia el asiento trasero sacando una botella de sidra.

¿Tu idea? - le dijo sarcástico, Harry.

Bueno, la de los dos - agregó el ojiazul, subiéndosele más los colores.

Suerte que nuestros sueldos pueden sustentar tantos gastos – el ojiverde volvió su vista al frente.

Más le valía a la cosa esa pagarnos bien - soltó con desdén, el de gafas puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Oye, crees que cuando lleguemos podremos comer algo? –puso carita de ilusión cual niño con muchos dulces frente a él.

Ron, almorzamos y comimos en el centro comercial - reprendió.

Sí, pero ya se me bajó – alegó. - Además por qué nos castigan haciéndonos comer fuera de casa - se cruzó de brazos a disgusto.

Con lo esmeradas y misteriosas que andan, piensas que nos dejarán acercarnos a la cocina.

El plan es distraerlas - el pecoso le vio con malicia.

Ajá... –soltó un sonido incrédulo.

Creo que las fiestas las trastornan, parece que están a punto de presentar exámenes complicados - arqueó una ceja. - Aunque claro, Hermione desde siempre ha sido aprensiva – seguía, soltando una risita de burla. El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Recuerda que las tres se han propuesto deslumbrar a los invitados, especialmente Ginny, que invitó a su futura familia –ahora él embozó una sonrisa burlesca.

Eso no me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? - se le borró la sonrisa y le miró feo.

Ron, debes aceptar que tu hermana creció - trataba de mantenerse impasible.

Bueno, acepto que Colin no me desagrada del todo. Pero Harry, es su primer novio oficial, no creo se vaya a casar con él – repuso, como convenciéndose a sí mismo.

Quién sabe... - decía distraídamente el ojiverde.

¡Espero que no! - replicó tajante, su amigo le vio sorprendido.

Oh mira, ya está el verde. Anda avanza, ¡Qué esperas! - apuró.

Ya voy –gruñó Harry.

Si yo manejara ya estaríamos tres calles más allá - dijo con suficiencia, el chico de gafas se contuvo y sólo exhaló un resoplido molesto.

******

Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry, abrieron mucho los ojos, maravillados. La fachada estaba ataviada con lucecitas doradas y los arbustos con pascuas rojas que se conservaban frescas, también luces doradas iluminaban el jardín... La puerta tenía una gran corona de pino artificial y un papá Noel en el centro, en el piso un tapete color verde con esferas y moños bordados en tonos dorados y rojos.

¡Wow! - exclamaron al unísono.

Cuando nos fuimos no estaba todo esto - comentó el ojiazul.

Pues obvio que no - negó riéndose de su amigo.

Bueno, hay que entrar. ¡Me congelo! - le miró ofendido el pelirrojo.

Adentro de la casa el olor a pollo y especias inundaba la estancia, la cocina estaba cerrada y por toda la casa corrían los sobrinos de Ron.

Veo que tus hermanos ya llegaron - comentaba el ojiverde cuando cerraba la puerta y unos pequeños pelirrojos vestidos con ropa elegante de invierno, casi chocaban con ellos. Uno de los niños, el que iba al frente, llevaba un hurón blanco en las manos; gritaban y reían por todo el vestíbulo, detrás de una niña rubia.

Pues creo… Esos eran ¿Will, Carl, Paul? - los enumeró poniendo cara de confusión. - Se parecen - se encogió de hombros. - Y quién iba detrás de París, ¿Hallie? -preguntó aturdido.

Tiene que ser ella, Paola aún está muy pequeña - Harry le vio con cara de _a mí qué me dices si son tus sobrinos. _

Voy a subir estas cosas antes de que nos oigan, y nos regañen por tardarnos tanto –avisó el ojiverde, aún sosteniendo las bolsas que contenían los obsequios.

Deja las sidras aquí - dijo sin prestar mucha atención pues miraba curioso hacia la sala.

Ok - asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, que tenían guías de pino y moños dorados en la orilla de los barandales.

Sí, yo veré quién está en la sala. Por qué está entrecerrada - se dispuso a empujar la puerta cuando William tropezó con él, Ron lo abrazó para que no huyese de nuevo.

Es que Carl se llevó a miko - le dijo apurado. Él le hizo señas de que guardase silencio, pues había escuchado voces risueñas dentro de la sala.

El pecoso se quedó calladito, el ojiazul abrió las puertas que se deslizaban hacia los lados y cuál fue su sorpresa que dentro de la sala, junto al árbol de navidad estaban Colin y Ginny abrazados y... ¡¡Besándose!! - se quedó estupefacto y sin saber qué hacer sintió cómo por sus venas recorría su sangre aceleradamente y tuvo un impulso de ir y propinarle un buen golpe al castaño, pero su sobrino le tiró de la manga del jersey guinda y le vio entre asustado y pálido, cual carita de enfermo.

Tío... - apenas susurró con voz ahogada.

¿Qué? - respondió conteniéndose.

¡Iu! - exhaló un sonido de asco.

Sí, ¡eac! - concordó el pelirrojo, sacando la lengua.

¿Yo tendré que hacer eso? - preguntó con voz temerosa.

Pues... – a Ron la pregunta lo helaba peor.

Definitivamente, ¡No lo haré! - se apresuró a negar con rotundidad.

Ah... Will… - su sobrino lo estaba incomodando.

¿Mi hermana, sí? - soltó llenándosele los ojitos de lagrimitas.

Supongo... - el ojiazul comenzaba a sudar.

¡¿Mis padres lo hacen?! - chilló a punto de llorar.

Bueno... - tragó saliva, el niño preguntó algo y él no sabía qué decirle. Jamás se planteó responder algo tan sencillo que se le acaba de convertir en complicado.

¡Ustedes también! - exclamó abriendo la boca y quitándose de los ojos las gotitas que se le habían escapado.

Tío, ¡Qué asco! - ahora sí sacó la lengua.

Will, cuando creces y conoces a una chica... y te gusta, pues... - la actitud del niño le ponía más nervioso.

Oh, entonces Carl, Paul, Hallie, Paola, mi hermana y Royer. ¿Lo harán algún día? -finalizó asombrado.

Algún día... - parecía que el pequeño había comprendido sin armar más revuelo, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Ah, ¿y Marín también? - cuestionó con voz resuelta y viendo extrañamente hacia la espalda de su tío.

No, ¡Ella No! - exclamaba tajante.

¿Por qué? - quiso saber el pecoso.

Sí Ronald Weasley, ¿Por qué? - preguntaba una voz muy familiar con tono entre molesto y sarcástico.

¡Ay Dios! - apenas y se escuchó como si su voz hubiese huido, volviendo a tragar saliva y quedándose congelado.

Reza lo que puedas, y me vas explicando - dijo la voz que sabía a la perfección era de Luna.

¡¡¿Ron?!!, ¡¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!! - en eso gritó la pelirroja que se acaba de percatar que su hermano y sobrino estaban en la entrada de la estancia.

Tienen razón, creo que voy a rezar... Si me permiten la iglesia está a unas cuadras de aquí - titubeó en forma vacilante y sonriendo exageradamente.

Si te mueves, ni rezar te va a servir - decía peligrosamente la rubia.

*****

Harry subió al segundo piso, se dirigía a su habitación pero prefirió pasarse de largo y entrar a la de James, encontrando en ella a Fleur y Melanie, la esposa de Charlie. La primera cargaba a Lily jugueteando con la menor, y la segunda maravillada con el pequeño bebé. Ambas sentadas en la cama que estaba allí y vestidas de ocasión, la rubia de vestido azul cielo y Mel con uno amarillo bajito.

¡Hola, Hagrry! - le sonrió ampliamente, Lily le extendió los bracitos a su padre y éste dejó las compras en el sillón cercano para cargarla.

Hola, Fleur, Mel -saludó, besando la frente de la pequeña castaña.

¿Y los chicos? - se acercó y con la mano izquierda acarició las manitas de James.

Bueno, Bill llegagrá más tagde con sus padges - comenzó la francesa, que pese a haber mejorado su ingles aún conservaba ese acento.

Charlie también vendrá con ellos, los dos están en la madriguera - añadió su cuñada. Una joven de unos 30 años, de cabello rizado color borgoña y ojos verdes.

Ustedes vienen llegando, ¿cierto? – preguntó Mel.

Sí, tráfico decembrino.

Oh, Luna y Hegmione están muy molestas - comentó la rubia.

Aún no se han cambiado - siguió Melanie, viéndole de pies a cabeza. El chico vestía con ropa común, unos pants azul marino, tennis blancos y sudadera en color añil.

Mis suegros, ¿ya llegaron? - se había sonrojado.

No, cuando subimos sólo nosotras éramos la visita. Percy y Penélope nos enviaron a sus hijos y se reunirán aquí - informó la chica de cabellos borgoña.

Ah, y Ginny que estaba en el salón con Colin - agregó un tanto pícara, Fleur.

¡¿Qué?! - les vio abriendo mucho los ojos, sabía que su amigo investigaría quién estaba en la sala.

¡¿Qué fue ese grito?! - saltó la rubia.

¡Ron! - se apresuró a responder el ojiverde. - Veré qué pasa.

Y yo que no despierten a Royer –decía la esposa de Charlie.

Hagrry, mejor cámbiate. En vegdad estaban muy molestas. Y si Hegmione te ve así se enojagá más - le detuvo al ver sus intenciones.

Gracias, te encargo a Lily. Ahora vuelvo.

Descuida... - dijo con voz despreocupada, recibiendo a la niña.

*****

El ojiazul giró lentamente hasta toparse con la mirada inquisidora de su esposa, quien cargaba en brazos a una Marín que dormitaba; tanto su hermana como la rubia le miraban asesinamente. El castaño estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza.

Creo que mi mamá me estaba hablando - avisó William con una sonrisita de excusa y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Bien Ron, estamos esperando una respuesta - acentuó con voz aparentemente serena.

Espero que en verdad sea convincente - agregó la pelirroja con la cara muy tensa, estaba poniéndose tan roja como el vestido de tirantes que traía puesto.

¿Puedo rezar? - quiso relajar el momento, y sonrió vacilante.

¡¡Ronald Weasley!! - exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, la rubia apretando los dientes para no incomodar a su hija.

Está bien, yo qué culpa tengo de que ustedes dos se estuvieran exhibiendo en plena sala - soltó de malas pulgas. - ¡Ginevra, esta no es tu casa! - reprendió yendo hacia ella. - ¡Y tú, al menos respeta a mi hermana cuando no está en su casa! - apuntó al castaño, quien sudaba y tenía la cara muy ruborizada.

¡Ay! ¡Me chocas!, ¡Me estás queriendo voltear el asunto! - exhaló un bufido con total molestia y ganas de estrangular a su hermano.

¡Vámonos Colin! - lo jaló de la camisa blanca y pasó empujando al ojiazul.

¡Metiche! - le lanzó una mirada que echaba chispas, parecía más alta pues llevaba zapatos rojos de plataforma; él apretó los puños, Colin sonrió con pena.

¡Dónde vas Ginevra! - exclamó con voz imperativa. ¡¡Con ese vestidito tan descubierto te vas a congelar!! - la chica no le hizo el menor caso.

¡No, Adónde crees que vas tú, Ronald! - se hizo escuchar la rubia, dándole a su cuñada a Marín y acercándosele a él. Ginny frunció las cejas con suficiencia.

Luna, acabas de ver. ¡Se fueron de la mano! - chilló indignado.

Es su novio, y tú mi esposo. Ahora me vas a escuchar - se cruzó de brazos.

Eso hago - replicó.

Primero se tardan, y aún no te cambias - recorrió al chico, arqueando una ceja.

Había tráfico - se defendió, luego se vio. Vestía con vaqueros beige y jersey guinda.

A enredar al duende – atajó ella. - Ahora vete a cambiar que tus padres no tardan en llegar, y los padres de Colin –dijo con voz de mando, y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida.

¡Es eso!, ¡Por ello tanto alboroto! Porque Los Padres De Él Vendrán - repuso con histeria irónica.

Sí, y no - le miró sorprendida por su reacción.

¡Admítelo! - inquirió parándose frente a ella.

Está bien, en mayor parte ese es el motivo - admitió desviando la mirada, él gruñó.

Ron, ellos se aman y... - su rostro adquirió leve sonrojo.

¿Y? –frunció el entrecejo.

Bueno, tenemos la intuición de que Colin pedirá su mano... - dijo en voz baja.

¡¿Qué, Qué?! ¡¡Pero se han vuelto locas!! - estalló poniéndose muy rojo.

Ronald, es la felicidad de tu hermana la que está en juego. Por favor no lo arruines -le miró feo, el comportamiento del chico la estaba alterando.

Quién dice que lo haré - le vio ácido, cuán ofendido.

Te conozco - sostuvo su mirada.

Luna, no puedes permitirlo. ¡Es muy joven! - objetó terco.

Soy menor que ella casi dos meses, y soy madre de mellizos - sentenció, quería darle un buen par de zapes para ver si dejaba esa actitud de terquedad.

Es distinto – repuso él.

¡¿Por qué?! Porque ella es tu hermana menor y yo tu esposa - preguntó con ironía, viéndole fijamente.

Dejó de mirarla. - Ok, no prometo nada - decía con voz resuelta dando por terminada la discusión, y avanzando hacia la puerta de la estancia.

¡Al menor intento de arruinar la noche, y te dejo de hablar el resto de mi vida! -exclamó con molestia, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Te tomas esto muy enserio - alegó apenas volteando a verla.

¡Es que es serio! Entiende, tu hermana lo ama. Y si está en el destino que él es su media mitad... - no quería seguir discutiendo pero en verdad él la hacía exasperarse.

¡Oh por favor!, ¿Tú con esas cursilerías? - soltó con tono aburrido. - Nosotros no éramos la media mitad ni nada. Y míranos... - seguía sin reparar que había metido la pata.

¡Tienes razón! - atajó llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

¿Luna, qué…? - le vio desconcertado.

No, en serio, me acabo de dar cuenta. No somos la media mitad. Y por lo tanto... Sí, míranos, Discutiendo - su voz se escuchó quebrada y temblorosa.

¡Oh, rayos! Luna, No... - había caído en cuenta. - Me estás malinterpretando - quiso arreglar sus palabras pero cuando la tomó de las manos la chica se alejó bruscamente.

¡Está muy claro! Aunque muy tarde, y tendremos que continuar mirándonos así -exclamó por fin derramando lágrimas.

Luna, espera... - se quedó inmóvil y la vio irse. Se dio un golpe en la frente y se recriminó su falta de tacto, hacía mucho que su boca no lo metía en problemas por decir las cosas sin pensar.

******

Para las diez de la noche el ambiente en la sala era tan familiar, con la música tenue de villancicos navideños. Los padres de Ron y los suegros de Harry se encontraban charlando. El señor Arthur seguía con su ánimo de siempre cuando platicaba con el padre de Hermione, Molly y Julia no se cansaban de hablar de sus nietos y su educación respecto a sus hijos de ellas, pues los niños no paraban de correr por toda la casa con risas; la que más hablaba era la señora Weasley. La pequeña Marín estaba fundida en sus brazos y Lily estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo en los de su abuela.

Fleur, Melanie y Penélope muy emocionadas no dejaban de turnarse para cargar a James. Lo habían vestido como angelito, con alas y toda la cosa, su traje era tipo bata en color perla con encajes dorados y zapatos del mismo tono, hechos de estambre.

Bill, quien cargaba a Royer, Charlie y Percy no dejaban de decirle del compromiso que implicaba un matrimonio... y si había hijos. Su planeación, educación, sustento etc… Colin ya había adquirido colores delante de sus futuros cuñados y sentía que muy pronto derretiría la nieve de todo el país pues su rostro desprendía mucho vapor.

Ya estarán todos - comentó Harry acomodándose el saco del traje verde oscuro, cuando él y Ron se habían encontrado en el pasillo, el ojiverde había salido de la habitación de Lily y el pelirrojo de la de huéspedes.

A lo mejor sólo faltamos nosotros - el chico parecía alicaído y no lograba acomodarse la corbata roja.

Qué fastidio, gran día para vestirnos de traje. ¡Detesto las corbatas! - la jaloneó con desesperación.

Ay Ron, sabes bien que los Creevey vendrán - movió la cabeza negando, y le acomodó la corbata a su amigo; éste frunció las cejas y apretó los labios.

¡Claro! Como tú adoras los trajes, y sobre todo la idea de que mi hermana se case -decía con tono irónico de reclamo, Harry volvía a negar.

********

Aún faltan invitados. No veo a Fred y ni a George - observó desde el vestíbulo. - Y al parecer los padres de Colin no han llegado, quizás no vengan - soltó esperanzado, Ron.

Eso quisieras - le dijo en voz baja, el ojiazul le vio fulminante.

Tampoco están ellas - comentó Harry, al buscarlas y no verlas.

Supongo que están juntas - se escuchó triste. - Hermione que no baje, ¡Me va a matar! –exclamó temeroso, pero a la vez asentó como si se lo mereciera.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - preguntó desconcertado. - Ron, estás muy raro - le miró dubitativo.

Es que Luna y yo... - comenzó bajando la mirada. Pero ya no pudo continuar pues sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Harry se dirigió a abrir, sufriendo un sobresaltó pues los gemelos le gritaron ¡Feliz Navidad! muy efusivos, ambos vestían informales. Uno con una traje gris, sin corbata y el otro con uno negro y la corbata verde olivo sin nudo.

Hola, anfitrión - saludó George, despeinándolo.

Venimos a salvar al hombre - le dijo Fred, avanzando.

¿Cómo? - frunció la ceja sin entender, y tratando de peinarse de nuevo.

¡Ay, cielos! - Fred rió por lo bajo, como si el ojiverde fuese de lento aprendizaje.

Bill y Charlie lo marearán con eso de la responsabilidad. En tanto Percy, lo hará dormir con sus discursos de un buen matrimonio - explicó a continuación Fred, poniendo cara de enfermo.

Eso si Ron no lo ha estrangulado antes de siquiera besar la mano de mi hermana -soltó una risita su gemelo.

Exacto, y no queremos tener un cadáver por cuñado - negó Fred, con angustia exagerada y vio al chico de gafas para demostrar su temor. Éste sonrió con vacilación. Su amigo parecía querer ignorarlos.

Ah, aquí estás... No llegamos tarde, ¿verdad? - le dijo Fred quien había llegado primero hasta Ron. Dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

Sí, No has estrangulado al cuñado. ¿O sí? –se les unió George.

Debería haberlo hecho –dijo entre dientes y vio a Harry con cara de ayuda, él negó y cerró la puerta.

¿Por qué? - preguntaron con curiosidad.

Porque se atrevió a besarla aquí, como si fuera una... - su rostro había vuelto a adquirir ese color rojo de ira.

¡Anda, sí que nos resultó valiente! - exclamó fascinado Fred.

¡Uy sí! Mira que atreverse con Ron ahí, tocarle un cabello era un gran desafío y un verdadero milagro - George le seguía la broma a Fred. - ¿Todavía está vivo? - preguntó al de gafas quien pensaba pasar desapercibido pues no tenía ni idea, pero ya se lo suponía por eso los gritos de hace rato y su comportamiento distraído y renuente de Ron, los había cachado infragante.

Unas vocecitas carraspearon algo molestas - _¡Auch!_ - murmuró George cerrando los ojos, cual acabase de meter la pata. - ¿Se acuerdan de Caroline? - preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña, se había puesto sonrojado pues con sus bromas se les había pasado que iban con las chicas.

Y de Katie - vaciló Fred, yendo hasta la chica que vestía de rosa.

Ah sí, sus "amigas" - arqueó una ceja sarcástico, el pelirrojo.

Hola, Katie - saludó interviniendo el ojiverde antes de que Ron arruinase las cosas por su histeria.

Caroline - le tendió la mano.

Hola, Harry - sonrió la rubia, más desenvuelta ya que lo conocía desde que estuvieron en el mismo equipo durante varios años.

Feliz navidad - felicitó un tanto tímida la chica de ojos color violeta y vestido verde tierno.

Con su permiso, nos corresponde librar a un pobre niño atosigado - las tomaron de la mano.

Yo quiero saludar a mi héroe - soltó George con tono de burla y sonriendo ampliamente.

¡Anda, sí, ríete! Si lo hubieras visto casi tragar a tu hermana y acariciarla como un pulpo - exclamó con indignación, Harry lo sujetó para que no se le abalanzara a su hermano.

Relájate - le guiñó un ojo Fred.

El pelirrojo forcejeó para liberarse de los brazos de su amigo.

¡Ya Harry, suéltame! - le miró fulminante, el ojiverde lo soltó y éste comenzó a acomodarse el traje azul marino.

¡Basta, Ron! Mejor hay que ver por qué tardan tanto Hermione y Luna - le llamó la atención pero el pelirrojo al parecer no le había hecho caso pues veía con la mirada perdida hacia las escaleras. Él volteó y por ellas bajaba la rubia con un vestido de seda color lavanda, sin mangas y con adornitos de pequeñas florecitas moraditas en el cuello que era redondo. Un listón de la misma tela semi atado a la cintura caía sobre el vestido que estaba ligeramente esponjado de abajo y llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de sus pies, apenas mostrando sus zapatillas de un lila más oscuro. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, con unos broches pequeños de diamantitos lila a los lados, como moñitos. Unos pendientes delgaditos también lila que Ron reconoció como su regalo de aniversario; maquillaje tenue de colores moraditos pastel.

La chica sonrió algo forzada, sus ojos se veían un tanto rojizos. A Harry le extrañó. El ojiazul se acercó para recibirla pero ella bajó hasta ellos antes de que él llegase.

Luces preciosa... - apenas y pudo pronunciar palabra.

Ella le miró cuán desilusionada. - Oh, qué lindo. Ya me habías visto vestida así - dijo áspera.

Luna... - exhaló sin aliento, lo dejó de una pieza.

Hermione, no tarda en bajar - avisó a Harry y se dirigió a la sala, Ron la alcanzó sintiéndose peor.

El de gafas se había desconcertado mucho, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el porqué de la actitud de sus amigos ya que en ese instante bajaba la castaña.

Ahora le tocaba a él, parpadeó dos veces pues creía que era un sueño...

Hermione descendía con una gracia hipnotizante... Sus rulos castaños estaban sujetos en una coleta y salían algunos mechones al lado de su frente, eran adornados por una sencilla tiara con brillantitos rosa incrustados, llevaba broqueles en forma de rosa. Su vestido estilo griego de seda en color perla era elegante, en los tirantes tenía unas diminutas rosas color ciruela y sus zapatillas de tiritas eran beige. Maquillada discretamente con tonos cremita. Al ojiverde le vinieron los recuerdos como flash back en su memoria, la primera vez que la había visto en el baile de 4° año se había quedado tan asombrado que Parvati tuvo que jalonearlo para que reaccionase, pero en esta ocasión no quería que nadie lo distrajese. Y luego la graduación... ese día estaba tan consternado por los hechos que cuando la vio entrar en el comedor sintió cómo todos sus problemas y temores se habían esfumado tan sólo con mirarla... O la noche del festín de los aurores cuando aún esperaba a James...

¿No piensas decir nada? - rió divertida, nerviosa siendo sincera.

Ah… eh… ¿Cómo? - titubeó aturdido.

Nada, olvídalo... – negó. - Creo que exageré con este atuendo, pero Luna insistió tanto - sonrió ruborizada.

¡Te ves Hermosa! - exclamó aún embelesado. - Pero realmente no hay una palabra que pueda describir lo bella que eres – le brindó una sonrisa.

Harry, luzco como Megara en la película de disney, Hércules - soltó una risita.

Pues te pareces a ella, qué culpa tengo que se hayan inspirado en ti para crearla -besó su frente.

¿En serio me parezco? - preguntó mientras avanzaban hacia la sala.

Sólo el vestido, Tú eres única - susurró a su oído y lo besó.

Creo que Luna sacó la idea de ahí y la plasmó en el boceto que le llevamos al sastre - su aliento le había causado cosquillas.

Luna es creativa, es una cualidad que Ron adora de ella – comentó Harry.

No me menciones a tu amigo, quieres - soltó con vehemencia. - Porque apenas tenga oportunidad, me va a oír - se escuchó peligrosa, apretando el brazo izquierdo de su esposo.

¿Por qué están tan extraños? Primero él, luego Luna y ahora tú - le miró confuso.

Qué pasó que me perdí - cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Se pelearon. ¡Es un insensible, siempre lo supe! - lanzó una mirada asesina hacia la sala pues desde ahí podía ver al pelirrojo.

Eso me iba a decir cuando llegaron Fred y George… - decía cayendo en cuenta.

Es que Ron cachó a Ginny con Colin en la sala - comenzó en voz baja, la ojimiel.

Sí, besándose, les dijo a los gemelos - el informe sorprendía a la castaña pero le ahorraba algo ponerle al tanto.

Sabes que su actitud infantil desde hace mucho que me saca de quicio, pero Luna lo ha soportado. Una verdadera odisea - suspiró cuán admiración hacia su amiga, el chico la miró negando y embozando una sonrisilla, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese choque entre su esposa y mejor amigo.

En fin, desde que Ginny aceptó su relación con Colin delante de su familia, él ha ido cambiando y lo peor es que al parecer comienza a sabotear su noviazgo. Ginny me ha contado que cuando los ve juntos interviene, y eso a ella le molesta - finalizó realmente indignada.

Sí, ya me di cuenta de que Ron anda de un genio - dijo sarcástico y se frotó cerca del estomago, cuando lo sujetó el ojiazul lo había golpeado en esa zona.

Sabes que él siempre ha visto a Ginny como la pequeñita y adopta ese comportamiento cuando tiene un novio, exceptuando cuando fui yo - continuaba pero al terminar sintió que había metido la pata. La ojimiel frunció el entrecejo y se soltó de su brazo. - Ya no estamos en el colegio, y Ginevra ya no es una niña - se escuchó algo ácida, él le sonrió vacilante.

Harry, esta reunión sí es por la navidad y eso... - su rostro había adquirido un rubor más. - Las tres pensamos que Colin invitó a sus padres para formalizar algo con ella, por eso es tan importante – culminó, sonriendo de manera traviesa y a la vez trató de mantenerse seria.

Si sus sospechas son acertadas, Ron se morirá - comentó regresando a ver a su amigo quien había cargado a Marín, pues estaba cerca de su madre y de la señora Granger hablando con ellas.

No antes de que yo lo estrangule por su insensibilidad y su comportamiento de niño - apretó los puños con tono amenazantemente peligroso.

Hasta enojada luces Bellísima - sonrió nervioso y apretó su nariz levemente, sabía que cuando su esposa se lo proponía Ron podría terminar muy mal.

No quiero pensar que me halagas para que me olvide de que tu amigo me debe una -le vio inquisidora.

Claro que no - se apresuró a negar, ofendido.

Qué bueno, ni se te ocurra defenderlo - le pegó despacio en su brazo y volvió a tomarlo de él, esta vez los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

*****

Cuando sonaron las doce campanadas se felicitaron, brindaron e intercambiaron los obsequios...

Hacia las doce y media después de la cena el padre de Colin se incorporó. Un hombre castaño y de ojos café oscuro, que parecía la versión crecida de su hijo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas expectantes. Ron arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios, Luna, Hermione y sobre todo Ginny parecían emocionadas. Harry, quien cargaba a Lily, no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo que estaba frente a él. Los gemelos esbozaron unas sonrisotas, Fred sentado a lado de Harry, luego Katie y seguía George.

Propongo un brindis por la dicha de que estamos todos reunidos aquí, en casa de los Potter... Y me siento muy honrado de que sean nuestros anfitriones - alzaba su copa.

Concuerdo con mi padre - Dennis también se puso en pie y alzó la suya. Se había convertido en un joven de 20 años muy apuesto y más alto que Colin.

Para nosotros también es un honor que todos ustedes estén acompañándonos esta noche tan especial... - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, estaba sentada a lado derecho de Harry.

Bueno, mi esposa Dennisse y yo tenemos algo que compartirles. Más bien, nuestro hijo Colin. Del cual estamos enteramente orgullosos, serían tan amables de acompañarnos a la sala - invitó con cordialidad.

Todos se pusieron de pie saliendo del comedor ordenadamente... los Creevey salieron primero. Bill con Fleur y Will a lado de su padre, que a excepción de su hermana y el resto de sus primos quienes dormían en la habitación de James, estaba tan entusiasmado con sus juguetes nuevos que hasta el sueño se le había ido.

Charlie tomó de la mano a Melanie, Percy y Penélope salieron justo detrás de ellos. Colin le había retirado la silla a Ginny para que pudiera pararse y le tendió la mano para ayudarle, intercambiaron una sonrisa; Ron les miró con crudeza. El señor Weasley se había detenido a amarrarle las agujetas a su nieto quien al igual que Lily y su melliza demostraba que ya habían dormido lo suficiente, su esposa lo cargaba. Luna los alcanzó revisando a su hijo pero su suegra le hizo señas de que todo estaba en orden, Marín aprovechando la cercanía le jaló el cabello a su hermano provocando que hiciera un puchero a punto de llorar, el niño intentó jalarle una de sus coletas... Así que sus abuelos tuvieron que avanzar, la señora Weasley lo consoló. Del otro extremo del lugar Fred y George rieron al observar la escena, Katie y Caroline les miraron feo.

¿Qué? Si se nota que los Weasley nos adoramos - dijo Fred conteniéndose la risa, con carita de angelito; Katie tomó por el brazo a Caroline y se alejaron negando indignadas, él quiso seguirlas pero su hermano lo detuvo y le indicó que se acercara.

Oye, cuando Roy tenga al menos unos seis años le enseñaremos a transformar las muñecas de Marín en arañas - le dijo en voz baja, con tono travieso y malicioso.

Buena idea. Tú crees que a ella le den miedo igual que a Ron - ahogó una risota.

No creo que sea una buena idea. Y No, no le agradan las arañas - exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

¡Auch! - hicieron una mueca por haber sido sorprendidos.

¡En serio, son tan desquiciantes! - chasqueó la lengua.

Ay Luna, no ves que simplemente es para que Roy se defienda - dijo Fred sin inmutarse, ambos pusieron caras inocentes.

Já, ¿defenderse? - arqueó la ceja izquierda y mantuvo su rostro serio.

Sí, de lo intimidantes que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres - continuó George, y cruzó una mirada cómplice con su gemelo para luego ver fijamente a la pequeña pelirroja que su cuñada cargaba. Fred le hizo cariños y señaló las florecitas rosita que tenía su vestido blanco, haciéndole muecas divertidas, la niña rió.

La rubia les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y pasó en medio de los dos con aire molesto, ellos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

Al último en el comedor sólo habían quedado Harry y Hermione, ésta le acomodaba la diadema en sus rulos castaños y el vestido de terciopelo color champagne a su hija, Lily parecía muñequita de porcelana; cuando repararon en que el pelirrojo no se había movido de su asiento.

Vamos Ron, no seas ridículo - dijo de forma exasperada, el ojiverde.

No pienso ser testigo de la peor sandéz que haya cometido mi hermana - apretó los dientes para no gritar.

Infantil e inmaduro, ¡Eso eres! - sentenció con severidad la castaña.

Lo dices porque no es tu hermana la que se va a arruinar la vida - soltó poniéndose más rojo.

No seas tonto, no se está casando - la ojimiel le miró tratando de ser paciente.

Pues casi - musitó ácido.

Ron, yo también considero mi hermana a Ginny - continuó viendo a Harry, quien puso cara de no le muevas.

Pues si la consideras, habla con ella y convéncela de que no cometa una locura - le regresó a ver de forma irónica. Ella exhaló un resoplido de impaciencia e intercambió una mirada con su esposo, quien comprendió y salió de la estancia.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el chico. - ¡Basta Ya, Ronald Weasley! - pudo subir su tono de voz ahora que estaban solos.

¿Basta de qué? - preguntó desentendido.

Desde que te conozco has sido un egoísta. Crees que puedes manejar la vida de tu hermana y de quien se deje. Adoptas actitud infantil y te mantienes en tus trece, sólo para que tu voluntad se cumpla - exclamó reprendiéndole, se había cruzado de brazos.

Yo no... Nunca... - titubeó cuán ofendido, y buscando la forma de defenderse le miró desafiante.

Ron, por favor. Convivo contigo hace más de 12 años, ¿qué dirás contra eso? - le sostuvo la mirada.

En verdad yo no sé cómo Harry te soporta... - desvió su vista y se apoyó sobre la mesa, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

¿Decías? - preguntó sin alterarse.

¿Yo?, nada - negó.

Sabes que te estás comportando como ese mismo niño que conocí en un vagón de tren - se acercó y le susurró al oído alejándose cuando terminó de decírselo, el pelirrojo le volteó a ver sorprendido.

Además todavía le debes una disculpa a Luna. Aunque más que eso, la heriste - él le miró más asombrado. - Ella piensa que no la amas... y yo que tú, aclaro eso - frunció la ceja izquierda pero lo dijo con tono sereno.

Él bajó la mirada. - Tienes razón... - apenas y se escuchó su voz, sabía que todo lo que le había dicho su amiga era verdad, se estaba comportando como un niño caprichudo y había lastimado sin querer a la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

No te escuché - le vio fijamente, esperando respuesta.

Que tienes razón, ¿ya? - exclamó con enfado.

Así está mejor - esbozó una sonrisita satisfecha, el ojiazul le brindó una algo apenada y se incorporó de su asiento.

¡Ey! Ni creas que lo voy a decir de nuevo - se apresuró a aclarar serio, Hermione soltó una risita más audible.

Anda, nos esperan... - apuró dirigiéndose a la sala.

******

Cuando entraron en la estancia Ron se acercó a Luna, pero la chica se alejó unos pasos para no llamar la atención. En tanto Hermione ya estaba junto al chico de gafas, él vio a sus amigos y le cuestionó con la mirada a la ojimiel.

No preguntes... - se limitó a decir. En el centro de la estancia estaban los señores Creevey y en medio de ellos su hijo Colin tomado de la mano con Ginny; su hermano Dennis a la derecha de su mamá. Todos los miraban, mientras el padre de éste daba un discurso de lo excelente hijo que era, lo buen hermano, amigo y ser humano... Colin parecía a punto de desmayarse de ansiedad y la pelirroja sonreía muy nerviosa.

Bueno, si es buen novio se le tendríamos que preguntar a Ginny - regresó a ver a su futura nuera, riendo. Ella se sintió que se hacía chiquita pues los demás también le miraron fijamente, apretó la mano de su novio a él también le sudaban las manos.

A quien queremos como una hija más - continuó con tono paternal.

¡No!, que no diga eso. Porque si no, no podrá casarse con Colin - dijo Fred a su gemelo, con un lamento exagerado y burlón, ambos rieron por lo bajo. La castaña, quien estaba cerca y los escuchó, les lanzó una mirada de indignación.

Al chico de cabellos revoltosos se le encogió el estomago mientras los veía, aún no olvidaba que sus lindos suegros, más bien su suegra, también les dio un discurso a ellos; pero no precisamente uno cálido... Así que en parte les comprendía.

Lily se estaba impacientando porque parecía comenzar a aburrirse, Hermione le daba un gatito de peluche color canela que era su regalo de navidad y la niña parecía interesarse... Del otro lado Marín se quejaba chocosa pero Luna la había podido distraer, a su mellizo lo entretenía Will pues jugaba con él cerca de sus abuelos.

Bien, mi muchacho les tiene que decir algo muy importante... - le dio una palmada en la espalda y le vio rebozante de orgullo, alejándose con Dennis y su esposa, dejándolos solos. El castaño respiró profundamente pero aún así parecía que le faltaba aire en los pulmones, apretó más la mano de la pelirroja quien sonreía más nerviosa que antes. Inmediatamente la atención de todos se concentró directamente en ellos. Colin tragó saliva. - Este... Yo y Gin... que diga Ginny y yo... Pues es una fecha muy especial ya que es navidad, y... – tartamudeó pasando de pálido a sonrojado.

Queremos decirles que hemos decidido pasar a la segunda etapa de nuestro noviazgo - intervino la chica viéndole y tomando la iniciativa con valor.

Con que no se hayan adelantado a la primera del matrimonio antes de pasar por la cuarta del noviazgo... - murmuró a su gemelo destornillándose de la risa discretamente, Fred también se contuvo por no soltar una carcajada.

¡Dejen de andar con sus bromas! - regañó la voz que sabían perfectamente era de su progenitora. La señora Weasley se había acercado con sigilo.

¡Ay madre!, acostumbra a avisarnos - se quejó nervioso George, parecía que su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

Mami, luces muy bien con ese vestido - se precipitó a decir Fred, quien también se había sobresaltado.

Sí, el Coral te queda muy bien, combina con tu cabello - agregó con halago su hermano.

¡Basta de juegos!, ¡Compórtense! - reprendió entre dientes para no armar escándalo.

_Sí, formalizar la relación_- el castaño hablaba algo más confiado.

Molly Weasley parecía no querer perder detalle de lo que decía su futuro yerno.

Al segundo miró feo a sus hijos. - ¡Fred, fájate esa camisa!, ¡¿Y dónde carambas dejaste tu corbata?! – chilló molesta mientras le metía la camisa a su hijo como si fuera un niño - éste se jaloneó indignado.

Ay, se me olvidó - se apartó de ella con enfado. Su gemelo se reía por cómo su madre lo estaba tratando.

George, ¡Hazme el favor de anudarte esa! - lo jaló y comenzó a hacerle la corbata, al chico se le borró la sonrisa la cual se le dibujó a Fred.

La pelirroja hablaba algo trabada pero segura.

Exactamente, así es... amo a Colin. En todo este tiempo nos hemos conocido mejor, por eso decidimos continuar y tal vez más adelante planear casarnos - finalizó adquiriendo un leve rubor. Colin la vio también ruborizado. Volteó a ver a su padre y éste levantó sus pulgares como seña de que le animaba, el chico asintió y regresó su mirada a su novia y la tomó de las manos.

Gin... quizás creías que te lo pediría más adelante. No te enojes, pero... Tú... - se detuvo.

Mientras la señora Weasley les reñía...

Mira mamá te vas a perder esto, te apuesto que le va a pedir que se case con él -señaló Fred.

¿Sí? –Ginny pestañeó con nervios.

Quieres... -continuó.

¿Ajá? - contuvo la respiración y sonrió ampliamente, apretando las manos del chico.

¿Quieres… ser mi esposa? - concluyó volviendo a ponerse pálido.

¡Te lo dije, venga! Nos debes 10 galeones –exclamó sonriente Fred, su madre le volteó a ver fulminante, quería expresar su alegría pero se contuvo y les volvió a reprender.

Se los daré para los anillos de compromiso cuando los vayan a comprar - dijo tajante.

¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron al unísono viéndose y viéndola a ella como si estuviese mal de la cabeza.

Pero si ni siquiera novia tenemos - dijeron al mismo tiempo, ella regresó su mirada viendo significativamente a Katie y a Caroline, quienes se habían abrazado muy emocionadas por la reciente noticia. Will, quien jugaba con Roy en la alfombra las miró sacado de onda.

Já... – los gemelos rieron con nerviosismo, captando la idea.

Mamá, ellas tan sólo son nuestras amigas - negó aparentemente muy ofendido y consternado, Fred.

Sí madre, nosotros afortunadamente somos solteros y así seguiremos por mucho tiempo más - dijo con solemnidad George.

Sí, qué prisa la tuya por casarnos - suspiró su hermano con fastidio, viéndola cual ahora sí estuviese seguro de que su madre había perdido la razón.

Apenas la pelirroja escuchó la propuesta soltó un chillido jubiloso, se abalanzó hacia el chico y lo besó.

¿Eso es un, sí? - preguntó aturdido pero muy alegre.

Por supuesto, tonto... - dijo limpiándole los labios del gloss que le había dejado ella.

Las mujeres presentes soltaron un gritito emocionadas, sobre todo la madre de Colin.

Will, quien había presenciado de cerca el nuevo beso de su tía, se estremeció y le cubrió los ojos a Roy.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry, mientras le sonreía especial el ojiverde le dijo entre labios – Te amo... - recordaba cuando ella le dio el _sí_ una hermosa e inolvidable tarde en una playa de Australia.

Ron parecía estarse controlando sólo por no arruinar el momento feliz de su hermana.

¿Bien, y para cuándo será la boda? - preguntaron sonriendo ampliamente con malicia los gemelos, que se les habían acercado separándolos, pues se ponían entre ellos.

¡Chicos! - apretó los dientes Ginny.

Bueno... pues en realidad... - balbuceó el castaño.

En realidad aún no hemos decidido eso - cortó su hermana, mirándoles feo por ser inoportunos.

¡Ahh! - exclamaron con tono de haber entendido, y esbozando una sonrisota.

Hijo, el día que hagan sus votos seguramente harás feliz a mi pequeña - se les unió el señor Weasley, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Colin.

Ese es mi mayor deseo y meta - dijo mirando embelesado a la pelirroja.

Los demás sonrieron mirándolos.

Sí, tal vez sean tan felices como Luna y yo somos - se hizo escuchar Ron, que había abrazado por la cintura a la rubia. Todos los voltearon a ver.

Yo creo que pueden tener más felicidad ellos - apenas y sonrió pero se había escuchado ácida. Entonces fue hasta los novios y suegro, Ginny quiso cargar a su sobrina así que la ojiazul se la dio. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada tensos. El resto de ellos se vieron desconcertados.

Seguramente seremos un matrimonio muy dichoso, pues tenemos muchos ejemplos - comentó el castaño para quitar la tensión, los matrimonios presentes se tomaron de la mano.

¡Y los mejores! - soltó con suficiencia Percy, los gemelos se habían visto con sarcasmo y pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

Un segundo, con todo esto... Gin se me estaba olvidando darte el anillo... -interrumpió apurado, el señor Weasley tomó a su nieta.

¡Oh Colin, si está divino! - chilló con voz melosa, viéndole al borde de la euforia.

Mereces que te bajase una estrella del cielo para adornar tu fina mano - le dijo mientras le ponía temblando la sortija dorada, de un solo diamante en forma de corazón.

Las chicas suspiraron, Fred y George hicieron muecas de querer vomitar.

¡Así se hace hermano! - exclamó Dennis con orgullo, Ginny y Colin le miraron sonrientes y algo nerviosos.

Las que sí estaban al borde del colapso eran las respectivas madres de los novios, quienes no paraban de exhalar suspiros de emoción.

*******

Notas de Anyeli:

Hasta ahora este ha sido mi capítulo favorito^^

Espero sea de su agrado

Dedicado a quienes se toman un tiempo para leerlo

**Nocturnal Depression** tanx x tus comens

Harry y Hermione hasta el final de los tiempos

Amor total, Amor Eterno, AMOR DEL BUENO


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**I Knew I Loved You**

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada casi todos se habían marchado... Ron y Luna decidieron quedarse por sus pequeños, para no inquietarlos pues ya hacía rato los habían acomodado en la habitación de James. Harry y Hermione se despidieron de los padres de ella, atravesaron el vestíbulo e iban a subir cuando vieron que Ron permanecía en la sala sentado y con un aire contrariado...

Pobre... - le susurró el ojiverde a su esposa.

¿Pobre? - exclamó sarcástica, en voz baja. – Harry, se estuvo comportando como un niño caprichoso – replicó, como si se lo mereciera.

Aún así tienes que reconocer que hizo un gran esfuerzo sobrenatural por no estropear la felicidad de Ginny - expresó insinuante.

Dirás no acabar de arruinarla - soltó un resoplido, él le miró fijamente.

Bueno, sí se lo reconozco - aceptó ante su mirada. - Pero eso no quita que a Luna, más que arruinarle la noche la hizo dudar de lo que hasta ahora ella pensaba era un bello matrimonio – repuso, frunciendo la ceja.

Hermione, a ustedes les gusta armar dramas... - dijo entre serio y vacilante.

Cariño, no hablemos de dramas - embozó una sonrisita burlona, como de tú mejor ni digas nada.

Está bien - el chico se sonrojó. - ¿Oye, qué le dijiste cuando hablaste con él? -preguntó desviando algo el tema.

Digamos que le hice aprender de sus errores - irguió la cabeza, Harry le miró negando; la conocía muy bien y sabía que su esposa podía llegar a ser mandona, pero definitivamente era más madura que su amigo. Se habían tomado de las manos y se dirigían a las gradas.

Voy a hablar con él... - avisó deteniéndose.

Ok, te espero arriba... - asintió ella, soltándole de la mano y comenzó a subir.

Harry regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en la sala...

¿Ron, estás bien? - preguntó sentándose a lado de su amigo.

Pues... - apenas y se escuchó cual murmullo.

Oye, yo también he tenido discusiones con Hermione - comentó para darle ánimos.

Sí, pero jamás le has dado a entender que no se complementan... - dijo con tristeza.

¿Tú le dijiste eso? - le vio entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Pues algo así - seguía con la mirada hacia el piso.

¿Cómo? - exclamó sin entender.

El pelirrojo le había regresado a ver. - Le dije que ella y yo no éramos la media mitad y lo malinterpretó... - desvió su mirada. - Sabes bien cómo soy cuando hablo de más y cómo sin pensar hiero a las personas - asentó recriminándose.

Estabas enojado por cómo viste a tu hermana – no sabía ni cómo animarle, su amigo en verdad se veía muy alicaído.

Harry, cuando me casé con ella yo no la amaba... - el sólo decirlo lo hacía sentirse peor.

¡¿Qué?! - le miró atónito, como si pensase que no había escuchado bien.

Entonces por qué le pediste que fuese tu novia, tu esposa - se precipitó a preguntar.

Sentía aprecio - respondió reflexivo. - En ese tiempo yo aún estaba enamorado de un imposible, y aunque no me lo ha dicho sé que lo sabe - cerró los ojos, negando con pesar.

Estabas enamorado de Hermione, ¿verdad? - soltó la pregunta con serenidad.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y a la vez se puso pálido. - Sí... - aceptó ante la mirada de su amigo. - Alguna vez llegué a pensar que ella me correspondía, pero me di cuenta de que si algo podía llegar a ocurrir entre nosotros tu sombra estaría presente.

¿Por qué? - se había precipitado de nuevo a hacer una pregunta obvia.

Su extremada preocupación por ti no era más que el perfecto disfraz para ocultar su amor que ella misma trataba de negar - explicó viendo a su amigo como si estuviese bromeando al hacerse el que no sabía.

Ron, yo no sé qué decirte... - susurró con un hilito de voz.

Eso ya pasó, pero me temo que ahora Luna piensa que nunca la olvidé y que todo este tiempo ha sido un engaño... - ponía sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cara en ellos.

No creo, ella es madura... - le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

La escuchaste, viste su comportamiento... - cuando subió la cabeza tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Es normal, Hermione cuando se enoja me cierra la puerta de la habitación. Tomamos el tiempo para pensar, y luego cuando estamos más tranquilos hablamos. Apesar de los desacuerdos que tenemos con el diálogo encontramos la solución... Tú al igual me conoces y sabes mi gran cualidad para decir palabras sin pensar - le dijo comprensivo.

Harry, tengo que hablar con ella. Demostrarle que la amo, que la necesito conmigo. Tú sabes a la perfección lo que es no tener cerca al ser que amas... - se escuchó desesperado.

Sí, lo sufrí por casi dos años... - recordarlo tampoco era agradable.

Mira, llevo siete horas y me estoy muriendo... - intentó disminuir su tristeza al compararla con la de su amigo. - En tres años de matrimonio no habíamos discutido, no así... Ni siquiera fue una discusión, fueron palabras tontas que le hicieron daño... - sin embargo volvía a ponerse triste.

Ve a arreglarlo, te escuchará porque te ama. Estas siete horas ella también ha reflexionado y te aseguro que ya se dio cuenta de que las palabras que por menzos decimos nunca serían más del amor que sienten les demostramos a diario - le animó.

Gracias... - le esbozó una sonrisa algo esforzada pero de agradecimiento, se puso de pie. - Por lo de Hermione, ahora que lo sabes no me vayas a querer matar, ¡eh! -quiso bromear.

Desde cuarto me di cuenta... - exclamó con simplicidad, el ojiverde.

Entonces me las debes porque te hacías el desentendido – bromeó, con apariencia entre indignado y amenazante.

Sé que ahora somos adultos... – sonrió el de gafas.

Tienes razón, te veo luego – el pelirrojo también sonrió y salió de la sala.

Harry apagó las luces de la estancia y se dirigió a las escaleras, subió y entró en su habitación. Encontró a Hermione cuando ésta salía del baño, anudándose la bata de dormir por la cintura...

_**Maybe it's intuition**__** (Quizá es intuición)  
**__**But some things you just don't question**__** (Pero algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan)  
**__**Like in your eyes **__**(Como en tus ojos)  
**__**I see my future in an instant **__**(Veo mi futuro en un instante)**_

El ojiverde la miró fijamente, parecía un ángel con esa bata blanca y encajes...

Lo que había hablado con Ron le había hecho pensar cómo las palabras nunca podrían explicar lo que acontecía en su interior cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, su mirada castaña… y preguntarse cómo habían llegado a estar juntos cuando jamás se lo imaginó.

¿Hablaste con Ron...? - le dijo mirándole extrañada.

Sí - respondió sonriendo.

¿Y? - aún le veía desconcertada por esa sonrisa, pero también sonreía.

Va a hablar con Luna - comunicó sin dejar de verla, esa sonrisa era la explicación a tantas dudas.

Más le valía - se acercó a él.

El chico la abrazó por la cintura viéndola fijamente. - Hermione, te amo... – exclamó, y sin más la besó.

Harry... - apenas y murmuró cuando dejaron de besarse.

Cuando Colin le pidió matrimonio a Ginny. Me recordó cuando tú me dijiste que sí en aquella playa de Australia, ¿lo recuerdas? - preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Nunca lo olvidaré. Juramos que siempre nos querríamos... Aunque fue extraño por eso de la escoba, me preocupaba ver hacia abajo - recordó sonrojándose. Él soltó una risita sin dejar de sonreír. La dejó de abrazar con la mano derecha y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Her, este es mi regalo de Navidad... - dijo cuando le mostró una cajita envuelta en papel dorado y moño rojo.

Ella deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a desenvolver el obsequio. - Harry, es... - se sorprendió al abrirlo.

Un anillo, para refrendar nuestra unión - decía, sacaba la sortija que parecía pulserita pues era delgadita y estaba compuesta por cuentas de plata que parecían perlas y pendía una estrellita en forma de llave de oro.

¿Y que abre? - preguntó curiosa.

Mi corazón... - respondió tierno.

No llores...- exclamó secándole las lagrimitas que se habían escapado de los ojos de la castaña.

_**And there it goes**__** (Y ahí va)  
**__**I think I've found my best friend**__**(Pienso que he encontrado a mi mejor amiga)  
**__**I know that it might sound **__**(Yo sé que puede sonar)**_

_**more than a little crazy**__** (**__**más que un poco loco)**__**  
**__**But I believe**__** (Pero creo que)**_

Oh Harry, te amo tanto... - dijo en voz bajita, muy conmovida; él la besó en la frente.

Y yo a ti... Eres el amor de mi vida, y desde siempre mi mejor amiga - la volvió a abrazar y susurró a su oído.

Estás loco... - rió.

Sí, pero por ti - su aliento rozaba su lóbulo derecho.

Mi obsequio te lo entregan hasta mañana, quería que fuese sorpresa...

No importa, lo será... ¿Pero recuerdas la navidad pasada...? -susurró besando su oído.

Harry... - exhaló un sonidito entre apenado y con indignación, traviesa.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**__**(Supe que te amaba **__**antes de conocerte)  
**__**I think I dreamed you into life**__**(Creo que te soñé en vida)  
**__**I knew I loved you before I met you**__**(Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
**__**I have been waiting all my life**__**(He estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

Sí Her, James... - dijo con una mirada tierna y pícara.

Sigo afirmando que estás loco... –soltó una risita nerviosa, y se ruborizó.

Él no dijo nada se limitó a sonreír y la cargó en brazos.

¿Qué haces…? - dijo risueña y sorprendida, pero el ojiverde la silenció besándola.

La ojimiel pasó sus manos por su cuello e intensificó el beso... la llevó hasta su cama y desató el nudo de la bata, deslizó su mano y la acarició con delicadeza y ternura...

Eres mi mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado... - murmuró, ella lo miró especial, con amor, él continuó besándola...

*********

Cuando Ron se despidió de Harry fue hasta el estudio de la casa, la había visto entrar después de que acostaron a los niños...

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**__** (Simplemente no hay ninguna rima o razón)  
**__**Only this sense of completion**__** (Sólo este sentido de terminación)  
**__**And in your eyes**__** (Y en tus ojos)  
**__**I see the missing pieces**__** (Veo las piezas perdidas)  
**__**I'm searching for**__**(Que estoy buscando)  
**__**I think I've found my way home**__**(Pienso que he encontrado mi lugar)**__**  
**_

Entró en la estancia, el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba; la encontró sentada y algo lejana, se acercó silenciosamente. La rubia volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos cristalinos y algo rojizos...

El chico sintió un vuelco al corazón y un nudo en la garganta.

_Luna..._ - apenas y se escuchó como un hilito de voz.

Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir - dijo serena.

Te esperaba – el ojiazul le miró triste.

Ron, yo... - comenzó apenada.

¿Podemos hablar...? - pidió antes de que ella dijese algo más. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y asintió.

Él le ayudó a incorporarse y fueron hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, salieron... se quedaron parados en el porche; unas escaleritas conducían a lo que antes era el pasto del jardín ahora cubierto por la nieve que caía ligera.

La chica fue hasta el barandal y observó la nieve, estaba pensativa...

Luna, antes que todo perdóname... - inició el chico, ella sin embargo aún no le miraba. - Nunca fue mi intención que entendieses eso con mis palabras, me conoces más que nadie y sabes que digo las cosas y lastimo sin querer... – se detenía, se escuchaba su respiración... de pronto se acercaba hasta ella y la cubría con su saco.

Ron... - la ojiazul le había regresado a ver, respiraba algo agitada.

Escúchame, por favor... - se apresuró hablar, la tomó de la mano y se miraron a los ojos. - Puede ser que tú ni yo seamos la otra mitad si así lo quieren decir los demás... Que nunca tuvimos nada en común y muchas cosas más... - la chica apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, la tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo. - Luna, tú no sólo me aceptas, sino que me amas con mis defectos y me ayudas a cambiarlos... Y es que no puede haber razón lógica ni explicación alguna que pudiese expresar lo que me haces sentir cuando te veo... simplemente sé que te amo... - susurró acercándose hasta sentir su respiración muy cerca.

_**I know that it might sound **__**(Yo sé que puede sonar)**_

_**more than a little crazy**__** (**__**más que un poco loco)**__**  
**__**But I believe**__** (Pero creo que)**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**__**(Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
**__**I think I dreamed you into life**__**(Creo que te soñé en vida)  
**__**I knew I loved you before I met you**__**(Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
**__**I have been waiting all my life**__**(He estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

Ron… - cerró los ojos, él pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella con cautela.

Creo que siempre te imaginé sin darme cuenta... Te amé desde mucho antes de conocerte, y si en esa búsqueda de encontrarte me confundí… más sin embargo mi vida ya te pertenecía... - continuaba en susurro rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

No llegaste a complementarla, la llenas enteramente. Royer y Marín, su presencia son las palabras que nunca podrán describirse hacia el amor que sentimos... - por fin la había besado y ella no le rechazó, al contrario intensificó el beso.

Oh Ron, perdóname tú a mí por dudar - chilló con voz arrepentida y quebrada cuando dejaron de besarse.

Niña, si alguna vez estuvimos con personas distintas, no era que fuésemos a estar predestinados… es que desde vidas pasadas ya éramos uno solo - le miró, sus ojos también estaban cristalinos causa de las circunstancias.

Hermione fue un amor raro y de adolescente - titubeó pero estaba seguro que así era.

Sé que lo sabías... - continuó ante su mirada sorprendida y desconcertada.

Yo... - exhaló sin aliento.

Pero eso es pasado, ella y yo... sabes bien que nunca hubo nada – sonrió. - Ten por seguro que no –esta vez rozó sus labios y capturó su aliento.

_**A thousand angels dance around you**__**(Mil ángeles bailan alrededor de ti)  
**__**I am complete now that I've found you**__**(Estoy completo a**__**hora que te he encontrado)  
**_

Lo sé, y lo siento... - sonrió derramando lagrimitas

¿Me perdonas? – murmuró el pelirrojo.

Ronnie... - parpadeó intentando suprimir las lágrimas.

No tienes porqué llorar - la abrazó contra él.

_**I knew I lo**__**ved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**__**  
**_

¿La Recuerdas?, la canción que te canté en nuestra boda... - susurró a su oído.

Claro, es muy especial para mí... - dijo con ternura, él comenzaba a besar su cuello y acariciaba su espalda.

Será mejor que entremos... hace frío - la rubia se había sonrojado.

A tu lado no lo siento... - rozó su lóbulo con sus labios.

Ron, el día de hoy estás cursi –soltó una risita nerviosa.

Nunca he sido muy bueno en lo romántico, pero... Tú eres mi fuente de inspiración -la vio de frente y se mordió el labio, él también se había ruborizado.

Oh - sonrió risueña, el ojiazul hizo lo mismo; por su mirada parecía traerse algo entre manos, sin previo aviso la cargó.

¡Ron, qué haces! - soltó un gritito entre risueño y divertido.

Deseo demostrarte cuánto te amo - exclamó pícaro.

Ah...

No te vayas a quedar dormido, um - bromeó para relajarse.

¿Yo? - preguntó con apariencia ofendida.

Haz memoria... - rió, él frunció las cejas y negó sonriendo.

Entraron en la biblioteca, la recostó con cuidado sobre la alfombra sin dejar de besarla... sus miradas lo decían todo. Mientras besaba su cuello continuó cantándole...

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

Te amo… - dijo en susurro la rubia, acariciando su cabello. Él pelirrojo sonrió tierno.

Nunca en mi vida te voy a dejar, estas horas fueron un tormento total... - expresó viéndola fijamente.

La chica suspiró y acarició su mejilla... él tomó su mano y la besó...

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

********

Notas de Anyeli:

Tengo que decir Ups, me declaro fiel a las cursilerías jeje...

Y es que se me hace muy romántico imaginarme a Ron con ese acentito británico cantando esta canción de Savage Garden que les juro arranca suspiros a mil, es mi favorita; aquí me la imaginé tipo fondo en escenas lindas.

De los personajes Fred y George son mis favoritos, su forma de ser y esa chispa, ¡caray! ya muchos quisiéramos tomar las cosas a su manera.

Will es un niño que a mí en lo personal me ha robado el corazón al escribirlo.

Agradezco sus comentarios y su tiempo, espero sus dudas y hasta reclamos si quieren, vale. Pero sobre todo espero que sean de su agrado estos capítulos okas...

Nocturnal Depression: Próximo capítulo el partido de Harry vs Krum

Mil Gracias por leer ;)

Anyeli Potter Granger


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**Quidditch Back**

Transcurría la mitad del verano del 2004. Con un clima favorable, el viento suave, el sol rasgaba el pasto y las montañas... Esa tarde del sábado 21 de Agosto se llevaría acabo quizás el evento más importante de los últimos cuatro años, ya que su antecesor fue la vergüenza total para la nación británica a nivel mágico- mundial. Haber llegado a la final contra el equipo búlgaro y perdido por la falta de su buscador... Su reemplazo no tuvo oportunidad contra la leyenda del Quidditch, Víktor Krum.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el público comenzaba a llegar al estadio de Quidditch...

En los vestidores del mismo, un joven discutía con su amigo...

No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer de que tú y Hermione me metieran en esto -decía entre nervios, mientras trataba de ponerse el uniforme de Quidditch del equipo de Inglaterra.

Se lo debías al mundo - dijo conteniendo su risa Ron, ayudándole pues intentaba ponerse la túnica al revés desde hace rato.

Ahora tendré que verle la cara al arrogante de Krum - soltó apretando los dientes.

Sin contar que durante los últimos entrenamientos tuviste que aguantar a la adorable señora Corner - rió el pelirrojo sin disimulo y con voz sarcástica.

Sí, Cho - suspiró Harry, con cierto fastidio.

En serio no sé cómo es que a ti gustara – el ojiazul puso cara de enfermo. - Y lo peor, ¡Que pudiste besarla! - soltó haciendo una mueca de asco.

¡Yo nunca la besé!, ¡Fue ella la que me besó a mí! - aclaró apresurado el de gafas.

Pero tú bien dejadito - Ron hizo un sonidito burlón.

El ojiverde no le hizo mucho caso, se asomó entre las cortinas del vestidor, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y adoptó expresión asustada.

¡¿Ya viste?! Se está llenando rápidamente... - su voz se escuchó ahogada.

Harry, tranquilo - puso los ojos en blanco y negó ante los nervios de su amigo.

¿Y si no lo hago bien? - se volvió y le vio preocupado.

En los entrenamientos estuviste genialmente sorprendente - le dio un par de palmadas en las espalda, animándole.

Lo has dicho, en los entrenamientos - acentuó con ese mismo tono asustado.

¿Cuál es la diferencia? - soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Por favor Ronald, Estos son los mundiales! ¡Llevo fuera de un campo de Quidditch por más de cuatro años! - le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

Esto es realmente lo tuyo, estás en tu elemento. Y como dijo una vez Hermione - se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a imitar la vocecita que tenía su amiga a los once.- No temas a hacer el ridículo, está en tus venas - no pudo más y soltó la carcajada, Harry le miró feo.

Ves, lo traes en la sangre... - agregó sin inmutarse por la mirada fulminadora de su amigo.

Hermione... - murmuró Harry, cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente de la castaña, entonces sonrió.

¡Anda, So Tonto! Ve y demuéstrale a ese bulgarito que contra ti nadie puede... Tardaste cuatro años. ¡Ahora, hazlo! - le dio un empujón sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Eso le molestó, Ron sonrió.

Y por la pesada de Cho no te preocupes, que con el marido aquí... ¡Uy! dudo que se te acerque - un brillo malicioso se pudo reflejar en sus ojos azules.

Cho no me preocupa, Me preocupa Krum... - soltó pensativo y preocupado.

¿Krum? - su amigo le vio incrédulo y arqueó una ceja. - Dirás Malfoy...

Ron, no te apartes de Her. Mucho menos de mis hijos... - le dijo con cierto tono de angustia.

Compañero, ¿Cuándo te he fallado? - el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos con apariencia ofendida.

********

El ánimo en los alrededores del campo era de euforia total, las casas de campaña estaban establecidas y hubo quienes habían llegado desde hacía una semana...

La castaña estaba alistándose para irse al estadio; tanto ella como Luna, Ginny y Colin habían llegado esa misma tarde, aproximadamente a las dos. Harry y Ron desde la mañana... y los demás Weasley llevaban un día.

La rubia estaba peinando a la pequeña y traviesa Marín... Hermione terminó de cambiarle el pañal a James, lo acomodó en su porta-bebé, y sonrió.

Ginny se está tardando, Casi es hora de irnos - le dijo inquieta la ojimiel.

Descuida, sabes que anda con Colin... - habló despreocupada Luna.

Sí, pero olvidas que traen a mi hija con ellos - hizo una mueca indignada por la tranquilidad de su amiga.

También traen a Roy - dijo con la misma tranquilidad.

¡Tiene dos años! - siguió con ese tono preocupado.

Tranquilízate, ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres de las que alucina - la vio fijamente cual quisiera descifrar la mente de su amiga.

Draco estará aquí... - se sinceró, desviando la mirada.

Herms, hay miles de personas. ¿Tú crees que los vea entre todos ellos? - negó con la cabeza y le vio cansina.

Quizás tengas razón, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento - se sentó en una silla cercana y se llevó la mano al pecho. La rubia iba a decir algo cuando la castaña se incorporó de improviso.

Te encargo a James, ahora vuelvo - dijo avanzando con rapidez a la salida.

¿Dónde vas? - apenas y pudo preguntarle.

No tardo.

¡Grandioso…! - resopló con sarcasmo Luna.

******

Hermione salió, entre el mar de tiendas con adornos azules y rojos se topaba con caras conocidas que la saludaban y desconocidas para ella, que la reconocían... Al fin pudo llegar hasta el lugar donde vendían recuerdos y banderines de los equipos. Con la vista trataba de encontrar a la pelirroja y al castaño. Pero ellos la vieron primero, Roy dormía en los brazos de Colin, Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos y una cara afligida; la misma expresión tenía su novio, pero sin lágrimas...

¡¡Hermione!! - exclamaron los dos chicos.

¿Y Lily? - preguntó al notar que ninguno de los dos la llevaba.

Perdóname, fue mi culpa... - comenzó la pelirroja con voz llorosa.

¡¿Ginny, Dónde está Lily?! - volvió a preguntar algo más desesperada.

Ella... - pero no pudo continuar se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

¡Ginevra, Dónde Demonios Está Mi Hija! - la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

Se me perdió... - apenas y se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

¡¿Qué?! - la soltó impactada.

Estábamos comprando, la tenía de la mano y...

¡La Soltaste! - gritó sentenciante.

Sólo unos segundos, para pagar - intentó explicarse.

Tomemos con calma esto para buscarla - intervino Colin al ver las intenciones de la castaña que estaba a punto de estrangular a su novia.

¡¿Calma Creevey?! - soltó con incredulidad irónica. - ¡Mi Hija Está Perdida, Y Tú Dices Que Debo Tener Calma! - le vio asesinamente.

Es que alterándonos no conseguiremos nada - habló intimidado el castaño.

¡¿Sabes Cuántos Magos Hay Aquí?! ¡Sin Contar Los Magos Extranjeros Que No Saben Quién Es Ella! - la ojimiel estaba bastante alterada.

Herm, esto no es esa época... Ahora hay más seguridad - Colin trató de tranquilizarla, la chica le vio peor. - Iré a dejar a Royer, pediré ayuda y la encontraremos. Por lo mientras tú y Ginny busquen... - agregó al ver que no conseguiría nada.

Lo sabía, yo lo presentía... Algo malo iba a ocurrir - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba.

Herm... –susurró, se sentía tan culpable.

Ginny, No me hables ahora. ¡Búscala…! - exclamó brusca.

Se separaron, la pelirroja fue hacia los comerciantes y ella regresó hacia la mar de casas de campaña.

Hermione llegó hasta un sitio afuera de una soberbia tienda de dos pisos en seda azul marino, que tenía un estandarte con los colores de Bulgaria colgado en la entrada.

Tres pequeños se encontraban jugando con una pelota mágica... Uno de cabello quebrado castaño oscuro, casi negro. De tez trigueña, con unos preciosos ojos cafés. Vestido con un uniforme de Quidditch del equipo búlgaro, no debía tener más de tres años. El otro era rubio, vestía de manera elegante, con unos pantalones negros y un fino suéter gris. Poseía un aire arrogante a pesar de ser un niño. Y la última era una castaña con jeans de mezclilla, una playerita blanca y chamarra de mezclilla lila.

¡Lily! - exclamó apresurada.

¡Mami!- le regresó a ver con una sonrisa y corrió hacia ella.

¡Hola, mami! - saludó tierna.

Mila ñiños, Ale y Dieg – señaló cuando ésta la abrazaba, Hermione no le prestó mucha atención a los pequeños pues abrazarla le había devuelto el alma.

¡Cielo Santo, Lily! Mi niña, pensé... ¡Oh sólo Dios sabe lo que pensé! - sollozó besando su frentecita, y examinándola cual quisiese encontrarle un rasguño. La niña sólo intentaba desafanarse de su mamá y volver para seguir jugando.

Hola, ¿qué tal? - saludaba una fina voz, alguien había salido de la tienda. La de rulos castaños regresó a ver.

¿Es su hija? - preguntó con una sonrisa. La castaña asintió muy sorprendida.

¡Es preciosa! - exclamó acariciando la mejilla de la menor.

Creí que la habían robado, se le extravió a su tía - apenas y pudo decirle, y es que la joven frente a ella tenía un enorme parecido con... ¡Ella!

Llegó con éste pequeño - señaló al rubio que jugaba cerca de ella, revolviendo su cabello. Lily se inquietó hasta que Hermione la bajó. - Si sus padres no venían los llevaría al partido y los buscaría - continuó sin percatarse de la mirada de la chica, mucho menos por su parecido.

No sé cómo se llama él, pero su hija es muy lista y me dio su nombre. Me dijo que se llama Lily - le comentó sonriendo, Her hizo el amago de una sonrisa. La pequeña castaña había vuelto a jugar con los otros dos niños.

Gracias... - dijo, pero seguía mirándola muy asombrada. Sus ojos eran del mismo marrón como los de ella, su misma complexión, su tono de piel un ligero más trigueño pero casi igual y algunas facciones de su rostro... De no ser por su cabello de un castaño más oscuro que era lacio, sedoso y largo; le llegaba a la cintura. Podrían pasar por gemelas. Aunque Hermione también pudo notar que la chica era unos centímetros más alta que ella.

A propósito, yo soy Alexa Valerious de... Krum - le tendió la mano y finalizó cual no quiere la cosa.

Tú... ¿Usted es la esposa de Víktor? - ella le había correspondido pero apenas entró en contacto con su mano sintió una descarga y le soltó desconcertando a la chica.

Al parecer sí, soy la esposa de Víktor Krum - dijo un tanto incómoda, como si quisiese cambiar el hecho.

Yo soy... Jane Potter - dijo titubeando y tendiendo su mano otra vez. No sabía en sí por qué había sentido aquello. Si por la sorpresa de saber que era la esposa de Víktor o porque había algo más que no podía explicarse.

Encantada - sonrió Alexa, pero luego se quedó viendo a Her fijamente. Hermione pensaba que la joven era tan fina y poseía una elegancia natural.

¿Es la esposa de Harry Potter? - soltó por fin de forma maravillada pero sin armar tanto revuelo, como si se sintiese afortunada de conocerla. Hermione asintió, adquiriendo colores. Alexa iba a decir algo pero de pronto una voz las sobresaltó.

¡Por Merlín, Diego! ¡Qué haces aquí, juntándote con esta gentuza!, ¡Con los Sangre Sucia! - exclamó desdeñosamente una joven de cabellos castaño oscuro, que había llegado y cargó a su hijo de manera brusca, alejándolo de la pequeña ojiverde. El pequeño rubio vio de forma asustada a Lily y fulminante a su madre, mientras forcejeaba por desafanarse de ella.

¡Pansy! - le miró reprobando su actitud Her, y a la vez preparada para cualquier reacción de la chica. Ella también había tomado entre brazos a Lily, Alexander se escondió tras su mamá con su mirada muy temerosa.

Son niños - acarició la cabeza de su hijo, para darle a entender que no tuviera miedo. - Ellos no saben de distinción de sangre y esas cosas absurdas - soltó Alexa indignada, y avergonzada de las palabras de Pansy.

¿Y tú eres…? - repuso mirándola por encima del hombro.

Alexa Krum - dijo adoptando la misma expresión. Pero su elegancia no era arrogante sino delicada.

Ah, Así que eres la esposa de Víktor Krum... - Pansy la vio presuntuosa, como si se trajese algo entre manos. - Qué pequeño es el mundo - acentuó con un dejo de ironía.

¿Por qué lo dice? - la miró recelosa Alexa.

Quién nos hubiese imaginado reunidas con... Nuestra rival - lo último lo dijo con cierto desdén, como si al decirlo se rebajase.

No le entiendo - le vio extrañada; Hermione la miró ceñuda, pero a la vez asustada.

Ella es Granger - soltó con una satisfacción al pronunciarlo, la chica aún parecía no entender hasta que...

¡Hermione! -gritó entre la emoción, había llegado Ginny. - ¡Al fin, Lily! ¿Estás bien? - chilló al ver a la niña y la cargó casi arrebatándosela sin querer a la ojimiel.

¡¿Eres Hermione Granger?! – Alexa soltó mirándola de manera sorprendida e incrédula, como si la chica le hubiese estado engañando y fuese peligrosa. La castaña asintió. Ella empujó a su hijo hacia el interior de la tienda.

Vaya, llegó la prometida del otro sangre sucia. Qué bajo has caído Weasley, siempre has tenido pésimo gusto, puros sangres sucias –Thomas y ahora Creevey. Ah, y un mestizo… que finalmente te cambió por otra sangre sucia. Qué irónico, ¿no? - soltó una risilla frívola. - Te convenía Corner, Pero obvio él fue quien te despreció –Pansy no tardó en agredir a la pelirroja.

¡Ay, pero si es Pansy Parkinson! - Ginny le lanzó una mirada desafiante, le daba a Lily a Her.

De Malfoy - acentuó esbozando una presuntuosa sonrisa y miró a Hermione.

¡Pobre Draco! No entiendo porqué sigue a lado de una persona como tú - soltaba la pelirroja de manera ácida, sonaba como a rencor.

¡¡Quién Te Dio Permiso De Tutear A Mi Esposo!! - chilló con reclamo, viéndola inferior.

¡Ah, ya sé! Será porque es una _"persona"_ - con los dedos hizo una seña de entre comillas. - De la misma clase tuya - casi titubeó, era extraño pues se había puesto nerviosa. La castaña lo notaba, sacada de onda.

¡Ginny!, ¡Hermione! - alguien cerca las nombró ambas voltearon a verle, en ese momento Alexa había entrado a la tienda con aire desilusionado y ofendido; la ojimiel sintió una fuerte sacudida en su interior.

Colin... - decía la pelirroja viéndolo cual si él hubiese llegado de imprudente, el chico se acercaba a ellas y acariciaba la cabeza de Lily.

¡No Lo Soporto, Es Suficiente! ¡Este Lugar Se Contamina Con Sangre Sucia y Mestizos! - acentuó viéndolos repulsivamente Pansy.

¡Se Contamina Más Con Personas Como Tú! - Ginevra apretó los puños dispuesta a abofetearla.

¡Ginny! - intervino la ojimiel, notando sus intenciones. Aunque trató de disimular Pansy en verdad se había asustado, sin embargo se dirigió a Hermione.

Escúchame bien, Granger. No quiero ver a tu mestiza cerca de mi hijo, ¡Nunca más! ¡No son iguales! - atajó con desdén y vio a la niña de rulos castaños, con asco. Hermione contuvo sus ganas de causarle el daño más grave posible.

¡Claro que no son iguales! - intervino Ginny. - A ella sus padres la quieren. En cambio al tuyo dudo que Draco lo ame si no quiere a la madre - acentuó con satisfacción en sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, POBRETONA! - gritó Pansy viéndola con los ojos desorbitados, si no hubiese estado cargando a su hijo hubiera sacado la varita y atacado a la pelirroja.

¡Ginevra! - la detuvo su novio cuando ésta casi se le iba encima a la chica de cabellos castaño oscuro. Hermione abrazaba a su pequeña hija contra su pecho, quien miraba asustada. Diego cerró sus preciosos ojos grises y se aferró al cuello de su madre.

¡¡Suéltame, Colin!! - forcejeó, pero el castaño la sujetaba muy bien por la cintura y la alejó del lugar entre refunfuños. Pansy soltó una risita frívola. Se había dado la vuelta cuando Hermione le habló.

Sólo algo Pansy, Con mi hija no te metas. Ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarla. Porque sino ahora sí me conocerás realmente - apretó los dientes.

¿Me estás amenazando sangre sucia? - dijo con ironía ácida.

¡Te estoy advirtiendo! -aclaró peligrosa. Pansy le lanzó una última mirada altanera le dio la espalda y avanzó, Hermione hizo lo mismo. Diego y Lily se vieron y se despidieron con sus manitas, sus miradas eran de tristeza, desconcierto y susto. Aún eran demasiado pequeños para comprender sin embargo sabían que algo no estaba bien entre los adultos pues se habían gritado.

*******

¡Ya Suéltame! - se jaloneó Ginny cuando habían alejádose lo suficiente.

Gin, tranquila - la soltó su novio. La chica se acomodó su blusa blanca de mangas largas, ya que él la había sujetado y llevado casi cargando.

¡Debiste Dejarme Que Le Enseñara A No Meterse Conmigo y Mis Amigos! -reclamó enojada.

Pequitas - se acercó acariciándole la mejilla, en un intento vano de tranquilizarle.

¡No Me Llames Así, Cuando Lo Único Que Quiero En Este Momento Es Estrangularla! - le quitó la mano de un manotazo y le dio la espalda, cruzada de brazos.

¡Vámonos! - les dijo con impaciencia la castaña, quien había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

¿Qué Más Te Dijo Esa Maldita? - le preguntó alterada, la pelirroja.

Nada que me afecte - soltó avanzando, dirigiéndose de regreso a su tienda. Ellos la seguían.

_Estúpida víbora, si supiera_ - murmuró entre dientes Ginny, como si hubiese pensado en voz alta, pero con un tono tan amargo aunque en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa extraña.

¿Qué tendría que saber? - cuestionó curioso el castaño que había oído perfectamente pues estaba cerca de ella.

Lo que es una bofetada de Ginevra Weasley - respondió sobresaltada, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Hizo una mueca violenta en el aire.

Cariño, ya - le dijo Colin, asustado.

Ginny - le vio su amiga.

Por favor Herm, ¡Insultó a Lily! - exclamó incrédula e indignada.

Sus palabras no me interesan. Porque mi hija está en lugar donde su odio y envidia no la tocarán - asentó Hermione, caminando más aprisa.

¿Y Quién era la otra?, ¿acaso una amiga de la viborita? - rió sarcástica.

No, Es Alexa Krum - informó en tono serio.

¿La esposa de Víktor Krum? –chilló sorprendida Ginny.

Sí - asintió Her.

Había escuchado de ella, pero creo nunca la he visto en las revistas - puso una expresión como recordando.

Habían llegado a la tienda, Colin entró, la castaña iba a entrar también cuando la pelirroja le detuvo.

Hermione, lo que pasó con Lily... - comenzó con voz de culpabilidad.

Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores - dijo sorprendiéndola.

Aún así me siento tan culpable, comprendería si ya no me dejases acercarme a ella -su mirada reflejó tristeza.

Debes tener más cuidado a la próxima - Ginny abrió la boca muy asombrada, ambas intercambiaron una sincera sonrisa.

Ginevra y Hermione iban a entrar en la tienda cuando la pequeña ojiverde se dirigió a su mamá.

Mami...

¿Sí, mi niña? - le acarició sus rulos maternalmente.

¿Pol qué no puedo hablal con ellos, son ñiños malos? - preguntó dejándola sin saber qué decir.

No, pero es que sus mamás... - en verdad no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija, era tan pequeña.

La del rubio es una serpiente que suelta un veneno asqueroso - le dijo Ginny sacando la lengua e imitando a una serpiente, Lily se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

¡Ginevra! - le llamó la atención Hermione.

¡Es la verdad! - asentó con obviedad y entró en la tienda, con suficiencia. La castaña se había quedado afuera negando por el comportamiento de la pelirroja y pensando que su amiga no cambiaría.

¿Nulca velé a Dieg, más? - volvió a preguntar la menor con una vocecita triste.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? - soltó sin responderle, Lily frunció la ceja, pero desvió la mirada cuando sintió la de su mamá.

Vi una pelota flotal, como mi tía no me vio fui. Me encontlé a Dieg, tambén iba tlas ella y sin vel pala atlas llegamos hasta none estaba Ale y jugamos un lato - sonrió como angelito.

Lily, no debes alejarte. ¡Podría pasarte algo, y yo me moriría! - la abrazó con fuerza contra sí y sollozó.

Mami no debe llolal - le dijo la pequeña castaña limpiando las lagrimitas que habían resbalado por las mejillas de su mamá.

Y el bebé, mano chiquito, tampoco - negó cuando se escuchó el llanto de James dentro de la tienda. Hermione soltó una risita trabada y besaba la frente de su hija, Lily sonreía tierna.

*******

Cerca de las ocho de la noche se dirigían al estadio. Colin iba al frente con Royer más despierto que nunca, Ginny iba a su lado cargando al pequeño James, Luna en medio platicándole a Marín quien tenía una mirada maravillada. Y rezagada caminaba la castaña, con aire ensimismado; Lily al igual que su amiguita pelirroja, observaba asombrada todo a su alrededor. Mientras atravesaban el bosque por el camino iluminado de faroles rojos y azules, a la ojimiel le atacaron los recuerdos. Cómo antes del inicio de su cuarto año ese camino estaba trazado por faroles verdes y rojos, cómo en aquél tiempo lo único que le preocupaba era el colegio y Harry.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino allí estaba, el estadio colosal con sus inmensos muros dorados tal cual lo recordaba, no había cambiado desde esa última vez.

Oh, creo que le retiraron la seguridad extrema... - escuchó decir a Ginny; Her no había estado en el partido casi 5 años atrás, pero se suponía que después de la caída de Voldemort y los principales mortífagos aún sueltos, el ministerio no se había querido arriesgar en los mundiales.

Sí, definitivamente luce mejor así - comentó Colin, avanzando. Ginny y Luna le siguieron pero la de rulos castaños se quedó parada.

La gente seguía saliendo por el camino y pasaba a su lado.

Vaya, ahora no hace el frío que hubo en aquél partido - decía un joven rubio de no más de 18 años, que supuso era estudiante extranjero por su acento estadounidense.

Claro Duncan, ¿qué esperabas? Era la mitad de Noviembre, ¡Se acercaba el invierno! - se burló de él un chico moreno, aproximadamente de su misma edad, que le acompañaba.

Me pregunto por qué lo harían el 19 de Noviembre - soltó reflexivo el rubio.

Si serás, Pues por como estaban las cosas después de la derrota de quien tú sabes -el moreno le dio un zape pero al finalizar su voz se escuchó estremecida. La castaña les había oído y los vio alejarse más aprisa.

Cuando avanzaba casi chocaba con esos mismos jóvenes que seguían hablando mientras se formaban tras un grupo de magos que esperaba a entrar. Había una bruja menuda de cabellos caoba y ojos azules, también estaba un mago alto de piel cetrina, cabellos y barba oscura; ambos se encontraban recibiendo los boletos en la entrada.

Sólo espero que esta vez el buscador de Inglaterra no los deje en vergüenza -acentuó entre un tono de desilusión y esperanzado, el rubio.

A mí se me hizo preciosa la buscadora suplente - rió el chico moreno.

Ay Preston, mejor cállate. De todas formas, como Harry Potter, ¡Ninguno! -exclamó con admiración el joven que se llamaba Duncan.

¿Ah sí? Pues de todas formas para mí Víktor Krum siempre será el bueno - dijo con suficiencia. El rubio fue esta vez quien le soltó un zape y entre las risas, ella los observó accesar por un pasillo que dirigía a las escaleras que ascendían a los asientos.

Disculpe madame, ¿sus boletos? - pidió la bruja con jovialidad.

Ah, sí... este, tome - titubeó nerviosa entregándoselos, la había tomado distraída.

Asientos de primera en el palco de... - se detuvo leyendo bien los accesos.

¡Por Merlín, es usted Hermione Potter! - chilló eufórica. Los magos que iban detrás la vieron y muchos chicos que debían ser estudiantes de Hogwarts, cuchichearon entre sí y la señalaban.

Pues... - sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Lily frunció las cejas.

¡Es un honor conocerla!, yo soy Greta Strowell - se apresuró tomando su mano y apretándola fuerte. Hermione había atinado a corresponder, pero sonreía muy sorprendida.

Y ella debe ser la pequeña heredera - le pellizcó la mejilla, la niña frunció más el entrecejo.

Es mi hija, Lily.

Será una niña tan afortunada siendo hija de quien es - seguía con ese tono de revuelo.

Encantada de conocerla, Greta - vaciló la ojimiel, queriendo desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible; las miradas de la mayoría de los magos presentes estaban puestas sobre ella.

Oh, perdón... Sí, adelante… ¡y muchas felicidades! - se apenó la bruja y les dejó el paso libre.

Subió por unas escaleras tapizadas con una alfombra color vino, afortunadamente éstas dirigían al palco que comúnmente los muggles llamaban VIP, así que no se topó con nadie en el trayecto. Al llegar se encontró con Colin, Ginny, Luna y Ron; quien ya estaba con ellos, todos sentados en la tribuna principal. Dos hileras de asientos cómodos, tapizados de terciopelo rojo. Estaba dividida en dos partes por unos escalones en medio, avanzó dejando atrás los asientos ocupando su lugar en los del fondo.

El pelirrojo jugaba con Marín y le enseñaba el estadio repleto del bullicio de magos eufóricos en los palcos inferiores alrededor del gran campo oval, las misteriosas luces doradas que provenían del mismo estadio reflejaban sus entusiastas rostros. Los aros de gol que se levantaban justo a la altura de sus ojos. - _Esto lo disfruté a los 14 años, mi amor _- le susurró a la pequeña pelirroja y besó su cabecita, la niña estaba fascinada. Royer se había asustado pues no le agradaban las alturas, y su madre lo consolaba. Hermione tomó asiento a lado izquierdo de Ron, pero éste al parecer no se percató de su llegada. La pelirroja sí se dio cuenta y le dio un leve codazo a su novio para que se fijase, regresó su atención a la ojimiel y de inmediato la cuestionó.

¿Por qué te tardaste? Venías justo atrás de nosotros y en la entrada ya no estabas -soltó Ginny, con cierta reprimenda.

Yo... - aún estaba tan contrariada por todo lo que había escuchado y visto.

No te habrás topado con la serpiente babosa, ¿verdad? - la miró dubitativa, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

No, ya no la volví a ver - apenas y respondió Hermione.

Qué bueno - relajó su rostro la menor de los Weasley.

Nos preocupaste - comentó Luna, quien había esperado a que su cuñada se callase. Ron y Colin se habían quedado sin decir nada.

Lo siento –se disculpó la ojimiel. Habían comenzado los anuncios en el panel gigante que se encontraba justo en medio de la tribuna frente a ellos; Colin platicaba con Ginny y ambos jugaban con el pequeño James, quien ya tenía carita de sueño. Ron avisó que se llevaría a Marín e iría a ver a su padre y a los gemelos, quienes se encontraban en la tribuna de abajo, y regresaría antes de comenzar el partido. Luna lo había logrado y Royer había perdido el miedo, así que miraba maravillado y le señalaba constantemente a su madre lugares del campo.

Cuando la castaña pensaba que ya todo estaría bien...

Vaya, mira qué sorpresa tan... ¿agradable? - dijo una presumida voz, con acento sarcástico.

Cho - le volteó a ver sorprendida Hermione. La oriental había llegado a ocupar los lugares que estaban a lado izquierdo de ellos. Venía acompañada por una mujer morena quien cargaba a una pequeña de no más de tres años, muy parecida a la ex-Ravenclaw, y se sentó distrayendo a la menor.

Me debo sentir tan afortunada… ¿y conmovida? Compartiré el lugar con la Distinguida, Señora Potter - siguió con ese acento de sarcasmo ácido, se acercó hasta donde estaba la castaña y la observó con aire altanero. Como si la de rulos fuese inferior a ella. Pero también había visto a la pequeña Lily, un brillo de intenso odio se reflejó en los ojos de Cho. Todos le regresaron a ver recelosos, Hermione abrazó contra sí a su hija, Royer y la niña miraban confusos.

¡Cierra la bocota, Corner! - exclamó con peligrosidad Ginny.

Ay Ginevra, alguna vez pensé que seríamos amigas... Digo como en la noche del festín aurorial platicamos de nuestra querida _amiga_ - asentó con fingida lástima, mirando significativamente a Hermione.

¡Me repugno de haber cruzado palabra contigo! – la pelirroja apretó los dientes y la miró fulminante.

Estúpida - musitó la oriental con desdén.

Mira tarántula, ya basta con una para que llegues tú - le dijo poniéndose sin darse cuenta de pie.

Ginny... - susurró la ojimiel con susto, la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa.

¿Quién es la otra?, ¿Tú? - dijo con una risilla de ironía Cho, Ginny se contenía por no sacar su varita y hacerle algo.

Pequitas... - esta vez fue Colin quien susurró jalando una de las mangas de su blusa.

Qué rápido cambiaste a Harry, en verdad nunca lo quisiste - dijo esbozando una presuntuosa sonrisa, había reparado en el castaño. (El noviazgo de Ginny y Colin había sido noticia los últimos seis meses tras haber salido unas fotos de ellos en la revista de corazón de bruja y una nota escrita por Rita Skeeter).

Tú No Hables De Ello, Porque Eres Una Asquerosa Ambiciosa - su rostro de la pelirroja estaba bastante rojo, su mano la tenía ya en el bolsillo de sus jeans donde traía la varita.

¡Pobretona imbécil! - soltó desdeñosamente.

Al menos yo no me caso por interés - acentuó Ginny con sarcasmo.

Eso es obvio, el sangre sucia no debe tener nada que ofrecerte - miró con desdén al castaño. - Entonces debes estar seguro que te ama Creevey, o tal vez eres el único tonto que la quiere - se dirigió al chico, con malicia y soltó una risilla de burla.

¡Mantén Tu Veneno Lejos De Nosotros! - gritó apuntándola con la varita, la pelirroja había perdido la paciencia que trataba de mantener.

¡¡Ginny!! - exclamaron tres voces alarmadas a la vez, la de su novio y sus amigas. Los dos niños abrieron los ojos, asustados. Colin se había puesto de pie y le quitó la varita, no podía hacer mucho pues cargaba a James. La ex Ravenclaw vio al pequeño de 11 meses con la misma mirada de odio que había visto a su hermanita.

Cho, aléjate - le dijo la castaña demostrando educación a pesar de que ella también quería hacerle algo por cómo había visto a sus hijos, pero la oriental la ignoraba.

¡Eres Una Ardida, Darías Lo Que Fuera Por Estar En Mi Lugar! - exclamaba sin dejarse intimidar, pero en realidad la pelirroja sí la había atemorizado.

Tuve La Oportunidad. En Cambio Tú Eres Plato De Segunda Mesa, ¡Y Siempre Lo Serás, Chang! - apretó los dientes con suficiencia, Ginny.

Cho le lanzó la mirada con el más intenso odio. - ¿Pero quién es la ardida?, Si tú quisieras estar en el lugar de Hermione - acentuó triunfal la pelirroja.

Mira pecosa torpe, con una sola palabra mía todos tus hermanitos y padre dejarían de trabajar en el ministerio - asentó con amenaza.

¡A Mí No Me Asustas, Tarántula! - la desafió. Colin, Hermione y Luna miraban conteniendo la respiración, se habían puesto de pie preparados para lo que viniera. Tanto Her como la rubia habían abrazado a sus hijos pues los menores estaban muy asustados por lo que estaba pasando; James comenzó a llorar y el castaño no sabía cómo consolarlo. Todo era demasiado tenso.

Pero aún faltaba lo peor...

¡Ay Por Favor, Compartiré El Oxigeno Con Estos! - se escuchó un chillido con tono de repulsión. Por las escaleras habían llegado los Malfoy. Pansy traía cargando a Diego, Narcisa venía justo atrás de ella.

Ay, si acaba de llegar la serpiente. ¡Ya se juntaron las alimañas! - musitó apretando los dientes Ginny, lanzándole a la ex Slytherin una mirada fastidiada y ácida.

En cuanto puede se me escapa,  
y de momento lo que ha sido... fue.  
En esta ausencia que respiro,  
hay algo más... y otras muchas por yo ver.  
¿Cómo aprender a estar perdido?  
¿Cómo empezar a echar de menos cuando estreno el corazón?  
Y si es mi suerte que sea fuerte,  
que me queme, todo entero y de una vez.

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo.  
Sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared.  
En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido,  
que me aguanto lo que muero.  
Si puedo volverte a ver...

Draco llegó detrás de su esposa y de su madre. Hermione había volteado justo en ese momento, fue un instante en el cual ambos cruzaron la mirada, él la sostuvo pero la ojimiel la desvió lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces ella reparó, el ojigris sostenía en sus brazos a alguien, un bebé, mejor dicho una bebé... Un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas rosas y amarillas pastel. - _Es ella, el bebé que Pansy esperaba _- pensó la de ojos marrón, mientras los veía venir. – Pansy y Narcisa saludaban a Cho y caminaban en dirección a los asientos de arriba, la segunda fila de la tribuna principal.

Al pasar junto a Colin, Luna, Ginny y Her; la pelirroja vio peligrosamente a Pansy. Pero ésta se limitó a mirar a Hermione, con arrogancia. Draco cerró los ojos al estar cerca de la castaña, cuando los abrió regresó su mirada gris hacia ella, se había tornado un tanto cristalina. La de rulos castaños no pudo evitar sentir algo muy pesado en su estomago, Ginny vio a su amiga con un gesto extraño. La joven de cabellos castaño oscuro había notado todo, apretó los dientes y se detuvo con mirada retadora dirigida hacia Hermione.

Pansy, avanza - ordenó con brusquedad el rubio. Ella caminó molesta sin quitar su mirada desafiante de la castaña.

¿Ya vio, Narcisa? ¡Apesta a sangre sucia, mestizos y pobretones! - le dijo a su suegra con acento de desdén, subiendo su tono de voz para que ellos la escuchasen; los Malfoy ascendieron a sus asientos.

¡Ginny amor, contrólate! - se apresuró a decirle el castaño, la chica había apretado los puños. La oriental embozó una sonrisilla presuntuosa, un brillo malicioso apareció en su mirada mientras veía a la castaña y a la pelirroja, pero antes de que sucediese algo más llegó Michael Corner.

¿Cho, qué haces? - preguntó el joven ministro, a sus espaldas.

Nada, Mich - contestó, regresándole a ver sobresaltada.

Cami quería jugar ya que vio niños - dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¿Sí, hija? - cargaba a la niña, sonriéndole; la nana se la entregaba. - Eres tan social -le decía besando su mejilla, la niña de rasgos orientales hacía una mueca fastidiada.

Ella sí, pero ellos no – soltó altanera Cho, y señaló a Royer y a Lily. Michael no prestaba mucha atención ya que había visto a la pelirroja y a la rubia.

Hola Luna, Ginny. ¡Qué gusto verlas! - exclamó con una sonrisota. Ambas fruncieron las cejas; Hermione vio sorprendida, y Colin receloso. Afortunadamente James se había quedado dormido en los brazos de éste.

¿Luna? - dijo una alegre voz. Un chico alto, delgado y de tez blanca. De cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos miel, había llegado casi detrás de Michael.

¿Terry? - soltó sorprendida la ojiazul. El ojimiel se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, al parecer todo se había calmado; Hermione, Ginny y Colin se sentaron pero Luna se quedó de pie.

¡Mírate, Qué Hermosa Estás! Bueno desde siempre lo has sido, pero ahora luces más - exclamó con halago y la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, la rubia se ruborizó; Royer le vio feo.

¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que estabas en Irlanda - dijo desconcertada mientras se sentaba, en el fondo pensaba que había sido grosera.

Bueno, trabajaré en el ministerio… y me llevo con Michael - respondió sin dejar de sonreír, y sentándose en el lugar vacío de Ron.

Ah... - exhaló la ojiazul, sonriendo vacilante. Sus amigas y Colin miraban para otro lado intentando hacerse los desentendidos.

Sí, él me dio los pases en primera - comentó con esa sonrisita de galán. Royer no tenía una carita muy contenta, cuando Terry intentó hacerle cariños al niño una voz lo hizo voltear.

¿Qué tal, Boot? - preguntó con tono ácido Ron, había llegado y estaba parado justo frente a ellos.

¡Oh, Weasley…! No te había visto - le dijo viéndole aparentemente sorprendido, el pelirrojo tenía las orejas rojas y una expresión seria. Hermione se sentó en uno de los dos asientos vacíos que estaban a su lado izquierdo y Ron se pudo sentar y así no llamaría la atención por estar de pie; quedándose Terry enmedio del ojiazul y la rubia.

Así que ya estás de regreso, ¿Cuándo llegaste? - soltó con el intento de voz más normal que pudo. Aunque en verdad quería preguntarle _cuándo te vas_, no quiso parecer paranoico. Luna se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Llegué el jueves por la noche - respondió sereno, Terry.

Supongo que estás de vacaciones en tu trabajo - su tono de voz eran intentos vanos de normalidad.

Pues en realidad estoy aquí precisamente por el trabajo.

¿Cómo? - frunció el ceño el pelirrojo. - ¿Por comisión o algo así?

No, ingresaré al ministerio como asistente personal de Michael.

¡¿Qué?! - casi gritó. Sus amigos y esposa le voltearon a ver, Terry se sobresaltó con sorpresa ante la reacción del ojiazul.

Sí, seré prácticamente la mano derecha del ministro - agregó viendo extrañado a Ron.

¿Entonces ya no volverás a Irlanda? - preguntó precipitadamente.

Por ahora Dublín es pasado - dijo aún desconcertado por cómo se estaba comportando el chico.

En eso llegaba uno de los gemelos, Fred llevaba cargando a una pequeña pelirroja con coletas.

¡¡Papi!! - gritó la niña estirando sus bracitos, parecía ansiosa porque su padre la cargase. Ron la recibió y Fred se sentó a lado de su hermano, Her tuvo que recorrerse nuevamente.

Moría por verte, y eso que apenas nos la dejaste unos minutos - dijo con fingido resentimiento.

¡Te estlañé mucho! - dijo tierna, abrazándose hacia él. Ron sonrió con suficiencia y besó la frente de su hija.

¡Pero mira!, ¿ella también es tu hija? –exclamó Terry dirigiéndose a Luna.

Sí, son mis hijos - contestó ella acomodándose en la piernas a Roy, quien se estaba inquietando mucho.

Él es Royer y ella es Marín - dijo señalando a los niños.

¡Son preciosos, como su madre! - halagó acariciando primero a Roy y luego a Marín, los dos arrugaron el ceño pero Terry ya había regresado su mirada hacia Luna.

Sí, Son Hermosos Nuestros Hijos - recalcó Ron, apretando los dientes.

¡Ya lo creo!, Si Luna es la madre –asentó Terry, con esa sonrisita tonta de galán que desquiciaba al pelirrojo.

¿Y los tuyos? –se apresuró a preguntar la rubia, notando que su esposo estaba cada vez más rojo.

Pues aunque no lo crean, a mis 24 aún soy soltero - respondió cual lamentase tanto el hecho.

¡Oh, qué lástima! ¿verdad? - soltó con sarcasmo Ron.

Es que no hay chica que aguante mi ritmo de trabajo - dijo con apariencia desilusionada y triste.

¿No será que no te aguantan a ti? - soltó el pelirrojo con tono irónico y una risilla burlona. Terry esta vez le vio ceñudo, Luna contuvo la respiración. Los demás miraron expectativos, tenían la intuición de que se acercaba otra discusión. En eso la voz del nuevo director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, más bien directora. Una joven muy bonita y atractiva, era Angelina Johnson su ex compañera en Hogwarts. Su voz resonó en cada rincón del estadio, dándoles la bienvenida.

Ah por cierto, también a eso venía señores. A decirles que cubran sus oídos con los tapones que les obsequié el viernes pasado. Porque muy pronto saldrán las parientes de mi querida cuñada -intervino Fred, conteniéndose la risa al citar a Fleur. (Justo a tiempo estaba pasando eso, sino seguramente Ron seguiría atacando a Terry hasta terminar corriéndolo o provocando una fuerte discusión).

¿Esa es Johnson?, ¿La ex capitana de Gryffindor? –dijo como preguntando, el ojimiel.

Sí, es Angelina. Mi ex novia, Cada día más Hermosa... - exclamó Fred con una vocecita embelesada. - ¡Ay santo cielo, que no me oiga Kat, Porque me despelleja! -soltó con estremecimiento.

¿Por qué? Si sólo es tu amiga, ¿no? - le dijo con algo de burla, Ron.

¿Eh?, Ah sí claro... Es mi amiga - musitó su hermano sobresaltado; Hermione vio a Fred, arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

El enorme panel frente a sus ojos mostró el marcador inicial BULGARIA 0 INGLATERRA 0

Pues lo que tanto esperaban. Con ustedes ¡Las mascotas de Bulgaria! - exclamó Angelina.

¡Ahora! - gritó Fred mientras se ponía los tapones, Colin le había dado al dormido James a Ginny y se puso los tapones también. Ron alcanzó a colocárselos rápidamente, pero Terry atinó a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos con las manos.

Un estruendo de la multitud de magos se escuchó, más los de las tribunas de enfrente, los que vestían de escarlata. Un centenar de veelas había entrado al campo y comenzaron a bailar con su melodiosa música, hubo más ruido del que estaba. Cuando las veelas hubieron abandonado el campo se escucharon gritos de protesta.

¡Y Ahora Sí, Recibamos A Las Mascotas De Inglaterra! - gritó Johnson. - Un arco iris rojo y azul se trazó en el cielo, millares de hadas se dejaron ver e iban regando lo que parecían ser diamantinas pero cuando hubiesen llegado al piso se habían convertido en pequeños cristales, ¡¡Eran Diamantes!!

¡¡Wow!! - exclamaron los espectadores, quienes se habían puesto a recogerlos entre un bullicio estruendoroso.

¡¿Y saben qué es lo mejor?! - dijo Fred sonriendo, sus amigos negaron. - Que estos no se desvanecen como el oro Leprechaun - exclamó metiéndose unos en el bolsillo de su camisa.

¡¿En serio?! - dijo entre asombrada e incrédula Her, y es que en el partido anterior ella no había asistido.

Sí, yo aún tengo algunos de hace cinco años - comentó Fred, encogiéndose de hombros. - Lo malo es que no puedes venderlos... - volvió a comentar, e hizo una mueca de lamentarse mucho.

Hermione quería preguntar _por qué_ pero a todos incluida ella les distrajo la risa que se intentaba contener su amigo pelirrojo. Al parecer ni siquiera se había interesado en los diamantes, estaba bastante entretenido burlándose de Terry, que no le había funcionado mucho taparse los oídos pues la melodía de las veelas finalmente lo había podido aturdir. Las mascotas de Inglaterra se fueron a acomodar a lado opuesto de las veelas, que ofendidas miraban con reto y arrogancia a las pequeñas haditas.

¡Bien, demos la calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! - hubo estruendorosos vítores. - A ¡Ivanova!, ¡Levsky!, ¡Marx! ¡Monclovich!, ¡Skinner! ¡Voltrov! - conforme nombrados fueron apareciendo cual cometas escarlatas y dorado de las escobas que brillaban en el cielo. – Y… ¡¡¡Krum!!! –el estadio parecía reventar de euforia al escuchar al capitán buscador búlgaro.

Ron frunció las cejas y adquirió un gesto grotesco.

Hubieron cesado un tanto los gritos de emoción cuando Angelina nombró a los integrantes del Equipo nacional de Inglaterra.

Con Ustedes - ¡Brock!, ¡Hanson!, ¡Hudson!, ¡Rotman!, ¡Rys!, ¡Wood! - seis centellas rojas y azules atravesaron el cielo del estadio, más gritos de euforia. - Y… ¡¡¡Potter!!! Las tribunas estallaron en aplausos y gritos desesperados de vítores prolongados, se pudo escuchar murmullos de _¡Al Fin!,_ después de que Harry apareciera en el campo. Al ojiverde le tranquilizaron un tanto los nervios pues pensaba que le recibirían con abucheos. En la tribuna de Hermione todos demostraron su apoyo al ojiverde, Lily se quedó entre maravillada. La niña le estaba fascinando todo ese alboroto y comenzó a reír, Marín la imitó en brazos de su padre. A Roy ello le asustó y se aferró al cuello de Luna, para tranquilidad de Her Ginny tomó precauciones; la pelirroja practicó un hechizo para que James no escuchase nada mientras estaba durmiendo.

El árbitro esta vez era un australiano. - ¡Shelton Clarson! - Entró en el estadio y dejó escapar las pelotas, primero la Quaffle, seguida de las bludgers y al último la escurridiza y valiosa snitch. Ordenó un saludó entre los capitanes. Oliver notó con que intensidad de reto Harry miraba a Víktor cuando él saludaba al capitán búlgaro. Por su mente cruzó que si su buscador hubiese estado en su lugar hubiese deshecho la mano del jugador de Bulgaria.

El silbatazo dio comienzo al partido más esperado en años. Oliver fue directamente a los postes de Gol como el digno guardián que era, protegiéndoles. Brock, Hanson y Hudson se concretaron a pelear por la Quaffle contra Ivanova, Levsky y Marx. Mientras Rotman con Rys alejaban las peligrosas bludgers y luchaban porque Monclovich, Skinner no las lanzaran contra los jugadores Ingleses.

Harry rápidamente se puso en persecución de la pelotita dorada, por fin su sueño cumplido de escuchar su nombre en un mundial y ahora eso parecía no ser importante. Krum lo seguía, al parecer pretendía no perderle de vista a buscar la esfera con alas. Harry hizo varias vueltas al campo, hubo ocasiones que dio volteretas en picada para escaparse de Krum pero éste no lograba deshacerse del búlgaro. Cada segundo que pasaba era más tenso... el de gafas podía escuchar las puntuaciones Bulgaria 180 Inglaterra 180. Sudaba, no quería perder... Aunque fuese estúpido y egoísta no le importaba el equipo, le importaba no perder frente a Víktor, ante los ojos de su hija y esposa.

Pero no sólo Harry estaba perdido en sus emociones y pensamientos, Draco no le quitaba la mirada a la castaña.

En cuanto puede se me escapa,  
del aire cuelgan mis suspiros... y es.  
Así de simple, así de grande.  
Es algo que... no consigo no querer...  
Y no me cabe más paciencia...  
Estoy cansado de morderme el corazón,

No puedo más si es el destino que me rompa a estas alturas,  
que me parta de una vez.

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo,  
sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared.

En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido...

Que me aguanto lo que muero, si puedo volverte a ver.

El ojigris soltó un suspiro ahogado, se estaba conteniendo por no ponerse de pie y gritar ya sin importarle nada. Que le seguía amando igual o más que el primer día, que moría con su indiferencia. Ya estaba cansado de fingir, de soportar las apariencias, de contenerse las emociones por ella; por esa castaña que le había robado el alma cuando se alejó de su vida. Cerró los ojos grises que desde que cruzaron la mirada estaban cristalinos, se mordió los labios como desde hace mucho lo hacía con su corazón.

Su cerebro prácticamente estaba desconectado pues no le interesaba escuchar nombrar a Harry, en su interior deseaba que el ojiverde cayese de la escoba y desapareciese de su vida y de la de ella.

Observarla con esa sudadera lila y esos capri blancos, con sus rulos castaños sueltos, ondeando con ese viento que se llevaba sus propios suspiros.

En cada mirada se me va.  
Cada abrazo un laberinto que nunca desharé.  
Cada silencio, eternidad...  
Cada noche hay un secreto que me da.

Y cuando quieras te lo escribo,  
sin un descanso, mientras que haya una pared.

En pleno cielo y por si acaso en el olvido...

Que me aguanto lo que muero, si puedo volverte a ver.

Hermione sintió la fija mirada del rubio y volteó a verlo, nuevamente ese cruzar de miradas, el marrón y el gris...

Para Draco fueron instantes que bombardearon de recuerdos su mente, a su memoria llegó la última tarde que la tuvo entre sus brazos y pudo besarla; rozar su piel y el abrazo que sus suaves brazos de ella le brindaron. Como si al recordarlo pudiese aferrarse a ella y no estar en el presente, como si en cada noche que ha pasado nunca se hubiese apartado de su lado. Como jamás en todas las noches verdaderas y tormentosas pudo sacarle de sus pensamientos...

Ella negó con tristeza y regresó su vista al frente, por las mejillas del rubio resbalaron dos lágrimas.

Un fuerte estruendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el público había estallado en eufóricos vítores... Harry había atrapado la pelotita alada a unos palmos de la vista de Krum, tras una peligrosa voltereta. El ojiverde radiante mostró la rebelde snitch que luchaba por escapar de su mano derecha, y todos gritaron con más euforia. Bajó hasta el campo y el equipo de Inglaterra se le unió cargándole en hombros; Oliver estaba muy rojo y hasta lloraba de felicidad, peor que la vez que ganaron la copa en el colegio.

Después de que les entregaron la copa los búlgaros se habían acercado a felicitarlos, Víktor vio a Harry con una expresión tosca, aunque había esbozando una sonrisa que a Oliver le causó extrañeza y tal vez un leve miedo. Apresurado continuó saludando a los demás jugadores de Bulgaria. Harry sin embargo apretó su mano con un sentimiento de triunfo y de_ ves quién es mejor_.

Felicidades Potter, no esperaba menos de ti. Eres y siempre has sido un gran rival -declaró Krum.

Gracias - dijo el de gafas, viéndolo desafiante.

Hermione estará tan orgullosa - soltó a continuación.

¡Esta victoria es para ella y para mis hijos! - exclamó tajante el ojiverde, pero antes de que se comenzase algo más tenso Oliver le jaló para seguir celebrando. Harry y Wood se alejaron, Krum les siguió con la mirada y un brillo extraño se mostró en sus ojos...

********

Notas De Anyeli:

Capítulo dedicado a todos los HHr. Y RL.

Y en especial a Nocturnal Depression: espero de verdad que te haya gustado.

Canción _Si puedo volverte a ver_- de Benny Ibarra a dueto con Miguel Bosé. Saben, me imagino la melodía mientras ellos se ven, así como un fondo en las películas.

Mil gracias por su tiempo para leer

Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Potter Granger

Harry Hermione. Amor Total, Amor Eterno, AMOR DEL BUENO


	21. Chapter 21

**21 **

**Triunfos y Alianzas**

Harry y Oliver llegaron nuevamente a reunirse con el resto del equipo, los chicos estaban eufóricos; los espectadores en el estadio eran un torrente de vítores...

Pasado un rato entre festejos el público en las tribunas comenzaron a abandonarlas, el ministro fue uno de los primeros en dejar el lugar. Fred, Ron y Colin les habían dicho a Hermione, Luna y Ginny que esperarían a que la aglomeración de gente disminuyera y así irse con calma.

Cuando Cho se marchó volteó a ver a Hermione con el odio más intenso que pudiese verse a una persona, sin embargo se fue frustrada porque ya no pudo decirle nada. Terry se acercó a Luna y se despidió diciéndole que lo vería más pronto de lo que imaginase; Ron casi pudo asesinarlo con la mirada, la rubia sólo suplicaba porque Terry se fuera.

En el momento que ellos iban a irse se cruzaron con los Malfoy. Narcisa cargaba a Diego, el niño había mirado a Lily con tristeza pues aún no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando entre los grandes que le prohibía hablarle a su nueva amiga. Al pasar tan cerca de Hermione Draco tuvo el impulso de olvidarse de todo y besarla allí mismo, ella podía sentir su mirada y negaba. Los ojos de Pansy brillaban de forma presuntuosa, en ese instante ponía en los brazos del rubio al bultito de mantas rosas que ella cargaba.

_Si te apuras...__ - _le dijo en voz baja y regresó a ver a Hermione con una sonrisilla triunfal. La castaña sonreía sarcásticamente, y luego cerraba los ojos.

Ginny apretaba los puños y le lanzaba a Pansy una mirada fulminadora.

_Gin, cariño_ - susurró vacilante Colin.

El ojigris suspiró con desaliento y abrazó a su hija evitando mirar a la de rulos, pero se topaba con la mirada inquisidora de Ginny, ésta se percató que el rubio tenía los ojos vidriosos y sintió un vuelco al corazón.

Por fin los Malfoy se habían ido pero cuando bajaban las gradas se encontraron con...

¿Hermione? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ay - volteaba a ver,una joven de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos café oscuro, le sonreía risueña. – Hola, Angie - saludó sorprendida y regresó sobre sus pasos. Los demás, escalones más abajo, veían extrañados.

¡Qué alegría verte! - exclamó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Lily, quien había dado un último bostezo y por fin se había dormido en los brazos de su mamá. Alguien soltaba un resoplido que podría haber sido de molestia.

¡Ups! - Angie hizo un gesto apenada, parecía que alguien se le estaba olvidando.

Te presento... Ella es Alexa Krum - dijo señalando a la chica que se encontraba con ella. Luna entornó los ojos con curiosidad y Ron arrugó el entrecejo. Apenas Hermione mostró intenciones de tender su mano para saludarla, Alexa la miró con hastío sin mostrar la más mínima de hacer lo mismo.

Si ya teníamos el gusto de conocernos - decía con una acentuación ácida y su sonrisa fue igual. –abrazaba más contra sí al niño que dormía sobre su hombro, como si lo protegiera.

Ah, ya se conocían. Qué bien... - sonreía Angie de una manera vacilante. – Nos dirigíamos a los vestidores para ver a Oliver y a Víktor... - comenzaba a explicar para disfrazar la incómoda situación.

¿Anyeli Bounevialle? – intervenía una vocecita. Una pelirroja subía las escaleras, abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos, Luna y Colin. Quienes decidieron continuar bajando hacia la salida. La rubia le echaba una última mirada recelosa a Alexa Krum.

¿Ah…? - musitó Angie confusa, por estar distraída.

¡Sí, Eres tú! - exclamó contenta al verla más de cerca. - ¡Soy Ginny! - declaró con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

Ah, Ginevra Weasley. Estudiamos un tiempo juntas en Irlanda, ¿cierto? -decía reconociéndola, ésta asentía. - Al mismo tiempo entre Her y Alexa había cruzada de miradas, de la segunda una muy áspera y de la de rulos una incómoda.

Te he visto en revistas, ahora eres la señora de Wood - comentaba maravillada Ginny, Anyeli se ruborizaba ligeramente.

¿Ya? - jaloneó alguien a su falda, detrás de la chica salía un pequeño castaño de unos tres años. Con una expresión de sueño e impaciencia.

_Ahorita...__ - _decía entre dientes a su hijo, acariciándole la cabeza. Y le sonreía vacilante a Ginny y a Her.

¿Es tu hijo? - preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, haciéndole cariños al niño; ésta asentía con algo de presura. Hermione dedució que ese ojiazul era Ethan, el niño del cual había hablado en el festín aurorial.

¿Nos vamos, Anyeli? - acentuaba con enfado, Alexa aprovechaba la interrupción del pequeño.

Ah, sí... sí - decía con nerviosismo pues notaba que la situación se estaba tornando más tensa entre su amiga y Her. Alexa hacía una mueca de fastidio y tomaba de la mano a Ethan, para avanzar.

Hermione, un gusto enorme de haberte encontrado. Espero verte pronto - dio un rápido beso en la mejilla como despedida, la castaña correspondía al gesto. De Ginny también se despedía. Ésta se percataba de que Alexa Krum traía algo en contra de la de rulos, y ahora que la observaba bien se sorprendía del enorme parecido entre ella y Hermione.

Veían a Alexa y Anyeli desaparecer tras doblar el pasaje de las gradas... El campo estaba en su totalidad vacío, y algunas lucecillas muestra del festejo apenas chispeaban suspendidas en el aire... Sólo ellas se quedaban en medio de ese pasillo. Ginny había regresado a ver a Hermione.

¿Es mi imaginación, o a Alexa Krum no le caes muy bien que digamos? - soltó arrugando el entrecejo.

No, no es tu imaginación - exhaló Her con lamentación.

Pero cuando llegué estabas con ella y con la víbora de Pansy. Que yo recuerde me dijiste que no era su amiga de la serpiente esa - se cruzó de brazos y arqueó la ceja izquierda.

Y no lo es - recalcó, intentando avanzar para no seguir con la conversación que se avecinaba, sabía que Ginny preguntaría todo.

¿Entonces...? - se le ponía enfrente impidiéndole que huyera y la miraba fijamente, esperando respuestas. La castaña no pudo evadirla.

La conocí porque ella encontró a Lily. Aunque en realidad fue Lily la que llegó a su tienda... - su amiga la vio más significativamente, dándole a entender que no desviara el tema.

Platiqué con ella y ahí supe que era la esposa de Víktor - hacía una mueca de incomodidad pero continuaba. - Cuando le dije mi nombre le pareció maravilloso conocer a la esposa de Harry Potter - La pelirroja entornó la mirada, Hermione seguía hablando. - Cosa que me incomodó pero...

Un segundo, ¿le dijiste que eras Hermione Granger? - interrumpió incrédula.

No, le dije que era Jane Potter - desvió la mirada al responder.

¿Por qué? –chilló.

Supongo que por Víktor, le habrá hablado de mí, aparte de que gracias a Rita el mundo mágico sabe que salí con él - la menor de los Weasley apretó los labios. - Y yo pensaba mantener una relación cordial, pues le estaría agradecida por haber cuidado de mi hija, pero cuando llegó Pansy... - suspiró negando.

Déjame adivinar, la serpiente escupió su veneno - soltaba un bufido irónico. La ojimiel asentía con la cabeza y no podía evitar bajar la mirada.

Así que por eso no te traga.

Piensa que la engañé...

¡No, algo más grave! - la de ojos marrón la regresaba a ver alarmada. - Te tiene recelo porque eres la ex de su actual esposo, y para mí que él te sigue queriendo a ti - concluyó convencida.

¿Por qué piensas eso? - preguntaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Por favor, Hermione! - la regañaba gritando en voz baja para no despertar a Lily.

Por si no te diste cuenta esa... - Her la miraba advirtiéndola. – Señora - agregó embozando una sonrisita maliciosa. - Es tan parecida a ti que podría ser tu gemela.

Ya me había dado cuenta... - musitó incómoda.

¿Y todavía me preguntas? - decía con una obviedad, sarcástica.

Pero quizás sólo sea una extraña coincidencia - se precipitó a decir la de rulos.

Más que extraña, yo la llamaría escalofriante. ¿O a ti no te da miedo que haya alguien tan similar a ti?

Pues al principio sí me impactó, pero luego recordé que todos en el mundo tenemos como 7 personas parecidas físicamente a nosotros.

¡Ay Hermione Sabelotodo Granger! - exclamó exasperada.

¡Ginny! - reclamó.

Es que siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, que difícilmente se puede contrariar -gruñó, Her sonreía con suficiencia.

Pero insisto, es demasiada coincidencia... - decía pensativa. - Y como acabas de decir, Parecidas "físicamente". Apuesto que Krum se casó con ella por _ese_ parecido pero no la ama. Pues no es tú, por muy tu melliza que fuera - determinó.

Quiero pensar que estás equivocada - exhaló la ojimiel, negando.

Allá tú si prefieres engañarte pensando eso - Ginny reprobó las palabras de su amiga. Hermione trató de no inmutarse.

_Así como Draco se engaña al seguir casado con la víbora de Pansy Parkinson_ - susurró la pelirroja con un tono amargo, como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

¿Ahm? –preguntó Her extrañada.

Que si nos vamos, ya deben estar preocupados - dijo nerviosa. La castaña la miraba demasiado desconcertada.

Apenas habían avanzado hacia los escalones cuando el que subía corriendo por esas gradas era el ojiverde...

_Viendo tus ojos  
puedo descifrar el universo.  
El viento suave, el azul del cielo  
Al fin lo entiendo.  
Que este mundo gira y que algún dí­a  
he de morir  
Pero contigo..._

¡Hermione! - gritó. Se había detenido en el último escalón.

¡Harry! - el verde y el marrón de sus miradas se cruzaron e intercambiaron una sonrisa única.

El viento soplaba de manera suave meciendo sus cabellos, parecían tener el marco perfecto en esa inmensidad del marino cielo, con las estrellas resplandeciendo en el firmamento...

Y_ en esta historia..._

_No existe el tiempo  
porque en tus brazos  
reinventé el universo  
al fin entiendo.  
Que el pasado, ni el futuro sólo existe hoy._

_Y hoy te amo..._

El de gafas corría hacia ella los pasos que los separaban y la abrazaba con algo de precipitación, aunque ponía cuidado pues ella cargaba a Lily.

¡Felicidades! - exclamó brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Gracias por creer en mí, este triunfo es para ti - declaró susurrándole al oído, la besó; también besaba la cabecita de su hija.

Y para ellos... - agregó Hermione.

Sabes que sí. Que Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ustedes - decía mientras acariciaba los rulos castaños de Lily. Los dos mantenían esa expresión radiante. Para Hermione significaba tanto verlo ahí, la hacía comprender que no importaba si Alexa, Cho o Pansy podían estarla odiando por su pasado, su presente era la enorme felicidad que estaba viviendo justo en ese preciso momento. Esbozando una tierna sonrisa volvió a besar al ojiverde.

Ginny los veía con una expresión contrariada, al principió sonreía pero luego su mirada reflejaba una añoranza extraña... Se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras cerraba los ojos y por sus párpados cerrados brotaban dos lágrimas que resbalaban a través de sus mejillas.

***********

Un joven observaba impaciente su reloj, eran casi las seis y media. Las chicas que pasaban y lo veían con esa expresión de desesperación se preguntaban quién era esa chica afortunada pero a la vez tan tonta como para dejar plantado a tan apuesto galán...

De pronto una atractiva joven de cabellera larga y preciosa, entraba en la cafetería. Se acercaba a la mesa donde él estaba sentado...

Llegas tarde - dijo el chico, esa voz un tanto gélida le erizaba los vellos de la nuca a la joven. Quien abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pues era imposible que la hubiese visto llegar ya que él se encontraba de espaldas. Sin embargo no demostraba el miedo que pudo sentir, sentándose frente a él.

Tenía cosas más importantes que venir a verte - exclamó con arrogancia. - Además me choca este lugar - hizo un gesto de desagrado al recorrer con una mirada despectiva el café.

No cabe duda, lo niña tonta no se te quitará jamás - exhaló una risilla fría sin mirarla, y con una aparente tranquilidad jugaba con el vaso que tenía en sus manos.

Si vas a empezar con insultos mejor me voy - se paraba ofendida, irguiendo la cabeza. Los ojos del joven regresaron a verla.

¡Siéntate! –ordenó.

¡Ey! - se quejaba, pero en el fondo estaba aterrada por cómo le había gritado.

Si te cité fue porque te conviene - asentó, la chica volvió a tomar asiento intentando no mostrar lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el festín? - preguntó con un gesto impasible, cual pensase que la chica era demasiado lenta para comprender.

Te refieres a que tú quieres recuperar a Granger y... - balbuceó.

Y tú quieres de nuevo contigo a Potter - completó.

Já, Dime, ¿qué harás al respecto? - soltó ella con burla.

¡Separarlos! - respondió tajante.

¿Ah sí, y cómo? - la chica se cruzó de brazos, incrédula. - A menos de que sea un muy buen plan, Porque esos dos están tan enamorados… - finalizó con una exagerada melosidad.

Se dice que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no? - la miraba fijamente. La chica le mantenía la mirada. _¿__Le estaba pidiendo que se le uniera para separar a Harry y a Hermione? _–lentamente esbozaba una sonrisa.

Y bien, ¿cuál es plan? - preguntaba interesada, sus ojos brillaban con maldad. Él se limitó a dar un trago a su bebida, pensando que no se había equivocado al haberla citado.

¡¿No tienes un plan?! - gritó la chica.

Tranquila - apretó los dientes, él no necesitaba alzar la voz para transmitirle orden, con la sola mirada ella se calmó nuevamente.

La venganza es un platillo que se come frío - dijo con un acento que causaba escalofríos.

Los recuperaremos y se olvidarán de que alguna vez se amaron. Potter volverá a estar rendido a tus pies, y Hermione será mía de nuevo - apretó el vaso que sostenía. La chica entornó la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia.

Aún no entiendo qué le viste. Es tan poca cosa, tan insignificante...

¡Cállate! Que el ser sangre limpia no te hace mejor persona - la fulminó con la vista.

Pero sí mejor que ella - se acarició el sedoso cabello, cual hermosa sirena.

¡Cierra la Boca! - golpeó la mesa con el puño, ella se sobresaltó pero de inmediato disimuló.

Si te vas a poner pesado será mejor verte cuando ya tengas el plan - se incorporaba y decía con voz de aburrimiento.

Estamos juntos en esto y no hay marcha atrás - la tomaba con fuerza por el brazo, y decía por lo bajo con la suficiente claridad para que ella lo escuchara.

¡No soy cobarde! - se jaloneó indignada.

Al menos yo no tengo mucho que perder - soltó el chico fríamente.

¡Yo Tampoco! - asentó altanera.

¿Segura? - le lanzaba una mirada insinuante a su mano, donde brillaba una sortija.

Nos vemos - se libró de él con un manotazo, salió del lugar con la cabeza erguida y meneando su llamativa cabellera.

Él la observó marcharse sin mostrar la más mínima intención de ir tras ella.

Cerraba los ojos y decía hacia sus adentros.

_Alguna vez me lo juré Hermione... Que Tú volverías a ser mía__, y que Potter se arrepentiría de haber nacido _–apretó los labios al igual que su puño. De pronto abría sus preciosos ojos de un singular color, los cuales brillaron de forma extraña y escalofriante.

***

Notas de Anyeli:

Song de fondo: Tus Ojos-Belanova

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulito^^

Mil tanx x leerlo

xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**22 **

**Un Mundo Maravilloso**

Song recomendada para leer este capítulo: World of Our Own- Westlife

**********

Los meses pasaban volando, sin darse cuenta el verano siguiente se acercaba. Estaban a finales de Julio del 2005, pero todo ese tiempo no había transcurrido en valde. Hubo muchos cambios en sus vidas: Primero, la boda de Ginny y Colin tenía fecha definitiva. Se llevaría acabo en las fiestas de invierno, justo dos años después de haberse comprometido. Por el bien de ese noviazgo la pelirroja se mudó a Londres, al apartamento de Ron y Luna; aunque le había costado trabajo convencer a la señora Weasley. Además en San Mugo la habían cambiado al turno vespertino.

La mañana del domingo 31 de Julio, Hermione con James en brazos entró en la habitación de ella y Harry; éste se había quedado dormido con su pequeña hija y para no molestarlos la castaña había decidido dormir en la recamara de James.

La de rulos se acercó al lecho, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, sonrió al verlos y su bebé la volteó a ver extrañado. Puso a James en la cama y éste pasó por encima de su papá haciéndolo moverse.

_Feliz cumpleaños, flojito_- le susurró al oído la ojimiel, Harry abría lentamente los ojos y sonreía al verla. Tomándola por sorpresa atraía su rostro hacia él y la besaba.

Del otro extremo de la cama a Lily la había despertado su hermano, la niña pestañeaba y bostezaba con carita de sueño aún. James se comenzaba a reír y la pequeña ojiverde lo veía con expresión molesta.

Harry se acomodaba sobre la cabecera, Hermione se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, se habían tomado de las manos.

Me parece difícil creer que Lily cumpla 3 años... - dijo con un suspiro, mientras la observaba jugar con James.

A mí me parece más increíble que sea mi hija. ¡Es que es tan perfecta! - exclamó con tono orgulloso, y apretó la mano de la castaña.

Harry... –su mirada marrón se llenó de pequeñas lagrimitas, de felicidad.

En eso James soltaba un quejido, ambos volteaban a verlos; Lily tenía una sonrisita inocente.

Hermione cargaba a su hijo que mantenía carita de puchero y veía fijamente a su hermana.

El ojiverde no podía evitar soltar una carcajada.

¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, eh? - le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, Hermione.

Es que si así se tratan de pequeños, no quiero imaginarme cuando vayan a Hogwarts - apenas y pudo decir por estarse conteniendo la risa.

Es pasajero - comentó la ojimiel, sobando el bracito de James.

Ajá... Yo pensaba lo mismo y mira que Ron y tú llevan 14 años llevándose de esa forma –volvió a reír.

Chistosito - lo miró feo.

Dime si no tengo razón - mantuvo una sonrisa divertida.

Pero no mis niños, ellos se volverán a llevar bien - irguió la cabeza.

¿Bien? - musitó el de gafas.

_Flash Back_

Eran las fiestas de fin de año... James y Lily jugaban con sus juguetes de navidad en la sala, Hermione venía de la cocina y los quedaba observando desde la puerta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Vio que la pequeña de rulos se alejó de su hermano:

¡¡¡Mami!!! - gritó a todo pulmón el niño ojimiel.

¿Qué, mi vida? - se acercó a su hijo, alarmada.

James volteó a ver a su progenitora con el ceño fruncido.

No, tú no mamá. Mamá Lily - dijo con una risita risueña. La pequeña ojiverde había llegado y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en su frente.

A Hermione se le hizo tan tierna la escena que les había tomado fotos. Una de ellas estaba en la mesita de noche que la ojimiel tenía a lado de su cama.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Harry subió al tono de su risa, tomando la foto de la mesilla.

Pues aunque no lo creas ellos se verán así siempre - asentó la de rulos, arrebatándole el portarretratos.

_Umjú_–musitó con tono de _si tú lo dices_.

¡Basta, Harry! - le llamó la atención, mirándole seria.

Es broma - dijo tomando de nuevo el portarretratos y colocándolo otra vez en su lugar. Lily se había ido a abrazar de su padre. - De verdad espero que se vuelvan a llevar como antes. No deseo ver a mis hijos peleando todo el tiempo como perros y gatos - el ojiverde le estaba acariciando los rulos a la niña.

Bueno, nosotros no tuvimos hermanos. Y ellos sólo se tienen el uno al otro - dijo viendo primero a James y luego a Lily.

Quién sabe, pueden tener un hermano más… - tomó la mano de ella y jugó con sus dedos, viéndola pícaramente.

¡Harry James Potter! – chilló, ruborizándose.

¿Sí? –puso cara de inocencia, un gesto que la castaña reconoció minutos antes en su propia hija.

Sabes que me gustaría, pero no sé... - desvió la mirada.

¿No sabes? - dijo intencional.

Te espero abajo - exclamó soltándolo, y le tendió la mano a Lily para que se fuera con ella.

El ojiverde se quedó desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa.

****

Estando en el comedor se quedaba pensando _por qué_ había reaccionado de esa manera...

_Esto es para ti..._- sintió el resuello cerca de su oreja, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Sorprendida vio un sobre azul cielo frente a ella. Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, lentamente se giró hasta quedar frente a frente, sin romper el abrazo.

Pero... yo soy la que debería regalarte algo. El que cumple años eres tú - dijo sin aliento.

Por favor Hermione, qué obsequio más valioso pudieses haberme dado. Eres mi esposa - él tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios, la ojimiel dejó escapar dos lagrimitas y bajó la mirada; el de gafas la tomó por la barbilla y la besó en la frente.

Además... - En eso Lily los hacía regresar a verla.

Mami, dame una cuchara - pedía desde su silla alta. James, quien estaba sentado en otra silla a lado de ella, aprovechaba que estaba distraída y tomaba los trozos de fruta de su hermana y se los comía.

Brill, te puse el tenedor, cariño –respondió con dulzura Hermione, yendo hasta su hija.

Este no me gusta - hizo un gesto de desagrado empujando el cubierto. - ¡Ey! -se quejó la pequeña ojiverde al percatarse de que su hermano le estaba robando su desayuno. El ojimiel sonreía con las mejillas abultadas.

Nick, no hagas eso, amor - le decía su mamá, el niño sacaba los pedazos de durazno de su boca y se reía.

¡Iu!-Lilyexhaló un sonido de asco. Hermione comenzaba a limpiarle la cara a James. Harry sonreía y se acercaba, mientras Nick comenzaba a enfadarse de la limpieza; Lily soltaba una risita divertida.

Ves, esas risas son el regalo más precioso - completó lo que iba a decir antes de que Lily los interrumpiera. - Ellos, nuestros hijos - exclamaba muy cerca de su oído.

Oh, Harry... - no podía evitar voltear y besarlo. Los dos niños se quedaban viendo con expresión extrañada.

**********

La mañana del 11 de Agosto fueron al apartamento de los Weasley, con motivo del cumpleaños de Ginny.

¡Qué buen regalo!, unas vacaciones en Australia - Decía muy animado Ron. - ¿Y cuándo se van? - preguntó, tomando de su soda. Harry y él se encontraban en la ventana.

El próximo viernes - respondió sonriente.

¿Mañana?

No, el 19 - negó el de gafas.

Quién como ustedes, dos semanas fuera del caos que es Londres - comentaba viendo con aburrimiento el tránsito de vehículos.

Sí, verdad - decía distraído, notando que Hermione se acercaba silenciosamente.

Además el sol, la arena, el mar... ¡Es Sydney, por Merlín! - exclamaba maravillado.

Descuida Ron, traeremos recuerdos - dijo sobresaltando al pelirrojo. Éste volteó a verla.

Ajá... - reponiéndose rápidamente entornó la mirada hacia la de rulos, sus ojos brillaron de forma pícara. - Con que no me traigan sobrino nuevo, o sobrinos - soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo fulminó con la vista.

En la sala, paradas cerca del comedor… charlaban Katie, Caroline y Luna; alrededor de Ginny.

¡Uy! Están divinas las flores que te obsequió Colin - comentó Caroline viendo el arreglo que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

¿Te parecen? - dijo la pelirroja regresando a ver las mismas, sin embargo no parecía pensar lo mismo que la chica de ojos violeta.

¡Claro! - exclamó sonriente Caroline.

A mí realmente... - la menor de los Weasley iba a comentar algo pero de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y se sintió mareada.

¡¿Ginny, qué tienes?! - chilló alarmada Luna, sujetándola.

Nada, debe ser que no he dormido bien últimamente - se apresuró a decir, el mareo se había pasado.

Los nervios por la boda - apuntó Katie.

En realidad es que he tenido mucho trabajo en San Mugo - explicó seria, parecía que el comentario no le hubiese agradado. La rubia la miraba como si pensase que su cuñada ocultaba algo.

Hola, chicas - saludó un castaño que acaba de acercarse, rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de ésta.

Le decía a Ginny que deben estar nerviosos por la boda - le comentaba Katie a Colin.

Aún falta mucho - dijo Ginny, moviéndose incómoda. El de ojos café retiró su barbilla para no molestarla.

Pero es menos - soltó Caroline, que discretamente regresó a ver a George y suspiró desilusionada. Katie dio una ligera palmada en el hombro de su prima y también le lanzó una mirada resignada a Fred. Luna las miró comprensiva. Colin, que no se había dado cuenta tomó de la mano a Ginny.

No puedo creer que en cuatro meses a este anillo se le una uno de matrimonio. ¡Que por supuesto será mucho mejor! - besó la mano de su novia. Katie y Caroline sonrieron emocionadas. Pero la menor de los Weasley sintió algo muy pesado al ver la sortija.

¡Gin se merece sólo lo mejor! –declaró tomando a ésta por la barbilla y besándola. La pelirroja apresuró el momento y regresó a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa algo forzada y simple.

********

Arribaron a las nueve de la mañana del sábado 20 de agosto. Un cielo despejado les dio la bienvenida a Sydney, Australia. Lily miraba maravillada por la ventanilla del avión, estaba sentada en el regazo de su papá. James, a quien parecía no gustarle las alturas, se aferró al cuello de su madre.

Por fin... - suspiró el ojiverde.

Sí, verdad –dijo la castaña. - Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos... - agregó sonriendo.

Excelentes - afirmó él, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos esmeralda.

Siempre lo he dicho, Ron es una mala influencia para ti - sentenció frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry rió negando, pero no le dijo nada.

**********

Fueron al hotel que estaba frente al océano, en la playa Bondi. 8 Km. al este de Sydney.

A las once en punto, con un clima benévolo se encontraban llegando a la playa.

Se acomodaron en la arena, pusieron una sobrilla de playa... La de rulos le quitaba a su hija el vestidito lila que traía encima del traje. Harry, que llevaba puesto un short azul marino y camiseta, se quitó ésta; y se llevó a nadar a James.

¡Ey, espera! - chilló Hermione.

¿Qué? - volteó a verla sobresaltado.

Les voy a poner bloqueador - dijo sacando de la mochila un frasco color naranja.

Herm, no hace mucho sol - argumentó el ojiverde.

De todas formas – contradijo, y comenzó a aplicarles el protector. Primero a Nick, que llevaba un short azul agua. Y luego a Lily, su traje era completo de color rosa pastel.

¿Ya? - preguntó impaciente Harry.

Listo - exclamó la de rulos, lanzándole una mirada negativa por su impaciencia.

Él tomó de la mano a Lily y cargó a James, dirigiéndose al agua.

¡Un Minuto! - volvió a llamarle.

¿Y ahora qué? - la volteó a ver con gesto exasperado.

¡Es mar abierto! - gritó como si el ojiverde no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Ya estuvimos aquí - respondió con serenidad.

Sí, pero sin ellos - replicó la chica.

Además olvidas que desde hace años soy un buen nadador - agregó casi al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba.

Tú sí, ellos no saben nadar - continuó objetando.

Her, somos magos - decía casi en susurro. Bajaba a James y lo ponía junto a su hermana, asegurándose de que nadie los viera en ese momento hacía un hechizo sobre los niños para que entraran con seguridad al agua.

¿Dudas de mi cuidado como padre? - decía mirándola e irguiendo la cabeza con gesto ofendido.

Está bien - exhaló ella, demostrando que se había tranquilizado y confiaba en él.

El chico de cabellos revoltosos sonrió satisfecho y se disponía a marcharse...

Entonces Hermione se incorporó y se quitó el pareo, que era de un rosa más subido que el de su hija. Dejando al descubierto su traje de dos piezas, el cual resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo.

El ojiverde se quedó con la boca abierta, Lily parpadeó extrañada mientras que James le dio con sus manitas y señaló el mar. Pero Harry no dejaba de ver a la castaña.

¿Qué tanto me miras? - preguntó con una sonrisita extrañada.

¡Lo hermosa que eres! - exclamó, apenas y pudo pronunciar las palabras.

Harry, no bromees - soltó con un gesto de reclamo.

No es broma –aseguró sonriendo.

Desde siempre he pensado que eres muy hermosa, ¡Pero hoy estás aun más! -afirmó, su mirada estaba iluminada.

En un minuto los alcanzo - dijo la chica, tenía una expresión radiante.

El ojiverde se llevó a los niños a nadar, pero mientras ella se ponía el bloqueador escuchó un llanto de pavor. De inmediato regresó a ver muy asustada y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

Harry se acercaba con Lily aferrada a su cuello y James de la mano, con expresión molesta.

¡¿Harry, Qué pasó?! - preguntó alarmada.

¡Mami! - repetía la niña sin dejar de llorar y extendiéndole los bracitos. Hermione la cargaba, inmediatamente la niña se abrazaba a ella con fuerza.

Al parecer a Lily le da miedo el mar - informó él, acariciando la espalda de su hija.

Ya, amor - la consolaba la de rulos.

Papá, il allá - James jalaba del short de Harry e insistía señalando el mar.

¡No, al agua no! - soltaba nuevamente el llanto, con una mirada de terror.

Tranquila, Brill - su mamá intentaba calmarla, la niña dejó escapar un nuevo sollozo.

****

Después de un rato, en el cual Harry le enseñaba a nadar a James; regresaban hasta donde Hermione y Lily, éstas jugaban a hacer figuras en la arena. Comieron sándwich's de atún que la ojimiel preparó, y finalmente los pequeños se quedaron dormidos en unas toallas que su madre les acomodó.

Sentados, mirando el océano... Con un oleaje suave y los tenues rayos de sol iluminando las cristalinas aguas. La castaña cerró los ojos y aspiró ese olor de esencia marina, Harry sonrió observándola.

De pronto ella soltó una sorpresiva risa, al parecer sin motivo.

¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó desconcertado el de gafas.

Es que recordé que tú le tenías el mismo temor que Lily a nadar - respondió conteniendo la risa.

Pues después de estar en el lago creo que superé ese miedo. Mi objetivo era encontrar algo que sabía valioso, pero no imaginaba eran las personas que más queríamos los campeones... Y cuando te vi ahí, dudé en dejar a Ron y subirte a ti primero – confesó, acercándose hasta que ella podía percibir su respiración cerca de su rostro.

Si Luna se entera de eso, ¡Te ahoga! – exclamó sonriendo, no entendía porqué pero aún se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba tan cerca. El ojiverde también sonreía, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego daba una mordida a un nuevo emparedado que había sacado de la canastilla.

Ay, Bondi... - suspiraba la de rulos; Harry la miraba interesado. - En esta playa estuvieron los Backstreet Boys en su gira Black & Blue - le regresaba a ver e informó para que no la juzgase de loca.

¿Ah sí? - arqueó una ceja. - ¿El grupo Muggle de Orlando? - comentó a tono de pregunta.

Sí - confirmó alegre.

¿No te gustaba N'sync? - preguntó confundido.

Pues en sí me gustaba más por Justín Timberlake - confesaba y sonreía de manera traviesa. Él arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca sorprendido.

Y de los Back, Nick Carter - declaró la chica, soltando un nuevo suspiro.

Un segundo, ¿Nick Carter? - inquirió dejando aun lado el sándwich y viendo fijamente a la ojimiel.

Sí, el rubio de ojos azules ¡Que está guapísimo! - exhaló embelesada, como si éste estuviera en esos momentos frente a ella.

Ah, el güero desabrido - gruñó el ojiverde, entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Harry! - reclamó la chica, él la miró con cara angelical y retomó su comida.

¿Estás celoso? - preguntó con una sonrisita, entre incrédula y divertida.

Es que me recuerda mucho a otro desabrido, de apellido Malfoy - soltó sin verla, al parecer muy interesado en su sándwich.

¡Harry! - regañó molesta.

¿Quieres? - le ofrecía del emparedado, haciéndose el desentendido. Ella negó y se mostró ofendida.

Perdón Her, sé que no venía al caso... - se disculpó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella negó sin decir nada pero se relajó y volvía a tener expresión serena, regresaba su mirada a la vista panorámica que la naturaleza le obsequiaba.

Oye, no le habrás puesto Nickolas a nuestro hijo por el Backstreet Boys ese, ¿verdad? –después de unos minutos preguntaba con tono de casualidad, sin embargo se moría por hacer esa cuestión.

¿Y a dónde vamos a ir en la noche? - dijo ella de improviso, con una sonrisa.

Pasearemos... por el centro de Sydney - respondió sacado de onda, la chica le acaba de cambiar el tema.

Me gustaría ir a la ópera - comentó ésta con anhelo frustrado.

Pues Vamos - acentuaba con tono de _cuál es el problema_.

No, no dejan entrar niños - acarició a su hija, que era la que estaba más cerca de ella.

Cierto... - concedió el ojiverde, mirando a sus dos pequeños dormir.

En ese teatro fueron los juegos olímpicos del 2000 - hacía el comentario por casualidad.

¿Los que festejan los muggles?

Así es - asintió sin dejar de ver el océano.

Ves - se acercaba. - Nos hubiésemos quedado después de nuestra luna de miel - retiraba sus rulos castaños y besaba su cuello.

Harry... - ella se movió, había sentido cosquillas.

¿Sí, Her? - sonrió con picardía.

Le puse Nick porque me gusta el nombre - dijo como si hubiese estado meditando la respuesta.

Ah... - musitó el ojiverde extrañado. No era precisamente lo que quería oír después de ese gesto, si pensaba la respuesta anterior se había quedado en el aire.

Hermione vio su cara de desconcierto y soltó una risita divertida, entonces posó sus manos sobre el rostro de su esposo y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo tiernamente.

**********

El resto de la tarde estuvieron de compras en el centro comercial, fueron al teatro donde se tomaron muchas fotos. Aunque claro no entraron a la ópera.

A las nueve de la noche regresaron al hotel, los niños estaban rendidos. James se había quedado dormido y Lily tenía carita de sueño.

La habitación en la que se habían hospedado era muy amplia y elegante, estaba dividida en dos partes por una puerta.

Harry acostó a Nick en una cama que él había convertido en cuna. Mientras Hermione le ponía su pijama color lila y dibujos de hadas a Brill; se despedían de ella y se dirigían a la habitación continua.

El de gafas iba a cambiarse cuando escucharon murmullos en la recamara de sus hijos,

Ambos se voltearon a ver.

Yo voy –dijo la ojimiel. Harry se metió al baño.

Cuando Hermione entró en la estancia vio con sorpresa que su hija estaba de rodillas sobre su cama y observaba a través del cristal de la ventana.

¿Lily, no vas a dormir cariño? - preguntaba acercándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la niña.

Shuss -susurró con su dedito en sus labios.

¿Observas las estrellas? - dijo acariciando sus rulos de la ojiverde.

Sí, busco la estrellita más brillosa - respondió sin quitar la vista del firmamento.

Para... - apenas iba a preguntar cuando la niña contestó.

Le quiero pedir un deseo.

¿Ah sí?

Sí, la abuelita Molly me dijo que a ellas le puedes pedir lo que quieras, y te lo cumplen.

¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que tanto deseas? - le decía con curiosidad.

Um… - dejó de ver las estrellas y bajaba su cabecita como pensando si decirle o no. - Está bien - dijo sonriendo.

Quiero una hermanita - exclamó radiante.

Lily... - la respuesta de su hija la había dejado sin aliento. La niña la miró fijamente y pestañeó.

Ya tienes a James - soltó ella vacilante.

Pero él se volvió chocoso - se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo, gesto que a Hermione le recordó a ella misma cuando se molestaba.

Antes se querían mucho - tomaba el gato de peluche color canela que estaba a los pies de Lily.

Es que ahora me quita mis juguetes, se come mi comida, y llora mucho - respingó quitándole el minino a su mamá y abrazándolo, como si lo protegiera de Nick.

Y tú piensas que una niña no haría lo mismo - dijo su mamá, acariciándole la mejilla derecha.

No, porque le voy a enseñar a ser como yo - determinó segura, y se acostó tapándose con la sábana de pies a cabeza.

Ahh... - Hermione sonrió, no quiso contrariar mucho menos desilusionar la inocencia de su pequeña hija.

Cuando su mamá se marchó Lily volvió a hincarse y observar por la ventana.

Yo sé que tú me escuchas - susurró viendo la estrella más luminosa del cielo. - Por favor, quiero una hermana. Una ñiña... - cerró sus ojitos y apretó las manitas.

La estrella brilló más resplandeciente, como si le respondiera...

*********

Notas:

Espero poder subir pronto los capítulos que faltan y comenzar con la segunda parte.

Harry y Hermione Amor Total

Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Potter Granger


	23. Chapter 23

**23 **

**Amor Total**

Hermione entró en su habitación, aún muy impresionada por los deseos de Lily. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando Harry salió del baño con la pijama puesta...

¿Y bien? - preguntó interesado.

Ah... oh... Lily - titubeó la ojimiel, al salir de su distracción.

¿Qué pasa, no podía dormir? - dijo preocupado.

No, no es eso - se apresuró a negar.

¿Entonces? - la vio intrigado.

Ella estaba... - desvió la mirada, ruborizándose ligeramente. Se fue a sentar a la orilla de su cama.

¿Sí? - el ojiverde se extrañó.

Pidiendo un deseo - exhaló la de rulos.

¿Un deseo?, ¿A las estrellas? - sonrió, no entendía porqué Hermione se había puesto roja.

Sí - asintió, aparentando encontrar interesante la funda de su almohada. Harry soltó una risa divertida.

¿Por qué te ríes? - lo miró ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Es que desde que era niño yo solía hacer eso - confesó, se había ido a sentar a su lado.

¿Y se te cumplió alguno? - preguntaba, poniéndose nerviosa.

La mayoría - respondió, embozando una sonrisita de traerse algo entre manos.

¿Ah sí? - dijo la castaña, poniéndose de pie y yéndose a recargar en el alfeizar de la ventana. A través de ésta se apreciaba el mar y la luna reflejada en él, como rayos de plata en el azul intenso. Hermione disimuló su nerviosismo observando ese paisaje nocturno. Harry la siguió, se acercó a ella y ponía sus brazos encerrándola entre él y la pared de la ventana.

El mejor de todos fue conocerte - declaró en su oído, ella regresó a verle.

Alguna vez pedí conocer el amor verdadero - susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro muy cerca de sus labios, con la intención de besarla; pero Hermione se le escapó.

¿Y qué pidió Lily? - preguntó, sacado de onda por la actitud de su esposa.

Una... Una hermanita - respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahora sí no podía ocultar su sonrojo. Harry caía en cuenta el porqué la ojimiel se había ruborizado con anterioridad.

Tal vez las estrellas se lo cumplan, pero necesitarán nuestra ayuda. ¿No crees?-decía tomando su mano y dando un beso en ella.

Harry... - exhaló sin aliento, abriendo los ojos notablemente.

**Anochece en la ciudad, **

**Nuestras sombras bailan tímidas **

**en la oscuridad. **

**Y tu piel es una flor **

**deshojándose en mil pétalos, **

**fieles a mi amor. **

**Y de ti, voy perfumándome **

**Con**** besos descubriéndote, amándote.**

Él sonrió apagando la luz, sólo los rayos de la luna iluminaban la habitación. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y comenzó a tararear una suave melodía a su oído, ella se recargó en su hombro. Harry la besó en su oreja. Durante unos minutos tan sólo permanecieron abrazados...

Luego la cargó y con cuidado la posó sobre la cama.

**Y tú, tú mi luz, tú mi paz **

**Mucho**** más que una mujer, mi mujer **

**Colmándome de estrellas...**

**Y yo, yo tu ser, yo tu hogar **

**Y**** tu red para saltar, **

**Porque**** te arriesgas al amor total. **

Ambos se entregaron con todo ese amor que se profesaban, con el corazón, con el alma, con todos los sentidos. Un momento especial, mágico como ese sentimiento que corría por sus venas al sólo contacto de sus cuerpos. Para Harry tocar la tersa piel de Hermione era tocar las estrellas, para Hermione estar con el amor de su vida significaba todo aquello que las palabras jamás podrían explicar.

Te amo... - exhaló Hermione, antes de quedarse dormida sobre el pecho de Harry.

Eres mi vida, Her... - dio un último beso en su frente y cerró los ojos viendo el rostro más hermoso, el cual se apoderaba cada noche de sus sueños.

**Amanece en la ciudad y entre mil caricias **

**Tú**** me das una vuelta más.**

**Y tu piel es una flor, **

**deshojándose en mil pétalos, **

**fieles a mi amor. **

**Y de ti, voy perfumándome **

**Con**** besos descubriéndote, amándote. **

Unos tenues rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertando a la castaña, Harry también sintió su luminosidad pero lo que terminó por hacer que abriese los ojos fueron las caricias ya conocidas de unas suaves manos, sobre su abdomen. El sonido de las olas del mar rompía el tranquilo silencio del amanecer.

Buenos días, Hermosa - exclamó sonriendo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Hola... - musitó ella, pero no pudo decir más pues Harry se había apoderado de sus labios.

**Y tú, tú mi luz, tú mi paz. **

**Mucho más que una mujer, mi mujer **

**Colmándome de estrellas...**

**Y yo, yo tu ser, yo tu hogar **

**Y**** tu red para saltar, **

**Porque**** te arriesgas al amor. **

Me parece increíble que tú seas mía, sólo mía - exclamó, descansando sobre el pecho de la castaña.

Pues créelo, lo soy - decía ella, acariciando sus revoltosos cabellos.

****

Al atardecer Harry y Hermione llevaron a los niños a caminar por la playa, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y sus destellos se reflejaban en el agua del mar como diminutas chispas doradas.

**Ábreme tus alas****, que te espera el cielo, **

**De mi mano el vuelo, a donde sueñes llegarás. **

**Porque el amor nos guiará...**

El ojiverde y la castaña venían tomados de las manos, la arena se sentía en sus pies descalzos y cómo ésta se adhería a ellos; Lily y James se pusieron a jugar con ella mientras sus padres los observaban. Hermione veía a sus hijos con ternura maternal, pero de pronto Harry la haló hacia él tomándola por sorpresa. Ella lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, algo sobresaltada e indignada. Él sonrió de forma angelical, el mismo gesto que Lily hacía cuando se excusaba por haber hecho una travesura; a la castaña esa expresión le causó gracia y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

**Y tú, tú mi luz, tú mi paz **

**Mucho**** más que una mujer, mi mujer **

**Colmándome de estrellas...**

Un suave oleaje, la espuma blanca que rompía en la orilla, la brisa les pegaba en sus mejillas. Por unos instantes la observó, esos ojos marrón, ese cabello castaño y sobre todo la mujer que era Hermione. Lo hacían comprobar porqué la vida valía la pena, si ella estaba a su lado siendo desde siempre más que amiga, más que cómplice; su ángel guardián. Y lo mejor de todo, **su mujer**.

Te voy a amar para la eternidad... – declaró, su mirada esmeralda trasmitía todo lo que esas simples palabras significaban, que en la mente y corazón de Hermione quedarían grabadas. Unieron sus labios, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Lily regresó a ver a James y éste puso cara de confusión, la pequeña ojiverde negó y una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios. También en su pequeña mente guardaría esas imágenes del amor que se demostraban sus padres.

**Y yo, yo tu ser, yo tu hogar **

**Y**** tu red para saltar. **

**Porque te entregas al Amor Total. **

Gracias por darme el mejor hogar con esta hermosa familia, y entregarte a este Amor total - declaró, haciéndole con una caricia aun lado un rulo que tenía en la cara.

Harry, yo... - no podía expresar la emoción que sentía, se había quedado sin aliento. Pero en su mirada marrón había un brillo singular que dejaba ver que las palabras sobrarían. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo se escuchó una fuerte queja, ambos voltearon a ver asustados.

¡James! - chilló molesta la pequeña castaña, que estaba bañada en arena húmeda.

Lily se ve bien - Nick soltó una risita. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y negaron. Entonces Harry fue hasta Lily y la cargó, Hermione hizo lo mismo con James.

El sol terminó por ocultarse como si el mar lo hubiese cubierto, dejando en el cielo un tono magenta.

_**Amor Total**_

**********

Nota de la autora: La canción es tipo fondo para darle ambiente a los hechos.

Espero les haya gustado, a mí me fascina el romanticismo 

Ups, ojalá no haya sido mucha miel...

Tanx x su tiempo para leer

Nocturnal Depression: tanx x tu comen ^^

Kira también a ti;)

La canción por cierto, es de Cristian Castro y se titula Amor Total.

Saluditos Anyeli 


	24. Chapter 24

**24 **

**A Gritos De Esperanza**

Inconfundible Septiembre, la llegada del otoño se aproximaba. Hojas cayendo por doquier y las rústicas ramas teñidas de follaje naranja...

Harry se había levantado temprano, decidió sorprender a Hermione por su cumpleaños.

La chica de ojos marrón se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente al tocador, terminando de peinarse los rulos castaños. Sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos para respirar con profundidad, de pronto sintió resbalar algo fino por su cuello. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su esposo.

Perdón por asustarte - se disculpó apenado.

¿Harry, qué es esto? - dijo analizando la gargantilla en su cuello.

Tu regalo de cumpleaños - respondió con gentileza.

Pensé que había sido el viaje... - exhaló sorprendida.

No, ese fue el mío - dijo de forma pícara, y besó su cuello.

Es hermosa... - exclamó viendo el obsequio detalladamente. Era una fina gargantilla de oro, de la cual pendía el contorno de un corazón y en el medio un diminuto brillantito. No era muy extravagante pero sí lucía preciosa.

No más que tú - susurró a su oído, ella sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Recuerdas, alguna vez te dije que esta llave abría mi corazón - comenzó el chico, hincándose y besando la mano donde su esposa traía el anillo que le obsequió hacía dos navidades. La castaña muy conmovida se puso de pie y lo abrazó; él también se paró para estar a su altura, y la rodeó por la cintura.

Pues este es mi corazón - señaló el dije. - Y ahora te lo estoy entregando. Porque ya no necesitas llave para entrar, tú vives dentro - expresó a continuación.

Te amo, te deseo, y quiero... - decía volviendo a besar su cuello, provocando con sus labios un placentero cosquilleo en la joven. Mientras la acomodaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Harry - exclamó risueña, conteniendo las ganas de reír por las cosquillas.

_¿Um?_ - apenas y murmuró, entretenido con la suave piel del cuello de su esposa.

Creo que estoy lista para tener un nuevo bebé - soltó ella, inesperadamente.

Hermione... - exhaló un tanto impactado, incorporándose de golpe.

Ron y Luna nos esperan para desayunar - dijo divertida, al ver el efecto de sus palabras. Se paró de la cama, caminó hacia la salida de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Dejando muy anonadado a Harry.

Es bueno tener la mañana libre... - exclamó el chico para sí mismo, asimilando lo que acaba de decir la castaña comenzó a dibujársele una sonrisa de felicidad.

*****

Camino al centro de Londres, Harry se detuvo en un alto.

Quita esa carita - dijo al notar que Hermione tenía expresión triste, tomándola de la mano.

Es que no puedo ser enteramente feliz este día, una de mis dos mejores amigas no estará. La extraño, si tan sólo supiera dónde está - expresó su frustración.

Her, Ginny ya no es una niña. Aunque por su comportamiento lo parezca - acentuó sarcástico, la ojimiel retiró su mano con brusquedad.

No podemos juzgarla, sus motivos habrá tenido para marcharse - asentó viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Menos mal que esto sucedió antes de que se casaran, si no... - negó el de gafas.

Nosotros no sabemos muy bien lo que ocurrió - recalcó más molesta.

Aún así, pobre Colin… ha tenido una cara de insufrible las últimas semanas - seguía diciendo el ojiverde, a pesar de las fulminantes miradas que le echaba la de rulos.

Ayer me dijo que las invitaciones que habían mandado a hacer en el callejón Diagon, ya llegaron. Además lo he descubierto llorando en la oficina, viendo la foto de Ginevra y jugueteando con el anillo que le dio en el compromiso - dijo como si lo compadeciese; y en el fondo lo comprendía. Él pasó por una situación similar cuando Hermione se marchó a Oxford.

Ojalá y recapacite, parecía tan contenta... - exhaló con tristeza la ojimiel.

No, te equivocas Hermione. Los últimos meses Ginny estuvo muy rara, no la veía como una novia enamorada, más bien fastidiada. ¡Aburrida de Colin! - contradijo.

Es que tal vez estaba desesperada porque su boda se había retrasado mucho -argumentó ella.

Sí, desesperada. Pero porque esa boda no llegase - ironizó el chico de cabellos revoltosos.

¡Harry! - reprendió.

No lo trates de negar, hasta tú te diste cuenta - la vio significativamente.

Bueno... - balbuceó buscando palabras para explicarlo, pero no podía discutirlo. Él tenía razón, su amiga se había comportado extraña en últimas fechas.

Ves – sonrió triunfal al ver que ella no pudo contradecirlo, y avanzó con la luz verde.

¡¡¡Mami!!!! –se escuchó un quejido desde los asientos de atrás, donde se suponía sus hijos estaban dormidos.

¡Nick, Brill! - les llamó la atención su mamá. James tenía una sonrisita de inocencia y Lily de puchero, aunque lucía adormilada. Hermione exhaló un suspiro de resignación, al parecer lo que más fascinaba al pequeño Nickolas era molestar a su hermana.

********

Desayunaron en un restaurante del centro para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione y James.

A pesar de pasársela bien evitaron tocar el tema de la cancelación de la boda, y partida de Ginny. Hasta que la pequeña ojiverde preguntó por ella, el comentario de la niña trajo como consecuencias que Hermione se sintiera más triste, y a Ron pareció afectarle mucho. Pero sin duda Luna adoptó una extraña expresión, entre culpabilidad y molestia.

Harry sugirió que las chicas fueran de compras, aunque en un principio no les parecía buena idea finalmente aceptaron. Hermione y Luna se fueron al centro comercial con Lily y Marín, el ojiverde y el pelirrojo dijeron que irían a dar un paseo por el Hyde Park con James y Royer; y ahí las verían más tarde.

Después de recorrer tiendas y con algunas bolsas en las manos, las chicas se sentaron cerca de unos juegos infantiles, donde pudiesen observar a las niñas jugar.

Luna, ahora sí me vas a decir qué te pasa - tomó la iniciativa Hermione. La rubia vio hacia donde estaban las niñas, como buscando una excusa para safarse.

No me evadas, tú sabes algo más de la huida de Ginny, ¿cierto? - se impuso la castaña, impidiendo que la ojiazul se pusiera de pie.

Se fue por mi culpa - dijo sin poder mantenerle la mirada a su amiga.

¡¿Qué dices?! - saltó incrédula la de rulos.

Que Ginny...

Eso lo escuché, ¿pero por qué dices que se fue por tu culpa? - preguntó sin entender.

El día que ustedes viajaron a Sydney, después de despedirlos fuimos con Colin y Ginny a tomar algo a la cafetería del parque central. Pero ella dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender, no lo vimos extraño. Colin le dijo que estaba bien, que la recogería por la noche cuando saliera de San Mugo. Ginny se excusó pues dijo que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde, y a lo mejor le tocaba guardia.

Yo comencé a sospechar que era un pretexto para no verlo, sin embargo no quise decir nada para no causarles problemas - contó algo incómoda. – Luego, ese día yo tenía una cita en San Mugo, por motivos de mi salud - movía las manos con ansiedad, finalmente se las puso sobre el regazo.

Se me ocurrió preguntar por ella y me dijeron que Ginevra no había ido en todo el día, que tenía permiso.

¿Entonces? - Hermione cada vez entendía menos.

No le conté nada a Ron para no preocuparlo, en la noche me quedé a esperarla… aunque realmente terminé durmiéndome en la sala - continuó Luna.

_Flash Back _

El reloj marcaba las 4:09 am. La sala de los Weasley se encontraba a oscuras, de pronto un ruido como el crujir de una cerradura despertó a la rubia que dormía en el sofá. La manija de la entrada giró y la puerta se abrió. Alguien entraba a hurtadillas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Las luces se encendieron mostrando a una sobresaltada pelirroja y a una Luna con expresión soñolienta, pero muy molesta.

¡Luna, me asustaste! - se quejó, con la mano en el pecho como si se le fuese a salir el corazón.

Bonitas horas de llegar - reprendió la rubia, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Es que en San Mugo... - vaciló la pelirroja.

¿Mucho trabajo? - inquirió sarcástica, la ojiazul.

Bastante - exhaló Ginny, sonriendo con excusa.

¿Ah sí?, tanto que hoy no fuiste - exclamó indignada, porque su cuñada le estaba queriendo ver la cara.

¡¿Qué?! - respingó sorprendida y espantada, por ser descubierta.

No trates de fingir que no sabes de lo que hablo. Porque no soy tonta Ginevra, fui a consulta y se me ocurrió saludarte, pero me dicen que no fuiste porque tenías permiso - exclamó irritada, por el aparente desentendimiento de la pecosa.

¡¿Me Andas Espiando?! -reclamó con indignación.

¡No Desvíes el Tema! - atajó enojada, Luna.

Está bien, no fui. Pero no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, ¡No Eres Mi Madre! - exclamó Ginny, poniéndose roja del coraje.

Mientras vivas en esta casa estás bajo mi responsabilidad - recalcó la ojiazul, pidiendo que el ruido no despertase a Ron y a los mellizos.

No Soy Una Niña, Por Si No Te Has Dado Cuenta Desde Hace Mucho Soy Una Mujer - gritó entre dientes, a ella tampoco le convenía que su hermano saliese a empeorar la discusión.

¡Pues entonces compórtate como tal! - puntualizó fríamente la rubia, temblaba de arriba a abajo conteniéndose la furia.

¡A mí no me vas a sermonear! - hizo una mueca ácida y pasó de largo hacia su habitación.

¡Ginny, de dónde vienes! - exigió furiosa, por ser ignorada. Ginevra siguió sin responder, limitándose a verle de forma hostil.

Siempre llegas tarde, te despareces y no sabemos nada de ti - continuó la ojiazul.

Por favor Luna, el papel de madre aún te queda muy grande. ¡Resérvatelo para cuando tus hijos crezcan! - soltó con frialdad, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta que dividía la sala de las habitaciones.

¡Ginevra, Ven Acá! - llamó la rubia, que ni un segundo más podría aguantarse las ganas de soltarle una bofetada a la pelirroja. La aludida la ignoró.

¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? - inquirió bruscamente.

¡Y si así fuera, qué! - terció con insolencia, volteándola a ver con reto.

¡Que Vas A Casarte En Unos Meses! - exclamó indignada Luna, e incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando. Y caminó hasta pararse frente a la chica Weasley.

Te equivocas, yo no pienso seguir con esta farsa - apretó los dientes, sus ojos brillaron con peligrosidad.

¿Vas a cancelar tu boda? - exhaló impactada la ojiazul.

No precisamente. Sí voy a casarme - sonrió maliciosa, Luna suspiró aliviada y a la vez confusa. - Pero no con el cursi de Colin - agregó la pecosa, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Es con el sujeto con el que lo engañas - reaccionó de golpe la rubia, aún no podía creerse que era verdad lo que estaba pasando.

Sí - afirmó altanera, la pelirroja.

¡No puedes hacer eso! - Luna la tomó por los hombros, desesperada por hacerla recapacitar.

¡Claro Que Puedo! - se libró de ella. - Voy a irme con él. ¡ES MI VIDA! - le gritó en la cara. Entonces entró al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, Luna la siguió.

¿Quién es? - inquirió desilusionada, la detuvo tomándola fuertemente por el antebrazo.

No soy tan tonta como para decírtelo, ya te enterarás cuando nos casemos - se jaloneó, arqueó las cejas y sonrió con una felicidad escalofriante.

Ah... - Luna se dio por vencida.

Voy por mis cosas, y dale de mi parte esto a Colin - se quitó el anillo con impaciencia y se lo dio a la rubia, casi enterrándoselo en la mano. Como si al deshacerse de él se liberase de un tormento.

¡Eres una Cobarde!, ¡Yo no le voy a dar nada! - sentenció la ojiazul, devolviéndoselo.

Ok, gracias - lo tomó con brusquedad y lo tiró al piso.

Con tu permiso - irguiendo la cabeza se metió en su recamara.

Luna recogió la sortija y entró en la habitación de su cuñada.

Ginny, no te vayas - pidió, intentando impedirle que siguiese guardando su ropa en la maleta.

No quiero seguir deshonrando tu casa –terció con sarcasmo, quitaba la mano de la rubia y cerraba su valija.

¡Ginevra! - exclamó, la pelirroja salió con paso firme sin regresar a verla.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un portazo.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió... - apenas pudo decir la castaña, por lo impactada que estaba al saber cómo habían sido las cosas. La ojiazul asintió apesumbrada.

¿Luna, tienes idea de quién es ese hombre? - preguntó, pues se intuía que su amiga sabía más de lo que le había contado. Ésta volvió a asentir.

¡Dilo! - pidió Hermione.

Mi primo, Draco - soltó, luego se tapó la boca como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

¿Draco, Malfoy…? - exhaló dudosa.

¿A cuántos primos míos conoces que se llamen así? - dijo con obviedad exasperada, la rubia. Hermione se ruborizó.

Perdón Herm, es que... - Luna se estaba disculpando.

Un segundo - la interrumpió la de rulos, se fijó en una chica que bajaba las escaleras eléctricas y se perdía entre la multitud de gente. Hermione se precipitó dejando a Luna desconcertada, la castaña corría casi chocando con la gente que se atravesaba.

¡Ginny! - gritó, sin embargo aún estaba muy lejos de ella. La pelirroja volteó a verla y huyó hacia la salida.

¡Espera! - volvía a gritar, pero cuando lograba salir del centro comercial no la vio por ningún lado. Sólo las miles de personas que entraban y salían del edificio. Por vencida regresó hasta donde se encontraba Luna.

¿Era ella? - preguntó la rubia, Her asintió.

Quiere decir que está en Londres - exclamó esperanzada, la ojiazul.

******

Precisamente para no crear falsas esperanzas en Ron y su familia, principalmente en la señora Weasley. Quien estaba muy sensible a cualquier noticia que supiesen de Ginny, por más pequeña que fuese, terminaba llorando. No le dijeron que la vieron en el centro comercial aquél día, y mucho menos le dirían sobre sus sospechas de que Ginny se había ido a vivir con Draco.

El miércoles 12 de Octubre, cerca del medio día Hermione bajó a la sala por el gato de peluche de Lily; sin él no podía dormir. Afortunadamente pronto su hija dormiría la siesta, igual que James y los mellizos Weasley. En eso el teléfono sonaba, al levantar el auricular gran sorpresa se llevó...

¿Ginny? - del otro lado la voz de su amiga se escuchaba muy agitada, desesperada.

¿Dónde estás? - preguntó apurada la ojimiel.

No puedo decírtelo, Hermione. Escucha, Draco va para tu casa. Por lo que más quieras, no lo recibas - pidió con súplica agonizante.

Pero... - musitó desconcertada la castaña.

¡Por favor, te lo suplico! - se percibía como si estuviese llorando. Después de eso colgó.

¡¿Aló?! - inútilmente la de rulos llamó. Colocó el teléfono en su lugar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, en eso Harry entró en la estancia.

Her, estás pálida. ¿Te sientes bien, amor? - preguntó el ojiverde preocupado.

Estoy bien, de verdad - respondió, tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

Debo irme. Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿sí? - dijo no muy convencido, ella apenas asintió distraídamente.

Bien, Ron y yo llegaremos para cenar - la besó en la frente, viéndola de forma evaluadora. Ella volvió a asentir, Harry se marchó al trabajo.

Una rubia llegó y se sentó a lado de la castaña, sin embargo ésta no prestaba atención al hecho.

¡Uff!, qué trabajo para dormirlos. Sobre todo a tu hija. ¿Por qué no subiste su micho? - decía pero Hermione parecía ausente.

¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó extrañada. La de rulos pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, y la volteó a ver.

Luna, Ginny. Ella... - comenzó, la rubia la miró intrigada. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Espera - interrumpió, para ir a abrir. Hermione volvió a quedarse pensativa.

¡¡Qué haces tú aquí!! - se escuchó un grito alterado de la rubia. Hermione fue a ver qué pasaba.

En la entrada de la casa de los Potter:

No es de tu incumbencia, primita. Ahora hazte aun lado, quieres - exclamó una voz ácida, que arrastraba las palabras.

¡No Eres Bien Recibido En Esta Casa! - saltó, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta. El rubio ponía su mano sobre ésta, impidiendo que la cerrase.

Quiero hablar con Jane, y no me voy a ir hasta verla - rotundizó el chico.

¡No puedes! - lo empujaba para sacarlo, pero éste se había logrado colar al vestíbulo.

Luna - llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

¡Jane! - exclamó el ojigris. Hermione estaba parada justo detrás de ellos, había salido de la sala.

¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? - parpadeó nerviosa, sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

A Draco se le iluminó la mirada, Luna frunció el entrecejo.

Es importante que hablemos… pero no aquí - dijo, viendo fulminante a su prima. La rubia lo veía de peor manera; y sonrió con suficiencia al pensar que su amiga pronto lo correría.

¿Dónde quieres ir, Draco? - preguntó con seriedad, la castaña.

Pero Herm... - balbuceó con sorpresa, la ojiazul. El ojigris sonrió con triunfo.

Luego de unos instantes la de rulos iba por su bolso y detrás de ella se escuchaban las protestas de Luna; Draco la esperaba en el vestíbulo. Sin querer tomó un portarretrato que estaba en la mesilla del recibidor, donde los 4 Potter aparecían sonriendo. Harry cargando a Lily y Hermione a James; era foto reciente de las vacaciones en Sydney, pues de fondo estaba el mar. Vio la felicidad reflejada en la expresión de la castaña, sintiendo una pequeña punzada cerró los ojos, apretándolos; y colocó nuevamente la foto en su lugar.

Te encargo a los niños - pedía a Luna.

Hermione, no debes ir - se precipitó con angustia, tratando de hacerla desistir.

No Luna, al contrario. Debo terminar de una buena vez con todo esto - asentó con decisión.

Herm... - exhaló la rubia, aún muy preocupada. Vio a su amiga salir.

********

Hermione y Draco habían ido al parque cercano a casa de ella. Mientras caminaban mantuvieron un incómodo silencio... Entonces Draco detuvo sus pasos, decidido a romperlo.

Jane, yo... - comenzó casi en un susurro, con cierta tristeza.

Sé que nunca debí enviar a Ginny esa tarde, que la que debió dar la cara fui yo. Las cosas serían tan distintas - interrumpió Hermione.

Serían más distintas si jamás me hubieses dejado - exclamó con un dejo de reproche y a la vez vulnerabilidad en la voz.

Draco... - exhaló, sintiendo algo muy pesado caer en su estomago. Los ojos grises que la veían lucían cristalinos, de inmediato él desvió su mirada, pero con decisión la regresó a ver de nuevo.

Toma - puso algo en su mano, lo que al perecer era un ticket de cine. Apenas leyó la fecha en el gastado cartoncillo. 18/Nov/99

¿Qué es esto? - preguntó desconcertada.

Un traslador - respondió sin verla, parecía estarse conteniendo por no desmoronarse.

¿Para? - se apresuró alarmada.

Quiero ir a donde realmente comenzó todo - dijo con determinación. Luego apretó el boleto que tenía en su mano y desapareció. Hermione cerró los ojos y dio un profundo respiro, luego hizo lo mismo.

********

Notas de la autora: Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Les diré que me faltan como 4 capítulos y al fin doy por terminada esta 1ª parte.

El titulo nació, sí escuchando la song A gritos de Esperanza de Alex Ubago, porque fueron gritos de esperanza de Ginny hacia Draco, los mismos que él da por Hermione.

Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para leer mi versión de la historia

Saludos de su amiga Anyeli Potter Granger 


	25. Chapter 25

**25 **

**Distant Memories**

Song's recomendadas para leer este capítulo: Morí- Tranzas. Tatuajes- Joan Sebastian. I Miss You- Darren Hayes

*****

Arribaron a la orilla de un lago muy bello, bajo un gran árbol que mostraba claramente cómo el otoño había llegado a sus ramas, hojas secas esparcidas a sus pies...

Hermione abrió los ojos notablemente.

¡Estamos en Oxford! - exclamó la chica, regresando a verlo.

Así es - confirmó. Ella trató de decir algo, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

¿Lo recuerdas?, En este lugar vivimos los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas. Aunque al parecer sólo lo fueron para mí - dijo viendo con nostalgia el lago.

No... - balbuceó Hermione.

Ni vayas a negarlo, sólo mentirías una vez más - atajó él, con brusquedad.

Jamás quise lastimarte - exhaló la castaña.

Sin embargo lo hiciste, y de la forma más cruel - sentenció con reproche. La de rulos intentó hablar pero el ojigris la interrumpió.

No digas nada, desde que nos volvimos a ver esperaba impaciente este día. Pensé que cuando se llegara tendría tantas cosas que decir... Pero viéndote, y aquí... - sus ojos grises se tornaron vidriosos, se volvió hacia ella y se fue acercando inconscientemente. – Me es imposible, he esperado tanto por este momento. Una eternidad... A cada instante, estabas presente en mi vida. Como una obsesión, jamás pude olvidarte, mucho menos odiarte - desvió la mirada, Hermione se sintió mal; ella también pensaba en ese día pero no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de que gracias a tu partida mi mundo se volvió un infierno, te sigo amando igual o más que antes... - las lágrimas parecían ganarle la guerra y por esa mirada gris se escapaban algunas, que rápidamente suprimía.

Draco...

No, Dime - no la dejó hablar. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente aquella tarde? - la tomó por los hombros y preguntó como si ella tuviese la respuesta, Hermione cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. De inmediato sus mismos recuerdos la atacaron.

_Flash Back_

Se encontraba en su recamara, en el departamento que compartía con Draco. Dio un suspiro, observando que el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una chica vestida de novia. Sonrió, pero de pronto sintió cómo la tristeza la invadía rápidamente. Iba a casarse, pero no con el amor de su vida. Quería a Draco... Sin embargo no lo amaba. No sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado cada mañana.

Harry... - sus labios temblaron al pronunciar ese nombre, lágrimas amargas se escaparon de sus ojos marrón. Apretó éstos, quizá así poder reprimir sus sentimientos. Debía olvidarse de él para siempre, iba a casarse dentro unos minutos... Y él, tarde o temprano seguramente uniría su vida a la de Ginny. Pasó dolorosamente saliva por su garganta y se limpió las lagrimitas que se refugiaron sobre la raíz de su nariz y la comisura de sus labios.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un chico que caminaba nervioso por toda la sala, murmurando y jugando con sus manos. Lo observó, se veía tan galán...

Con su traje color perla y camisa negra. Ese rubio cabello que siempre estuvo tan perfectamente peinado ahora lucía rebelde. De pronto sus ojos grises regresaron a verla y se iluminaron, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

Te ves... Hermosa –balbuceó, la castaña en verdad lo lucía. Su vestido era sencillo pero elegante, de un blanco aperlado. Dos delgados listones hacían los tirantes, que al amarrarse formaban moños. Ligeramente ajustado a la altura del busto y caída de medio vuelo, adornado en la orilla con aplicaciones de menuditas flores color melón, bordadas. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y calzaba alpargatas tipo bailarina de ballet, al color del vestido.

Dos broqueles de perlitas, de los cuales pendían unos corazoncitos dorados, y una gargantilla de perlas completaba el juego de joyería que utilizaba.

Te pusiste los aretes que te obsequié - dijo complacido, acariciando el lóbulo derecho de la castaña. Ella sonrió, ladeando el cuello; ese gesto le había provocado sentir cosquillas en su oreja. Él también sonreía al ver el efecto que tuvo en la joven su caricia.

¿Nos vamos? - ponía su brazo para que ella lo tomase.

Estás nervioso - comentó al notar que el chico temblaba.

¡Y Emocionado! - exclamó él, para restarle importancia a sus nervios.

No me lo puedes ocultar a mí, Draco. Te hace falta tu mamá - lo vio significativamente.

¿Acaso no te gustaría que tus padres estuviesen aquí? - preguntó el chico, escudriñándola con la mirada.

Sí, pero si ellos no aprueban que esté contigo no me queda más remedio que respetarlos. Pero no por ellos cancelaré mi boda - asentó con decisión, Hermione.

Jane... - exhaló sin aliento, sorprendido por la firmeza de esas palabras y hasta llegó a pensar que se las había imaginado.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Qué irónico, ¿no? No la cancelaste por tus padres pero sí por él - acentuó con frialdad.

No fue precisamente por él. Recuerda bien que yo no del todo fui culpable - repuso la chica, mirándole con enojo y ofensa. Draco le mantuvo la mirada, luego como si Hermione pudiese ver a través de sus ojos hacia el interior de su mente e indagara en sus memorias.

_Flash Back _

Tarde de Noviembre, un sol naranja rasgaba los jardines de una preciosa capilla, los cuales estaban adornados con flores blancas, que ahora parecían doradas. Dentro del atrio, en las bancas, se encontraban los amigos que habían adquirido en la universidad, que no eran más de 10.

Draco estaba parado al final del pasillo, la vio entrar, en sus ojos grises hubo un brillo de felicidad infinita, su corazón latía con emoción. Mientras ella caminaba por una alfombra hecha de pétalos blancos, tres chicas la detuvieron y le sonrieron radiantes. Vestían de color melón y en las manos sostenían unos pequeños ramos de flores blancas. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa, una de las jóvenes le dio un ramo de margaritas... Hermione lo recibió, dio un profundo respiro y continuó caminando por el pasillo. La castaña llegó al final, el rubio le tendió la mano, ella sonrió a pesar de que por dentro se estuviese desmoronando... Por unos instantes esa mirada gris se le tornó esmeralda, pero al sentir el delicado apretón de las manos de Draco volvió a su realidad, unas lagrimitas se anidaron en la orilla de sus ojos marrón.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan confuso, de momento varias personas vestidas de negro irrumpieron en la ceremonia; sintió cómo Draco la soltó. Miradas desconcertadas, gritos de confusión y pánico de los invitados.

¡Aléjate De Él Sangre Sucia! - gritó una fría voz, Lucius Malfoy estaba parado a centímetros de ellos. - ¡Un Malfoy no unirá su vida a una hija de muggles! -sentenció despectivamente.

¡YO LA AMO! - exclamó Draco, pero alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás. Hermione sintió unas manos que la sujetaban con fuerza, separándola del rubio.

¡Mi Sangre No Se Mezclará! Primero Te Mato, Draco - amenazó, apuntándole con la varita. Narcisa soltó un chillido.

¡ANDA, HAZLO! - retó el chico, con la mirada llena de furia.

No, te casarás con Pansy - Lucius bajó la varita. - Y harás que la sangre de los Malfoy perdure en tu descendencia - una gélida sonrisa se torció en sus labios.

¡Vamos Draco! - ahora se daba cuenta de quién lo sujetaba era su propia Madre, el alma se le vino a los pies, sintiéndose traicionado. Con terror vio que la que retenía a Hermione era su tía Bellatrix.

_Que vengan aurores, aquí están los mortífagos prófugos_ –pensó con desesperación, rogando porque sucediese. Pero en lugar de aurores quien llegó gritando fue un chico de gafas y cabellos revoltosos. Narcisa, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Crabbe y Goyle regresaron a ver; los 4 últimos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. De inmediato desaparecieron del lugar. Sin embargo Narcisa comprendió por qué huyeron y se mantuvo firme sujetando a Draco; Hermione dejó de sentir la presión en sus brazos.

¡Hermione, Tú No Puedes Casarte! - exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia ella. Sin prestar mucha atención al hecho de que 4 mortífagos acaban de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Detrás de él entró bastante agitado Ron. La castaña estaba muy aturdida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ver a Harry allí la hacía creer que todo era un sueño del cual pronto despertaría.

Harry... - atinó a musitar Her. La respiración del ojiverde ascendía y descendía con agitación, al igual que las aletas de su nariz.

No puedes casarte, no cuando... Cuando yo te amo - declaró viéndola con súplica, ella sintió una sacudida muy fuerte en su interior. Hacía siglos que quería escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora eran demasiado tardías. _¿O no?_ Su mente intentaba procesar la información, pero todo ello la aturdía generando un ruido ensordecedor que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Piensas que voy a dejarte que te cases con ella, Draco - intervino e inquirió con una acidez sarcástica Narcisa Malfoy, soltando una fría risilla de burla. Dejó de sujetar a su hijo interponiéndose entre él y la castaña; a ésta última la miró de hito a hito, lanzándole una mirada de desdén.

¡Madre! - reclamó el rubio.

Por favor, hijo... - se volvió hacia él y le apretó por los hombros.

Si lo haces Draco, tu padre no descansará hasta destruirte... No tendrá compasión de ti, y de mí. No puedes ser egoísta conmigo Draco, ¿Serás capaz de dejarme? ¡A mí, a tu madre! - Mientras lo miraba con vulnerabilidad sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Piénsalo, estás atrapado y no hay escapatoria - negó, acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

¿Atrapado?, ¿En qué? En un matrimonio arreglado por ustedes. Si puedo decirles, _mis padres_. Y los Parkinson - ironizó, Narcisa parpadeó ante esta acusación. Harry se había acercado a Hermione, ésta no le quitaba la mirada al ojigris. Ron presenciaba todo con cara de estupefacción.

Ese matrimonio es la diferencia entre tu ruina y tu salvación. Tú decides - lo volvió a acariciar, esta vez del cabello. Draco exhaló un resoplido irónico e hizo una mueca sarcástica.

Pero por favor, piensa. ¿Quieres vivir en la miseria? - terció su madre a continuación, las pupilas grises del chico se dilataron. Narcisa sonrió triunfal, había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Draco entornó los ojos viendo a Hermione quien miraba expectativa, sus ojos marrón estaban cristalinos. Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo, en esos segundos descubrió algo que lo destrozó. Harry tenía tomada de la mano a la castaña, y lo peor era que ella se la apretaba.

Draco... - comenzó la castaña.

Puedes irte con él si quieres - exclamó casi en susurro, evitando a toda consta ver a Hermione, si lo hacía seguramente se arrepentiría de lo que acaba de decir. La de rulos lo vio impactada y con incredulidad, de pronto había soltado a Harry.

Ves Hermione, él está de acuerdo - intervino el de gafas.

¡Debí saberlo, prefieres el dinero! - sentenció con un irónico sarcasmo la ojimiel, cuando pudo hablar. El rubio bajó la mirada, Narcisa sonrió ampliamente.

Pero sabes algo, es lo mejor. Vuelve al lugar que perteneces - dijo mirándole por última vez, con decepción. Salió del atrio casi corriendo, Harry no dudó en seguirla. Draco tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo pero Narcisa lo sujetó a tiempo.

¡No, Suéltame! – forcejeó. - ¡JANE, NO TE VAYAS! - gritó, en eso su madre lo soltaba; Draco se dejó caer sobre las gradas del altar, lágrimas amargas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Ron vio al rubio con contrariedad, como sintiese lástima por él.

¿Te diviertes, Weasley? - inquirió bruscamente el ojigris, al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo lo observaba. Ron se sonrojó un poco sin embargo no dijo nada, entonces salió aprisa para alcanzar a sus amigos.

La madre de Draco se arrodilló junto a él, pero el chico la alejó de forma grosera, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas.

Narcisa comenzó a sentir entonces un leve remordimiento que la hacía dudar y pensar si realmente se había equivocado. Jamás había visto a su hijo sufrir de esa forma, y finalmente era por culpa de ella.

_Fin del Flash Back _

No dudaste ni un segundo en irte con él - dijo con tono acusador.

Tú preferiste el dinero, tuviste miedo a perder para siempre tu estabilidad económica - contradijo ella.

Yo nunca dije eso - cortó. Hermione exhaló un sonidito sarcástico.

Eso era lo que pensaste, Fuiste tú quien decidió irse - sentenció el rubio.

Iba a casarme contigo, pero tú preferiste no renunciar al dinero - exclamó la chica en su defensa.

Yo no renuncié a ti, te di a escoger, con la estúpida esperanza de que te quedarías conmigo - dijo, soltando una risilla sarcástica. Hermione calló y lo miró sorprendida.

¿No dices nada? - reclamó el rubio, Hermione bajó la mirada. Él hizo una ácida mueca. - Fui un idiota por pensarlo, si te vi llorar minutos antes de jurarme fidelidad. Vi cómo en los segundos de mi respuesta lo tomaste de las manos. No tenía caso luchar por un amor que nunca fue mío - sus grises ojos se volvieron a poner vidriosos.

Yo no... no me di cuenta - balbuceó, apenas caía en cuenta de aquél hecho.

¿Me dirás que actuaste inconscientemente? - ironizó amargo, el rubio.

No me estoy justificando. Pero con tu silencio pensé que... - dijo sintiéndose avergonzada.

Había preferido la imposición de mis padres - terminó la frase por ella. Hermione asintió.

Era lo que en verdad querías creer para no sentir que la que había decidido todo eras tú - dijo con un claro dejo de acusación. La castaña cada vez se sentía más culpable.

Me alegro que pudieras ser feliz sin sentir tanta pena por mí - acentuó fríamente.

Draco... –exhalaba, el rubio le daba la espalda.

Te equivocas, no he podido ser feliz completamente - confesó la castaña.

¿Entonces aceptaste venir por tu cargo de conciencia? - la regresó a ver, comprendiendo.

Vine para darle fin a esto de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué más vendría? - aclaró con seriedad.

No sé… Curiosidad por saber de Ginevra - terció intencional, tal vez con una tonta y nueva esperanza de que ella sintiese celos. Hermione entornó la mirada.

¡Tú!, ¡Estás jugando con ella! - acusó, reclamándole.

Tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad, por lo menos en alguien que sí me ama y me interese más que Pansy - le mantuvo la mirada, con más reproche.

¿Haces esto, por despecho? - lo vio con indignación. – Tú no la amas, ¿verdad?

Lo que importa es lo que Ginevra quiere - no podía seguir mirando esos ojos marrón, no cuando sabía que era verdad lo que decía.

¡No puedes llevártela, le estás mintiendo! Estás construyendo tu cruel juego sobre la infelicidad de Colin - sentenció como para hacerlo recapacitar.

¿No es exactamente lo que tú y Potter hicieron? Construyeron su amor sobre los sentimientos de Ginevra, y los míos – ironizó. - Pero hay una diferencia, esta vez sólo son los de Creevey - finalizó, dejando ver que le valía.

Te olvidas de los Weasley, ellos están sufriendo mucho - agregó con gravedad.

Los Weasley realmente no me importan en absoluto, al igual que Creevey. Él es un Pobre perdedor - acentuó sonriendo ufanamente. - Y ellos... - no terminó la frase pero soltó un desdeñoso suspiro.

Hablas con tanta frialdad, como el mismo ser sin sentimientos que conocí en el colegio - lo miró decepcionada.

No te sorprendas… Te dije que si me dejabas moriría, y así fue. Soy el Draco Malfoy de antes y después de ti - mantuvo su soberbia pose.

Y qué me dices de Ginny, ella no merece lo que le estás haciendo - Hermione quería abogar a su conciencia.

¡Yo Tampoco Merecía Lo Que Tú Me Hiciste! - estalló en su contra, sin embargo las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas no acompañaban a su fría expresión.

Aún así, sé que detrás de esa careta sigue estando el Draco que yo quería... - dijo con tristeza.

¿Y el mentiroso soy yo? - resopló con ironía. Hermione cerró momentáneamente los ojos… luego lo miró duramente.

Draco, no le hagas esto a Ginny. Qué le ofreces… ¿Acaso piensas divorciarte de Pansy? - inquirió con aprensión.

Ella me pidió el divorcio hace meses. Al parecer la misma Pansy se cansó de las apariencias en las que se mantuvo nuestro matrimonio, el cual desde el principio fue un fracaso… y al fin lo aceptó - respondió con una despreocupada tranquilidad.

¿Y tus hijos? ¿De ellos también te vas a alejar? –preguntó Her, apretando los dientes.

Ellos siempre me tendrán, como tú tendrás mi corazón - declaró, esperando una favorable reacción. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, cansina.

Me alejaría de Ginevra si tú vinieses conmigo - sus ojos grises se entornaron, un nuevo brillo de esperanza se reflejó en ellos. Ella desvió la mirada, negando. Draco irguió la cabeza mostrando arrogancia, el perfecto disfraz a su vulnerabilidad cuando estaba cerca de Hermione. No la obligaría a estar con él por inspirarle lástima; y aunque una voz le pudo llegar a aconsejar que la forzara, no era capaz de lastimarla amándola de aquella forma.

Adiós… Hermione Potter. Todo lo que vivimos y este amor, quedarán como memorias distantes – decía, y se atrevía a acercarse bastante al rostro de la castaña. Ella contuvo el resuello y cerró los ojos, pero sólo el aliento del ojigris rozó sus labios... Cuando abrió los ojos fue para verlo darse la vuelta y verlo desparecer.

Ella se sentó a la orilla del lago y por algunos minutos perdió su mirada en él. Se sentía contrariada, con un enorme alivio al saber que Draco ya no la buscaría más... Sin embargo eso significaba la infelicidad de Colin, de la familia Weasley, de los hijos de Draco. Y sobretodo, de Ginny. Draco la estaba utilizando como venganza y tabla de salvación.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma, el atardecer comenzaba a vestir de naranja el cielo y el reflejo de éste las aguas del lago.

******

En el ministerio de magia, dentro del cuartel de aurores.

Un pelirrojo y un chico de gafas escombraban sus escritorios, mientras realizaban la limpieza de sus oficinas.

¿Harry, te acuerdas? - preguntó de improviso Ron, mostrándole un recorte amarillento del profeta. Donde aparecían unos novios besándose a las orillas de un lago en Oxford.

¿Lo tenías guardado? - exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

Se entrepapeló - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Y se llama historial evidencial -repuso el pelirrojo, volviendo a guardarlo en un sobre.

No tienes remedio, Ron - negó con una sonrisa, el ojiverde.

Me debes una, ¡eh! - bromeó el pecoso. – Irguiendo el cuello con suficiencia.

¿A ti? Dirás a Oliver - corrigió el chico de gafas.

¡Oye! - reclamó aparentemente ofendido, el ojiazul.

_Flash Back _

Se encontraban en los vestidores de un campo de Quidditch, para ser exactos en el campo de la sede de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

Harry - llamó la voz de Oliver Wood, quien al parecer llevaba rato hablándole.

¿Eh? –musitó distraído el aludido.

¿Listo para el partido de mañana? - preguntó Oliver con tono animado, mientras se secaba el cabello pues acaba de salir de la ducha.

Sí... - concedió el ojiverde, pero sin mucha emoción.

Por ahora ni me hablen, mi cerebro está desconectado de mi cuerpo. ¡Me duele todo! - se quejó Derek Hanson, uno de los cazadores.

Yo también estoy muerto - coincidió Wood. - Ayer mi novia Anyeli me hizo acompañarla a casa de sus padres - exhaló con cansancio, sentándose en una de las bancas.

¿Y eso qué? - inquirió con simplicidad, Hanson.

Que viven en Oxford - agregó ofendido, Oliver. Derek se sonrojó ante la ceñuda mirada de su capitán.

Ah, oye, a propósito Harry. Ayer vi a tu amiga - comentó como si el recuerdo le llegase por casualidad.

¿Qué amiga? - volteó a verlo confuso, el ojiverde.

Granger, la que te hizo el favor de arreglar tus anteojos en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Donde por cierto, perdimos - dijo exhalando un resoplido, como si al pensar en ese día lo deprimiese.

¡¿Dónde?! - preguntó con precipitación el de gafas.

En el colegio, cuando perdimos - le recordó Oliver, sin comprender.

¡¡No, que Dónde la viste!! - exigió con exasperación.

En Oxford - contestó sacado de onda por la reacción de su buscador. - Iba con Malfoy - añadió.

¡¡¿Qué?!! –exclamó, abriendo sus ojos color esmeralda incrédulo.

Es verdad, los vi caminando de la mano por el Central Park - Oliver continuó contándole. El chico de cabellos revoltosos se puso muy extraño, apretaba sus manos con ansiedad y los latidos de su corazón se percibían. De pronto salió corriendo, como un vendaval de los vestidores.

¿Harry, A dónde vas? - le llamó Oliver, al verlo salir aún con el uniforme de entrenamiento puesto.

Donde todos vamos. A descansar para mañana - dijo David Rys, uno de los golpeadores. Con un tono de voz de mucho agotamiento, entonces él también se dirigió a la salida. Wood regresó a ver a los chicos de su equipo que aún permanecían en los vestidores, y ellos le lanzaron una mirada de que David tenía toda la razón.

*****

Harry entró corriendo en el apartamento que rentaba, y donde apenas un día antes Ron se había mudado.

¡Ron, la encontré! - gritó abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. El pelirrojo estaba recostado en su cama, muy entretenido con el televisor.

¿A quién? Y primero saluda - dijo muy indignado por el sobresalto.

¡A Hermione! - exclamó impaciente, sin hacerle caso a sus protestas.

¡¿Dónde?! - se paró de golpe, muy interesado.

¡Está en Oxford! - decía caminando hacia el pasillo, con dirección a su propia habitación.

¿Cómo sabes? - saltó escéptico, Ron. Caminando detrás de él.

Oliver, él me dijo que fue a visitar a sus suegros a Oxford, y que la vio - explicó, entrando con presura en su recamara.

¿En serio? No se habrá confundido - dijo el pelirrojo, aún incrédulo. Harry abría su closet, tomaba una pequeña mochila y metía en ella una playera blanca, una sudadera azul marino y unos pants.

¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ron al verlo.

Me marcho - contestó con voz decidida.

No puedes, mañana es el partido - dijo deteniéndolo en la puerta. - Y no sólo eso, ¡Es la Gran Final! - exclamó el ojiazul, viéndolo como si su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco.

Esto es más importante - lo miró fulminante. Ron negó.

¿Vas a apoyarme, o qué? - inquirió con brusquedad el ojiverde.

No pues sí, pero qué te cuesta jugar mañana e ir a buscarla luego - decía el pelirrojo, con mirada insistente para hacerlo desistir.

No, no perderé ni un minuto más - rotundizó Harry.

En contra de la voluntad de Ron se trasladaron hasta Oxford, pero como no sabían por dónde comenzar a buscar y la noche estaba arribando… no tuvieron más remedio que hospedarse en un hotel. Harry se pasó la noche leyendo directorios y anotando los teléfonos de las posibles universidades donde podía estar estudiando Hermione. A Ron también lo había obligado a hacer lo mismo y lo dejó ir a dormir hasta entrada la madrugada, ya que el cansancio también lo había vencido a él. En la mañana despertó muy temprano al pobre pelirrojo.

¡Arriba Ron, tenemos muchos lugares a donde ir! - llamaba a gritos, jalando las sábanas de su amigo.

Harry, aún es de madrugada. No he dormido nada - se quejó, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose de nuevo con la sábana.

¡No seas Flojo! -reprendió el ojiverde.

¿Flojo yo?, Sólo me has dejado cerrar los ojos dos miserables horas - discutió.

No protestes y métete a bañar - ordenó, casi parándolo a la fuerza.

Apuesto que te acabaste el agua caliente - rezongó Ron, dando un fuerte bostezo con cara de sueño y caminando casi dormido hacia el baño.

Mientras el ojiverde se terminaba de alistar, por la ventana entró una lechuza gris y extendió la pata para que el pecoso tomase la correspondencia.

Ron desenrolló el periódico y comenzó a leer, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

¡Harry, mira aquí! - gritó, intentando suprimir el ataque de tos que acaba de sufrir gracias a lo que estaba viendo en primera plana.

En el profeta aparece... - decía con voz ahogada.

Y ahora qué porquería escribió Rita sobre mí - inquirió con tono irónico, el ojiverde.

Más bien sobre Hermione - corrigió el pelirrojo, Harry al escuchar nombrar a la castaña se precipitó hacia su amigo. Éste retrocedió unos pasos.

¡Dame eso! - exclamó, intentando arrebatarle el periódico.

Aquí dice que se va a casar con Malfoy - leía por encima de los forcejeos para evitar que Harry le quitara el periódico.

¡¿Cómo?! - se detuvo impactado.

No sé, no la he visto. Mucho menos sé cómo –dijo el pecoso, que al parecer con la noticia se le quitó el sueño.

No seas idiota, me refiero a que no puede hacerlo - exclamó, viéndole sarcástico el de gafas.

Pues ya lo va a hacer, y en la capilla de Santa Isabel - señaló con acidez, y lo miró ofendido.

Eso lo veremos - Harry le arrebató el periódico.

Ni siquiera sabes dónde está esa capilla - apuntó el pelirrojo, con malas pulgas.

Si te apresuras lo investigamos - dijo saliendo con paso apresurado.

¡Ay por Merlín! Qué tarugada más grande va a cometer Hermione - el ojiazul negó sin moverse.

¡Si caminas lo impediremos! - Harry acentuó molesto y lo jaló.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ese día el pobrecito de Malfoy me dio una lástima - comentó Ron, quien también había recordado.

A mí no - asentó el ojiverde.

No pues tú por qué, si fuiste el que salió ganando - rió el pelirrojo. Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero de inmediato sus ojos esmeralda tuvieron un brillo especial.

Sí, gané el corazón más puro. El corazón de Hermione… - exhaló un tanto soñado.

Eso me recuerda que también le debes una a Remus, la tuvo difícil para encontrar a los compañeros de Hermione y Malfoy. Mira que tener que modificar sus memorias no fue como transformar palillos en agujas. Por suerte después de casi tres meses de búsqueda, porque cierto enano de gafas no le dio importancia al verlos y los dejó escapar. Remus finalmente atrapó a Lucius y a los mortífagos.

Pero Harry no prestaba atención del todo a lo que decía Ron, su mente se había quedado abstraída en los recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

Salieron de la capilla...

¡Hermione, Espera! - gritó, alcanzándola en los jardines del parque que estaba en frente de la capilla. La chica se detuvo.

Tienes que saber, escúchame... - dijo con un resuello agitado.

Ahora no Harry, no deseo estar aquí - se volvió, sus ojos marrón estaban bañados de lágrimas.

Pero... - apenas y musitó el ojiverde.

Vámonos, llévame lejos. Por favor - pidió la de rulos.

_¿__Dónde?_ - Harry se impactó ante esta petición.

Donde quieras, pero no quiero seguir un segundo más en Oxford - mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

Hermione.

Qué... - se atrevió a verlo.

Cierra los ojos, confía en mí - dijo, la chica obedeció y sintió cómo él la abrazaba. Era la primera vez que se aparecía de aquella forma.

Aparecieron en las playas de Australia

Las estrellas resplandecían en el firmamento, el oleaje era suave y la arena se mezclaba con el agua del mar, como fino polvo dorado.

Es hermoso, sin embargo yo... - murmuró la ojimiel, caminando hasta que el agua mojase sus pies. No le dio importancia aún traer puestos los zapatos.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto - exclamó el ojiverde.

Estoy tan confundida... - exhaló sin voltear a verle, realmente parecía que lo había dicho para ella misma.

Yo no - asentó él. Acercándose con intención de rodear su cintura, sin embargo se detuvo. Debía ser prudente, quizás no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo.

Yo sé que te amo - exclamó con firmeza. Fue entonces que Hermione regresó a verlo.

Sí Her, te amo - se atrevió a retirarle un rulo de su frente y acariciar su fino rostro.

Pero… ¿y Ginny? - balbuceó la chica.

Ella quedó en el pasado - expresó el de gafas.

Qué dirás después de mí - la castaña volvió a mirar el mar.

No habrá nadie después de ti. Porque si tú me lo permites, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Déjame entrar en tu corazón... - declaró en su oído.

Cómo sabes que esto sí es un amor real - la ojimiel cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras dichas por él llegasen a su corazón. Suplicando que no fuesen fruto de su imaginación, como las que muchas veces aparecieron en sus sueños cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Y al despertar era darse cuenta de que sólo eran malas jugadas de su mente desesperada por algún día escucharlas realmente de labios de ese ojiverde.

Fui lo demasiado lento para darme cuenta que siempre te amé, y cuando te vi en peligro yo supe que no quería seguir sin ti. Pero también fui lo demasiado estúpido como para dejarte marchar. Y esta vez no te dejaré hacerlo... - exclamó, conteniéndose las ganas de besarla.

No lo sé Harry, por ahora no puedo pensar - Hermione se alejó.

Te estaré esperando... - aseguró con firmeza. Ella lo volteó a ver, fijamente. Harry le mantuvo la mirada; podía perderse eternamente viendo esos ojos marrón, y no desistir. No se permitiría perderla, lucharía por ese amor.

_Fin del Flash Back_

En sus sueños de Hermione aparecía esa noche en la playa de Australia, pero el bello recuerdo fue interrumpido con escenas aterradoras y angustiantes.

¡No, Suéltala! - era ella quien gritaba. Una estridente y fría risa era ahogada por un llanto infantil que se escuchaba con eco por todo el lugar. Era su hija, sí tenía que ser Lily quien lloraba. De pronto un cegador rayo verde atravesaba frente a sus pupilas, alguien caía muerto cerca de ella.

Iba a ver de quién se trataba, era un chico, de eso estaba segura. Pero su rostro era borroso, sin embargo ella besaba los aún tibios labios de él.

Fue cuando la castaña abrió los ojos horrorizada, sus latidos eran demasiado agitados y sudaba frío.

¿Hermione, qué ocurre amor? - preguntó asustado el ojiverde.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño, en donde yo estaba en un lugar desconocido. Algo así como una bodega, enorme y abandonada. Luego vi una luz verde como la de la maldición asesina. Mataron a alguien, y yo... - pero no pudo terminar causa del llanto que le provocaba el terrible sueño.

Duerme tranquila, fue sólo una pesadilla - la consoló Harry, abrazándola contra su pecho. Hermione se aferró a él, tal vez era la intranquilidad de lo que había pasado con Draco por la tarde, pero no podía contárselo a Harry. A él no le había dicho que fue con el rubio hasta Oxford, y no lo haría por no provocar un conflicto entre éste y el ojigris.

***

Nota de Anyeli:

Bueno por ahora hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible 

Espero poder subir el siguiente mañana

Mil gracias por su tiempo para leer

Nocturnal Depression: de corazón agradezco tus comentarios. 


	26. Chapter 26

**26 **

**Bellos Recuerdos y Sentimientos Pasados**

Habían pasado semanas, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde del sábado 22 de octubre.

Hermione veía la TV en su habitación en compañía de su pequeña hija, la cual acabada de quedarse dormida bajo las caricias que su mamá le hacía. Ella tenía intenciones de hacer lo mismo que Lily, cuando escuchó el timbre y tuvo que bajar a ver quién era. Al abrir se encontró con su amigo pelirrojo.

¡Ron, qué sorpresa! Pasa - lo recibía con cordialidad y alegría.

Hola, Hermione. ¿Está Harry? - saludó el chico, caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

No, él y James fueron al supermarket por la despensa de la semana - dijo cuando cerraba la puerta.

¿Y los niños? - preguntaba al notar que Ron venía solo.

Bill y Fleur los llevaron al parque de diversiones, junto con Will y Paris - decía, mientras entraban en la sala.

¿Y Lily? - preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose en un sillón de la estancia.

Acabo de dejarla arriba, tomando su siesta - respondió, adoptando una sonrisa maternal al pronunciar a su pequeña hija.

Oh - Ron apenas y musitó, de pronto guardó silencio. Se había quedado viendo una de las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea, donde aparecían brindando Harry y Her a lado de él y Luna; en su boda con la rubia. Hermione se percató hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de gracia.

Espero que Luna se esté divirtiendo en el campamento, en verdad lo deseo. Fue una buena idea de los gemelos llevar a tu mamá a relajarse al campo, este fin de semana -comentó la de rulos.

Pero la extraño tanto... - declaró el ojiazul casi sin darse cuenta, con tono añorante.

Eres exagerado, ni que la fueses a dejar de ver por siglos. Sólo fue un día, mañana la verás temprano - al decirlo la ojimiel soltaba una pequeña risita. El pelirrojo salió de su distracción y le lanzó una mirada algo dolido. Hermione dejó de reír y se mostró comprensiva.

Es sábado, los días de descanso nos la pasamos juntos. Llevamos a los niños al cine o al parque - decía el ojiazul. - Me siento como si me faltase algo. Es una sensación extraña, de difícil de explicación... –dijo contrariado.

Nada de eso, la tiene. Y se llama Amor - interrumpió la de rulos.

Sí... - suspiró su amigo, en su azul mirada hubo un brillo soñado.

La amas. Me alegra tanto ver que Luna y tú sean tan felices - decía con una sonrisa sincera.

Tal vez ni siquiera contigo hubiese sentido esta felicidad - soltó él, sin pensar.

¿Cómo? - respingó impactada, como si hubiese escuchado mal. Ron se recriminó a sí mismo por dejarse en evidencia, pero quizás ya era hora de sincerarse. Así que mantuvo su vista fija hacia los ojos de su amiga.

Hermione, hace años estuve enamorado de ti - confesó, sus mejillas enrojecieron sin embargo no desvió su mirada.

¿Qué? - exclamó y lo quedó viendo atónita.

Sí - su sonrojo iba disminuyendo. - Pero por azares del destino nunca pude decírtelo. La única vez que me armé de valor, ocurrieron cosas extrañas en el colegio - finalizó, hizo una mueca en señal de haberse sacado de onda aquella ocasión.

¿Cosas extrañas? - arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

Sí, me encontré con un grupo de Beauxbatons. Fue un viernes, para ser exactos el viernes que terminaste con Krum - decía, recordando. Haciendo un gesto hosco al nombrar al buscador búlgaro.

Ahora que lo mencionas… para mí también fue una noche muy extraña - inconscientemente jugueteaba con su dije, acordándose. - Después de que corté con Víktor, _vi a mi doble..._ - lo último lo había dicho casi como un susurro.

¿Disculpa? - preguntó el pelirrojo, que no había alcanzado a entenderle.

Nada - negó de una manera creíble pero algo exagerada, desviando nerviosamente la mirada. Ron ya no le dio importancia.

Sabes, me he puesto a pensar que fue lo mejor no habértelo dicho - expresó convencido.

Sí, porque de haberlo hecho te hubiera aceptado - dijo la castaña, ruborizándose levemente.

¿Por qué? - saltó el pelirrojo, con expresión sorprendida.

Porque estaba tan desesperada por olvidar a Harry, y en el fondo por darle celos. Tanto, que muchas veces intenté dárselos contigo. Por eso le dejé ver que tú me interesabas. Pero luego me arrepentía por ti, por cuán grande sería mi cargo de conciencia si tú salías lastimado. Eras mi otro gran amigo - confesó apenada.

Algunas ocasiones pensé que tú sentías algo por mí, eso me daba esperanzas y me animaba para decirte lo que sentía - reconoció, apenándose también.

Perdóname - se disculpó avergonzada.

Ya ves, el destino nos tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas más. A mí me regaló la Luna - sonrió. - Y jamás olvidaré cómo me le declaré - automáticamente sus ojos se iluminaron. Aunque fue bastante chistoso y de cierta forma, raro... - dijo para sí, sonriendo con vacilación y rascándose detrás de la nuca.

Créeme, ella también lo recuerda - comentó la castaña, (_algo le había contado Luna)_

Ginny no estuvo para mi boda, como creo que tampoco estará para el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia - automáticamente su sonrisa disminuyó, pero a pesar de que se sentía triste por la partida de su hermana, su mirada brilló aún más.

¿Nuevo integrante? - soltó confusa Her.

Sí, Luna está embarazada - dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad infinita, aunque con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas.

Oh Ron, ¡Felicidades! - chilló con alegría, abrazándolo de improviso. Luego lo dejó de abrazar, se había sentido algo incómoda por su efusiva felicitación. Él también se sintió de una forma similar.

Luna no me dijo nada - la castaña frunció el entrecejo, un tanto indignada con su amiga.

Pensábamos dar la noticia antes de la boda de Ginny - continuó, haciendo una extraña mueca al pronunciar a su hermana.

Pero lo más seguro es que jamás habrá boda - suspiró negando. - Qué ironía, cuando supe de ese compromiso me negaba… y ahora deseo tanto que esa boda se realice -confesó, exhalando un nuevo suspiro de desaliento. Hermione no tuvo valor para decirle que Ginny se había ido a vivir con Draco.

Ron, no debemos estar tristes cuando hay más alegrías que vendrán - dijo para alejar el tema de Ginny.

No te entiendo - la volteó a ver confundido.

Es que yo... Creo que también estoy embarazada - declaró tocándose el vientre, sus mejillas ardieron un poquito.

¿En serio? - soltó asombrado.

Bueno, no estoy muy segura, es que me acaban de dar los resultados y... - el rubor no había desparecido de su rostro.

¡Sorprendente!, ¡Espera a que Harry lo sepa! ¿O ya lo sabe? - exclamó, interrumpiéndola.

¡No, Ron! Por favor no vayas a comentarlo cuando llegue. Ni siquiera le he dicho de mis sospechas - se precipitó a pedirle. Ron arqueó una ceja.

Estoy esperando el momento indicado para abrirlos. Quiero que esté conmigo para alegrarnos o desilusionarnos juntos - expresó.

Descuida, de mis labios no saldrá nada - hizo una seña como si cerrara sus labios con un cierre imaginario. - Es más, si quieres ya me voy - se incorporó.

No - lo hizo que se sentara de nuevo. - Quédate, se lo diré hasta la noche - dijo, desviando la mirada. Y si hacía un rato se había puesto roja ahora sí que sus mejillas habían desprendido vapor.

Ah... - entendió la indirecta y embozaba una sonrisa, pícaro. - ¡Pero te imaginas si es verdad, será genial! ¡Dos nuevos bebés en la familia! - comentó animado.

Espero que no sean más - dijo ella con vacilación.

¿Por quién lo dices? - la vio con una leve palidez.

Tranquilo, no lo digo por ustedes - soltó una tenue risita. - Me refiero a... Ya sabes, mis primos los trillizos - hizo una mueca vacilante.

Cierto, pobre de ti si te resultan tres en vez de uno - el ojiazul concedió, sonriendo discretamente. - Tres como Harry, o tres como tú - ya no pudo disimular su sonrisita burlona.

¿Y si fueran tres como yo, qué problema hay? - inquirió ceñuda.

No, ninguno - negó el pelirrojo, con cara de inocencia. Ella relajó el entrecejo, de pronto exhaló un gran bostezo, en verdad sentía mucho sueño.

Ron, me disculpas. Es que antes de que llegaras me estaba quedando dormida... - dijo apenada, poniéndose de pie.

No hay problema, ve a tomar tu siesta - se apresuró a decir. - ¿Te importa si espero a Harry?

Te quedas en tu casa - otorgó con una sonrisa. Cuando Hermione desapareció tras el doblar del pasillo, Ron tomaba la foto donde aparecían él y Luna bailando, en su boda. Sonreía y comenzaba a recordar todo.

_Flash Back _

Era un viernes por la tarde, acaba de dejar a Harry y Hermione en el ministerio de magia, haciendo unos trámites para poder casarse. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, estaba aún muy confundido. Se sentía alegre por sus amigos, se lo merecían por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Pero a él le afectaba, le dolía seguir sintiendo amor por Hermione, la prometida de su mejor amigo. Cruzó la acera y de pronto se dio cuenta que inconscientemente transitaba la calle donde estaba la casa de los abuelos de Luna; actualmente ella vivía allí, después de haberse graduado de Hogwarts.

Decidido apresuró el paso, se dirigió a la casa de la ojiazul. Cuando llegó atravesó la reja, entró al jardín, y estuvo parado durante unos segundos frente a la gran puerta de roble con apariencia imponente; dio un profundo respiro y tocó dos veces. Un hombre alto, semi delgado, con apariencia despistada y saltones ojos azules. Lo miró fijamente, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

Buenas tardes, señor Lovegood. ¿Se encuentra Luna? - preguntó el pecoso, algo intimidado.

Pero antes de que el señor Lovegood dijese algo detrás de él salió una rubia, peinándose el cabello pero sin poder disimular su mirada entusiasmada.

**Tú, coleccionista de canciones.**

**Dame razones, para vivir.**

Hola, Ron - sonreía ampliamente la ojiazul.

Luna - exhaló él, con vacilación.

¿Quieres pasar? - lo invitó, aventando el cepillo hacia aun lado.

En realidad vine a ver si quieres dar un paseo conmigo - propuso, algo ruborizado.

Claro - exclamó con precipitación. - Regresaremos más tarde - dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá, bajó un escalón y pasó su brazo por el brazo de Ron.

Diviértanse - atinó a decir el señor Lovegood, pues ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo más.

Fueron al Hyde Park, caminaron un gran rato; compraron unas paletas de caramelo y se sentaron en la orilla de una fuente.

La boda de Harry y Hermione es muy precipitada, ¿No crees? - comentó la rubia.

Bueno, quizás no quieren esperar porque ya no tienen nada que pensar. Se aman desde hace mucho - dijo, sintiendo una incontrolable punzada de enfado en el pecho.

Pero no vine a hablar de ellos - cortó algo frío e incómodo; la rubia calló desviando un poco la mirada, donde se acumularon algunas lagrimitas. En el fondo sabía que el pelirrojo que le robaba los suspiros estaba enamorado de aquella castaña desde hace tanto, ello dolía bastante. Hería cada que lo recordaba, desde la vez que Ginny se lo había dicho.

Luna, tú y yo... - comenzó el ojiazul, recuperando su modo de voz normal.

¿Sí? - regresó su atención a él, disimulando bastante bien su tristeza.

**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños,**

**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**

**Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir,**

**El sentimiento eterno.**

Es decir, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Eres amiga de mi hermana, vas seguido a mi casa y... - parecía rebuscar las palabras.

¿Y? - lo vio expectativa, un tanto insistente.

Somos amigos - expresó, ante no poder decidirse a decir lo que en verdad quería.

Oh… me alegra que me consideres tu amiga - dijo algo desilusionada. - Y ya no sólo Lunática Lovegood - agregó un tanto ácida, aunque trató de evitar ese tono.

Yo... - se avergonzó por eso, por los momentos en que llegó a hacerla sentir mal con sus palabras. Luna mantuvo su mirada en el chico. El pelirrojo se quedó observando esos misteriosos ojos azules como el color del mar... Entonces algo, un impulso o un sentimiento quizás oculto; tanto que él mismo no podía descubrirlo. Lo llevó a tomar una decisión.

¿Luna, quieres ser mi novia? - declaró algo aprisa. Las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron, abriéndose con sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿Hablas en serio? - exclamó la chica, palpando su realidad y no fuese una mala broma de su imaginación.

¿Por qué te mentiría? - preguntó con calma, esperando la respuesta de la ojiazul.

¡Es que me parece increíble! - chilló, abalanzándose sobre él.

**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza,**

**El lugar en donde empieza,**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**

A mí también... - correspondió al abrazo, un tanto incómodo y sonrojado.

_Dios, quiero amarla __-_rogó para sus adentros, acariciando el rubio y lacio cabello de la chica.

Luna estuvo unos segundos aferrada al pecho de Ron sin que éste se percatase que ella había derramado algunas lágrimas de emoción. Él deshizo el abrazo y fue entonces cuando unió por primera vez sus labios a los suaves de Luna, que tenían un agridulce sabor a frambuesa. La rubia cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar sólo por su corazón. El pelirrojo sintió que ese beso no le fue del todo indiferente...

Una vez que el beso finalizó, Luna sonrió; sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, como los de esos primeros rayos de luna que ahora la iluminaban. Ron sonrió viéndola, tal vez ella era la respuesta, una nueva ilusión a su vida que se acaba de quedar sin sentido. No era que cuando Hermione se marchó de Londres no hubiese sentido depresión, pero al menos albergaba una esperanza de volverla a ver y decirle lo que sentía. Pero ahora ella sería la esposa de su mejor amigo.

**Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú.**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio.**

**Mi compás y mi camino.**

**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Pongo en tus manos mi destino,**

**Porque vivo para estar siempre,**

**Siempre, siempre, contigo amor.**

El sábado 8 de Enero, después de la boda de Harry y Hermione; Ron acompañó a Luna a su casa. Esa noche sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser una noche definitiva para su vida sentimental. Sentía que aún estaba lastimado por ser testigo y ver cómo la chica de la cual había estado enamorado por años, acaba de jurarle amor eterno a su mejor amigo... Pero también sentía que Luna estaba ahí, esperando por un destino a su noviazgo, parecido al de sus amigos y no una dolorosa y determinante ruptura.

Entraron en el jardín de la casa, se sentaron sobre una banca del mismo.

Luna - comenzó el pelirrojo, que de momento se había quedado con la garganta seca.

¿Sí? - lo vio fijamente, sin parpadear.

Llevamos algún tiempo saliendo, y... - desvió la mirada mostrando interés en el arbusto más cercano y cortó una magnolia de él.

_Umjú_ - murmuró nerviosa, en el fondo le aterraba la idea de que Ron se hubiese dado cuenta de que no podría olvidar a Hermione y decidiese dar por terminado su noviazgo con ella, para salir huyendo como lo había hecho Ginny.

Me preguntaba si lo nuestro lo tomas en serio - expresó por fin, entregándole la flor.

Eso deberías respondérmelo tú - tomó la flor y lo miró, mordiéndose los labios con cierta ansiedad inconsciente.

¿Yo? - sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, ella asintió.

Luna, eres muy especial para mí... Te quiero mucho y... - la tomaba de una mano mientras la miraba.

La respuesta es _Sí_ - exclamó la chica, sin dejarlo terminar.

¿Sí qué? - soltó desconcertado.

Sí me quiero casar contigo - declaró.

¿Ah? - lo había tomado por sorpresa. - Esa es una buena respuesta... - exhaló vacilante. En el fondo sabía que ella esperaba esa pregunta, y él quería hacerla, pero no precisamente así. Siendo sinceros, de qué se sorprendía si ya conocía que Luna era una chica que jamás se reservaba palabras acerca de lo que quería expresar en determinados momentos.

¿Es la correcta a la pregunta que ibas a hacerme? - dijo un tanto temerosa, retiró su mano comenzando a sentirse imprudente y precipitada. Pensando que realmente lo estuviese obligando.

No pudo haber respuesta más acertada - concedió sonriendo.

¿En serio? - seguía insegura.

En serio, quiero estar contigo para siempre - la tranquilizó, la tomó de las manos y le dio un beso en ellas.

Ronnie... - sollozó. Él la vio de nuevo con sorpresa, era la primera vez que le llamaba de esa forma... Es más, su madre era la única que le decía así, y le molestaba. Y los gemelos no se podían contar, pues lo hacían como burla a la manera en la que se lo decía su progenitora. Pero en la voz de Luna se escuchaba diferente, era agradable escucharla llamarlo así.

Luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, entonces la rubia lo sorprendía por tercera ocasión; besándolo con dulzura. Para Ron fue un beso distinto, como una comprobación de que no se equivocaba al tomar aquella decisión. Lentamente se entregó al gesto, dejó de pensar, la abrazó con fuerza pero con delicadeza...

**Tú, coleccionista de canciones,**

**Mil emociones, son para ti.**

**Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera,**

**Quédate en ella y hazme sentir.**

**Y así, ir transformando la magia de ti,**

**En un respiro del alma.**

A mediados de Enero, con toda la familia Weasley reunida en la sala de la madriguera...

Vamos Ron, díganlo ya. Que no ven que nos tienen con el alma al borde del precipicio - apuró con curiosidad, George.

Bien, Luna y yo... - comenzó con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que resaltaba por sobre sus pecas. Contuvo la respiración y regresó a ver esos místicos ojos azules, ella le brindó una sonrisa; en ella miraba la seguridad.

Vamos a casarnos - completó, apretando la mano de la rubia; la suya estaba sudando.

¡Por Merlín, Ya Era Hora! - chilló con alegría la señora Weasley, abalanzándosele a su hijo y dándole sonoros besos en ambas mejillas. Luego abrazó a Luna, el señor Weasley los felicitaba. También Bill, Charlie y Percy, (éste último con la misma expresión arrogante de siempre). Entonces se acercaban los gemelos, que hasta ahora hablaban por lo bajo entre ellos.

No se habrán comido el pastel antes de la fiesta, ¿o sí? - comentó con malicia pícara Fred, abrazando a Ron.

¡Fred! - reprendió su mamá, bastante escandalizada.

Pobre de ti, te compadezco - siguió diciendo a pesar de la mirada inquisidora de su progenitora. Había terminado de abrazar a su hermano e iba a abrazar a Luna, a quien acaba de felicitar George.

Es la mejor chica... Mujer - se apresuró a corregir el pelirrojo, viendo fulminante a su hermano. - Con la que haya soñado para compartir mi vida - finalizó con seguridad.

El comentario era para Luna - aclaró burlón, Fred. Los demás soltaron una risa, a excepción de la señora Weasley, que miraba al gemelo con enojo. Y Ginny, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada y se encontraba sentada en un rincón con expresión ensimismada. Percy soltó una floja risilla, disimulándola con un tosido; y Luna sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su cuñado.

Es en serio, si mi hermano no se casaba contigo yo te lo pedía - exclamaba Fred, cuando la abrazaba.

¡Basta, Fred Weasley! - regañaba molesta la señora Weasley. Ron lo miró de peor manera.

Era broma, yo no pisaré un altar. Al menos en unos veinte años – aseguró con solemnidad.

Es poco tiempo - puntualizó George, mirando con complicidad a su gemelo.

Sí, la verdad creo que no hemos nacido para el matrimonio - concedió Fred, negando con rotundidad y haciendo un gesto de que la sola idea lo estremeciese.

Esta vez tienen toda la razón - intervino Ron, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y lo vieron con expresión confusa, el pecoso sonrió malicioso. - Porque las chicas que se casen con ustedes deben estar realmente mal de la cabeza - finalizó sonriendo ampliamente, de forma burlona. Nuevamente Bill, Charlie y el señor Weasley soltaron una carcajada. Luna y la señora Weasley sonrieron discretamente.

¡Beso, Beso! - comenzaron a pedir los gemelos y también se les unían Bill y Charlie.

La señora Weasley se había ido a abrazar de su esposo y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimitas, por la conmoción que le causaba el compromiso del menor de sus hijos varones.

Ron tomó a Luna por la nuca y comenzó a besarla, en ese momento dentro de él acontecían mil emociones distintas, algo realmente inexplicable... Sólo sabía que por primera vez desde que conoció a Luna, el nombre Hermione no causaba estragos en su interior. Es más, parecía no interesarle dónde estaban y que había alguien más alrededor de ellos. Era como volver a respirar realmente, el oxigeno que había perdido cada segundo que estuvo enamorado de su castaña amiga.

Sus papás y sus hermanos sintieron que sobraban y se retiraron del salón en silencio.

Ron y Luna dejaron de besarse, entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que aún alguien importante para él no los había felicitado, su hermana... A la que prácticamente le debía haberse fijado en Luna. Es más, ella se la había presentado en aquel vagón de tren cuando él había entrado a 5° año. Y que con constancia todo 7° se la pasó tratando de que él viese a Luna más que como la amiga de su hermana.

¿Ginny, tú no nos vas a felicitar? - preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sí, bueno, felicidades - dijo con simplicidad. - Y para cuándo es la boda - en sus labios apenas y se torció una leve sonrisa. Que para nada acompañó la ácida expresión de sus ojos.

La hemos planeado para cuando Herm y Harry regresen de su luna de miel -respondió el pelirrojo.

Van a ser los padrinos - añadió Luna.

Oh vaya, qué considerado. Tomar en cuenta a tu am... - Ron la miró palideciendo, si su hermana hacía un comentario sobre el amor que hasta ahora sabía él sentía por Hermione. - A tus amigos de años - concluyó, lanzándole a su hermano una fría mirada.

Son como mis hermanos... - comentó el ojiazul. Ginny volvió a torcer los labios, con cierto sarcasmo. – Ah, claro, como tú digas hermanito - lo miró irónica.

Luna había fruncido el entrecejo, extrañada por la actitud de su futura cuñada.

Pero a mí no me cuenten en su lista de invitados, recuerden que me voy a tramitar la beca para Dublín - informó.

¿En Febrero? - la miró ceñudo, Ron.

Sí, recuerda que son las fechas - señaló con seriedad. Aunque Ron sabía que el verdadero motivo era que su hermana no quería ver a Harry y a Hermione juntos.

Pero si Fred y George se quedan. ¿No te ibas a ir con ellos? - objetó.

Yo debo adelantarme. Y no insistas, Ron - cortó al notar las intenciones de su hermano de continuar objetando. Les dejo mis mejores deseos - abrazó rápidamente a la rubia, y se dirigió a su habitación.

****

Los preparativos de la boda fueron algo precipitados, pues 20 días no eran suficientes para planear una como Dios manda. Aún así todo quedó perfecto para el viernes 11 de Febrero.

Harry y Hermione arribaron a la madriguera la tarde del jueves 10, y Ginny había partido a Dublín el sábado 5.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde en la habitación de los señores Weasley... Fleur, Melanie Penélope, Hermione y Molly Weasley; ésta última estaba tan o más nerviosa que la novia. Ayudaban a Luna a arreglarse para la ceremonia.

Ron estaba en la sala, Harry le terminaba de arreglar la corbata de su traje azul marino por séptima ocasión; ya que éste cada rato se la desacomodaba con tantos jalones, pues en ella se hacían visibles los nervios del pelirrojo.

Calma, Ron - aconsejó el ojiverde.

¡¿Calma?! - repuso sarcásticamente el pecoso.

Cómo se nota que tú no eres el que se va a casar - ironizó indignado por la falta de comprensión de su amigo.

Porque ya lo hice es que te aconsejo que te calmes, sino acabarás por quedarte sin corbata - puntualizó el de gafas, algo ofendido. Ron prácticamente hacía caso omiso de los consejos del ojiverde.

Por qué tardan tanto - expresó impaciente, mirando con constancia hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones.

Ron, la última en salir siempre es la novia - exclamó fastidiado Harry, pero se contuvo sus regaños. No podía criticar a su amigo si cuando él se iba a casar con Hermione por poco y parte sus gafas a la mitad por la ansiedad de verla llegar a la capilla. Aunque él tuvo que sentir esos nervios en 3 ocasiones, dos ceremonias muggles y una en el mundo mágico.

¿Ah sí? - soltó como si fuese una información recién descubierta.

Sí - afirmó Harry.

¿Por qué? - soltaba la pregunta, con tono confuso.

En realidad no sé, supongo que porque le da un toque más emocionante a la boda -respondió el de gafas, analizando la idea.

Oh... - sin embargo el ojiazul seguía sin comprender la extraña finalidad. En eso por las gradas bajaba una apresurada pero contenta castaña, quien vestía con un precioso vestido de tirantes color aguamarina.

Sálganse - ordenó, apurándolos hacia la puerta.

¿Qué?, ¡Por qué me voy a salir! - protestó el pelirrojo.

Ronald, la novia va a bajar - le lanzó una ácida mirada, con obviedad.

Mejor, Ya quiero verla - replicó insistente, el ojiazul.

La verás más tarde, cuando llegue al jardín - lo empujaba hacia la salida. Ron tenía intenciones de seguir alegando pero Harry lo jaló.

Vamos Ron, los invitados estarán preguntando por ti.

Ambos salieron al jardín de los Weasley, el cual esta vez estaba decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión... Unas preciosas flores blancas indicaban el camino hacia el altar, sillas donde ya habían muchos invitados sentados frente a éste. Y más allá se encontraban unas mesas largas con manteles color perla, cerca de una recién instalada pista de baile. Alrededor de ésta había velas, que seguramente le darían luminosidad y un toque romántico al lugar; también había más flores colocadas cerca de la pista como las que adornaban el altar.

El señor Weasley estaba parado cerca de la entrada del jardín, recibiendo a los invitados que continuaban llegando a la ceremonia. Fred y George caminaban por el lugar, secreteándose mientras miraban a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la tercera fila, cerca del pasillo por el cual pasaría la novia. Se trataba de Katie Bell, su antigua compañera del colegio y de equipo de Quidditch. Acompañada por otra chica de más o menos su edad, de cabello largo y castaño con una cautivante mirada violeta; bastante atractiva pero a simple vista se notaba que era tímida. Ron arqueó la ceja al percatarse de los hechos. Pero antes de ir a salir de dudas fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall, Harry sonrió agradecido al verla venir. (Ya no soportaba a Ron y no encontraba forma de hacerlo comportarse.)

Felicidades, señor Weasley - saludó La profesora McGonagall. - Usted y el señor Potter consiguieron un compromiso con las últimas dos mejores alumnas que ha tenido Hogwarts. Y espero que las hagan muy felices, va para los dos - dijo con seriedad, viéndolos a ambos con cierta advertencia. – Descuide, Amo a Hermione. Jamás haría algo que la lastimase - dijo con firmeza, el ojiverde. Ron sólo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, su voz parecía haber huido desde hace un gran rato. La profesora seguía hablando pero Ron no podía poner atención ya que se daba cuenta que Fleur, Melanie y Penélope pasaron directo hacia las sillas de la primera fila del altar, y se acomodaron. Entonces precipitadamente, tanto que casi se autoestrangula pero no le dio importancia, regresó a ver hacia la puerta de su casa... En segundos una melodía nupcial comenzó a escucharse... Abriendo notablemente la boca vio a la rubia dirigiéndose hacia el altar, venía del brazo de su padre.

**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza,**

**El lugar en donde empieza,**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**

¡Muévete, Ronald! Tienes que acomodarte - la voz molesta de Hermione fue la que lo sacó de su enajenación.

¿Eh? - musitó medio aturdido. Harry ya había ido a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía como padrino de bodas que era. Y la profesora volvió a su asiento desde hacía unos minutos, en lo cuales Ron ni se percató.

Sí qué eres lento - bufó con vehemencia la ojimiel, jalándolo para que se apurase a ir al altar.

Ron caminó como pudo para poder seguir admirando a Luna.

Lucía hermosa, con un vestido de un blanco perfecto. La parte de arriba en encaje, con los hombros descubiertos, de mangas largas y ceñido hasta la cintura. De abajo era holgado y un tanto vaporoso. Su rubio cabello ondeaba con el aire, sólo unas diminutas florecitas blancas colocadas al lado derecho fungían como tocado, no llevaba velo. Un manojo de magnolias atadas con un listón rojo a petición de Luna, conformaban su ramo.

**Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**

**Mi compás y mi camino.**

**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**

**Porque vivo para estar siempre contigo.**

El pelirrojo se quedó estático una vez que la rubia llegó hasta frente a él. El señor Lovegood besó a Luna en la mejilla y le entregó su mano a Ron.

Hazla Feliz – le dijo al ojiazul, dándole suaves palmadas en el hombro.

Ron sonrió con nerviosismo cuando Luna apretó su mano para continuar caminando e irse a se hincar frente al altar.

El sumo mago encargado de la ceremonia comenzó un largo pero solemnemente bello discurso acerca del sagrado significado del matrimonio. No era que el pelirrojo no quisiera escucharlo y ser irrespetuoso, pero no podía dejar de ver a Luna. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, cuando ella comentó que él había ido con Padma Patil al baile del curso anterior. Y a él le causó tremenda sorpresa que una chica ajena a él estuviese tan bien enterada de su vida, hasta llegó a asustarle esa extraña y peculiar forma de ser de Luna. - ... _el Señor_ _hizo que __sus caminos se encontraran y continuar recorriendo uno solo, juntos... _- el sumo mago continuaba con su discurso. -Quién le iba a decir que esa rubia con la que se comportaba tan frío, tan maleducado con esa insistente manera de ignorarla; llegase a ser la mujer de su vida.

Un impulso lo hizo tomarla de la mano, ella regresó a verlo y se la acarició brindándole una sonrisa. Luego la miró ver hacia el frente y asentir, los labios de la rubia habían pronunciado una palabra corta que por su misma enajenación él no alcanzó a entender.

La voz del sumo mago la cual apenas y escuchaba a lo lejos, le volvió a preguntar pues al parecer ya lo había hecho...

Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿Aceptas? - dijo mirándolo, de cierta forma exasperado.

...Sí - musitó él, con nerviosismo.

Puedes besar a tu esposa - exclamó el sumo mago, en eso los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir; el ruido al parecer fue lo que sacó al pelirrojo de su trance. Se puso de pie con cierta torpeza, ayudando a la ojiazul; más bien ella terminaba ayudándolo. Ron besó a Luna con ternura, y apretó su mano con la de ella. Hubo un ruido más fuerte de aplausos, y los emocionados sollozos de la señora Weasley también eran sonoros.

**Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior,**

**Has llenado con tu luz cada rincón,**

**Es por ti que con el tiempo**

**Mi alma siente diferente.**

Fueron directamente hacia la pista de baile, una sonora voz que reconocieron como la de Fred, anunció. - Démosle la bienvenida a los nuevos señor y señora Weasley - hubo un nuevo estallido de aplausos de los asistentes. Quizás por error o intencionalmente se escuchó un murmuro de George: _Y los últimos Señores Weasley... - _Ron regresó a ver a su progenitora, quien se dirigía hacia sus hermanos con apariencia enojada. Pero de inmediato comenzaba a sonar la orquesta con una romántica melodía. Abrazó a Luna con ternura hacia él, estaba emocionado. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta para definir lo que en esos momentos sentía. Sus latidos eran acelerados, una sensación de infinita felicidad invadía cada rincón de su ser.

**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio.**

**Mi compás y mi camino.**

**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú.**

**Pongo en tus manos mi destino...**

La velada fue mágica, Ron y Luna salieron hacia la isla de Hawai, donde pasarían su luna de miel. El viaje fue un regalo de los gemelos.

Entraron en una casa de playa que estaba ubicada frente al mar... Ron la cargó para entrar en la habitación. El camino estaba marcado por pétalos de rosas rojas y velas con aroma a vainilla, que la iluminaban tenuemente junto con los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana. Una suave melodía completaba el romántico ambiente, al que también se sumaba el sonido de las olas.

El pelirrojo bajó a la rubia para que pudiese observar que toda la habitación estaba decorada con velas aromáticas de diferente tamaño y tapizada con la misma alfombra de pétalos de rosa sólo que esta vez eran de color blanco; donde apenas resaltaba el colchón cubierto por sábanas de seda color perla. Luna abrió notablemente los ojos, y regresó a verlo. Sus ojos azules reflejaban los nervios, los mismos que él sentía y eran evidenciados por el sudor en sus manos. Luna se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a caminar por encima de los pétalos de rosa. Él se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura por la espalda, la chica cerró los ojos y exhaló un nervioso suspiro.

Llévame a la luna... - susurró él en su oído, y comenzó a besar lentamente sus suaves y descubiertos hombros. Un placentero estremecimiento recorrió la piel de la rubia, mientras él continuaba un recorrido con sus labios. De pronto la cargó y con delicadeza la posó sobre las sábanas de seda, ella por fin abrió los ojos y sonrió con ternura. La observó, ese angelical rostro proyectaba una tímida inocencia. La besó, unió su mano con la de ella, trasportándose juntos a un universo de hermosas sensaciones...

**Porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre,**

**Siempre contigo amor.**

******

Nota: En este capítulo Ron nombra a Beauxbatons y Hermione a Krum, quien es ex estudiante de Durmstrang, porque ambas escuelas se unieron a Hogwarts para luchar en contra del ejército de las sombras. "Voldemort".

Canción: Coleccionista de Canciones del Grupo Camila. 

Dedicatorias: Nocturnal Depression mil gracias por tus comentarios^^

Agradecimientos a ustedes los que se dan un break para leer este fic. 

Saludos de su amiga Anyeli


	27. Chapter 27

**27 **

**Lágrimas En El Cielo**

Canciones recomendadas para leer este capítulo Crawlin – Linkin Park. Iris – Goo goo dolls. Niño – Belanova. Lágrimas en el cielo - Erick Clapton

****

Un viento frío corría por la calle de fresnos, en valle Gardenia... ¡Pero era la mitad del otoño!, ¿Cómo podía ser? La noche se sentía con una atmósfera de incertidumbre y angustia...

Dentro de la casa marcada con el núm. 12, el timbre sonó. Sacando de sus bellos recuerdos al pelirrojo, se ponía de pie y se dirigía a abrir.

Ay Harry, siempre olvidas las llaves - negó con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba.

Hola, Ron - saludó una voz familiar, la chica lentamente levantó la cara entre una cortina de sedoso y llamativo cabello. En sus carnosos labios esbozó una gélida sonrisa.

Tú - exhaló el pelirrojo con asombro, de inmediato cambió su expresión y la miró con recelo.

Veo que no te da tanto gusto verme, como yo a ti ­- terció la recién llegada. - Y después de tanto tiempo, pensé que me extrañarías - agregó, con una exagerada voz de lamentación.

¡Qué Quieres! - inquirió bruscamente, Ron.

Hablar con Hermione, quizás invitarla a dar un paseo por el viejo teatro - soltó con aparente calma.

Ella no está, Márchate - dijo, aventando la puerta. Ella con rapidez lanzó un hechizo e impidió que él cerrarse.

Por qué tan maleducado, Ronald - terció entre dientes.

Porque no eres bien recibida - recalcó con desdén.

Te das cuenta que estás hiriendo mis sentimientos - sollozó fingidamente, la chica.

No me importa - repuso el ojiazul, empujándola hacia afuera. Por la misma fuerza casi la tiró hacia las losetas del camino.

Me dejarás pasar si sabes lo que te conviene - ésta se quitó el largo cabello de la cara y lo encaró con desafío.

¡Largo! - gritó el pecoso.

Siempre supe que serías un estorbo - sus ojos se entornaron amenazantes, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese hacer algo de la varita de la joven salieron unas chispas moradas que dieron de lleno sobre su pecho. Éste cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesilla del recibidor.

Perdedor - soltó una fría risita, que causaba escalofríos.

****

Unos minutos después Hermione despertaba, pues sentía un penetrante frío recorrer por sus venas. Observó que su habitación ya estaba a oscuras, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche; vio que el reloj marcaba las 8:40 de la noche. Volteó su mirada, Lily seguía dormida; la acarició con ternura. Pero había algo en aquel silencio que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y la inquietaba. Decidió bajar.

¿Ron, Por qué están las luces apagadas? - preguntó cuando bajaba las gradas.

Hola, Granger - respondió una voz fría. Cuya dueña había encendido las luces del salón.

¡Qué haces en mi casa! - saltó a la defensiva la castaña, al ver de quién se trataba.

Vine para que salgamos a dar un paseo, tenemos cosas que hablar - decía con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! - atajó brusca, la ojimiel.

No estés tan segura, Granger. Te sorprendería enterarte que tenemos tanto de qué hablar... Muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas - arqueó las cejas, y la vio con desprecio.

Entonces Hermione se percató de que en vestíbulo estaba tirado su amigo, abrió los ojos alarmada.

¡Qué le hiciste a Ron! - exclamó preocupada, la de rulos.

Sólo está desmayado, no creerás que soy una asesina - terció ácida, la joven.

Sal De Mi Casa, ¡Ahora! - gritó la ojimiel. En eso la chica la agarró con fuerza por los brazos y la hizo entrar en la sala.

Quería hacerlo de forma educada, pero no me dejas otra alternativa - la aventó contra el sillón de la estancia. La castaña la miró con desafío.

¿Deseas que tu hija nos acompañe? - preguntó con una sonrisita de maldad, viendo hacia las escaleras.

¡No Te Atrevas! - Advirtió, pero la indeseable invitada ya se dirigía a las gradas. Hermione corrió detrás de ella con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte. La chica entró en la habitación y observó dormida sobre la cama a la niña de rulos castaños. La miró con intenso odio. Hermione llegó, su respiración era agitada; la joven regresó a ver a la castaña, soltando una risota que helaba la sangre. Pero a Hermione la sangre le ardía, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que esa chica no lastimase a su hija.

¡NI SIQUIERA INTENTES TOCARLA! - amenazó y se fue contra de ella. La joven empujó a la castaña hacia el piso, apuntándola con la varita. Pero eso no pareció asustar ni detener a la castaña, se incorporó y le plantó una bofetada a la chica de largos cabellos. Rápidamente tomaba a su hija y salía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

¡Quieta! - avisó con enojo la joven, la de rulos no se detuvo y alcanzó los últimos cuatro escalones. Eso enfureció a la chica de labios carnosos, torció una gélida sonrisa y atacó a la castaña por la espalda. - ¡_Desmaius_! - Hermione sintió un frío golpe cerca del hombro izquierdo y rodó por las gradas, sin conocimiento. La indeseable visita había lanzado también un hechizo que hizo levitar a la pequeña Lily y llevarla directo a sus brazos, sin que la niña se diese cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

****

Harry bajaba del auto, James tenía carita de sueño y dejaba escapar un bostezo.

Ya vas a tu camita, dormilón - sonrió el ojiverde. Dispuesto a bajar las compras de la cajuela, entonces se percató que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y no había luz dentro. De momento su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, se temía lo peor. Entró con precipitación y se encontró tirado en el piso de la entrada a alguien, que por la oscuridad no distinguió. Con presura prendía la luz y descubría a su amigo pelirrojo, dejó a James aun lado y se acercaba al ojiazul.

Ron - llamó al pecoso.

¡Ron, despierta!, ¡Qué sucedió! - le daba leves palmadas en las mejillas pero el chico no reaccionaba. El ojiverde detuvo sus intentos por hacerlo despertar.

Hermione... - exclamó con mayor angustia, corrió escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación con el corazón muy agitado. Recorrió la estancia y sobre su cama encontró la varita de Hermione, envuelta con un anónimo. Con los dedos muy temblorosos lo desenrolló y leyó.

_Muy pronto tendrás noticias de ellas._

Sólo esas palabras, Harry estrujó el pergamino y bajó las escaleras aprisa.

Ron, tienes que reaccionar y decirme quién se las llevó - lo intentaba reanimar, muy temeroso se atrevió a revisar si su amigo tenía pulso y no estaba muerto... afortunadamente su amigo seguía con vida.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó al primer número que se le vino a su aturdida mente.

Aló - respondió la voz de Bill, pero como respuesta sólo se escuchaba un agitado resuello.

¿Aló? - repitió Bill, confuso y creyendo que al otro lado había un bromista.

Bill, soy yo, Harry - dijo con voz ahogada.

Ah, Hola Harry. ¿Está Ron contigo? Venimos llegando de la feria y Marín no quiere dormir sin que él la duerma. Pienso que mi hermano la ha consentido mucho - decía el mayor de los Weasley.

Bill, Ron está desmayado y secuestraron a Hermione y a Lily... - dijo trabado. - ¡Ayúdame! - exclamó desesperado.

Harry, tienes que guardar la calma. Vamos para allá - dijo Bill tratando de escucharse centrado, a pesar de ello su voz tenía un tono bastante impactado. El mayor de los Weasley dijo al pequeño William de nueve años, que su hermana Paris de 6 años y sus primos mellizos, estaban a su cargo.

****

Harry arrullaba a su hijo y permaneció sentado a lado del pelirrojo, quien aún estaba inconsciente, cuando llegaron Bill y Fleur. La rubia cargó a James, que ya estaba dormido, para subirlo a su habitación. Bill llevó a Ron al sillón... Mientras su hermano mayor trataba de reanimarlo, Harry le contó lo poco que sabía. Ello lo llevaba a reprocharse el no haber estado allí.

La nota sólo dice que pronto sabré de ellas - pasaba sus manos por su rostro con una angustiante y recriminatoria desesperación.

¿Sospechas de alguien? - preguntó Bill.

Últimamente ha habido algunos sucesos extraños - informó.

¿Sucesos extraños? - se sorprendió el mayor de los Weasley.

Desapariciones, que el ministerio oculta y nos ha asignado resolver antes de que causen terror en el mundo mágico - continuó con la mirada gacha. Bill seguía sorprendido.

Además tu hermano y yo hemos estado vigilando a Malfoy... - sintió un retorcijón al pronunciar al ojigris.

Crees que... - aventuró el pelirrojo.

No sé, Bill. Pero descubrí algo que no le gustará nada a tu familia - el ojiverde carraspeó, incómodo.

¿Como qué? - lo miró intrigado.

Siempre he pensado que Malfoy es igual a su padre, y si fue capaz de eso. Ya es capaz de todo - seguía hablando sin contestar a la pregunta del mayor de los Weasley.

¿Harry, qué hizo Malfoy que afecte a mi familia? - insistió Bill. Harry se debatía entre si decirle o no. En eso una chica rubia los interrumpió.

Tómate esto - Fleur le acercó una taza de té, que en realidad era una infusión de filtro de paz.

Si tan sólo en el bosque hubiese señal telefónica - soltó el ojiverde, con frustración. Evitando así decirle a Bill que él sabía dónde y con quién estaba Ginny.

Bonito día para llevarse a mi madre y a Luna de campamento - comentó Bill, un tanto irónico. Harry exhaló un sonidito amargo, Fleur sólo negaba con tristeza.

****

En un edificio de lujo, del centro de Londres...

La puerta de un departamento en el 5° piso se abrió, una chica pelirroja entró en la antesala.

¡Dónde estabas, Me tenías preocupado! - reclamó un chico rubio, desde el sofá de la sala y señalando el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

Fui a dar la vuelta - respondió algo sobresaltada. - Digo, como a ti no te importa si estoy o no contigo - ironizó amargamente, de inmediato se dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

¿A qué vienen esos reclamos, Ginevra? - se había incorporado y la seguía.

A que ya me cansé de tu indiferencia - exclamó enojada, volteando a verlo.

Nunca te he engañado, sabes que yo no te amo - se excusó fríamente, el ojigris.

Sí, sé que sólo estás a mi lado porque te gusto. Que a la que amas es a Hermione, Siempre Hermione. ¡Ya Estoy Harta! Dijiste Que Habías Renunciado A Ella, Que Intentarías Olvidarla - subía su tono de voz, empujándolo. El chico retrocedía.

Renunciar no significa que la deje de amar. Y lo he intentado, para que lo sepas - se detuvo y a pesar de los fuertes empujones no lograba moverlo más allá de unos centímetros.

Pues no parece - decía con un ácido sarcasmo, finalmente derrotada.

Ya no veo la hora en que su sombra desaparezca de nuestras vidas. ¡Tal vez sólo muerta deje de ser una barrera entre tú y yo! – chilló con rencor, nuevamente comenzaba a pegarle con sus finos puños en el pecho, con más fuerza. Al escucharla las pupilas grises del chico se dilataron y entornaron en cuestión de segundos, mirándola con intenso odio.

¡No Vuelvas A Repetirlo, Entiendes! Y Ni Muerto Yo, Dejaré De Amarla - el rubio la tomó por las muñecas y la sentó en la orilla de la cama, con furia.

¡Sabes Qué Pienso!, ¡PIENSO QUE MÁS QUE AMARLA ESTÁS OBSESIONADO CON ELLA! - gritó entre lágrimas, la pelirroja.

Me da igual lo que pienses - cortó con frialdad. Entonces salía a zancadas de la habitación. Ginny se ponía de pie.

¡Draco, Ven Acá! ¡Entiende! - exclamó llorosa. - Ella está con Harry y tú conmigo. ¡¡DRACO!! – él no regresó siquiera a verla.

Cómo puedes hacerme esto, ahora que... - se había dejado caer aun lado de la cama, abrazándose ella misma. Luego de unos instantes se limpió las lágrimas y marcó el número de la castaña en cuestión, pues suponía que el rubio iría a buscarla como la vez anterior que habían discutido.

Sin embargo al otro lado la voz que le respondió no era precisamente la de Hermione.

¿Fleur? - titubeó la pelirroja.

¿Ginny, en vegdag eges tú? - dijo incrédula, la francesa.

Sí, dónde está Herm... - respondía, disimulando un sollozo.

Eso queguemos sabeg todos - suspiró con tristeza, Fleur.

¿Cómo? - saltó confusa, la menor de los Weasley.

Oh Gin, tienes que vogveg. Hegmione y Lily fuegon secuestagas - se precipitó con voz de súplica.

¿Qué?, Cómo que Lily y Herm fueron secuestradas. ¿Cuándo…? - respingó con sorpresa. De pronto del otro lado Fleur no respondía, sólo se escuchaba el resuello de otra persona.

¡Bueno! - inútilmente llamó. - Draco... - pensó, de inmediato salía a la sala pero el rubio ya había cerrado la puerta tras de él.

¿Adónde Vas? ¡Draco, Te Estoy Hablando! - gritó hacia el desierto vestíbulo.

****

Fleur había subido a ver que James durmiera sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Bill intentaba localizar a sus demás hermanos y a su padre. Harry seguía sentado con ese aire lejano.

En eso el timbre sonó, el ojiverde casi corrió a abrir la puerta, pero recibía un puñetazo como saludo del recién llegado.

¡Eres Un Imbécil, Bueno Para Nada! Sabía Que Nunca Debí Dejarla En Tus Manos - bramó un rubio platinado.

TÚ LAS TIENES, ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN! - reaccionó el chico de gafas, que por el impacto del golpe se le había quebrado uno de los cristales de éstas y estaban desacomodadas. Sujetaba fuertemente al ojigris por el cuello de su camisa blanca.

¡Estás Loco! ¡Idiota, Crees Que Si Yo La Tuviese, La Lastimaría! - se jaloneó bruscamente.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciese algo en contra del otro una lechuza café atravesó el vestíbulo y dejó caer un pergamino.

Harry leyó rápidamente, Draco le arrebató el anónimo.

_Si te interesa saber de tu esposita y tu mocosa, ven ahora al viejo teatro de Londres._

_Setneipres naerobas al etreum al._

Ambos chicos salieron precipitadamente de la casa.

Fleur bajaba las gradas y no encontraba a nadie, salvo Ron, que permanecía inconsciente en el sofá.

¡Bill! - chilló asustada la francesa. El mayor de los Weasley salió precipitadamente de la biblioteca, con un móvil en la mano.

¿Y Harry? - preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo la estancia vacía.

No está - titubeó Fleur. En eso un quejido los alertó.

Harry - balbuceó débilmente Ron, recobrando el conocimiento. Su hermano y la rubia corrieron hacia él.

¿Ron, Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? ¿Sabes quién te atacó? -bombardeaba de preguntas Bill. Fleur le dio un ligero golpe para que no aturdiera a Ron.

Ella... - apenas exhaló el ojiazul, con expresión horrorizada.

¿Ella?, ¡¿Quién ella?! - se precipitó Bill; Ron negó, tenía una expresión de querer vomitar. Bill le dio unas ligeras palmadas en su hombro.

¡Hermione, Debo alertarla! - exclamó de pronto, el pecoso.

Se la llevaron - dijo con voz ahogada, Fleur.

¿Harry ya lo sabe? - respingó, abriendo notablemente los ojos. Bill y Fleur intercambiaron una mirada, y asintieron apesumbrados. Ron sintió un fuerte dolor cerca de la nuca. Se escuchó cómo alguien azotó la puerta de la entrada.

¡Draco, Díganme Dónde Está Draco! - irrumpió en la sala la voz de la menor de los Weasley.

¿Ginny? - voltearon a ver sorprendidos los tres chicos. La pelirroja estaba parada en la puerta de la estancia.

*****

En el viejo teatro de Londres, dos chicos entraron corriendo. Todo estaba en penumbras, el lugar era bastante amplio, dividido en tres niveles. El escenario se encontraba en medio y arriba estaban los palcos, pero eso sólo era el núcleo. Podían estar en cualquier parte, en los camerinos, en los locales, en los cuartos de utilería...

Draco miró al ojiverde como si le pidiera que por ahora se olvidaran de su rivalidad y encontrasen a Hermione y a Lily. Harry asintió a las palabras no dichas y subió al tercer piso, mientras el ojigris fue detrás del escenario.

¡¡Hermione!! - gritaba el ojiverde.

En una amplia habitación que una vez fue el salón de ensayos del teatro, una castaña escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su esposo. Abría lentamente los párpados y trataba de ponerse de pie, pero alguien se lo impedía. Obligándola a dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el gastado, sucio y frío suelo.

_Harry..._ - apenas y murmuró el nombre de su esposo. Una estridente risa que congelaba todo el aire alrededor proveniente de su captora, la chica frente a ella. Era ahogada por los llantos aterrados de una niña. Hermione abrió notablemente sus ojos, angustiada e impotente por no saber dónde se encontraba su bebé.

¿Quieres a tu hija, Granger? - preguntó como si le satisficiese ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de Hermione.

Déjala ir... - exhaló con los dientes apretados, mirando a su captora con intenso odio. Ésta la miró de la misma manera, esbozando una presuntuosa sonrisa apuntaba a la castaña; pero unos gritos la hicieron desviar su atención y sonreír más ampliamente.

¡Hermione, Dónde Estás! - los gritos del ojiverde se escuchaban con desesperación y hacían eco en las paredes del lugar.

¿Escuchaste?, Harry está aquí - dijo mirándola, y un escalofriante brillo se asomó en sus ojos.

Deja que se la lleve - suplicó Hermione, sin verla. Se sentía bastante débil, tenía algunos moretones en sus muñecas que estaban amarradas, el labio roto y en sus fosas nasales había rastros de que hubiese sangrado.

Debe amarte demasiado para venir a buscarte - decía con voz gélida. - Digo buscarlas - corrigió con sarcasmo.

Qué es lo que quieres de mí - la ojimiel la encaró con desafío.

Me robaste el amor de Harry, tenías que pagármela - respondió con simplicidad.

Tú nunca lo amaste, ni él a ti - exclamó apretando los dientes, sin aliento.

Me amaba, ¡Pero tú saboteaste lo nuestro! - terció con rencor, apretando los labios.

¡Tenías que atravesarte! ¡Te Odio Sangre Sucia! - bramó, tomando por el cabello a la castaña y haciéndola verla de frente.

Qué pudo ver en ti si eres tan insignificante, tan poca cosa. Eres simplemente una hija de muggles - la aventó de nuevo al piso. Se escuchó un quejido de la de rulos.

Tenías a Krum, a Malfoy y a Ronald - decía paseándose frente a ella. - ¡Por Qué Quedarte A Quien Yo Amaba!

¡Tú no comprendes lo que es el amor! - gritó con furia, la ojimiel.

¡Cállate, Estúpida! - abofeteaba a la castaña, ella soltó un nuevo quejido.

Tal vez en Hogwarts hayas sido muy lista, y en el ED hayas deslumbrado a Harry. Pero yo gané, querida. Demostrándote quién de las dos es mejor - resaltó con voz triunfal.

¡Hermione! - se escuchó la voz del ojiverde, y la puerta se abrió de repente. La chica que tenía secuestrada a Her desapareció instantáneamente.

¡Harry! - exclamó con debilidad la castaña. El de gafas corrió hacia ella, halándola hacia él.

¿Dónde está Lily? - preguntaba, desatando con cuidado a su esposa.

La tiene... - apenas y pudo decir, Harry la cargaba.

Debemos salir de aquí - decía el ojiverde, viendo hacia la salida y observando nervioso a su alrededor por si aparecía el captor.

Por qué no le haces caso a Harry, te hubiese convenido - dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras, alguien salía detrás de la puerta y la cerraba.

Cho Chang… ¡Debí suponer que tú estabas detrás de todo esto! - bramó con furia el ojiverde, caminando hacia ella.

Por lo visto la sabelotodo no te pasó algo de su inteligencia - se burló jugueteando con su varita, sin apartarse de la entrada.

¡Hazte aun lado, Chang! - gritó Harry.

Se acabó mi paciencia, Potter - una malévola sonrisa se asomó en sus carnosos labios.

¡Crucio! - una haz de luz azul salió de la varita de la oriental hacia el ojiverde, aventándolo hacia atrás, contra una pared. La cual estaba cubierta por un espejo que se estrelló con el impacto. Por lo mismo soltaba a la castaña, quien caía al piso. Unos segundos después él también, sólo que a una considerable distancia de ella.

¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry con voz ahogada, desde el suelo. El hechizo lo hacía retorcerse de dolor, pero eso no le importaba.

¿Duele? - preguntó con burla, Cho. Harry la miró con intenso odio, y amenaza. Hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Recuerda que tengo a tu hija - Cho retrocedió dos pasos, a pesar de que aparentaba seguridad en realidad ese odio en la mirada del ojiverde la intimidaba.

¡Ya no, Chang! - intervino una voz que arrastraba las palabras, en la habitación acaba de entrar el ojigris con una niña de rulos castaños. - ¡Papi! - gimió entre llantos, Lily. Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver, ese momento querían correr hacia ella.

¿Malfoy? - terció la oriental, Draco caminaba con cautela hacia la castaña.

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! - inquirió, mirándole con desdén. Mientras Cho estaba distraída prestando atención al recién llegado, no se fijaba que Harry comenzaba a levantarse. La oriental mantenía esa sonrisa fría mientras miraba con desafío al rubio; pero en el fondo comenzaba a pensar qué hacer, y tenía que actuar rápido. Harry estaba débil por el hechizo, Malfoy tenía en brazos a Lily y Hermione estaba desprotegida.

Vaya, tienes a dos de tus amores que vinieron a rescatarte. Pero tú ya no tienes salvación - se volvió rápidamente hacia la de rulos, sonrió con triunfo.

¡Avada Kedavra! - Un cegador rayo verde atravesaba frente a sus pupilas marrón, que se habían cerrado instintivamente esperando quizás ya no sentir nada. Pero en vez de eso sintió cómo alguien la cubría con su cuerpo. - ¡Te amo, Jane! - gritó justo antes de que el rayo impactase sobre su espalda y cayese inerte dejando de abrazar a la castaña. Lo último que había sentido Hermione fue un rasguño en su cuello, luego se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio horrorizada que Draco yacía sin vida frente a ella, en su gris mirada había lágrimas. - Draco, No... - masculló Hermione. – Cho miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sorprendida pues no se esperaba que el ojigris se atravesase.

Tú lo quisiste, entrometido - terció con frialdad, aunque la que estaba helada era ella. Caminaba hacia Hermione, esta vez no fallaría. Pero entonces Harry, quien había abrazado a Lily cuando la niña corrió hacia él. Ya estaba de pie y había sacado su varita.

¡Expelliarmus! - exclamó al intento de la oriental, la varita de ésta saltó hasta la mano del ojiverde. Él la partió a la mitad.

¡Me Las Pagarás! - regresó a verlo con furia.

¡Desmaius! - exclamaba nuevamente el de gafas, sin miramientos. Un haz de luz roja se proyectó contra Cho, haciéndola desmayarse. Hermione se había incorporado, quedándose parcialmente sentada. Harry corrió hacia su esposa, pero frenó cuando la vio acercarse al rubio.

Gracias, Draco... - Hermione lo tomaba por el rostro, le cerraba los párpados y lo besaba; sus labios estaban aún tibios. De los ojos marrón de ella brotaban lágrimas de agradecimiento, acariciaba su mano derecha y reparaba en los dos anillos que el rubio portaba. Los cuales reconocía como los anillos que habían mandado a hacer para su boda. Inesperadamente le quitaba uno, el cual tenía la inscripción: _Draco 19/11/99 _- La castaña se lo ponía como último gesto hacia el ojigris.

Vámonos, esto terminó - Harry por fin se había acercado a su esposa, Lily estaba tan aferrada al pecho de su padre que sólo se escuchaban sus débiles sollozos.

Harry, debo decirte algo... - comenzó la castaña, acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

Más tarde - interrumpió el ojiverde, ayudándola a ponerse de pie con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

No, es importante que te lo diga ahora - contradijo la ojimiel.

Yo estoy... - La oriental se había despertado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y silenciosamente tomaba un cristal del piso, de los que habían caído cuando Harry chocó contra el espejo.

¡Una vez te dije que nadie me la hacía sin pagármela! - gritó interrumpiendo a la de rulos, lo que sucedía a continuación sucedió tan rápido que parecía un espejismo. Cho clavaba el cristal en el costado izquierdo de la castaña, cerca de su cintura. Pasando a rozar el brazo de Harry con el que la sostenía.

¡No, Hermione...! - exclamó el ojiverde. Cayendo de rodillas junto con ella, no le importaba el dolor en su brazo. Lily abría los ojos muy asustada.

Harry, yo... - exhaló la ojimiel, derramando lágrimas. Cho observaba la escena con una demencial fascinación.

Shuss, no hables - calló el de gafas, que también de sus ojos esmeralda brotaban lágrimas.

¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Dónde Están! - se escuchaban cercanas unas familiares voces, casi de inmediato entraban dos chicos por la puerta. Eran Ron y Neville. Éste último apuntaba a Cho, echándole un hechizo para atarla y la sacó del lugar. Mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la aterrada Lily y la cargaba. Harry abrazaba a su esposa con ambos brazos.

Prométeme que cuidarás de James y Lily... - dijo con debilidad.

No te despidas, resiste. Te llevaremos a un hospital - pedía Harry, quien había puesto su mano sobre la herida de Her, para evitar que perdiese más sangre.

¡Promételo! - exclamó la ojimiel, apretando el brazo derecho de su esposo.

Sí, pero no te vayas. Juntos hasta el fin, recuerdas… - trató de sonreírle.

Harry, Te amo... - exhaló sin aliento, una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro cuando sonrió al ojiverde. Sus párpados se cerraron, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Harry.

¡No Her, Despierta! - llamó a gritos desesperados. Y la arrullaba contra su pecho, como si fuese un bebé.

Harry, ella ya no está. Déjala ir… - Ron se acercaba, Lily por el llanto y miedo se había quedado dormida en brazos de su padrino.

Debemos llevarla a descansar - sugería con pesar, por los ojos azules de él también resbalaba un llanto silencioso.

¡No, Ron! – se negó el ojiverde.

Por favor Her, abre los ojos - suplicaba, acariciando sus rulos.

Harry, Basta - exclamó el pelirrojo, con preocupación. A pesar de su propio dolor tenía que hacer reaccionar a su amigo. Pero en eso una cegadora luz blanca los flasheaba y momentáneamente perdían el conocimiento... Todo el lugar era inundado por esa luz que parecía una aurora boreal.

¡¿Qué sucedió?! - segundos después despertaban y se miraban uno al otro, en busca de una respuesta.

¡Dónde está Hermione, Ron! - exclamó Harry, percatándose que su cuerpo había desaparecido.

¡No sé, no está su cuerpo! - chilló desconcertado el pecoso. Cerciorándose que Lily continuara dormida.

¿Crees que esa luz haya sido ella? - preguntó el ojiazul.

¡No digas estupideces! - exclamó el ojiverde, aún aturdido por el desmayo. Tratando de seguir inconsciente ante la confusión, ante la desesperación, ante el dolor.

No le encuentro otra explicación - negó el pecoso, con voz de circunstancia.

Sé que tu dolor es profundo, yo también estoy sufriendo. Pero piensa, Hermione te amaba demasiado para verte sufrir - el de gafas sintió un vuelco al corazón. - ¿Y si ella misma decidió irse de esa forma? Recuerda, McGonagall dijo en séptimo que algunos magos después de morir podían desintegrarse voluntariamente y desvanecerse para quedar como polvo de estrellas. Hermione es una estrella ahora -Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra _morir_, quizá con la esperanza de estar en medio de una terrible pesadilla.

"_Las personas que nos aman aunque ya no estén físicamente, siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón y en nuestros recuerdos. Jamás nos abandonan, y cuando las busquemos estarán ahí. Sólo tienes que mirar al cielo y buscarlas entre las estrellas, ellas nos protegerán y guiarán. Mira bien, la más brillante es tu ser querido" - _las palabras dichas por la castaña la tarde que por primera vez escuchó la vocecita de su hija llamarlo papi.

¡No, esto no está ocurriendo! ¡Ron, Haz Que Esto Termine! - gritó con desesperación, negando. Sus gafas estaban empañadas de tanto llanto, su brazo izquierdo seguía sangrando. Pero no tanto como la herida en su corazón.

En eso Ernie, Charlie y Bill entraban; al mismo tiempo una pelirroja corría hacia ellos y se detenía impactada al ver el cuerpo sin vida del rubio. Se dejaba caer arrodillada a su lado, halándolo hacia ella; comenzaba a acariciar su rostro.

_Draco, no pued__es irte. Piensa en nuestro bebé_ - susurró a su oído.

Ginny... - Ron parecía desconcertado por la sorpresa de verla tratar así al ojigris. Mientras Charlie tomaba a Lily, sacándola del lugar. Bill abrazaba al ojiverde, para que éste se desahogase, dejando que le diese puñetazos si así descargaba su dolor. Ron se acercaba a su hermana, ella continuaba hablándole a Draco como si estuviese dormido.

Estás muy frío, debes estar helándote - se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió con él.

Pero duerme tranquilo, yo velaré tu sueño - acariciaba su rubio cabello.

Ginny, él está muerto - decía Ron, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

¡No lo repitas! - gritó la pelirroja, sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas.

Vamos, Ginny - insistió el pecoso.

¡Déjame, quiero estar con él! - lanzó un manotazo hacia su hermano para evitar que la separasen del rubio.

Ginny, debemos llevarlo a descansar - dijo Ernie, inclinándose hacia el ex-Slytherin.

¡No lo toquen, Lo van a despertar! - bramó, empujando al auror y abrazando al rubio como si lo protegiese. **- **Él debe recuperar fuerzas para poder irnos a casa, y esperar la llegada de nuestro hijo - lo besó, sus labios temblaron. Los de él tenían ausencia de calor. Ella continuaba acariciándolo, y viéndolo embelesada.

Ginny, Estás embarazada... - respingó Ron, viendo por primera vez hacia el vientre de su hermana.


	28. Chapter 28

**28 **

**La Vida Después De Ti**

Había amanecido para enfrentar la cruel realidad...

En casa de los Weasley,la familia aparte de saber la irreparable pérdida de Hermione también se enteró de lo inevitable; Ginny estaba en su 5° mes de embarazo.

Ron entró a la madriguera con Ginny, la pelirroja tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto y su piel pecosa lucía más pálida de lo normal.

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, su madre se abalanzó sobre de ella pero frenó al percatarse del abultado vientre de su hija.

Ginny, cariño... - intentó no darle importancia al hecho, la besó en las mejillas y comenzó a revisarla para comprobar si tenía algún rasguño.

Mamá, no creo que sea momento para cuestiones - intervino Bill, ella negó con la cabeza y continuaba acariciando a Ginny; quien tenía una expresión ausente.

No me importa qué hayas hecho en tu ausencia, eres mi hija y agradezco al cielo tenerte aquí de nuevo - decía con los ojos cristalinos. Ginny se aferró a su mamá, por sus mejillas continuaban resbalando las lágrimas.

En la misma estancia, Luna lloraba silenciosamente abrazada a Ron. Él la acariciaba en la espalda, para consolarla.

¿Cómo está Harry? - preguntó con voz de circunstancia, Arthur Weasley.

Destrozado... - exhaló con tristeza, Ron.

Papá, Draco también murió. Y... - comenzó el ojiazul, pero se detenía. No sabía si era el momento indicado para hacerles saber a sus padres que su única hija esperaba a un Malfoy. El señor Weasley lo miró intrigado y confundido. - Él era la pareja de mi hermana - Bill terminó la frase por él. Fleur y los gemelos, quienes estaban sentados en el mismo sofá; abrieron la boca y los ojos notablemente. Regresando a ver a la pelirroja. A quien en esos momentos su mamá atendía y ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Ven mi vida, te llevaré a tu habitación para que te des un baño y descanses mientras preparo algo para ti - dijo nerviosamente.

Abajo, en la sala...

¡Pero qué tontería estás diciendo, Bill! - exclamó con molestia Arthur Weasley.

No es tontería, ella... - contradijo el mayor de sus hijos.

Es verdad - intervino Ron.

Ronald, me dices que tu hermana era la amante de Draco Malfoy - sus ojos se desorbitaron y él palideció. Ron asintió, apesumbrado.

¡No, imposible! Mi hija no - negó, dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente, con expresión totalmente decepcionada. Los gemelos se miraron uno al otro, luego bajaron la cabeza, por primera vez parecían no tener nada que decir.

***

En la habitación de Ginny, ella se había dado un baño e intentó dormir, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mamá le había llevado un caldo de pollo; cuando salía de la recámara entró un castaño con la mirada triste. Molly Weasley le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, suspiró y se marchó. Entonces Ginny lo miró.

Colin, yo... - dijo con voz ahogada.

No te pediré explicaciones - silenció el chico, caminó hacia la cama de la pelirroja y se hincó a su lado. Ella bajó la mirada.

Gin, mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie. Si tú me aceptas, querré a tu bebé como mío - el castaño se había atrevido a tomarla de la mano.

Colin, no mereces a alguien como yo - dijo con seriedad, avergonzada.

Gin, alguna vez dijiste que me querías - él sonrió tenuemente.

Y es verdad, todavía me gustas. Pero me enamoré de... - aclaró.

No lo digas, prefiero no saber su nombre - ponía una mano sobre sus labios.

Es necesario - insistía, Colin negó. - Draco Malfoy es el padre del hijo que espero -expuso a continuación.

Te dije que no lo dijeras... - los ojos miel de Colin se llenaron de lagrimitas.

Quiero ser franca en algo - dijo con sinceridad.

Por favor Gin, acepta - suplicó el castaño, apretando la mano de Ginny y besándola. La chica apretó los ojos, sintiendo remordimientos.

No me importa nada de lo que haya pasado con él, ni quién tuvo la culpa de todo esto. Pero piensa en tu bebé... - decía con la cabeza sobre la cama, aun lado de Ginny, sin soltarla de la mano. Ella vio que en la puerta estaban parados sus padres, a ellos no podía volver a fallarles.

Está bien, la boda será el día planeado - dijo con una seguridad que en realidad estaba ausente en su alma.

Gin... – Colin abrió los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas y besó nuevamente la mano de la chica.

No te arrepentirás, te lo juro - dijo, con una feliz sonrisa.

Pero será sin tanta celebración - condicionó rápidamente, la pelirroja.

Claro, el luto que debemos guardar por la muerte de Hermione - de inmediato adoptó una voz de circunstancia. Al escucharla nombrar un nuevo sentimiento volvía a estar latente dentro de ella. El odio, odio hacia Hermione. Y es que sino fuera por la castaña, Draco aún estaría con vida.

Sí... - soltó con un dejo de frialdad, que Colin no percibió.

********

Esa misma tarde en casa de Harry, Ron entraba a la habitación de su amigo ojiverde. El chico de gafas estaba tirado sobre la cama, aferrado a su almohada. Mientras en la sala su suegro se encarga de consolar a su esposa; Luna y Hannah cuidaban de Lily y James. La niña no dejaba de preguntar por su mamá y el ojimiel no paraba de llorar.

Ron carraspeó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Harry regresó a verlo.

Michael no permitió que Cho fuese llevada a Azkaban, argumentó que Draco la tuvo bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius. La enviarán a San Mugo para un tratamiento psiquiátrico por las graves secuelas que supuestamente tiene - dijo de la forma más sutil posible.

Draco no obligó a Cho a nada, él era inocente - exclamó inconforme, el ojiverde.

No pienso igual, tenía a Ginny - saltó contradiciendo, el ojiazul.

No te engañes, sabes que tu hermana lo amaba. Aún lo ama - señaló bruscamente, Harry. Ron parpadeó, debía comprender el comportamiento hostil de su amigo. Estaba demasiado afectado por la pérdida de la castaña para andarse con miramientos hacia los demás.

Para su desgracia el cuerpo de Draco fue entregado a Pansy, su legítima esposa -explicó.

Tenía que ser - asentó el de gafas. El pelirrojo asintió, luego comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con algo que traía en las manos.

Ernie encontró esto en las manos de Malfoy - dijo vacilante.

La gargantilla que le di a Her en su último cumpleaños - exhaló con un hilito de voz, pasando saliva dolorosamente. La tomaba, apretándola en su puño mientras de sus ojos esmeralda brotaban lágrimas.

Hay algo más - se mordía los labios con ansiedad, le tendió a su amigo un dorado objeto pequeño.

¿Y este anillo?, Para qué lo quiero - inquirió confuso, el ojiverde.

No podía dárselo a Pansy, ni mucho menos a Ginny. Lee lo que dice - Ron explicó con sarcasmo.

_Jane Granger 19/11/99 __- _Harry leyó, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. A pesar de haber detestado a Draco desde el primer segundo en el que lo conoció, nunca olvidaría el gesto que había hecho al rescatar a Lily y salvarle la vida a Hermione. Al menos prolongarla unos minutos...

***

Fue frustrante no poder tener resignación al dolor con sepultar el cuerpo de Hermione, porque no lo había. Sus padres aún no entendían el hecho de no haber visto el cadáver de su hija, Harry menos podía explicarles la teoría de Ron sobre el polvo de estrellas.

La mañana del sábado 19 de Noviembre Ron lo visitó. Harry continuaba sin salir de su habitación, y su suegra estaba muy preocupada. El pelirrojo subió a la recamara de su amigo, lo encontró arrinconado en la pared de la ventana con una foto de Hermione aferrada a él. El ojiverde estaba muy ojeroso, sus gafas seguían con el cristal roto y no se había rasurado la barba. Sin contar que casi no comía.

Harry, tienes que seguir adelante. ¡Lily y James te necesitan! - dijo con un tono de regaño, tratando de que él voltease a verlo.

Cuida de ellos, se lo juraste a Hermione. Ella aún te oye, te ve. ¡Y no querrás que no descanse! -exclamaba para hacerlo entrar en razón. El de gafas por fin regresó a verlo, como si fuese un espejismo.

Ron, me marcho - sólo esas palabras.

¿Adónde? Bueno, supongo que querrás alejarte de Londres por un tiempo - dijo bastante desconcertado, sentándose a su lado.

Sí, pero no de Londres sino del mundo mágico - dijo a continuación.

¡Estás Loco! - saltó el pelirrojo.

Sí, pero de dolor - cerró sus ojos.

Exacto, el dolor no te deja ver la razón - el ojiazul lo obligaba a que lo viera a la cara.

Te equivocas, es lo primero cuerdo que he dicho en mucho tiempo - Harry le quitó bruscamente la mano de su rostro.

Adónde irás - cuestionó con enfado, el pecoso.

Sofía y Andrew cuidarán de James y Lily - determinó.

¡¿Los vas a abandonar?! - Ron exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.

No. Voy a pedir su ayuda para vivir como un verdadero muggle - asentó.

Harry, no debes negarles su mundo - reprendió.

¡Un mundo Cruel! - el ojiverde se había incorporado.

Piensa, estás haciendo exactamente lo que tus tíos hicieron contigo - señaló, para hacerlo reflexionar. El de gafas le dio la espalda.

Cómo crees que reaccionen tus hijos cuando se enteren - Ron seguía riñéndolo.

No lo harán. Ellos no irán nunca a Hogwarts - rotundizó con enfado, Harry.

Cómo piensas impedirlo - terció con sarcasmo, incrédulo.

¡Basta Ronald, me los llevo y punto! –atajó, volteando a verlo. - ¡Haré lo que sea porque no sufran, Por su felicidad! - alzó las cejas.

Te estás equivocando igual que Ginny, ella se casa sin amor para darle un padre a su hijo y no "fallarle" a mis padres. Y tú huyes de la realidad - dijo decepcionado. Harry le mantuvo la mirada, retador.

Sólo te diré lo que le dije a ella. Tarde o temprano el pasado te alcanzará, y eso es algo de lo que no puedes huir - Ron recalcó, sosteniéndole la mirada al ojiverde.

¡Yo sí! – cortó. - Ahora Ron, dejar el mundo mágico incluye... - comenzó.

Alejarte de todos nosotros, ¿verdad? - terminó el pelirrojo, Harry asintió. Ron también movió la cabeza, como si lo aceptase.

Algo más, recuerda que aquí estaremos siempre para cuando decidas volver - dicho esto se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Harry lo vio marcharse. - Es lo mejor... - se dijo a sí mismo, convencido.

*****

Ese mismo día se trasladó con los niños a Sydney, al lugar donde habían pasado las vacaciones.

**La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo está gris,  
La noche aparece sin ti.**

**Callado en la playa,  
te lloro en silencio otra vez.  
Me ahoga esta pena,  
no puedo vivir,  
Las olas no me hablan de ti.**

**Sentado en la arena,  
escribo tu nombre otra vez.**

El ojiverde se sentaba frente al mar, observando el cielo gris, que comenzaba a tornarse de un azul marino profundo para anunciar la llegada de la noche. El alto oleaje parecía un reflejo de su sufrimiento. Detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos esmeralda estaban cristalinos y un silencioso llanto resbalaba por sus mejillas. – _Hermione _- escribió en la arena, la espuma de las olas se llevó el nombre. Qué no diese porque así se llevase el dolor del alma y del corazón.

Cerró los ojos, comenzó a recordar la tarde que le pidió ser su novia en esa misma playa pero con un marco diferente.

**Porque te extraño,  
desde aquel Noviembre.  
Cuando soñamos juntos,  
a querernos siempre.**

_Flash Back_

Había pasado una semana de la fallida boda de Hermione y Draco. Harry invitó a la castaña a dar un paseo por la playa. Era una preciosa tarde, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el mar, como si el mismo se lo tragase. Iban descalzos, sus huellas quedaban en la arena. Hubo un momento en el que se sentaron y mantuvieron un tranquilo silencio... Harry empezó a recolectar conchitas de mar y a jugar con ellas. Hermione en cambio cerró los ojos, el viento mecía sus rulos y rozaba su suave rostro.

Her... - comenzó el ojiverde.

¿Sí? - ella le prestó atención.

No pretendo que me ames. Sólo... - decía con nerviosismo.

Es que yo te amo desde hace mucho - interrumpió la ojimiel. Él parpadeó entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Desde el momento en el que te vi en el tren - confesó, regresando a ver el mar.

Hermione... - aún no se lo podía creer, y había sido tan tonto como para ahora enterarse. De haberlo sabido antes se hubiesen ahorrado mucho dolor - pensó.

Entonces...

Pero han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que nos separan - soltó la chica.

¿Te enamoraste de Draco? - preguntó temeroso.

Lo quiero... - declaró. Harry desvió la mirada y lanzó uno de los caracoles que tenía en la mano hacia el agua.

Harry - lo nombró, regresando a verlo directamente a los ojos. - A ti te amo -exclamó sonriéndole, su mirada marrón irradiaba sinceridad, un reflejo de amor. El ojiverde parpadeó, comenzando a palpar su realidad.

¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? - a pesar de que titubeó no podía haber más seguridad en esas palabras. - Prometo recompensar el tiempo que desaproveché con tonterías -agregó rápidamente, incorporándose. Ella lo miraba, como si meditase la respuesta que le iba a dar. Él se mantuvo atento, entonces la castaña asentía con la cabeza y le tendía la mano para que la ayudase a ponerse de pie.

Jamás te voy a dejar de amar - Harry sonreía ampliamente, halándola hacia él. - Lo juro. Juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos... - exclamó, cargándola.

Sí Harry, Juntos hasta el final - afirmó ella sonriéndole tiernamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo. Él la llevaba hacia las olas sin dejar de besarla, el mar envolvía a ambos. Como la felicidad envolvía sus corazones.

_Fin del Flash Back_

****

**Me duele, este frío Noviembre.  
Cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...**

Harry abrió los ojos, reencontrándose con la fría y cruel realidad. Su esposa estaba muerta y nunca volvería a su lado.

**Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia,  
me dice llorando que todo acabó.  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna,  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón.  
Otra vez... otra vez...**

**Quisiera decirte  
que quiero volver,  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel.**

Comenzó a llover, el ojiverde dejó caer la lluvia sobre su rostro, tal vez así lavaría su llanto.

Estás a salvo en mi corazón, Hermione - susurró, las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua.

**Ya es de madrugada,  
te sigo esperando otra vez.  
Porque te extraño,  
desde aquel Noviembre.  
Cuando soñamos juntos,  
a querernos siempre.**

**Me duele, este frío Noviembre,  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre...**

Entró en la habitación del hotel donde estaba hospedado. Se encontró con sus hijos.

¿Papi, y mami a qué hora va a venir? - preguntó con vocecita de sueño, la pequeña Lily.

Pronto, cielo - trató de sonreírle, logrando sólo una leve mueca en sus labios. Lily pestañeó desilusionada, eso llevaban diciéndole todas las noches desde hace un buen de tiempo. Harry dio un beso en su frentecita y la acostó en la cama a lado de James, quien ya estaba dormido; y la cubrió con una sábana. Casi de inmediato la niña se quedó dormida.

Les juro que nada malo les pasará - acarició sus cabecitas, viéndolos dormir. Luego fue a la ventana.

¡Escuchaste, Her! ¡LO JURO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, un trueno se escuchó como respuesta. Reflejándose en sus pupilas esmeralda.

**Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia,  
me dice llorando que todo acabó.  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna,  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón.  
Otra vez... otra vez...**

_**Fin**_

******

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué piensan que sucedió con el cuerpo "sin vida" de Hermione?

¿En verdad creen que Ron tiene razón sobre que esa luz era ella?

Sé que me han de estar queriendo ahorcar por lo que pasó con Hermione, pero sólo diré en mi defensa que algunas cosas NO son lo que parecen.

*******

Agradecimientos: A todos ustedes que se tomaron un tiempo para seguir la historia. Espero que me sigan apoyando en la segunda parte. Empieza mi gran aventura, el verdadero reto. Pues serán en parte mis personajes los que lleven la trama de La Fuerza del Corazón.

De verdad Mil Gracias, Anyeli Potter Granger

Eterna fan de HHr. y RonLuna.

Dedicatorias: Nocturnal Depression

Canción de fondo: Noviembre sin ti, del grupo Reik.

***

_**Muy pronto una pequeña tendrá que descubrir que su valor está más allá de la sangre que corre por sus venas... Y que la verdadera fuerza radica en su corazón.** _


End file.
